The Midnight Prince
by Crystal Star Night
Summary: Three Turtles continue their adventures despite the missing 4th member of the family. New York has a new aspiring Super Hero, can the Turtles help this happy go lucky hero fight crime?
1. Chapter 1

**= 3**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Table Talks**

Leonardo was the perfectionist and most well mannered and graceful turtle out of all of his brothers. Except when he slept at night. In his deep sleep where dream land had always been so kind for the turtle in blue. He snored like the rest of them and his arms and legs stretched out in different directions and angles, while still keeping snuggled up to a blanket and a little brown teddy bear he had since he was a kid. His first gift he got from Master Splinter that he cherished to this day. When he started to awaken, and opening his weary white eyes. He immediately moved his legs and arms into a normal position as he rolled over to his side, letting out a yawn as he sat up. Feeling like he was half asleep still. Then with a great level of skill he jumped out of his bed with a flip like it was nothing and began to make his bed. He had a rule, he was never allowed to leave his bedroom until his bed was military neat. Not one wrinkle nor untucked sheet was allowed to be ignored, or else it would bug him all day long. It was distracting and very unsatisfying. Existing his bedroom while rubbing any sleep away from his eye, he took notice to how the lair felt far to quiet. It wasn't usually overly loud but the regular noises he had grown accustomed too wasn't there. Stopping to think on this for a moment, wondering if he had missed something while asleep. Then he heard a familiar noise of the strokes of a keyboard that eased away his own worries. The sounds of a busy turtle working, Donatello was up early. Or maybe he just stayed up all night, it was hard to tell with him nowadays as he always looked tired to Leo. But Don always enjoyed catching a few more extra quiet hours while he worked away on some unknown project without being disturbed by either family member, Which Leo could relate too some days. "Morning Don.." He tried to smile but all that came out was a large lethargic yawn as he walked by the small lab work station that his brother had in the main area. Donatello seemed very focused on what he was doing, almost didn't take notice to Leo if he hadn't spoken up. Nodding his head to his brother as his only response. Not exactly ready to look away from what he was doing, very focused and tired. The screen lite up those slug features on his face. The heavy eyes accompanied by dark circles, slump shoulders, the lack of energy. This seemed to be Donatello every morning for the past month.

"Ahh, Morning to you as well Leo." He finally finished what he was doing, Leo couldn't even guess what kept him busy today. But he stopped before he entered into the kitchen, looking back at Donatello as he leaned up against his chair and just looked like he was in another world inside his mind. It wasn't hard to guess what Donatello was thinking about, the pained expression on his face told Leo everything he had to know about what was entering his brothers mind. So he gestured with his head for Donatello to follow him in, then opened the door to the kitchen. Obediently Don got up from his station, turning his computer screen off and followed his brother. "I don't see Master Splinter." Their father every day got up earlier than Leo, 5 am sharp to watch the early news and then his soaps that came on afterwards. It was one of the few absent noises that bugged Leo. The tv was turned off and the sounds of Raphael chainsaw snoring didn't reverberate the bedroom section of the lair. Leonardo quietly grabbed two white chipped bowls from the cupboard and handed one of them over to Don who walked passed him and bent down to observe the cereal section on the bottom cupboard. "Raphael snuck out and he got busted again. So as punishment he's making him clean up the sewer, starting with tunnel 23." Leo spotted a half smile on Don face, it was a little funny that Raphael had got caught but this was the seventh time in two weeks that he got busted for sneaking out. Slightly disappointed in his brothers recent action but it was nothing unexpected from their red brother. Donatello finally decided on what cereal he wanted and grabbed for the honeynuts but in doing so, another box fell out of the cupboard and spilled on the floor.

"Glad I'm not him, that sewer is nasty.. Master Splinter must be livid with Raphael! I get he sometimes wants to be a solo vigilante but he needs to tell somebody when he is leaving at least. I mean is that too much to ask for- Uh Don?" Leonardo had the fridge door opened and his hand froze half way in to grab the carton of milk. Growing worried and concerned, Don appeared to be in a lot of pain with the way his face expressions started to twist and seemed frozen. Leonardo wondered what happened but then he followed his brothers gaze which was on the floor to where the Captain Crunch cereal that had been spilled and then it dawned on Leo. He knew exactly what was wrong with his brother. His own heart sank and he felt the same heart ache that Donatello was feeling. "Donatello, It's okay. Just cereal now." Leonardo hand rested on Don's shoulder and his brother eyes shut tightly and he grimaced and holding in his breath like he was retaining himself from making any noise. "It's not _just_ cereal Leo.." Don started as he opened his pained sad eyes. Feeling defeated by the mere sight of Captain Crunch. A cereal of all things, monsters and mad men were easy compared to spilled cereal."It is.. I mean.. It _was_ Mikey's favorite cereal" The bowl shook in his hand as he seemed to be barely holding himself together in this moment. It hurt Leo too but he was calm, and knelt down on the floor to pick up the cereal pieces scattered on the floor. "I miss him too Don, so does Raph, Splinter, April and Casey."

Don grabbed the honeynuts again and stood up, turning his back to Leo to hide his face. The loss of Michelangelo effected them all in different ways and probably always will to some level. Everyday they carried him in their hearts and learned to move past the grieve and live their lives but sometimes little things shook them to the core. Today it was cereal, last week it was a plate. Reminders that Mikey once lived and wasn't here anymore to claim his favorite things. But they will get past it, together. "Sorry Leo, some days I just forget he's gone. Then.. cereal happens." Donatello looked at his hands, feeling like some idiot that such a small detail could have such a big impact on him. Leonardo finished cleaning up and put the Captain Crunch back in the shelf, right now nobody had the heart to throw away Mikey's belongings. But when that day came, Leo made a mental note to include the cereal. Moving past this was long hard and a very slow process.

Leo stood straight and closed the cupboard door. It felt a little for having a grin on his face as a sudden flashback brought a sense of serenity to him. Patting the back of Donnie's shell and walked back to the fridge and grabbed the fresh milk. Taking a seat on a chair by the small old used table they found at the dump a few years back. Donatello turned to see Leo weird grin, and it slightly upset Don. Grabbing the spoons he slowly approached. Don looked quizzically at Leo and figured he should ask the question that lingered on his tongue. "May I inquire what is so humorous Leo?" Feeling Leo white eyes gaze at him, Don was frozen as he waited for an answer. "Michelangelo.. He hated mornings" Leo answered simply. Donatello didn't entirely follow his brothers logic, shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a chair at the old table. "Since we were children he was always the night owl. Distractions like comic and video games kept him up all night" Putting Mikey to bed as a kid was near impossible, till this day he had no idea how Master Splinter managed to settle little Mikey down enough for him to fall asleep at night. "Or even planning his pranks. I was just remembering one morning when Raphael woke Mikey up due to his loud snoring. It ticked Mike right off and he couldn't get back to sleep" Both turtles had cracked a smile, Don finally got what Leo was feeling. The happy memories of Mikey were the most cherished among them. Donatello poured the cereal in the two bowls while Leo poured in the milk right after him. "I hate cleanin'. Sewers are meant to be dirty.. Not to be cleaned." Hiss an annoyed red turtle as he barged into the kitchen without greeting his brothers. Just grabbed himself a bowl from the upper cupboards and a spoon and did a back flip that landed him directly in a sitting position on a chair between Leonardo and Donatello. Raph was feeling frustrated and sleepy. Roughly grabbing the box and accidentally crushing the side with his powerful three fingers. Flinched slightly then snarled, pouring the cereal in his bowl and set it aside. Purple and Blue stared at the rude turtle, and Raphael felt their gazes as he suddenly started to feel a little insecure with their funny expressions. "Morning Raphael." Leonardo politely greeted his tempered brother who had interrupted the story Leo was going to tell. "Mornin.. So.. what where ya all talkin' about?" Raphael hand went towards the milk, then Leonardo snatched it before Raphael could grab it, not wishing for his current foul mood to accidentally crush the carton. Steam came out of Raphael ear then his arms folded crossed on his chest tightly as Leonardo ever so primly poured the milk into the red turtles bowl. "We were talking about Michelangelo." Leo said firmly, and this had caught Raphael off guard as he had a sudden actual interest in this conversation. "Leo was telling me about your snoring and how you disturbed Mikey's sleep." Donatello chimed into the conversation as he plopped is elbow on the table and rested his head inside his palm while his free hand sluggishly dug into the cereal.

"Oh..."  
Sitting up right with all 6 fingers on the table. His eyes rolled around the room awkwardly as he thought about this, his fingers tapping on the wooden table a few times. Till his eyes settle on Leonardo face, who had a look of small annoyance while he chewed his cereal but that was the normal look whenever they were in a room together.  
"Go on, then.." He reluctantly said, and picked up his own spoon and started to stuff his own mouth. He was surprised they were talking about Mikey  
really, he did come up now and again in conversation of course. Just not as often as one would think. Secretly hiding the fact that Raphael liked the conversations that were about Michelangelo. It was one of his favorite topics that rival his love for Motorbikes and kicking butt.  
"Thank you." Leonardo sounded proper, while hiding the clear annoyance. But he moved past that and continued his story as he set his spoon in the bowl as he talked."As I was saying, you woke him up and he got pretty irritated and mad. You know how Mikey gets when he's like that. I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when Mike barged in and took Raph toothpaste without even caring that I was there. He got a smack upside the head, then apologized. He was mischievous, adding in his special ingredient to the toothpaste" Leo smiled as he eyed Raph, a sparkle was in his eye as he too recalled this incident. "...Orajel." Leo finished.  
"It was extra strength too! My mouth went numb in seconds" Raph said with his mouth full of cereal. Out of them all he was the least mannered turtle, while Leo was very much the opposite. He was graceful in the way he sat and chewed politely, never spoke with his mouth full. His back was straight and not slumped like Donatello and kept his elbows off the table. "Yea! And you couldn't speak properly. It was funny" Leo made a small laugh. "You chased him for a good hour." Don said as he too recalled that, they made a mess in his lab that day.  
"That chuckle-head deserved it. I pounded him hard that day!"  
Raphael laughed hard, nearly choking on his own cereal when he did. He gagged a little, and Don and Leo smiled while giving a disgusted look."Eww. Easy now" Don said but Raphael kept laughing pretty hard. The two turtles also laughed but not as hard. This was one of many fond memories Raphael had of Michelangelo antics. He knew that Mikey was alive, inside all of their hearts. The bubbling laughter inside him finally subdued and then it grew quiet for a little while, each one eating away at their cereal as they thought back of their little brother. They hated that he was gone and too some level each one blamed themselves for his passing. But it happened, and all they could do was smile with the good memories he had left. Donatello had a smile on his face at the story about Mikey prank on Raphael, one should never irritate the orange turtle because there was a price to pay for it. Donatello placed his spoon down in his bowl as he thought of a story he could add to this conversation. Hearing and talking about him in this way seemed to purge away the pain of loosing a dear brother. "Michelangelo was the light even in our darkest times." Don started, breaking the silence. The two brothers distance gazes then focused on him. With a curious anticipation. He didn't shy away, just looked at them both with a smile. "After our lair got destroyed by mousers, I started to push myself. Upgrading and trying to secure our new home. Every night I fell asleep at my desk from exhaustion and one morning the unexpected happen." Donatello shuttered to remember this, it was funny but the same time so horrible. The two brothers already had a grin on their faces.

"Orange balloons, Everywhere! To make things worse, my pens, my notes, just about everything had been stuffed inside each individual balloon! It was an absolute nightmare, I couldn't work till I popped a few hundred orange balloons." Oh the horror, Donatello face lowered into his hands, his eyes peaking out through his fingers. It was a distressing memory, but chuckles echoed in the kitchen from the two brothers. Leonardo had finished his cereal, as well as Don had by this point. Grabbing them, he went over to the sink. "I remember that one!" Raphael said as he barely managed to stop chuckling so he could speak properly."He was worried about ya with how obsessed ya were in your work. Heck, we all were. But he came to me to ask for help in blowin' up balloons. Leave it to Mikey to try and fix things the only way he knows how, by being an annoyin' little brother" There were thousands of times he really wanted to hurt Mikey, and once he regrettably almost did. Try living with a constant chatterbox who was an expert in being annoying and whiny who stubbornness rivaled your own. While he is in your personal space and forgets to return your comic books. Yet in the end of it all, Raphael would kill anybody just to have this annoying pain in the arse back. Donatello eyes widen in shock. "You were in on it?! It took me forever to pop those balloons! Not to mention cleaning up all the pieces." Don whined and was honestly stunned in his brothers involvement in the crime. It wasn't unbelievable but he didn't think for a moment that the orange turtle had help. Leonardo finished cleaning up the bowls and swiftly moved back to his chair. Soon he got comfortable. "Master Splinter wasn't that happy, with all that popping it really got under his fur. Sensitive ears." Master Splinter was patient and tried to hide his rage. Mikey had to do 70 back-flips and a week of hard training as punishment for pulling off that stunt. Leo thought it was kind of funny how he never outed Raph for his involvement with the prank. Very unmikey-like, as the youngest brother he enjoyed passing the blame onto his elder brothers. "You stopped working so hard after that, it worked well." Leonardo commented, and Don let out a mused laugh as he pulled his hands away from his face and sat properly.

"Come on, let us not forget about Fearless. Mikey tried really hard for three weeks to get you."  
"No kidding, water balloons, tried drawing on my face when I was asleep. Disrupted my meditation with sneak attacks. A bucket of ice water was placed above my door. Even went as far to put jolly ranchers inside the shower head." Leo paused for the two turtles cringed as they had fallen victim to the sticky shower trick. Not Leo though, he was too mindful of his surroundings. Too skilled and fast reflexes for any of those tricks to have worked.  
"Then he got'cha good."  
Raphael said as he shoved a spoonful of honeynuts  
into his mouth, chewing loudly without any form of manners. Very least he didn't speak with his mouth full, he was sure to finish before waving his spoon around. "April introduced Mikey to this meal called Kraft Dinner. He hated it actually.. But he found a use for those cheese packages. Placing it inside a pitcher of water it looked exactly like orange juice" Leonardo slapped himself in the face, oh yes he remembered that one well. The problem was the prank was so simple and yet he fell for it.

"Yeah, it was disgusting! Three weeks of trying with those very predictable pranks. He finally accomplished his goal by a simple easy prank. He couldn't have been happier and rubbed it in my face any chance he got." Typical annoying Mikey fashion too. Crossing his arms across is plastron  
with a stern look, not happy at all about that prank. Even now he felt a little bitter and that perfect posture he had wavered as he began to slump into this chair. Raphael and Donatello both looked at Leo and started to laugh at him, his reaction was funny to them. Feeling foolish, Leonardo broke down into a small chuckle and joined in with his brothers. A calm lightness came across their chest like a heavy burden was lifted for a moment. "I got him back, told him Master Splinter has a ninja test for him, he had hidden the new issue of the Justice Force and he had to find it while going undetected."  
"Poor Master Splinter, he didn't have a clue to why Mikey had a strange behavior." Donatello rubbed his bold green head, just imagining what it was like for their father with Mikey dodging left and right every time he got spotted or was in the room and the moment the back was turned he was busy making a mess in search of the comic. It would be frustrating but very hilarious. Raphael finished his cereal and pushed the bowl away from him, leaning back in the chair with one arm lazily resting behind the chairs frame.

"It's one week from now.."  
A single sentence changed the cheerful conversation and dived it down to a desperate glum. The heart ache returned and all three of them felt it. Their lips twisted and gave the innocent floor a very cold and hardened distance stares as they contemplated exactly on what Raphael meant. It was so easy to forget but it was a day they had to remember. If any stranger walked in and saw their faces, they would see three very unfriendly turtles right now that looked ready to inflict harm. "Yeah.." Don broke the unbearable silence. "We should do something. Pay our respects."  
This pain was never going away, and it was a matter of trying to live with it for Donatello. The silence had returned as each turtle was deep in thought. It was comforting to know this pain was shared between all three of them. Leo didn't want them to feel this way, the horrifying dread that lingered behind Mikey's name. For Raphael, he sank into his chair and looked like a turtle being tortured from the inside. A tortured mind was very dangerous indeed. Donatello seemed more exhausted than before, like the very energy he possessed was being sucked out of him little by little. Those expressions shouldn't belong to his brothers and looking at them was anguish for Leonardo.  
Getting up he swiftly came between the two brothers, placing a reassuring hand on both of their shoulders. Each one of those horrible expressions looked up at Leonardo. Those saddened harden eyes directed at him and he didn't dare falter now. He gave them both a smile and he spoke will authority and love. "One week from this day. Mikey will have officially been departed from us for a year. Remember, he died with honor and Let's not ever forget that. One day we will see him again and when we do, he will still be our goofy younger brother. I agree with Donnie, he's right we should do something. So I suggest its best we head to the farm house and celebrate his life and all those years he spent with us. We clearly don't have a shortage of Michelangelo stories, plenty of those to go around."

Leonardo sense them relaxing under his touch and soft words, small smiles had returned to their green faces. Leonardo looked at Donatello first, nodded in agreement with Leo, whom then turned to look over at Raphael who gave a bigger smile as an answer to Leo suggestion. Raph put his hand on top of Leo's and just gave a meaningful look. It was also a yes. Suddenly, a surprise to all three turtles Master Splinter had entered. With a tear in his eye he looked at son's. "I think that is a great way to honor our poor Michelangelo. We should inform April and Casey of our decision." It seemed Leo suggestion had really touched a soft spot in Master Splinter heart. Like them, he too grieved for the loss of the orange turtle.  
"I'll give April a call, Casey probably with her." Donatello grabbed his shell cell and immediately dialed up April. Leonardo gave his father a sympathetic look, this celebration would be good for everyone. To get out of the city and just find closer again.


	2. Leo's Lessons

**= 3**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Leo's Lessons**

Morning passed, followed the evening and then the sun said its final goodnight the three sewer turtles came out to play in the dark. Covered by shadows as they displayed their ninja prowess with each jump and flip they did. Energetic, going from one roof top to another. Laughing like little kids as they made New York their personal playground. Trick after trick, flip after flip. Simply to trying to prove which one of the three was clearly the better ninja like they did every time they went topside. Nothing wrong with a little brotherly rivalry. Leonardo lungs craved the fresh air all day. Fortune smiled upon him. The sky was clear and not a cloud in sight, and the weather was a little warmer than usual but it didn't bother them. "Perfect weather for a little game." Leo smiled as they had arrived at their destination. There was one last jump between the building they wanted and the one they currently were on had a large gap in between. Leo ran and with enough momentum he jumped high. He had a power and a grace to his movements. His body tilted in mid air as his feet raised up, doing four spins as his body tilted back properly in time for the landing as his feet slid across the roof. Turning around to watch his brothers as they took his lead. Donatello bow staff spun in his hand as he ran, steadying the staff as he grabbed it with both hands and placed one end of the staff on the ground and shooting himself high up in the air as did a forward flip and a somersault in mid air, twirling as he finished up with a back-flip and landed further than what Leo had. "Nice." Donatello tried not to smile as he played it off like it was nothing. "No biggie." Shrugging his shoulders as he tried to be cool. It was Raphael turn. They both now watched as the Red turtle made his charge. "Hello gentlemen. Let me show you how a real professional does it!" He jumped, doing 4 forward flips and hit roof floor the followed by two forward rolls, using his arms to launch himself from the ground and his big muscular mass body hurled at Leo, Whom just stood there with his arms crossed without a care in the world. Raphael both hands pressed up against Leo shoulders and flipping over his head while doing somersaults and a twist before landing half gracefully on the roof. "Show off." Leo said. Raphael grinned bringing himself to a normal stance. "Slacker." Raphael threw the word back at his brother.

At the moment Leonardo looked indifferent. Turning towards his other brother Don who was kneeling on the floor and his hands rummaging through a brown bag that normally came with them on important missions, his inventions kept safe tucked and safe inside. Today he had brought something very special with them on this training exercise. Leo eyes fell onto the bag with anew eager and seriousness attached to the glance. "The secrete weapons, did you bring them?" Impatiently he spoke and a darkness was present over his voice. One that showed a tired and desperate hero that was facing his last hope. A soft wind picked up in the hot night, its icy chill was welcomed on the warm turtles skin. "You mean the high velocity shot gun with a laser pointer or the Pistol with the targeting system that is of high value?" Donatello questioned, trying to match Leonardo face in seriousness. "Both, it's important that we train in all kinds of weapons." Leo carried authority but his face was very darkened. Donatello hesitated at Leo request, choosing his next sentence carefully. "Hmm. Well, I gave April the pistol. Afraid these are dark times Leo and I didn't have the heart to leave her weaponless."  
"Understandable, keeping April protected is our top priority. Leaving her weaponless in this senseless war would be foolish - A sure defeat" Leonardo nodded in agreement. There was no other choice so they would have to use the shot gun tonight for training. Donatello fumbled around in the bag and this time managing to pull out the new top secrete weapon that Himself and Leo were so eager to see. Standing up he held this gun in his hand like it was precious and highly important. Both turtles looked darkly at the weapon with a new hope that sparked in their eyes. More so in Leo's. "I hope you realize that this weapon, my darling. It can potentially change this whole war back in our favor. Pray that it works." His eyes shut like he doubted his own very words and thought back to the happier times before this war had happened. But they opened when he felt Leo patting him on the arm encouragingly. "It will Don, because I believe in you. Nobody is as intelligent as you and I am honored to work with you. We are the military's last hope, maybe we won't even make it out alive. Know this soldier, from here on out we are brothers till the very bitter end." Both turtles looked down at the secrete weapon. It was mostly made up of green plastic with a laser pointer recently added on among a few other gadgets on the water tank of the weapon. It was none other than upgraded Super Soaker. Raphael stood in the background keeping to the shadows. Leaning up against a box and just watched his two brothers play out a scene from the movie they had watched not that long ago. It was a new thing the turtles started doing recently, trying to copy what they saw in any movie. Horror, romance, thriller, Shell even a wild animal documentary on elephants. That one was on Don's head's though. A memory best forgotten for both their sakes. The two brothers faces softened as they went back to being themselves. "The water tank is fully loaded, with my adjustments we shouldn't be going to fill this up every two minutes. Last time we tried playing with these, our super soakers ammo was less than desirable."  
"I know, April had made it sound _so_ fun too." Leo then cracked a smile. The warm friendliness had returned.  
"Ever since she made dem new friends of hers. They keep tryin' to ambush each others at their homes. Casey startin' to take it seriously too. Today I came to visit April, Casey was waitin' for me behind a fake tree decoration with his super soaker. I dodged and knocked him on his butt! That was the end of that" Raphael was proud of his actions. Leonardo and Donatello were shocked, this game was getting out of control if Casey was turning on his best friend. "We going to do this or what?" Don said, finally getting to the point.

Raphael moved towards Don and snatched the water gun from in his hands, enjoying the feeling of this new toy already in his fingers. "Oh yes and this time it'll be different. I am _it_." His voice always had its usual roughness to it, pulling the trigger the water squirted out and it caught both turtles by surprise. Leo laughed and did a quick flip as it barely missed him and Donatello dived behind a big pile of empty box's that was left on the rooftop. The game of water tag was on! Leo had landed safely on the ground after his dodge, looking back at his two impatient brothers. "Gah, guy's remember! No leaving this rooftop and no weapons!" It was two simple rules and both easy to follow to the letter. He hoped that his rowdy brothers would manage two rules. "Yea, Yea. Fearless. We got it the last time!" Raphael called out with the biggest grin on his face as he was chasing down Donatello. Aiming and shooting the water gun as they both ran in circles having the best of time. "This gun is packing! Hahaha, Yeah!" Oh how Raphael is loving this toy, it was easy to shoot and this is the longest its ever lasted him. Man he loved how Don could fix anything and make it better, this toy a prime example of his skills. Donatello was dodging by doing every flip in the book, being a hard target for his elder brother as he danced around with great skill. "Raph, too slow there bro!" Don dared to taunt him, it was like asking for permission to get beat up. It had provoked Raphael and he responded in a very playful manner. "Your shell is mine now Donnie!" Growling, he chased him down and running fast and hard in Donnie's direction. Like a quarterback trying to tackle down the guy with the football. Both laughed as they ran on the edge of the building, Don barely managing to keep ahead of his brother and did a side flips to avoid getting sprayed at. It really was turning out to be the perfect night for the family. Leonardo stood on the edge and watched as his two brothers ran passed him amused. A few times Raphael had almost tagged Donatello a few times and was very vocal turtle. Grunting, growling, laughing, humming. The usual for Raphael when he was having fun and got a little too excited.

"Oh Shell!"  
After all that running Donatello found himself cornered. A large pile of box's stood in his way, glancing at his surroundings he stood on the edge of the building looking down at the street. Down was his only escape so he was successfully trapped. Raphael had the back and right side covered, there was no way he could pass him! After a long look at the street below he stepped away from the edge and turned to face his brother. The shadows hid Raphael's face which made him look threatening. If it had been anybody else except for Donatello it probably would have given anyone nightmares. He always did look more scary than the rest of his brothers. Don was in trouble now. Raph stepped in closer. "End of the line Don, got nowhere ta go. Surrender now." The green super soaker aimed for his brothers head, threatening to shoot him down right where he stood. Taking another step towards Don, the street light lite up that big menacing grin on his face.  
"You don't have to do this, there is another way!" Don pleased and he was very over dramatic about the way he delivered his plea.  
"No." Raphael said, trying to be equally dramatic. Darkly he shook his head, sounded like a hurt but very determined turtle." After what ya did to my family. After all the horrors, I'm taking ya down" A quote of some movie they recently watched. Don eyes widened and then fell to his knees, with one green hand trying to reach out to him. He was desperately begging.  
"No Raph, I did it cause..I had no other choice. Hear me ou-" Raph interrupted.  
"Enough talk villain! Let's finish this" His voice darkened slightly as he tried to sound like the main character. Standing tall as his finger slightly tightened on the trigger.  
"I see my words have no effect on you, you leave me no choice but to fight back." Don got off of his knees, he glared sharply at Raphael as he prepared his muscles to move. Raphael and Don both had fun getting into character, Raph with those twisting evil eyes of a man about to get vengeance and Don full of courage and focus, like a mouse facing off against the lion. "You see, I am a good guy in this story. Is there any last phone calls?" Raphael taunted darkly  
"Bring it on Raph, if you got the guts."  
"Ya sure you don't wanna cry for Leo's help?" Raph cracked a half smile.  
"I said.. _Bring it_ shell-for-brains!"

Raphael pulled the trigger and Don reacted fast. He already knew that there was no way out of his jam except down and up. In an instant he had the bow staff in hand and planted the end of it on the ground. It was difficult but with the help of his staff he swung himself high up into the air and the water barely missed his thigh. Then doing a full on somersault over top of a surprised and irritated red turtle. Raph couldn't believe what his brother just did, breaking the rules. That was his job. "That's cheating! Leo said no weapons!" Raph yelled angrily and Donatello landed behind him in a crouch position. Feeling pretty mighty that he outsmarted his own brother who assumed that he had victory in hand. As Donatello stood up, Raphael turned to face him. "You're just bitter because you are too slow, not a drop of water on me!" Shouldn't have said that. It boiled Raphael's blood, enough so that he charged towards his brother in anger while still remaining half playful. "If that's how ya want to play Donnie. C'mere then!" Don yelped, this time Raphael was properly scary with his raw emotions. Placing his staff in its rightful spot on his back and started to run faster than before. Raphael eyes looked like a bull that had seen the color red and went straight for the attack. He jumped up really high and tackled his purple brother, who stopped in mid-run to turn around and block but he was too slow. His shell met with the roof as they rolled around and began wrestling.  
"Raaaph, That hurt's! Oh you are so going to regret this!" Don complained in a whiny voice, groaning and grunting as the both of them rolled back and forth across the roof. "Haha, Tis is much better!" Naturally the redheaded turtle was the one who took pleasure in beating up his younger brother. Not to say Don was defenseless. Sparing one on one in the dojo, occasionally Donatello would do something smart and defeat Raphael but when it came to pure strength everyone knew exactly which one of the two of them was the strongest.  
Leonardo stiffened as he sensed something, his eyes darted around his environment. Going from building to building, studying every nook and cranny he could think see that was covered in shadows. Maybe it was just his imagination, after all it wouldn't be the first time his mind was playing tricks on him. He was brought back to reality when his brothers ran into the box's that fell over top of them and they still continued to fight. Sighing inwardly, he had two simple and easy to follow rules. That's it, that's all he asked for and within the first hour they managed to break the rule and fight over it. Wasn't easy being Leader with rowdy brothers. "Typical Turtle-fashion.." Leonardo watched for a few moments longer before deciding it was finally time to intervene in their rumble. With the ninja grace he did silent forward flip. Raphael had finally pinned the purple turtle to the ground and then with a hard kick from Leo. He was sent flying into a small wall on the roof, and joining him soon after was Donnie as he crashed into the already dazed Raph.

"What was that for?!" Raphael spoke loudly, hitting the wall and then Donnie turtle body smashing into his own had left him a little more sore than his other brother. The blue turtles actions had successfully stopped the pointless fight between the two and none of them had really been all that hurt. They've taken far worse bumps and walked away with no problems. Fighting wasn't uncommon within the family of strong willed fighters. Donatello was laying flat out on his stomach on Raphael's lap. Rubbing his head as he moaned just a little and slowly started to work his way off of his brother, trying to shake the sudden shock from being kicked into a wall. Both of them looked up at Leonardo who stood with perfect form that hovered over them. "Starters, the both of you need lessons in acting." Leonardo was firm, arms folded with a very stern expression and the shadows that contoured his face didn't make him look friendly by any means. He was angry. Raphael and Donatello paused and gave the other one a glance that silently said: We're in for it now. Never piss off Leo, it was an unspoken guideline to surviving in the family. While Raphael broke this for he didn't fear getting up in Leonardo's face but right now something was entirely wrong with the blue turtle. Leonardo drew out both of his swords and their jaws dropped in disbelief.  
"Umm, Leo, bro. Are ya feeling okay?"  
"I'm just.. a little _on edge_ today Raphael."  
Leonardo voice was smooth and cold. Moving his swords into an attack position and the moonlight gleamed on the reflection of the cool metal of the blade. It added a new level of terrifying for the blue turtle. He wasn't like Raphael who randomly attacked and relied on muscle and skill. He planned out every sequences and possibilities of cause and effect before executing any form of attack. It made him a proper challenge in a fight. For it was in his nature to be very focused and strategical.

"Come on Leo, you can't be serious. We were just goofing around." Donatello was soft and calm. Internally he was confused and incredible worried about their brother. The normal Leo would never point his swords at them in this threatening manner unless he desired to seriously harm them. A part of him was hoping that maybe Leo was just tugging their chain, that had to be what all this was about. Right? It was a dubious hope. Leonardo then attacked, Raphael had properly dodged the swing of Leonardo left blade by diving off to the right but Don barely crawled out of the right blade reach. Trying to shake off the earlier shock from being thrown, and this new one with Leonardo turning against them. "Am I goofing around Donatello?" His smooth voice held a serious threat, the white eyes had watched both his brothers like a hawk. Taking note to every movement and this humored Leo when he saw how scared and confused they were. His swords swung around him with such grace before Leonardo made another attack pose. Each blade aimed at one of his brothers. His question still held its authority and it demanded an answer, and one red turtle felt compelled to give Leo an answer alright.  
"No bro, see that is sort of the problem. You ain't goofin' so I'll ask tis once. What The Shell Is Wrong With You?!" Grabbing his sais and happily he twirled them in his hands and jumped at Leo, holding back a little for he really didn't want to hurt his brother. Leonardo countered with his blade and swept under Raphael legs but he jumped, doing a flip over Leo as they both turned and their weapons clashed. Raphael attacked and Leonardo defended, all of his strikes only hit the swords blades. Both of them looked for an opening. As swift as Leonardo was when his sword went past Raphael guard, Raphael side stepped out of the way and landed three punches Leonardo hard on the face. Knocking him back a few feet, it didn't stop Raphael as he went in for another attack. Leonardo didn't let the pain stop him, recovered fast and blocked Raphael incoming attack and with a high jump he kicked Raphael twice in the chest which sent him flying on his turtle back.  
Leonardo stood over Raphael with the sharp point of his sword pointed at Raphael chest and the other put away. "Apologize." "Huh, what?" Raphael looked up to see that Leo had him beat. If Raphael even tried to think of getting out of this, Leonardo could easily hurt or even kill him in a single movement. It didn't look good for Raph. "Time to play nice Raphael, both of you apologize." Donatello watched the entire fight play out, standing in the back as he still tried to wrap his head around the fact that Leonardo was attacking his brother. He didn't join in on the fight, he hoped for there to be another way to reach him then by brute force. But when Raphael was on the ground with a sword to his chest, Donatello questioned if staying out of the fight was truly the wise decision right now. Widened eyes, he reached out for his staff. He had to help his brother! But then Leo spoke, demanding a simple apology. "You... you're jok-" Leo was so fast Donatello didn't even see his hand moved. Just saw the ninja stars that came flying in his direction. Shutting his eyes as he felt his muscles lock up. They barely missed his face and landed a few feet behind Don. It was a warning shot to prove how serious Leonardo was. Weighing their options, it was best to do as Leonardo said. This way he wouldn't attack and he could maybe get close enough to help him. He wasn't nervous or anything, like a proper trained ninja he was calm under the circumstances. Going over to Raphael side, he grabbed his brothers arm and looked up over the hovering Leo. Giving him a silent stare as though to asking to let Raphael go. Leo complied by lowering his swords and Donatello helped lift Raphael back on his feet. Neither of them could believe they were really being forced to say sorry at sword point but they didn't have too many choices without hurting Leo.  
"Sorry I got angry.." Raphael hand reached out to Donnie. "I shouldn't have teased you." Donnie then shook Raph's hand, accepting each others forced apologies. It was awkward to say in the least. Both of them have no clue what came next after the apologies. "Good." Leonardo put his swords back, backing off from both of them as the intensity in his demeanor was just gone. That friendly Leo that all they knew and loved was back and it left the two of them very bemused. Especially Raphael, the look on his face was one to remember. A mixture of anger, confusion, worry and just a touch of fear. "That's it?!"  
"That it."  
"But.. but.. You attacked us!" Raphael was mad. Picking up the sais that rested on the roof and started twirling them between his fingers as he held back from striking towards Leo.  
"That was your first lesson in acting, you got to make sure the audience _believes_ you.. Really think I would have missed Donatello?"  
"Hey that's not fair!"

Donatello protested, but it was true. He barely crawled away from Leo blade, it would take a lot more effort than that to escape Leo twin blades. So all of this was a trick then by the cunning Leonardo. Don thought it was very impressive but Raphael did not. His mouth twitched as he was almost a lost of words. "That was a lousy thing you did." Raphael was very angry and defeated as well for he had fell victim to this nasty prank. Leonardo couldn't help but to smirk and chuckle. Earlier the both of them tried to act big and terrifying. Raphael was only scary when he was over the top angry but that gets old fast when you live with him. Raph temper worked on Donnie occasionally but not Leo. "Sorry Raphael" Leo simply said. He knew how to be scary, years of all those horror movies and sci-fi tv flicks. It was paying off and being put to proper use. "Phew Leo, you got me good! I was scared." Don chuckled and patted Leo on the shoulder. Raphael glared softly before finally giving in. There was no use remaining mad at Leo, he was just glad that this turtle was his brother and not some evil villain whack job that needed to be taken out. No doubt in his heart that he could defeat Leo if he had too. Twirling his sais as he placed them back at his hips where they belonged. "Just be glad I was holdin' back Leo, But it was a good prank I'll give you that one." Leo smirked at Raphael, almost being able to sense his thoughts. He was always welcomed to try and defeat him and it was a day he could almost look forward too if a reason occurred. Two of them gave each other meaning looks, a type of understanding that most people didn't have. "You two have no talent for the art of acting. Don't worry with a little work, I am sure you'll be pro's in no time." Leo jested, eyeing a water gun in the distance that had been abandoned during the wrestling match. He walked over and picked it up. Dusting off the dirt and inspecting the gun to ensure that it still worked.  
"We covered acting. Lesson two, no cheating. We all used our weapons so its even now. However, Clearly you two didn't learn your lesson yet."

Raph was getting a little fed up by these lessons, Don remained passive. Leonardo pulled the trigger of the super soaker and seeing that it worked just fine, smiling inwardly at himself as he admired this toy. All over New York this toy had recently become a favorite sport. It totally deserved the recent hype, but its not like it was a new toy or anything. Just suddenly people had a new love for them. "I am going to be _it_ and the first person I take out is going to serve breakfast in bed for the whole family and that includes Master Splinter. For three whole days." One had to get up before 5 am to make breakfast in bed for their father. Which was a suitable punishment and most importantly, it had been a challenge. This peaked the interest of his loving brothers. This is what they all shrived for, challenges. Its what made any game fun for turtles like them so a smile curled up on Raph lips and Don got ready to run again. They were ready. "I'll give you two a head start. Go." They needed it Leo thought. Didn't argue, the two just ran in different directions and as soon as they got far enough Leo started to chase down his two brothers. Starting with Don. Running across the building like a bunch of seven year old's playing tag, full of mirth and laughter. Course it had occurred to Don that this wasn't exactly a lesson but he wasn't going to argue with it either. Leo was hot on his heels and he had to jump and sway around to avoid the watery stream. Then Raphael came close, Leo started chasing after him too. Impressively Raph was doing different kinds of flips to avoid getting wet, something about that made Leo smirks for it made Raphael harder to hit. After a few minutes of chasing and running around. It was time to put his plan into action, he spotted Don behind him and Raph was going into the opposite direction. Leonardo ran a little harder so when he jumped he could glide over the flippy turtle and land directly in front of him. Pulling the trigger Raphael let out a low yell and dodged, now he had changed paths and was running closer to Don. Leo smiled, and continued the chase. He was herding Raphael, whenever Don moved or he got off course Leo would jump in front of Raph to block his path. Victory was in hand when Raphael and Donatello ran passed each other, now was his chance. Leo sprayed the both of them at once. "Aww!" Donatello cried out as he got drenched from the head down, and Raphael just got hit in the thigh. Who shivered from icy cool water, felt nice on this warm night.  
"Looks like it's a tie then." Don simply stated as he tried to brush off the water with a small smile. Leonardo lowered the gun and put his finger up to make a point. "Since it's a tie, you two will take turns fulfilling your end of the bet. That means.. Me and Master Splinter will be getting breakfast in bed for a week as you two alternate your three days"  
"Awww man!" The both of them cried out and pouted at their smiling leader.  
"It's a tie and nobody had to cheat. Fair game."

"I had it about up to here on your lessons!" Growling, Raphael hand curled up into a tight fist. He loved Leonardo but right now that love was the only thing holding Raphael back from punching his brother smiling face. Why did Leo have to act so smug? He was being incredibly infuriating! Digging his feet into the floor as his muscled flexed. What made this hot tempered turtle more angry was the fact Leonardo was ignoring him. Didn't bat an eye in his direction or notice him speaking. Gritting his teeth, he was reconsidering holding that punch back.  
Leonardo white eyes was inspecting his surroundings again, the feeling of being watched still lingered in his bones. He had been trained to sense these kinds of things and trust his instincts. Somebody was out there in the dark, somewhere hiding away watching them and it was highly disturbing. Every muscle tensed like he had to be ready for combat. Raphael words passed through him and not one bit of it was heard. Too focused on this bad feeling he had. A hand grabbed his arm, blinking away the trance he was in and turned his head to see it was Donatello who pointed over to an angry Raphael. It was then he realized his brother had said something earlier and he missed it. Feeling only slightly guilty, but the look on his brother face made it hard to feel much guilt. He really had to learn to calm his temper. "Sorry Raphael." An earnest apology. Raphael stepped forward and angry pointed his finger at Leonardo's chest as he got in close. "What the matter Leo? Suddenly I ain't good enough for ya to listen too?" Leonardo grew annoyed now with his brothers accusation towards him. Always fast to jump the gun and say the perfect thing that got under his skin. Putting a finger up to his own lips to single them to be quiet. "Somebody is watching us." Leo said in a hushing tone and surprisingly enough Donnie didn't seem all that shocked as Raph did to what Leo had said. The red turtle anger disappeared just like that and became protective as he looked around the area aimlessly, hoping for some gleam of this stalker. "Who, where? I don't see anybody." Raphael seemed clueless as he didn't sense anything at all like Leo had. But he believed in Leo creepy 6th sense, it had gotten them in and out of trouble many times. Donatello placed a steady hand on his bow staff and he tensed as he became very focused and concerned. Readied himself for a surprise attack. "I thought you'd never notice Leo. I have been sensing it too for some time." He admitted which made it official that this was no imagination. If Donatello could also feel the presence of somebody else then it was true. Two of them stood still and ready to draw their weapons at any sign of trouble. Raphael kept looking around, up high and below for anybody that could have been watching.

"Heads up! Incomin'!" Raphael did three back flips to avoid getting stomp on by a silver wolf..Wolves? Everyone had a shock expression. The pack of mutated wolves clawed at the side of the building, climbing and jumping up on the roof to join their dominate silver leader. Four of them all together, the rest had gray and brown fur coats. "Werewolves?" Leo didn't know what these creatures were but they seemed wild and dangerous. Sharp big fangs, large claws and they were just a little bigger then the turtles themselves. Except for the leader, that one was the size of a tall human that towered over their short bodies. "Impossible. Werewolves is just a myth! It can't be real.. A story to scare little children!" They all grabbed their weapons. Don spun his staff in his hands and took his fighting stance, Leo blades danced around his body before they took their attack position and Raphael sai's twirled happily in his fingers. He was the only one smiling. "A real battle! This night keeps getting more fun." The wolves circled them and had an explicit itch for a fight. The three of them stood back to back as they faced their opponent. It was dark out but the city lights helped them clearly each of the wolves features. "I think I prefer the myth over the real ones... I'll take the leader, Raphael since you're so eager. You take the two on the left and Don will handle the one on the right. Its ninja time!" The fight started and Leonardo did a slide flip over top of the two wolves that targeted him. Landing safely behind the pack he made his way for the silver leader. A howl that could be heard from miles away, hopefully it doesn't attract too much attention. Leonardo made his way towards the leader who stood comfortably on the other side of the rooftop. When it saw Leo making its way towards him he responded in kind. A snarl and started jogging that turned into a sprint. Leo tried to move out of the way but he was tackled. He rolled on the ground, and when his body came to a halt he pushed himself off from the floor. "You're..Pretty fast." Leo grunted, getting back on his feet quickly as the leader made another lung at him. He managed to roll out of the way escaping with just a small cut on his leg. Standing up tall now. Using his katana he sliced at the wolves shoulder, it hurt him and blood rested on his blade but it wasn't enough. He had to quickly dance around on his feet to avoid being head butted again.

Donatello and the brown wolf circled one another, looking for an opening of sorts. This wolf didn't scare Don, instead of fear it humored him. So many questions, what kind of wolves were they, were they intelligent, how did they come to be, how thick is their fur, were did they originate and how much can he learn from them? The science to their existence was always something for this turtle to be curious about, but had to push those thoughts back. Right now they meant to do harm and he will not allow anymore of his brothers to fall. His staff swung and hit the creature on the head, it hissed and its paw agitates. Hitting Donatello on his side that knocked him to the ground. 'Wow what strength!' Donnie thought, his eyes widened, rolling onto his shell and shoved his bow staff in the jaws of the wolf that almost ate his head for lunch. There they struggled. The wolf was on top of him and kept pressing down on to the staff trying desperately for a nibble and Donatello arms held onto both ends of the staff trying to keep its jaws away from him.  
Raphael was dancing with the two. One kept trying to distract him while the other attacked from behind. It didn't work, thanks to the super soaker game he was warmed up and used to dodging left and right. "Interestin' team work. But no communication, ya all keep repeating yourselves!" Raphael sensed the second one doing another attack from behind so he jumped, did a back flip and landed right on top of the wolf. Oh how it yipped like it was being murdered from him just landing on its back. It was concerning. Raphael grabbed onto its fur and suddenly found himself being violently agitated while the wolf desperately kicked and jumped just to buck this red turtle off of him. He guessed this is what it felt like to ride a bull. Wasn't pleasant with all the bumps and turns. The second wolf sprang into action, doing a full on body slam on the turtle and the wolf. Say the least it hurt, the one wolf that he was on fell to the side, and the second one laid on top of the first one. With Raphael in the middle like a sandwich. It knocked the wind out of him but other than that nothing broken. Still, this was very fun. Grinning he plunged his sai into the one that laid on top, it yipped and got off of them. The other one his leg was caught underneath its weight. Its head swayed over to Raph with its jaws open but like a brave turtle, he punched him hard in the nose. Growling at the air in pain, its body moved just enough for Raphael to free himself. Looking around, Donatello had managed to get the wolf off of him and was engaged battle. Leonardo was having a hard time of it, the leader was hard to dodge and Leo had to remain focused in order to get his attacks to hit. While he glanced at his brothers, the wolf swatted its powerful tail and hit Raphael over the head. "Raphael!" Donatello shouted as Raphael went down. He needed to be fast, planting the end of his staff to the ground he swung his body around it like a pole giving momentum to add power attack, kicking the wolf in the throat. "Don, get to him!" Leo voice was calm, but inside he was panicky as the leader wasn't going to let him go that easily. Putting his swords up to block the wolf strong jaws. Don was already on it, with a few a giant leap towards the two wolves. His staff smashed into one's shoulder and the other was met with a kick. Landing protectively over top of Raphael body, he was circled then by three hungry mutated wolves. "He's fine Leo. Just a bump on the head." Donatello said to ease Leonardo worries. But it didn't for now Don was in a dangerous disadvantage. The fight started and Donatello attacks had to be hard and swift. Jumping up and kicking one, while his staff swatted the other and having to dodge the third. Don wasn't entirely sure how long he could fight three of them off but was more than determined to not leave Raphael alone. This fight went on, the two of them tried to tackle him and he jumped over their heads so they came crashing into each other, while the third one jumped and tackled Don to the ground. It was a painful whack to the floor but got back up and swayed to the right to avoid getting bitten and then whack the wolf across the face a few times then delivered a kick that pushed the creature away from him. Least his attacks could hurt the creature, that was a bonus. The two others had already gotten up and they started their attack again, just one screw up from Don and this was all over for him. Then something new happened. "What the.." A shadow appeared, one wolf was sent flying and the other two attention turned to the shadow and attacked with their big jaws. The agile shadow ducked, and with a swing of his arms a weapon hit the legs and toppled over.

Since the wolves' attention weren't on them anymore Don took the time to tend to Raphael. Bending over him and lightly shaking his shoulder. "Wake up Raph. Come on bro. I got you." Raphael barely heard Don voice but it did draw him back to the world of the conscious. Groaning was his only way to reply to his brother to let him know he was okay. They all were in danger still but at the moment Raphael couldn't remember what they were in danger from. Confused. He felt Don put Raph's arm around his shoulder and helped him get back on his feet. Leaning against his brother while rubbing his head trying to shake off the fog in his mind. The red turtle opened his eyes and he really wished he hadn't. It was blurry and what he say made him sick to his very stomach. This 4th person was like a shadow, barely getting a glimpse of him as he blended well with the shadows and just got a contoured view of him. Orange wrapped around his body, and he could see the weapon of choice twirling from in the darkness. None other than the Nun-chucks and he was fighting off the wolves with great acrobatic talent. Agile, almost free spirited.

" _Mikey_...?" He sounded like a lost boy, desperate. A hope sparked in his chest. It was impossible and it pained him to the very core to even consider this. Mikey was dead yet Raphael could see him just inches away. It had to be him.


	3. The Unlikely Super Hero - Part 1

**= 3**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Unlikely Super Hero**

 **Part 1**

"Raphael, It's not him." It was properly hard to look at his brother's face. Like something inside of Raphael was breaking into many pieces, Don had seen this look on him before and it wasn't pretty.  
"H-How can ya say that? Ju-just look." Raphael voice was hoarse and deeply hurt. Watching this shadow figure fight off the beast seemly with ease. With two of them down, he was fighting the last one, doing jumps and flips while hitting at the back leg joints with his nun chucks. Leo was on the far side of the building still struggling in his match with the Silver Leader. Focused and the two brothers could tell he was having fun in the match.  
"You should know better than all of us that it is impossible."  
"Miracles happen! Weird stuff happen all the time with us." He refuted, he almost couldn't speak from the emotions that devoured him.  
"Look closer!"  
Donatello raised his voice, it was a demand then a suggestion. Donnie's face had hardened to masked his own internal struggle, gripping onto Raphael waist to hold him closer. The fog in Raphael head remained constant, he didn't understand really on what Donatello was trying to tell him. Looking closer at this figure, it was hard trying to get a good look for this stranger knew how to hide away in the shadows just as well as the turtles did. During his battle with the last wolf, the man was tossed into the light landing on his side and flipped himself back onto his two feet and went back into the shadows to continue the fight. Raphael could finally see him. Even if it was for a few seconds, he saw it all. First item that was most noticeable was his black Japanese mask that had orange markings on it and a gold crescent moon under the left eye. The eyes themselves were white like their own. Dressed from head to toe in a tight ninja suit with a large tattered cloak that wrapped around his body. Hiding his back completely, and his arms are well hidden underneath it. The cloak was cut in the front so it covered half of his chest and below it was a bright golden belt that was very shinny and well kept. In the wind the cloak itself looked like a cape that added to the mysterious look to this figure.

"Ya right Don. Tis not him." Oh how it pained him to say this after getting his hopes up. He didn't know how he bare this sorrow like he did, if he had been anybody else they would be on their knee's crying till next week. Raphael wasn't going to cry, another emotion that replaced his tears was anger. Yes, he dared to hope for nothing. If he had been home alone while feeling this way the lair would be destroyed but now he didn't have a chair to throw or a couch to flip. He had something better, enemies. The blood boiling rage null his heartache and he was ready to fight. The fog that had left Raphael confused lifted and he saw clearly again. Pulling out of Donatello hold to stand on his own two green feet. Grabbed his sais from the ground and twirled them eagerly. This new stranger had a lot of nerve for jumping into the fight and Raphael wanted to find out just who the shell he was. Donatello still a little concerned but could sigh in relief now that his hot tempered brother was 100 percent focused and back in his right mind. One of these days, Don knew Raphael may break beyond repair. Today he bounced back and looking frightfully pissed and irritated. Good old lovable Raph.

"Guys, what is happening over there?" Leonardo had to yell for he was some distance between them. All he could see was his brothers standing around battle ready while another person fought the battle for them. It was not a good sign for it could mean somebody was hurt, or something was wrong. Never would they let a stranger take away the fun of a good beat down. It was a rocky start, but Leo managed to keep on his toes. Learning how the leader moves, timing and its thought pattern by studying the eyes. During this match he had concluded the only time Leonardo could strike is when the speedy wolf made the first attack, getting his own timing down he side stepped the attack and moved in close passing its guard. Rolling underneath the wolf's four legs and ran the sharp blades across the stomach then rolled away and flipping back onto his feet. Howling in agony but it didn't go down, instead stayed focused and charged at Leo. Insisting that the blue one was turtle lunch.

"We're good bro, just admirin' the clowns get-up!" Raphael calmly yelled back to Fearless as Donnie and Raph took notice to the two wolves that the stranger had taken down was starting to get back up. Not seeing the strangers obvious annoyed body poster as he briefly glared at Raphael for making such a bosh comment on his costume! But this distraction had cost him to be open to hit by the wolf claw that scratched across his arm, getting his focus back he started swinging his nun chucks and smashing it into the wolf's chest. Raphael though, he did a brisk run as he charged his way into the battle again. Blazing with a new determination for taking down these wolves. They couldn't be allowed to live for they obviously were a danger to the people of New York and his remaining brothers. That didn't matter that much to Raph in the heat of his rage. He just really wanted somebody he could take out his overflow of aggression out on, a way to release this built up emotion. That's were the wolves came into play, with Donatello in tow behind him they didn't need to communicate as they targeted their own separate wolf. Raphael was happy he had something to punch and hurt. The wolf's jaws opened up like he was going to rip him apart, Raph liked that. Yelling, he jumped up into the air, twirling around and finally his leg stretched out as he was falling directly onto the wolf head and his leg ready to hit it's jaw.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up red turtle sir! Don't fear for the prince is here! I shall protect you from all villainy plots!" Raphael didn't like what came next. The shadow figure jumped high to do a triple kick while in air, downing his own wolf for the moment. Fast on his feet he moved to the side of the Raphael's target and used his powerful nun chucks to send the wolf flying out of the way of the incoming kick. Raphael had that look on his face: Crap. Since his attack missed he had lost footing and crashed into the ground, rolling. Laying on his stomach with fire in his eyes, he wanted to tare this stranger into small itty bitty pieces. The stranger replaced one nun chuck with another tool, an orange boomerang. It electrifies and he threw it at the wolf and stunned it as it fell back onto its side. Raphael was on his knees, letting out a growling howl and punched the roof so hard it left a dent. Yes, it did hurt his knuckles but it was that or the guys face. "You.." Raphael tried to get his breathing under control, but his tone was venom. "You are gettin' on my nerves!"

"Calm down red turtle, you can thank me after I defeat my foe but know your green shell is safe with me! Hurrah!" It hurts to listen to his juvenile egotistic comment, and it some weird way he could almost hear Mikey saying that if he had been doing an awful impersonation of Silver Sentry. Except this guys voice was deeper but still the same childish mannerisms as Mikey. Gritting his teeth, he looked over to his own target that the stranger had downed for him. Hoping it was getting back up so he personally could take it down but it had disappeared into a puff of smoke. "What the shell just happened?!" It astounded Raphael, it had vanished. Just like that and no trace. That was new and unexpected, enemies don't just disappear in thin air as though they never had existed.

Donatello was engaging with the other wolf with a focused look in his eyes and a smile spread up on his lips. He danced with his bo staff and got behind the wolf and slammed his wooden stick on a pressure point on the shoulder. Now that Don only had to deal with one wolf he was managing just fine on his own and had been inflicting a great amount of pain as he was trying to figure out all of the creatures pressure points by going off what he knew normal wolves had.

"Nono nono nooo!" The purple turtle was fighting, that poor innocent turtle! The stranger panicked. Grabbed his own head and teetered from one foot to the other like a small child would. Clearly he had bundles of energy to spare. The boomerang made a full circle and once it was in his hand he acted without a mere thought on the consequences of his rash actions. He simply just knew that he had to protect this turtle. Doing a flip he landed between the wolf and Donatello - to whom was in the process of a good old fashion ninja punch. "Stand down beast, your fight is with me!-Owowowow!" The stranger said in his super hero voice before it broke into a loud yelp. Since The stranger stood in the way of his attack, Donatello powering punch hit his backside.

"Oh sorry." Donatello apologized. The stranger started to be over dramatic when he began rubbing his shoulder while jumping up and down, acting like he had been shot instead of punched. He didn't hit him that hard, did he? This guy seemed kinda goofy to Don, enough so his lips curl up into a small smile while confused. As bad as Donatello felt, he kinda deserved it for jumping in the way. "Stay behind me, okay kid?" His voice was hesitant but kind, speaking to him like one would talk to a small child. It just came out naturally with how this guy was acting. The comment clearly stroke a nerve, he growled under his breath in a pure childish frustration. He had stopped his jumping around and got directly in Don's face. "Listen here, I am not a ch-"

"Watch out!" Raphael shouted. While the new guy was goofing off and losing focus, the wolf however did not. Its paw raised up and a glimmer shined it's sharp claws. Raphael roughly tackled Donatello and the stranger to the ground, and used his own body to shield them both. The wolf's razor claws had just barely missed their heads and it was a close call. Still, overly irritated while he moved off from the purple brother. "Thanks." Donatello said weakly, man Don couldn't believe he messed up like that. Groaning softly as Don pushed himself up onto all fours staring at the ground. Struggling to get back onto his feet. "For real, you need to be more gentle red." The stranger complained, groaning along with Don. Talk about being hit by a bull dosser, the red one was made of pure muscle and it really sucked to be smashed into him. "Do ya comfy or do ya want your head?" Raphael said bitterly. People should really learn not to complain about how their lives was saved. Just be grateful that there was somebody there to save it. A shadow cast over them as the Wolf went in for another strike, concern and widened eyes spread on all their faces.

Raphael reacted by instincts in his need to protect his brother. Grabbed the purple turtle by the arm and with his natural powering strength Raph threw Don out of range. Don yelled at his shell thudded on the roof and slid across. Raphael didn't have time to block this attack and braced himself for the hit. The stranger was faster than Raphael. Using his boomerang while stretching out his body to block the giant paw and its claws rested inches away from Raph face. Grinning, the weapon electrified and zapped the creature. Raphael used his sai and stabbed the wolf in the heart - Poof. It went up in smokes. This time Donatello got to witness it and was even more astounded than Raph.

"Ya tryin' to get us killed?!" Raphael started and jabbed his big finger in the guys' chest.  
"I was trying to save him! First rule about being a super hero is: Don't let civilians get hurt! It's in the Super Hero guideline book."  
"Hmm, I would like to see this book." Donatello walked over to the group, rubbing his arm as it was sore from being thrown by an aggressive turtle.  
"Really?! Great, I'll give you the first copy when I am done writing it!" He placed his hands on his hips and stuck out his chest like he was triumphant. Proud that somebody was already waiting in line for his first book. The high articulate Donatello was a lost for words and Raphael looked to have a permanent scowl on his face. All the could do is stare at this strange cloak figure, his costume looked really cool but it just didn't match his owners personality at all.  
"I have one more turtle to save!" The stranger looked behind him towards Leonardo, he thought the blue one had some pretty sick skills with the blades.  
"I'd like to advocate on behalf of my brothers and say this: No. You've done enough" Don said plainly  
"What? He's being attacked! I shall save him." A playful energy came from him along with determination.  
"He's is just fine." Raph added, twirling his sais in his hand.

It was written all over the stranger posture that he wasn't about to give up and stand down, without even needing to see his face behind the mask Raphael was willing to bet a lot of money that he looked like an eight year old expression that was debating rather or not to cause trouble after being scolded and told directly not to do that. Deeply Raphael wanted him to make a run for Leo, this way he had an excuse to badly hurt him. A long silent moment passed between the two as they had a small stand off. Then the stranger yielded to their request of leaving the blue turtle be, however foolish it may seem. They both trusted their brother and were ready to jump in if needed and currently, they weren't needed. Putting his nun chuck and boomerang back into his belt for now he decided to wait it out. "Good choice." Raphael sais twirled as he too was about to put away his weapon but the most amazing thing happened.

The third surviving wolf had jumped behind them, drooling and with a puffed up shoulder's. It was beyond pissed and Raph felt his heart skip a beat when listening to its manic growl. His eyes lit up like it was a sign from the gods itself. "This one mine kid!" The stranger huffed annoyingly, he didn't really like being called kid let along twice in one rescue. Raphael wasn't going to let the stranger take away this wolf from him like he had done with the first one. He craved an outlet to all of this negative energy, a way to purge it from his body and feel good again was through this battle. Running full force towards the wolf as his hands tightly gripped his sais.

Oh how good it was going to feel just to punch this wolf, and it already had its mouth open like he was going to bite him. "Yeah!" Raphael yelled happily as he dodged the bite and his fist pulled back into a punch, swinging it with full power into the wolf's cheek. Only one problem, his fist didn't hit anything. "Wha-?" What the shell just happened?! Instead of hitting something solid the fist went through a puff of smoke. Raphael then saw the boomerang make a full circle back to its owner who didn't budge from the spot he was standing. His hand reached up and received the boomerang and put it back inside his belt. "Too slow Red. First there first serve. Is that how the saying goes?"

"No! It's first come, first serve!" Raphael corrected him, who didn't know that? This person had to truly be special or something for him to not get that. "Hmm," Rubbing the chin on his mask as he thought about it. "Agree to disagree! It's definitely First There." The figure was basically glowing in his naive positive energy, the way he said that in such a lax simple manner. It was rubbing on Raphael the wrong way and it had pushed him past his limit. If Raph didn't know better he would guess he was angering him intentionally now. He knew exactly how to get under his shell.  
"Gaaah! That IS IT! Last straw was drawn. Your butt is mine kid!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Putting his sais back in his belt and snarled hard. He really, really needed something to hit now that his blood was boiling in his veins. Steam came out of all holes, ears, nose, mouth and his eyes had that fiery raging passion. This stranger was a mischievous and messed everything up tonight. The very least Raphael had saved Leonardo from this walking calamity! Everything he touched was a disaster so far with his egotistic child like personality. Turning around in pure fury he had charged at the stranger while yelling as loud as his lungs would allow.

"Eeep!" The stranger squealed and worked on his escape plan. Barely dodging the first two punches and when he had an opening. Did he ever run. Screaming like they did in the horror movies, in a very femininely way. Donatello watched as they ran circles around him, deciding rather or not to get involves. Nah, no way. This scene that played out in front of him was too goofy and it brought a sense of calmness to his calculating mind. Raphael mad and chasing someone was nothing new and Donatello could only guess that the stranger was enjoying being chased while being properly scared. "Hero has to learn somehow. Sharing is caring and hogging all the enemies is neither." Shrugging his shoulders, not to happy with what had happened earlier when he got in the way of his battle that ultimately took away his match. Sighing deeply, didn't care so much that Raphael had finally blown up.

The weird part was that it didn't feel awkward or unnatural for his brother to be chasing a stranger, normally he would care but right now he felt no sense of urgency. Stepping out from the circle of the two running around, he twirled his staff then put it in its proper place behind his back. Folding his arms across his plastron as he watched Leonardo fight. Almost envious of him for getting the chance to fight. Truthfully Donnie wasn't sure if he had been the one to fight the leader, if he would win that match but Leo was always a different story.

Leonardo tried to remain as focused as he could on his fight with the Silver Wolf Leader. It was proving a little difficult when he could hear Raphael and the newcomer screaming disturbingly loud. They were having a tiff and Leonardo wanted to put an end to the fighting and investigate this bizarre newcomer that had gotten on both of his brothers bad side so easily. The curiosity was growing in his mind. He had to purge the thoughts from his mind, concentrate harder so not to loss his focus.

Any attempts he had made to escaping this speedy wolf had failed, it attacked him relentlessly and not giving him the time to afford to think of anything else except on him. It had successfully proven to be more difficult to take down then the rest of his pack but with each member went up on a puff of smoke the leaders' ferociousness grew. It's attacks become more over powering, its hate for him intensified and his reflexes became more acute. A very hard battle indeed. The excitement grew in his chest, he could feel his heart picking up the pace now. No matter how many times he sliced at this wolf he kept getting up, and every hit Leonardo took he charged back into the match instantaneously. Being patient and calm the entire time. The wolves injuries was starting to slow his movements and making his attacks clumsy. The battle felt so real when it was just them two and no interruption, successfully having tuned out his brother. He was enjoying this.

Back flipping to avoid getting bitten, his swords danced gracefully then charged at the wolf. Its paw raised up to strike at him but he side stepped, and get in close past its guard but before his blades made contact the wolf used its tail to swat him away. Losing balance the wolf took this moment to wrap its jaws around his waist. Agitating his body while Leo yelled in pain. For the most part his plastron protected him but one took was digging into his upper leg and being shaken was hard on his bones. Then he felt the wolf throw him directly into the ground, chest first and he rolled on the dirty floor. Slight annoyance.

Skillfully Leo rolled his knees up to his chest and titled his body onto his shoulders so he could jump from his back and land safely on his feet. The leader came in for another tackle. Leo brought his swords in an 'x' position to block it. It was powerful and using all of his strength to keep himself from losing balance. Feeling his feet slide ever so slightly from underneath him as his legs and arms tremor from the strain of holding the wolf back as he roughly pressed against his blades. It was then when the unbearable womanly screaming and Raphael yelling became crystal clear in Leonardo's ears and his focused had begun to slip. "Huh..? grr.." Confused, he grunted as tried to ignore it. Must push it out of his mind.

"Stop Runnin' And Let Me Pound Ya!"  
"You are not a friendly turtle~~ Ahh!" Screamed the stranger in a very high pitched voice. Raphael had both arms stretched out as he could almost could reach this guy, but he always managed to keep a single foot ahead of him. The stranger certainly wasn't going to get off easy, Raph had a few lessons of his own he wanted to bestow upon this stranger by using his fist repeatedly. They both were running around the Wolf and Leonardo like children playing on the monkey gym, not giving poor Leo any consideration on how difficult he was trying to stand his ground. All the yelling and screaming. Leonardo's annoyance grew. He couldn't purge them from his mind.

"Raphael! That's enough!" Leo exasperated as he had finally snapped. No way should his brother be chasing around a foolish stranger and acting so immature. Why the heck didn't Donatello lift a finger to stop this fight? He was supposed to be the smart one, and he usually did get in the way of Raph and whoever he targeted when Leonardo wasn't their to intervene. Right now Don was standing on the side lines like it was an everyday occurrence! Almost like Raph had a right to be acting this way towards the stranger.

"I am goin' to start with that mouth, Ima tare that off first chance I get!" Raphael threatened, oh how he was so close to nabbing him. All he saw was simple red, his mind acutely focused on the stranger. The more the stranger screamed the better it felt to Raph, he wanted this guy to fear him as he really should right now. Raphael was eager and mad, there was nothing that was going to stop him now. This act of them running about had distracted Leo. Losing focus for three mere second was all it took for defeat. The silver leader had ignored the running turtles and broke through the blue one's guard and hit him with an incredible powering headbutt. This made time stop for everybody. The determined red turtle and the juvenile stranger both stopped horsing around. Donatello and Raph eyes had widened in concern and terror for their brother. They all gasped and cried out to Leo, each turtle running in his direction as fast as their green feet would let them just to try and catch Leonardo.

"Leonardo!" - "No, Blue Turtle Sir!"

Being headbutted in the chest had been incredibly painful, the strength of this attack would surely leave a mark in the morning. It was something Leonardo could easily ignore and keep on fighting, he wasn't down and out yet or was he? He felt his body flying and trepidation grew in his gut as he felt something had gone horribly wrong. Opening his eyes, he saw Raphael running close with his arms stretched out calling for his name. "Guys..Guys!" Leonardo voice was pure panic as he called out to his brothers, Donatello was further off into the background as he tried running up to him and the stranger seemed to be overly shocked.

Leonardo now knew what was happening, he was falling off the building and down into a murky alleyway. Leonardo hand desperately reached out to Raphael who had been so close to him. Raph leaned over the edge with his hand stretching out to grab Leo but their hands just grazed each others skin and missed. This is when the real fear started to come in, Leo deeply had hoped that he would have been caught. Okay Leo, calm yourself. His ninja training started to kick in as he looked for a way to slow his decent or make the crash easier on him. It was a really long ways down and the ground kept drawing closer. Nothing, no laundry ropes to grab, no fire escape, no open dumpsters. There was no cushioning his fall, it was just him and the pavement below.

His heart sank into his gut as he began to realization of his very dire situation. The chances of surviving this fall was slim and if he does survive he had a long recovery time was ahead of him. Keeping his back to the pavement, it was best to let his shell take the frontal impact to increase survival rate while attempting to roll to reduce the damage. Fear. It was the emotion he was fighting with now, looking up he could see Raphael hand still hopelessly stretching to reach him and Leo own hand was doing the same.

Too far away, and Donatello head peeked out and the expression on his face stuck with Leo: Pure horror and grief. Surely Don knew what Leonardo had figured out, he was going to die. These precious seconds felt like a lifetime. He accepted his fate and subdued the fear and brought forward a calm. It troubled his mind when all he could think about now was his family. He couldn't die yet, it would destroy Raphael and Father. All you had to do was look at Raph's eyes to know he wasn't going to survive the death of two brothers. The hopelessness, the fear, the grief, all bundled tightly together in Raph's heart. Now praying that if he was to pass, for Donatello to be strong and be a crutch for Raphael. "Michelangelo, I think fate may want us to meet sooner than we both expected." That was about the only upside to this situation, it could just be his time to pay his little brother a visit. Shutting his eyes and he braced himself for impact. Leo prayed deeply. He wanted to survive, to live.

"No!" How could he fail Leo? His brother had that face: Trust. Trusted me to catch him when he fell. It was a miss, Raph nearly jumped off the edge to join his brother in his decent if it meant he could be there for him. "Raph, don't!" Don pressed his body weight down on Raphael shell, pinning him between the ledge and himself. With all the strength he could muster he had held him back. Raphael wasn't going anywhere. His arm still stretching downward towards his dear brother. Wishing to catch his hand. Raph realized there was nothing more he could do for Leo, and that realization made him feel paralyzed. Couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, all that came from his lips was a silent scream. This must be what it felt to have a blade jammed in your chest, there was no pain like it. All he could do was watch now.

The stranger acted fast. Starting with a brisk run and very much without thinking as he acted out of his own instinct now. He saw their faces and he couldn't allow a tragedy ever come to pass on his watch if he had anything to say about it. Donatello took notice to what he was doing but couldn't stop him without risking Raphael from doing something stupid. No way was he ever letting Raph go, but one arm did wave at the stranger in an urgent stop motion. "Don't do it!" He begged to the man as he brushed passed him without slowing down. The stranger dived bravely off the building head first and went hurdling down fast towards the turtle in blue. The turtle had a little bit of a head start on him, but it didn't stop him from getting close. It perturbed him just how peaceful blue looked right now, he shouldn't be this calm.

"Turtle!" He called out, stretching his hand towards Leo. Who opened his eyes and shocked to see the mask of the unknown man. Quickly Leo grabbed on and was pulled close to the stranger body as he did a flip so stand up right while falling. Blue held on ever so tightly to him but there was still a problem and he stared blankly at the stranger. "As long as I am here blue, no color turtles shall die tonight!" Now that sounded more super hero like, but it really didn't humor Leo as his face didn't change. Not a twitch in the muscles. Did this man not see how much of a fool he was? "We're both dead unless you have a parachute hidden under that cloak." He had no ropes, parachute or anything to slow the decent and Leo wasn't going to let another person die with him tonight. Already he had formed a plan in his head, with the right timing he could kick this stranger and propel him towards an open window. It'll take a great amount of skill to do it and he had one shot.

The plan never came into action, it was shattered when the guy started chuckling very softly and it made Leo freeze. In three seconds he pulled out from underneath his cloak an orange skateboard that was strapped to his back. The look on Leo face was one of horror and cumbersome. As soon as the skateboard touched his feet it transformed, growing bigger in size and appeared like a surfboard. It started a light orange and green glow and it slowed down their decent just in the nick of time. Leonardo couldn't believe he was saved or how he was saved for that matter. "That a-" Leo yelled in fear, the stranger yelled too but in mirth. The board shot up with a rocket boosters and launched them back to roof level. Taking out his boomerang he tossed it at the leader and it went poof like all the rest.

Raphael couldn't believe it. Not one little tiny bit and yet it was true. The stranger, the walking calamity who played pretend super hero had actually saved his brother. Leo was clinging to the strangers side with one arm wrapped around his waist while being lowered to the roof safely. "I-I cant bel-believe it.." He stuttered but his face had softened as he regained the feeling of hope and deepest affection. Leonardo heart started to go back to normal, giving only a small glare at the stranger. "Talk about giving a turtle a heart attack." He said bitterly, but appreciated the rescue. Leonardo prayers were answered and he got to live for his two brothers, and it was thanks to this stranger.

Once close enough to the ground Leo jumped off and landed safely on the roof. Immediately he was pushed into a big hug by Raphael, one that lifted him off his feet and squeezing the air out the blue turtle. Leo wasn't a hugging turtle, yet seeing Raphael display affection was rare indeed so he returned the hug with proper grace that his predicament allowed. "It's good seeing you too, Raph." Donatello on the other hand didn't even look at his brother, there was something else that caught his eye that made Donatello looks like a school boy who got to work with his crush at school. Completely, and utterly memorized by the orange green board.  
"Is that..  
A HOVER BOARD?"  
"Yes indeed. This baby here is called Moonstar."  
"Moonstar." Donatello repeated as he tried out the boards name, entirely fixated on the beautiful smooth surface of the board. In a love struck daze Don walked past Leonardo and Raphael, didn't even think to check up on the two. "Glad you're okay Leo." Donatello sounded so distracted that no emotion of relief or concern came from him. The two emotions he should be feeling. Walking up closer now to the board with this child desire to just touch it, get his hands to feel the texture. The stranger not only allowed this but welcomed Donatello with a very friendly energy. There was no harm in that, and when Don touched the board it gave him shivers. It felt so perfect in his hands! Even more interesting he could feel a small vibration it gave off. This technology wasn't like anything he had seen or read about, earth was no where near this advance. It was an engineer mystery, a formula that Donatello himself been privately trying to figure out for the past three years. Yet here it was, in the flesh. "She's beautiful.." Don drooled.

"Uh Don. Leo almost died." Raphael felt the urgency to remind Donatello of this important crucial fact that seemed to have slipped his mind. Not only that, he should be here with his two bro's hugging it out just like he was doing but instead Donatello left him hanging dry in this now awkward embarrassing hug. Immediately letting go of Leo and sheepishly looking in another direction. Pretending that outburst didn't happen.  
"Yea, Raph. I was there." Donatello was very distracted, he was love sick puppy as he gawks at the board.  
"Let it go Raph, Donatello will realize I am okay in about a four days. His geekness will out runs out of fuel by then."  
"Okay, but I am not refuelin' him this time. The price for this kind of fuel just shot up in the market." Raphael chuckled as he joked. Leo had been right. Wouldn't be Don if he didn't fall in love with a new piece of engineering. Everything was back to normal and it brought a blanket of security for him. Them warm fuzzy feeling grew in Raph's chest knowing that Leo was beside him and not flattened out on the pavement. He had come so close to losing him and it was all this strangers fault, If he hadn't been so damn annoying Leo's fall wouldn't have happened in the first place. Leo could sense his brother's mood change, and swiftly grabbed Raphael hand as he went for his sais. Holding one back as Raph other hand pointed his sharp weapon at the hovering stranger.

"Don't hurt my brother's again bud, then you'll be in a world of hurt!" Raphael didn't take kindly to those who would put his brothers in any harm, they were his only family and he will do everything to protect them.  
"Raphael!" Leonardo firm yet calm voice rose up. His tone spoke volumes of words for Raphael: Its time to shut up. Raphael growled weakly under his breath, still fixated on the hovering clown that he badly wanted to hurt and yet he was being held back from doing just that. It sucked.  
"I think he has earned himself a conversation. Let us hear him out." Raph didn't like that idea but Leo was unyielding in this matter. Leo understood what his brother was feeling, they all had become over protective over each other this past year but rather Raph liked it or not Leo wasn't going to be putting the blame for his fall on this stranger alone. The red turtle placed his sais away and just fell quiet as he obeyed for a change.

Donatello with those awing eyes looked up to the stranger with his big geeky smile. "We seemed to finally reached the talking bit, but before we start. I need to ask you something. Can I ride that board sometime?" There was much that needed to be clarified between the turtles and this stranger but for Donatello, the one thing on the top of his list was that question. He had to learn everything he could about that board and what makes it work. It was stealthy, Don couldn't hear a hum or any weird noise which made it perfect for their ninja life style. The anticipation and excitement was hard to quell for him so he could go back to being the rational turtle. Leonardo shook his head while pressing his hand up against his forehead, he felt embarrassed for Don as his brother lost all sense of pride. While he was happy to see such life spark in his brother, this begging was just getting hard to watch.  
"Only if you promise me one thing."  
Don gasped and nodded his head. "Anything."  
"Stop calling me child or kid."  
"You got it!"  
Finally, an understanding between the purple turtle and the stranger. Donatello then moved back to stand by his brothers, and pulled Leonardo into a small simple loving hug. Now that Don was done freaking out, he could embrace Leo. More gentle than Raphael had, and not as long either. "I'm glad you're here." Leo smiled when Don whispered that into his ear. He was glad too. Giving him a simple nod to this, Don had let go of the hug and finally all three brothers were side by side with Leo in the center. Leo had his arms at his hips, Raphael with his arms crossed with a tough look upon his face, and Donatello who stood firmly and rubbing his arm that was still sore.


	4. The Unlikely Super Hero - Part 2

**= ]  
**

 **The Unlikely Super Hero**

 **Part 2**

"Right. Start speaking. We need answers. Like, what were those werewolves?" Leo was calm but serious. This was the best way to start this needed conversations and he had some questions for this man. Something about him felt off to Leo, the way he managed to wind up Raphael and put Donatello at unease. Leo had been more then grateful that his life had been saved but he still needed to be questioned. For the first time the turtles witnessed this stranger calm down and relax, the stranger let out a deep calming sigh and sat down on his hover board crossing his legs comfortably. The stranger too became serious, least as serious as he was capable of for the moment. "Seriously Blue? Werewolves, that's your best guess? It's not even a full moon out, use your head. That's ridiculous! Too much imagination." There was a little smile hidden under the mask, his eyes had that joy to them before he blinked and he became more still. "During the past, let's see... uh, A month now. Yeah. I have been busy hunting down monsters, creatures that come in different forms. Wolves, as you guys just witnessed. Bunnies, cats, lady bugs. You name it and each one is a new challenge!" The stranger wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, cringing as he thought of all those battles. It was obvious he hated if not a little scared of fighting monsters. That certainly had an air of familiarity to Leo, titling his head as he thought deeply. There was no news on television or gossip on the streets about random beast sightings or attacks. While he witnessed it for himself there should have been rumors by now. "These Monsters as you say, where do they come from? Been my experience that monsters don't magically fall out of the sky."

Leo frowned, he didn't like the strangers reaction to his question. He was shutting down on Leo already, shifting uncomfortably on his board and his eyes glared at his crossed legs like he was nervous to look directly at them. Those eyes the stranger had, the uncertainty that told Leo that he was debating on the issue of the question with himself. "I...can't tell you that." The hesitation in his words, as the stranger became more uncomfortable with the topic. What a cumbersome person he was. Raphael tensed, he really hated that the stranger didn't spill his beans easily. The monsters was a situation they themselves were in, they deserved to know the full story. "Why the shell not? We are part of tis now." His voice was casual and rough, but only the two brothers could detect the small hint of anger he was suppressing. Donatello remained calm and quiet, more quiet then normal. "You see my fine turtles. I'm scared. Y'all seem like the type to find trouble and If I told the three troubling seeking turtles about the monsters. I am scared that they'll get involved in this fight, its dangerous. It is not your fight, its my duty to protect you as long as you're innocent. Not drag you cool looking turtles into a fight." The stranger sounded so earnest. He really meant all of that, not wanting to get his brothers involved. Funny thing about that one, they somehow were always involved when it came down to monsters. They could put innocent people in danger or his family, protecting them was important to Leo. For now it was best not to press on the matter, forcing the answers out of him wouldn't be very honorable. The stranger picked this fight, and he was capable of fighting. "We can help you. We had been trained by a ninja master for our entire lives and protecting others has been one of our priority as well. Sitting around while others get hurt isn't our thing." Leonardo hoped to change this guys mind, throw him a rope so he could maybe reach out to them. Someone as joyful as this stranger had worried Leo, this fight could be too much for him and it was best to do things together. The kind offer made the stranger look up from his legs, he became more comfortable now and happy. Probably even had a smile behind that mask. "Much oblige Blue turtle! Your kindness just made my night! But no I can't let you do that." The stranger bowed his head respectfully, now that the conversation was changing it made him less fidgety. It was a nice change to see some level of maturity in him. As much as Leo wanted to know more about him and the monsters, he accepted what little he told them. They had their own secretes after all.

"Uh really-cool-looking-Turtles, if you come across more monsters in the future. Please call for me." The stranger pointed his finger up and waved it at them kindly when he asked. This was something Leonardo had to consider, if they were to find the monsters then he wouldn't have much choice but to accept their help. Then again, it didn't go that well tonight with how he prevented his brothers from fighting. Even in the end of it, The stranger took down and Leader Wolf and Leo didn't. It was embarrassing to admit that. Leo lost that one. Really going to need to train harder for next time. It doesn't help much that Leo missed most of what happened between the brothers and this guy.

"Why? Ya weren't any help." Raphael snapped, being the ever so blunt turtle. As far as Raphael was concerned, this guy risked all of their lives tonight with how he acted. The three turtles stayed in formation of a line, standing next to each other while they just chatted with this guy. Raphael tensed when the stranger pulled out his boomerang, keeping his own fingers ready to grab his sais. Just in case.  
"Y'all witnessed it. Blue, you are great at fighting, like wow! We need to spar sometime. The silver wolf kept getting up, cause it's what these monsters are designed to do. My sweet boomerang has a gift, after a monster has been weakened it can destroy them for good."

This intrigued Donatello, while he was quiet during the conversation thus far he had been thinking about these monsters and memorizing every word this guy said. Plus, it helped a little his shell cell was recording the audio. For later study. The boomerang however, his eyes stared hard at the orange weapon of his. The strangers words did ring true, after just one hit of that boomerang the creatures disappeared into smoke. Why? Was their weapons not good enough for some reason?  
Raphael raised his eyebrow and refuted his logic. "What if I removed tis head?"  
"Hmm." The stranger smiled under his mask as he pretended to be thinking."That will be very difficult, and bloody. I don't know, give it a shot and when you fail. Look for me, yeah?" The stranger sounded happy and polite when he spoke these words, it was just the right amount of good energy that bugged Raphael. Who gritted his teeth and started to take calming breathes to keep his irritation at bay.

"The boomerang, you said it has a gift. Exactly, how does it defeat the monsters?" Donatello asked nicely. Really wishing to know more of this story now. Don was only getting more questions the more he tried to solve it. A lot more in fact. The stranger paused, like he was unsure of how to answer a question like that. He looked down as his legs and chewed on the question for a bit. Leonardo stood silently, it was hard to know what that turtle was thinking but he most certainly was thinking. "Well.." The stranger started weakly, looking up at the purple turtle "Only reason my boomerang can defeat them is cause there is an error in the monsters themselves. I know it's.. vague. I can't say anything else."

It left a smile on Donatello as he was satisfied with that answer. It was a good puzzle and he was pretty confident he could figure it out on his own time now that he had a hint of where to start looking. Tilting his head he uneasily spoke out to the stranger. "I understand, thanks for..your help." A small struggle to finish the sentence as this stranger wasn't at all helpful. Crossing his arms, Donatello returned to silent turtle mode and let someone else take the lead in this interrogation. Out of the blue, Leonardo stepped forward as he finally seemed to figure something else out on his own.  
"It was you who watched us playing earlier."  
"Very perceptive!"

The stranger gasped as he seemed happily surprised. It must of really impressed the stranger for he started to get excited over knowing he had been noticed. Donatello shifted tiredly on his legs, and started to mutter under his breath. 'Pretty sure I was the first to notice..' Leo couldn't make it out, Don kept pretty quiet with his mutters. The purple turtle pushed that concern out of his head as he was far to busy trying to think of other important matters. Leonardo felt almost bad for his brothers current grumpy mood and gave Don a sympathetic smile, when Don caught that expression he looked away sheepishly then relaxed. Then Leo turned back to this happy person and his face returned to its normal vacant but serious look.

"Correct, it was me! See, I was on monster patrol tonight. When I spotted three turtles, I was like wow! I thought you three were the monsters I been hunting! I got pretty jealous over the beast of a super soaker, not gonna lie it's sick. Then you had ninja weapons, and waving it around while fighting each other. You all were having a blast! Wish I had friends like you three, cause none of you could ever tag me!"

Leonardo tried his hardest not to, but he broke into a weak smile. It was hard to keep a straight poker face when this stranger told his story with such strong enthusiasm in every word and a touch of innocence to it. It sounded like the stranger was a fan of them, or at least really liked turtle mutants for some reason. It was not the most common reaction they had when people saw them and admittedly it was a nice change. This guy was really starting to rub off on Leo. The last comment twisted in his gut slightly as Leo suddenly had a strong compulsion to do something and Raphael felt the exact same way. Leo and Raph gave each other a blank look that only the three brothers could decipher. They both had the growing need to take the stranger up on his challenge about being untagable.

Eyeing the super soaker that laid on the ground, and surprisingly undamaged. Leo thought about it, and shook his head of such notion. Nah, he would absolutely not stoop to the level of playing with every weirdo they come across. He had to be more mature than that and set a good example for his two brothers. Looking back at the stranger, Leo signed and his head long low as he finally decided to ask one important question. "I kind of scared to ask, but who are you?"

"Finally you asked!" A sense of relief and joy washed over the stranger, it really mattered to him that Leo had asked. While being distracted in his own overabundance of emotion Leo felt Raphael sneak away into the shadows, and Leo didn't bother to stop him this time. The stranger stood up tall and then with a fancy elegant bow to the two turtles, he took notice to the missing turtle but continued on anyways as he did a super hero pose. With both arms on his hips and his chest sticking out as far as it could go.

"I'm called The Midnight Prince! I'm new to this super hero gig." He wink at them.

Midnight had so much pride in his name, waving it around like it was some sort of badge. Leonardo smile grew some more, he couldn't help himself again. Leo wanted to remain focus and serious, but yet here he was smiling. Something about this stranger's attitude and energy that brought out the inner kid in Leo, and he hated that Midnight had that effect on him.

"Nighty night Midnight Prince."  
Raphael was behind him with the super soaker in his arms and set on full blast. Squeezing the trigger the unsuspecting hero was blasted with a powerful stream of water, a little to powerful. Darn, that gun really did pack a punch. The unsuspecting hero let lose his girlish scream as he got sprayed, the blast was strong enough to unbalance him on the board and it knocked Midnight straight to the ground and the board thudded heavily on top of him. Leonardo snickered, and Donatello gasped like he had witnessed a terrible deed. "How could you do that Raph? You are so thick headed you never see the bigger picture!" The quiet turtle finally spoke up, getting snippy with Raphael. Midnight felt a mixture of warm emotions washing over him as the purple turtle seemed to care about his sorry state as he laid awkwardly face first on the ground. Leo could see the puppy love in his eyes when Don approached him.

Raphael kept smirking and didn't feel the least bit apologetic, in fact he felt great now that he finally tagged that guy. It really helped clear up the negativity he had towards him taking his battle. Donatello grabbed the board and held it up to the moonlight to inspect it for any damages. "You could have damaged Moonstar, then I would have to figure out how to fix it!" Don back was turned to the hero, and all that love and warm feelings just died right there as Donatello was only concerned about the board then he fact he fell off his board and got soaked. Groaning unhappily as he moved into a siting position on the ground. Eventually Midnight smiled under his mask and looked over to the red turtle. "Good one red, you finally caught me."

"It's Raphael not red, purple or blue.." Pressing the super soaker up against his shoulder.  
"I'm the leader, Leonardo." Bowed in a traditional Japanese fashion, not being in the slightest disturbed by Raphael actions.  
"I'm the tech guy, Donatello." Don was practically in love with the hover board at this moment. He didn't bat an eye in anyone's direction.  
"Guys, it's getting late. We need to head home." Leonardo commented that followed by the two brothers groaning in protest. The fight had taken up their entire play night and the two brothers didn't feel like they did much playing or fighting because of Midnight. In Raphael opinion, Midnight was nothing more than another whack job running loose on the streets. Trying to stifle his yawn, truth was it had gotten late and he really didn't feel like cleaning the sewers two days in a row. "No offense but I kinda hopin' we don't run into ya again." He pointed at Midnight then turned away to start his briskly run and jumped off the rooftop with all of his rough ninja grace that he seemed to always have.  
Donatello really didn't want to go home. Staying here all night with this hover board was far more desirable than sleep, no matter how much he looked at it he hadn't figured out how it all worked and didn't give him the slightest hint in figuring out on how to make his very own. Which made his love for the board even deeper. A good old mystery. "An engineer and a hover board that can't be decipher.." That would make great romantic flick. Good thing he wasn't a director. How did Midnight get his hands on such a beautiful piece of technology? Regretfully, Donatello gave the board back over to its rightful owner. "Thanks for saving my brother but you still owe me a ride. It was nice to meet you." Every bit of that was earnest, he didn't care if his brothers even tried to forbid him from seeing Midnight. Nothing was going to come between him and that board. Following Raphael's lead as he too finally jumped off the rooftop.

"Blue - uh Leo. Before you go."

Leonardo was about to follow up on Donatello, being the last turtle to leave the scene. It seemed Midnight had a few more words he would like to share with him in particular. Great, he thought sarcastically. After all that fighting he was tired and honestly couldn't wait to crash on his bed. Brushing the thought aside, he moved in closer to Midnight and hoped this private conversation wouldn't take too long for his brothers may get to far ahead of him. "Yes?" Midnight got off the ground and his hover board transformed back into a regular old skateboard and that he strapped to his back that his orange cloak hidden from view.  
"I need to apologize. My action almost got you hurt. When you fell I noticed you didn't seem all that scared, but your brothers - they were. I like you turtles, a proper family. So let us avoid falling to our doom from now on." That being said, Midnight had one last item hidden away in his cloak pocket. Leonardo didn't know what he meant by his words but kept a keen eye on his hands. Midnight took out a gun and Leo reacted on reflexes, he had the strongest urge to get the shell away from him and jumped away from him. "The shell, why do you have a gun?!"

Midnight smiled nervously, talk about awkward with Leo's misunderstanding. "It's not a weapon." Midnight held the item out with both palms as he offered it to him respectfully. Bowing his head like the way Leo had done earlier to him. Leonardo reluctantly took one step forward but readied himself for an attack, but upon further inspection the stranger was right. It was not a weapon, but a grappling gun that rested in the strangers palms. Leo was immediate put at ease.

This would most certainly change the outcome for every time he fell off a building. Leonardo was actually touched, Midnight barely knew them and he seemed to have honestly cared for his two brothers well being to give him such a gift. Politely Leonardo accepted it and bowed his head while doing so. It dawned on Leo that maybe his family was being slightly to hard on the guy but he never took it personally, Midnight almost thrived on Raphael temper. Humored Donatello, and shown a great deal of respect for Leo.

"You are an egotistic goofball, juvenile, energetic, and reckless. You could have trusted us to help you and in not trusting us you endangered my family. You are not a powerhouse like Silver Sentry, you need to be more careful and focused. I can appreciate what you are trying to do, but you need to find a better way of doing it." Leonardo scolded Midnight while being very dead serious on his words. He liked this man, and despite being skillful there was only so much that one man could do by himself. Midnight stood there silently, ever so unchanging as he soaked in the turtles words. Leo sensed that he was never going to change and remain exactly who he was, this made him smile a little for him to have such a stubborn will. "However, you saved my brothers when Donatello stood against three and in doing so saved Raphael when he was down. You saved me without thinking of your own life. This gift is proof of how much you care for others. Midnight, you have a benevolent soul. I hope we can cooperate as a team next time. It would be an honor."

The both of them smiled now, this time it was Midnight who was feeling properly touched by Leonardo's words. Leo may not of thought of him as a super hero, but he was no enemy. A new feeling of friendship and understand sparked between the turtle and hero. Midnight was blushing under that mask, feeling so very bashful "I'm not all that. For real, I just can't stand seeing you cutey turtles getting picked on. That gift is so your brothers don't ever look that sad and horrified again." Rubbing the back of his head as he sheepishly looked to the floor. Leonardo chuckled at him, he too didn't wish to those looks again either. All Leonardo wanted was for them all to be happy and they had found that place, the hard part now was staying there. The two were enjoying their private talk, each one comfortable in the others present.

"Fearless, Ya comin'?"  
Leo forgotten that he had to get home. Raphael voice interrupted the moment and Leo felt like he urgently had to get a move on. He was being rushed since his brothers had impatiently waited on the next rooftop for him. It was better than them getting ahead of him. "Coming Raph, geez!" Leo shouted uneasily, with a bit of a whine attached to it. The anxiety was eating away at Leo, he had to get back to his family. Briskly he ran to the ledge of the roof but paused to look at Midnight who stood silently and was waving his gloved hand goodbye at him.

"Thank you." Leonardo jumped off the roof and joined his two brothers on their jumping rooftop trip back home


	5. Fish, Rice, Salad And Blame

**= ]**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Fish, Rice, Salad and Blame**

It was the middle of the day and every turtle was busy doing their own thing in the lair. Master Splinter was in bathroom taking a hot shower that always put him in a melodious mood, A clean Splinter was a happy Splinter. Casey Jones had come over like normal as he didn't have much else to be doing nowadays. Casey was more than welcomed at the turtle's lair, long as it's at reasonable hours and not during Master Splinters training. He was getting better at that. Each Turtle had a friendship with Casey, more so with Raphael though. Obviously. Donatello and Casey were in the make shift living room area of the lair, sitting on an old worn out gray couch. They had more televisions sets than any ordinary person, all placed side by side with the biggest TV being put in the middle. The biggest TV was the main one that currently was turned on. Turtle and human both had a simple white controller in their hands as they vigorously pushed down on all the buttons. A new racing game had come out recently and Casey brought down a copy so he could try it out with his friends. The volume on the television was turned up nice and loud as the noise of a race car echoed throughout the lair. Donatello didn't look that well, his body was suffering from the condition called exhaustion. It was the same look he carried yesterday, and the day before and the day before that. A month now has his eyes carried those dark circles, and his skin became grayer that made him look older than what he was. Fatigue, he was slower than Casey at pushing the buttons on the white controller. Don's mood was neutral, Casey was his usual energetic self.

Behind the couch was two sweaty turtles. A Raphael and Leonardo whom were in the process of a one on one spar. Raphael punched, Leo blocked and flipped to Raphael side while sweeping the legs. Raphael back flipped out of the way and charged right back in by jumping high and with did a spinning kick into Leonardo plastron. Hitting directly in the chest that caused him to take two steps back and breaking his guard enough for Raphael to right jab Leo in the ribs a few times, finishing with a hit to his chest. Leo barely managed to duck on the last punch, getting low to the ground and balancing on his one arm while his legs raised up and kicked Raphael twice with each leg while his free arm went for the knee. Raphael jumped up before his knee was hit, both turtles focused on this one little match. Jumping back, getting distance between each other and started to circle the other one looking for an opening. Raphael was smiling with enjoyment while Leo remaining calm and level headed with a half of a smile curled up on his lip. Both turtles strong and well trained, fast and agile. Leonardo moved first with a front attack as he briskly ran forward and Raphael did the same as they exchanged blows. Raphael had punched him directly in the abdomen and Leo had hit him squarely in the jaw, Raph was forced back and had to recover from the blow and Leo took this to his advantage. Advancing in, side kicking Raph in the arm which sent him toppling to the ground. Raphael became slightly dazed, he knew he had to move quickly. Raph eyes opened. Slightly blinded by the ceiling lights but Leo body jumped above him blocking out the light, Leo was high up and his green foot ready to slam into Raph plastron. Growling slightly. Raph crossed his arms on his chest blocking his foot. Leo stepped on his two arms and immediately did a side flip but it failed when Raphael two legs caught Leo, wrapping around his waist and with a growling yell bringing the grunting Leo down to the ground with him. Two struggled on the floor, Raphael was on top trying to hold him down while Leo squirming to get free of Raphael fierce hold. From his position on the floor, he saw Casey back side and Case was clearly losing the video game. It was easy to tell with how he was leaning in closer to the television, and was concentrated at the task while Donatello just sat there with a simple kind smile on his face. "Casey, You're never going to win against him." Leo commented through each grunt as he struggled against Raphael brute muscles. Leo then smiled when he saw an opening. '[i]finally[/i]' Leo thought, as he elbowed Raphael in the left shoulder and they rolled. When they stopped rolling, Leonardo was on top of Raphael and was trying to pin him down. Raphael saw the exact same image of Casey that Leo had, Casey was definitely losing this one. "I agree with Fearless, tis your 11th try. Friendly advice, give up." Raphael growled, glaring hard at Leo who had lifted Raphael leg over his head. Leo knee was pressed up behind Raphael's knee while putting his wight on Raph, trying to get a firm grip on his wiggling, struggling, sweaty body.

Casey frowned. They just had to be two negative turtles today. Even when they were sparing, or doing any activity they always seemed to keep score of any video game he would be playing. After two months of knowing them he still hadn't gotten over to how creepy their perceptive was when it came to him. The paranormal world Casey wasn't a fan of, he preferred things he could hit. Never did he believe in such thing as ghost, or spirits. Thinking about that stuff seemed like a waste of time. However, when it came to the Turtles they were the exception of that. He swore they were gifted with psychic abilities, how else could they keep track of him so easily? In addition, they appeared and disappeared just like ghost would. There was always something funny about them and Casey was positive he will never understand it either. Casey yelped, shot up from the couch as his car in the game crashed into another wall. Costing him the entire race this time. "Ooohh!.." He couldn't sound more disappointed, looking down at the floor with a big frown on his face. The Turtles had been right, and Donatello set his controller on his lap while muffling a yawn. Stretching out his arms and shoulders till he heard them crack. "Another round?" Donatello asked, enjoying his undefeated streak all while trying not to rub it in too much. Too tired to bounce around bragging about his victory anyways, he just didn't seem to have as much energy like he used too anymore. At least on patrols the rigorous work out seemed to help him. "You got it! I ain't giving up no matter what yea all fellows say! I'll prove you wrong, it's all a matter of positive thinking!"

"I am pretty sure skill is contributing factor." Leo said as he kept struggling to pin the muscle turtle down.  
"Aw don't be so hard on guy Leo. He's so hopeful, let's not shatter his spirit." Raphael said sarcastically, finally getting his one hand free and used it to punch Leo in the head. It worked, Leo was forced off of him and now that they had separated the both of them jumped back up to their feet. Panting heavily, they've been sparing for some time now. Raphael had been keeping the score. Leonardo won 3, Raphael 2. They weren't going down easy, they fight hard before admitting defeat and it was just how their brother relationship worked. Neither was afraid to hurt the other one. They could take the hits. When they caught their breath they jumped back into their spar. Leonardo started with a kick, Raphael jumped over and punched Leo in the shoulder. A little snarl came from Leonardo as he was starting to feel the sting of irritation and started to put more power in his own attacks, Raphael couldn't of been happier to see this side of his brother.

Master Splinter walked into the room with a fluffy white towel around his neck as he was drying off from his nice warm shower. "My sons." Splinter said with such affection when he looked at the three of them. He always was so proud to be their father, each one had a strong sense of family and honor. The two sons were sparing away, a little too roughly for his own liking but they seemed to have a lot of energy that needed to be used. Leonardo was the best fighter, but Raphael was the strongest and Donatello was the smartest. Each one had their skills and weaknesses, and together made an excellent team. His ear twitched when he heard the sounds of a car running, gleaming over to Donatello who was nose deep into a video game. His eyes sharpened at the purple one, there was no amusement in his demeanor. "Donatello, why aren't you training with your brothers?!" Master Splinter had a calm but strict voice, his sons generally had the freedom to do as they liked. Within certain limits of course, but skipping training wasn't an option. He worried about his youngest, he looked so ill and never trained, his spirit was damaged and just hadn't been himself.

Donatello once again was winning the game, It was pretty simple set up but Casey was just that bad at it. Kept crashing into the walls or driving in the wrong direction, he did get better every game. This time he actually stayed on the road. There was hope for his video gaming apprentice and truth is Don was having fun with him. Casey and Don didn't have much in common and games and bikes seems to be the two things they could talk about freely. Then Master Splinter voice rang, and he shuttered. It was never fun getting outed by his father. Turning around on the couch, resting one arm on the back. "Casey came over and I-" Master Splinter jumped towards Don and landed decide him. Whacking him on the head with his wooden cane. Donatello flinched "Ow." Rubbing his sore head, frowning at his father. "No excuses, you had become lazy my son." Don felt disgruntled and dropped his controller as he dodged a strike from Master Splinter by jumping on top of the back part of the couch. "Looks like victory is mine!" Casey said with probably the biggest grin Don had seen him give off today. This distracted Donatello as he started to block Splinters punches. "Urge!" Don grunted while he stayed on the defensive. His father wasn't going easy on him. "This doesn't count Casey." Don did a back flip over to the main area where Raphael and Leo were, which was considered a dojo for it's the place they always trained Inside their snug lair. "Yes it does!" Casey stood up with his hands on the air, celebrating "Whoo!" He won his first game. Splinter charged at Donatello, using his cane he hit Donatello in the arm. Which hurt but it didn't stop him from jumping behind Splinter and kicking his back. It never worked, Splinter always blocked his attacks. A few times Leo even manages to hit him, Raph almost did once. "Very good my son. But you need better balance when you kick." Master Splinter hit Donatello leg in just the right spot that unbalanced him enough that he nearly fell over. Donatello really didn't feel like training.

The fight between Raphael and Leonardo was getting intense, Raphael side stepped Leo's punch and swung his foot into Leonardo's stomach which caused him to lean forward and grab hold of his belly. The hits were starting to actually hurt as they both stopped holding back. "Need ta do better than that." Raphael commented playfully as he swung his foot at Leonardo, who blocked than grabbed him by his ankle and spun him around before giving him a small toss. "I don't see you doing any better either Raph." Leo smiled weakly as he patted his hands together before placing them on his hips while he patiently waited for Raphael to get back on his toes. Raphael got up fast enough, and the two brothers circled each other once more. Leo was already drawing out plans, and Raphael was just acting on instincts. "Donnie over there handled three wolves on his own last night. You only had one." Raphael own smile grew. He knew what kind of reaction he would get from Leo by saying this.

An irritated flash crossed Leonardo's calm eyes, his brother was pushing buttons with him like usual. "It wasn't as easy as it looked." Leonardo said weakly as charged in, swinging his arm which Raphael blocked but then Leo jumped to Raph left and kicked him hard in the hip which pushed Raphael to the ground, he rolled as Leo tried to jump on him again and kicked Leo's chest than used his arms to do back flip from the ground to get himself back up on his feet. "Or.. Fearless is losing his touch." Raphael words fired at Leo like weapons. Now Leo was starting to get a little mad at what his brother was suggesting, he was not weak. "Oh yea, hot head?" Leo growled, Raphael flipped behind Leonardo and punched him hard in the shoulder. Not too hard, just enough to get his point across. "Yea! That's right." Raphael growled back eagerly. That is when Leo grinned, well then! Guess Leo had to put his brother in his place. "Fine, I'll show you just how 'out of touch' I am!"

The elevator door opened up and April stepped into the lair with a box in her hands. She had worn a red summer dress, which appeared to be wet. No doubt she got tagged on her way down here by her new friends. "Guys?" April called out into the lair, she could hear the turtles sparing so she eased up a bit. Leonardo grabbed Raphael by the arm, he was strong enough to lift his brother over his shoulder and with his powering muscles he tossed Raphael as hard as he possibly could towards the elevator. Soon as he let Raphael go, it was instant regret. "April!" Leo, and just about everyone in the lair gasped. Tensing up as he realized the very grave mistake he had just made. Donatello ran as hard as his two legs allowed him, and pushed his legs to go faster. He had to push April out of the way of the incoming red turtle, out of the three of them it was Raphael you don't want to collide with. It was like having a dumpster hitting you! Raphael wasn't aware that April was there, that is not till she let out a loud scream.

Donatello leaped in and wrapped both arms protectively around April and used his own body to shield her. Raphael could feel him hitting the back of Donatello's shell and all three of them got slammed back inside the elevator. "April, Don, Raph?.. April you okay?!" Leonardo shouted as he ran into the elevator in complete distress. Though he was far more worried about April then his two brothers, they were used to being tossed around as for April didn't even have a shell to protect her like they did. Jitters entered his stomach at what he had saw, Raphael sprawled out on top of Donatello's shell pretty much knocked out of his senses, then Donatello was slightly dazed and doing his hardest to keep the weight of two mutated turtles off of April who was at the very bottom of this doggy pile.

"This isn't good.." Leonardo was a loss of words as he started to feel even worse now. Shouldn't have let Raphael get under his skin like that. He knelt down and very gently he grabbed Raphael by the arm and helped move him off of Donatello and plopped him to the floor resting him up against the elevator's wall. "You two really need to learn to stop throwing each other." Donatello groaned weakly, Leo popped a sympathy smile. His brother was just fine but Leonardo helped him anyways for he really had to free April. Placing a firm hand on his brothers arm and guided him slowly off the crushed April. "Howzz April..?" Raphael asked as the elevator room was spinning. Wasn't going to be getting up for a little while it seemed, but his only concern was that of April since he had so kindly been thrown at her. Rubbing his plastron Raphael thought to himself: Leo 4 Raph 2. He was getting behind on the score board today. Leonardo bent down beside April, his heart was beating slowly in his chest as he reached out to touch the only human that would bite their heads off. April slapped his hand away and sat up, glaring at all three turtles which accompanied by a vicious inward frustrated growl. Leonardo sighed in relief, she was unhurt thanks to Donatello. Thank heavens. That relief didn't last long, he felt her vixen eyes stare him down and even made the calm and wise blue turtle look away sheepishly like a kid that got busted.

"I'm JUST fine. No thanks to you two!" April snapped. Leo face twisted and he couldn't look more guilty than he did right now. She was pretty mad! Well, to be fair anybody would be mad if they randomly got crushed by a turtle. Leonardo stood up and politely offered his mutant hand to April, whom gladly accepted it and was pulled back onto her two feet with the blue turtle's help. "April, I am so very sorry. Forgive me, I wasn't expecting you to be coming over today." Leonardo was gracefully pleaded to April, really wanted to beat himself up for this. Despite April being okay, it was still not good that it happened in the first place. Their home was supposed to be safe but instead it seemed to have a high chance of flying turtles.

Donatello stood up, ignoring his aching back as the pain will soon subdue itself, he eyed April brown box on the floor and it appeared to be damage. Really hoped she didn't bring anything breakable down here. The thought made him shutter if she was to find out. He picked up the box and examined it, it was kinda heavy. April was the kind of woman that strike fear the hardest of turtles, Raphael. Oddly enough, upon thinking about it some more Don couldn't recall a single moment where Raphael got mad at April. He was generally polite with her. Lucky girl, if only they had been so lucky with him. Be a lot less bruises.

April went over to Raphael, he didn't look all that good and didn't have the heart to leave him on the ground. Lowering herself to his level she offered her small hand to him. "Come on big guy, we need to get you back on your feet." She was very kind, and despite the fact the elevator seemed to still be spinning and Raphael was pretty sure getting up was the worse idea ever right now, he couldn't refuse her. "Thanks April." Raphael tried to sound nice in retort, but he was far too out of it to pretend. He accepted her hand and despite being a small girl she was strong enough to help him back onto his feet. Raphael almost fell on top of her If Leonardo didn't interject between them and wrapped Raphael an arm around his broad shoulders so Leo could be a wall for him to lean against when they walked. Leonardo knew just how his brother was feeling and felt bad he had to get up so soon. He just couldn't have April helping Raphael out anymore then she already had after what Leo did to her.

"I know I usually call first. But you see.." April blushed a little, now she was the one looking sheepish. "...I left my cell phone in my pocket." The turtles gave each other a clueless look. None of them seemed to know what her words indicated. They had this odd silent way of speaking to one another as they knew each other far to well and yet they still manage to be rowdy and loud. "The pocket of my blue jeans.. that's in the dirty laundry." Uh nope, it didn't ring any bells for Leonardo or Raphael. They gave each other the confused glance and the shrug of a shoulder. Then they looked at Donatello with interest, his eyes widened as the bell did ring in his head. So the two confused brothers leaned in closer to him as their mouths dropped to a confused 'o' shape as they awaited the explanation. Donatello out of respect to April and her discomfort tried his very best not to laugh.

"You ran your new phone though the washing machine? April, you are never that careless!" Donatello snickered, he had to deeply hold his breath so he didn't outright laugh at her. Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other clueless for a moment before it started to dawn on them and they started to smile and snicker along with Donatello which made April grow all the more uncomfortable. It was just funny to them, and the fact she was so embarrassed made it all the more hilarious. Raphael arm was still around Leo shoulders as he leaned up against Leo, holding his belly as Raph tried to quell the snickering bubbles. "It's not funny!" April insisted with big blushing cheeks as she was starting to get mad, but mainly just embarrassed. Leonardo didn't mind the extra weight Raphael had put on him while they snickered, he barely noticed it.

April, she was like Leo in being a slight perfectionist herself and often scolded them when they lost something and she had just ran her phone through the washing machine, it shouldn't be funny but it just was. Leaving the elevator the bubbles of snickers and withheld laughter came to a dead stop when they saw Master Splinter stern disapproving face, they knew they had messed up. Each turtle got hit on the head by the cane. 'ow' each one said as they rubbed their heads. Donatello wasn't to happy with it as this was the second hit in the head within ten minutes. This time he may have deserved it though. All three of them now had a frown.

"Forgive my son's rudeness Ms.O'neil. They have much to learn on manners." Splinter pointed his cane sternly at the three of them, who bowed their heads apologetically at their father. Leonardo was looking really guilty again as he felt responsible, Raphael carried the same look as Leo, and Donatello was just glad he got to skip out on training today and nobody got hurt. April waved her hand in the air like it was nothing. "Don't worry, Not the last time It'll happen I'm sure. I am pretty used to you fou-three" April quickly corrected herself and she paused. Really had to be careful what she said around them, looking at each turtles eyes and Master Splinter expression it seemed as though none of them were effected by her mistake. Which was a relief, if she had said that five months ago they all would look as though they got stabbed. Things were getting better.

"I'm sorry Sensei. April, I am really glad you're okay." Raphael voice was filled with remorse, the room had finally stopped spinning and pulled himself away from Leonardo as he was capable of standing up on his own now. Grateful that Leo had stepped in earlier so he wasn't leaning up against April, the turtles were smaller but they still had some weight to them. Course he wasn't going to say thanks or anything to Leo, he didn't ever have too as Leo naturally just knew how he felt sometimes.

Casey finally noticed that April had arrived. "Hey April!" He said pleasantly in his dorky voice, dropping the controller and turning down the volume from the television. He stared at her face, she was a very pretty girl and just by looking at her he could feel his heart quicken and butterflies flapped around in his belly. The effect this woman had on him was intoxicating and when she looked at him and smiled. "Oh hey Casey." He felt like he was floating, which made him trip over the controller wires and fall flat out on his stomach with a big 'oof' sound. What a woman.

The training came to an end with April's arrival. The three turtles and Casey's stomach had started to rumble in harmony and followed their plight was Master Splinter's own belly. They all were craving food and inside April's brown box was just that, food. Everyone was in the kitchen and April was doing all the cooking for none of the turtles really knew how to use a stove. Donatello did but he had no talent in cooking, Raphael was too messy, and poor Leonardo he was straight up useless. Leo only could make salad or tea. Only person other than herself that could cook was Splinter, and he was a pretty great cook too as April had been teaching him new recipes.

"Don, I brought my phone. Can you try to get it working again?" Don blinked at her request, shrugging his shoulders as he wasn't to confident that it could be fixed. It didn't mean he couldn't take a look at it. "No promises, did you try putting it in a bowl of rice?" April nodded her head. Leaning up against the stove as she had fish baking in the oven and it was starting to smell very tantalizing. "After you called me yesterday morning, my accident happened. So It's been in rice all day and night. Thank you Don, It means a lot to me." Donatello gave a weak smile, and nodded his head silently. April saw his silence and despite it being normal now, it didn't feel right on him to be this quiet. Hopefully this funky mood will pass soon.

The four boys sat at the wooden table. Leonardo was calmly waiting for his meal as he gave casual glances at Raph and Casey, trying to hide his interest in their little game. Casey and Raph were not patient souls. The both of them had somehow figured a way to thumb wrestle and to say the least, Casey was losing this one. Mutant finger was stronger than human thumb but Casey wasn't giving up. The both of them growled at one another playfully. Donatello sat beside Leo and seemed properly focused on April instead of the rowdy couple beside him.

Master Splinter casually walked over to the table and smacked Raphael and Casey on the head, each one saying 'ow' and rubbing their head. "Again, manners Raphael. We have guest." Raph sighed, being the least mannered turtle it was hard for him to sit still especially when Casey was around. The two of them always seemed to be getting into trouble, be it on the surface or at the dinner table. Leonardo snorted when his brother got scolded, and Raphael didn't like that. He glared and made a fist, swinging it to hit Leo who flinched. "Raphael." Splinter said sternly. The red turtle then stopped his attack and wrapped his arms around his brother neck and pulled him into his plastron, putting on the biggest fake smile he could muster. "I just wanted ta give him a hug." Raphael smiled so innocently as he chuckled cheeky. Master Splinter knew Raphael was lying and Leonardo was struggling in Raphael death grip, his face distorted till Leo had finally pushed Raphael off of him with enough force that the red turtle fell out of his chair.

"Boys.." Splinter shook his head, he had his hands full with his sons. Raphael quickly sat back on the chair and plastered another big fake smile on his face. Splinter eyes looked away from them, rubbing his head now that he had a small headache. Raphael innocent smiles and chuckles turned into a devilish glare with growls that got directed at Leonardo while his one arm shook, Leo calmly but very coldly glared back at him while keeping proper posture and respect for those around him. Neither tried to do anything with Master Splinter around of course, they were perfect angels. [i]'Some things never change.'[/i] Master Splinter thought silently. Looking back at the two, Raphael eyes widened when he took notice and he put on another big smile and playfully jabbed at Leo plastron and falsely laughed. "Using a new soap Leo?" Raphael turned to butter when under Master Splinter's gaze, and Leonardo just title his head to the side with a slight muse look and didn't bother to answer the question. Leo thought that Raphael must be suffering on the inside putting on this nice act. Casey head was laying on the table, he was bored.

April huffed at the two brothers, least they acted brotherly with their rivalry. Some days, it was annoying, and others funny and adorable. Right now it was funny and adorable since Master Splinter was here, and Raphael innocence wasn't fooling anybody. It made her smile and laugh. Personally, she didn't mind making their food for most days she felt like a mother of three. The food was finished, she served a bowl of rice, plated fish with sauce, and a side of salad. She decided to serve Leonardo first, handing him the plate he bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you April." April smiled at Leo and patted him on the shoulder as she went to feed the other two brothers. Raphael and Donatello did the same as Leo, bowed and thanked her and each one eyed the food very hungrily. Very etiquette Turtles when it came to receiving food.

Casey was another story. He grabbed the plate right out of her hands and started to chow down like a pig. It was disgusting that even the Turtles looked at him funny and cringed. "Thanks babe, get me some pepper. Rice needs pepper and flavor." Casey mouth was full when he said that, enjoying his meal a little too much. April fist clenched in her hand as he was being so disrespectful! "Don't call me babe." She hated being called that, and gave him such an evil look as she let out a frustrated grunt and stomped herself back to the kitchen to grab him his pepper and came back to stand beside him. "Here is your pepper Jones." April voice was pure venom with the way she said his last name.

Each turtles expressions turned to shock, while Splinter remained ever so calmly in his seat by the counter. April poured the pepper all over Casey head, who spat out his food and used both arms to hover his head. Properly stunned that April would do this to him! The pepper then got up his nose and he sneezed. She slammed the pepper on the table hard enough that all the boys jumped. Her point was made loud and clear: Table Manners Matter.

April walked away from them with another growl. Casey lifted his head from the table and sighed with relief, he could have sworn she would have killed him with that temper. He stared at her with such awe, she was so scary when angry and that made her so hot in Casey mind. Strong personality, pretty looks, best friends to these turtles. She was almost like his dream girl, if only she loved sports instead of antics and computers.

The brothers started laughing, Donatello couldn't believe what he had just witnessed! Leonardo knew from experience not to anger April and Casey was learning that lesson the hard way as well. Raphael knew how much Casey liked April and watching him get shot down like that probably just made his day and night. "Looks like ya needed a little flavor and spice yourself." Raphael grinned at Casey, whose head just hung low with regret. "Yea Casey, don't anger the hand that feeds you. Thought you would have learned by now!" Leonardo added with his small laughter.

None of the turtles felt bad for him at all, it was pretty hilarious. Having human friends was the greatest thing ever. "You need to think things through in the future if you want a shot with April." Donatello whispered as he chuckled. April didn't hear that, but Casey was getting pretty embarrassed now as his face turned all red and that meant he was getting frustrated as well. "S-shut up!" Casey sounded half angry, but let it go and stared down at his food, feeling completely defeated and empty. How was he going to make it up to April?

Splinter bowed his head when April gave him his plate. He was impressed with April boldness, it was certainly teaching Casey a lesson on manners, something Splinter has failed to accomplish. "Thank you for your kindness April, my sons and I, are in your debt." It was true, April brought them food and supplies, helped cook, aided in missions, and despite how crazy their lives tend to be she was loyal and secretive. A true angel if there was one. April really liked Master Splinter, for he had always been so kind, strict but a great father and the most honest person she had ever met. "It's nothing, you owe me nothing Master Splinter. It's the least I can do for your boys. You're like family now."

"While we are all together, we haven't told Master Splinter what happened last night." Leo stated as he gleamed towards his two brothers. The aspiring super hero and mutated wolves story, it was certainly one worth telling and Leo wouldn't mind getting Master Splinters advice on this new person either. "A new story to tell me my sons?" He looked at them keenly now that they sparked his interest. Always liked hearing the tales of their adventure when they went above ground as they always seemed to want to do good for this city. It worried him too for it places his sons in grave danger each time they stirred the pot.

Raphael and Donatello looked uneasily at one another as they tried to figure out which one of them should go first. It was a long story. "Yes Master Splinter" Donatello answered with respect as he poked at his salad with his chop sticks, Raphael grew more uneasy for last night story didn't fall under his better behavior nights. It was a pretty awful night for him. Raphael started. "We went topside to play with the new super soakers that April kept mentionin', it's gotten a lot of hype and we wanted to check it out." April smiled as she felt a pinch of pride to hear that her interest in the game had indeed rubbed off on the turtles, it was good for them to be trying out new things on their own.

Casey though, he looked like the turtles had just offended him. "You guys went super soaking without me?" Hurt was written all over Casey distorted face, man it sucked for him. The turtles hesitated, they didn't consider Casey would want to play with them this badly or that he would take offense to it. There was a long awkward silence as they tried to figure out how to respond and like usual, the burden of that fell on Leonardo who answered with a formal kindness. "It was a brother's night only Casey, maybe next time though." Casey frowned and mumbled a few things under his breath then started to sulk silently while eating his food with a fork. Raphael shook his head at Casey, it really mattered that much to the big goon. Talk about taking a game seriously.

Which reminded Donatello he had forgotten to mention something to April. "I'v upgraded your super soaker by the way, hope you don't mind." He said casually, and Raphael wrapped an arm around Donatello's neck and getting close to his smart brother with a proper huge smile that showed just how proud he was of Donatello.

"Ya! You should try it, Donnie here really made it work!" The enthusiasm came off of Raphael in waves.  
"The toy worked well thanks to Don, I had fun with it." Leo seemly pleased too as he as well leaned in closer to their youngest as he spoke about the super soaker. He patted Don on the arm and the two turtles had a strong sense of pride while Donatello awkwardly sat in his chair looking very shy and really hated being the center of all this attention, his brothers were practically hanging off of him and getting inside his personal space and all he could do was stare at them. Donatello was used to this suffocation, he did grow up with four nosy brothers. "Wish I had a camera.." April whispered, this would be a perfect picture for the photo album. Then Master Splinter casually slide over his shell cell on the counter towards April, she smiled at the rat, he overheard her wish and granted it.

Quickly she snapped a photo: Raphael arm wrapped around Donnie neck with a big smile while his other one nudges his cheek, and Leonardo leaning towards Don with a big smile as he pats his upper arm and Donatello squeezed between them with his head on the table and his face turned a lighter shade of green with a half uncomfortable smile while he stared at Raphael. Chopsticks stuck out of the steaming rice bowl that was neatly put on his plate.

Putting the phone down and slid it back over to Splinter, mouthing the word thank you and he smiled proudly. The boys didn't know that their picture was taken. That is when April stood up with her arms crossed on her chest, giving them the crazy eye. "So you are the culprits who stole my super soaker!" April accused, trying to sound really mad but she didn't have it all in her. The way the brothers hovered over the blushing turtle with mirth over a super soaker gun. It was adorable. Donatello was the only turtle who blushed in the family, Not Raph, Not Leo or even Mikey for that matter.

"That was Leonardo's idea actually.." Donatello muttered that, sounding like a little mouse as it was true they had indeed taken the Super Soakers and upgraded it without her consent. They got so worked up about the game that they may have skipped corners like getting permission. Leonardo tensed as he felt the laser glare shift in his direction, chuckling nervously as he flashed an innocent little smile in her direction, feeling a little bit nervous. Of course Donatello would throw him under the bus, it's okay he could take it. Just keep smiling awkwardly back and you're golden! "You see April.. we were going to ask you but uh we maybe forgot too on our way out? Let us not dwell on past mistakes now, you got the coolest super soaker in New York!" Leonardo tried to pitch this to April, but those evil green eyes only got more intense. Yup, he was done for. Raphael and Casey were busy laughing at Leonardo, no one could go against April.

Master Splinter cleared his throat, his sons were getting far off topic now. Everyone in the kitchen heard and fell silent. Raphael and Casey stopped their laughter and sat like perfect little angels awkwardly in their chairs, while Leonardo tried to keep a straight face while still feeling the piercing eyes of April on his neck. Donatello was chewing away at his fish, sitting quietly as he tried to stay out of trouble. "Donatello, your work is impressive. There is little you can't accomplish and I wish you to keep it to yourself for the remainder of the story." Donatello nodded his head in understanding. It was his fault the conversation got a little off topic, a small detour. Raphael and Donatello really didn't wish to tell this story tonight. Now it had to be told.

Leonardo waited for one of his brothers to start the story again, but in the corner of his eye. The two brothers had a polite and pleading look as they glanced at Leonardo and handed the imaginary story telling reigns onto him. Leonardo growled lightly, then let it go and just shook his head at the two brothers. Of course they would force him to tell the story. Personally Leonardo had no problems with telling the story, what bugged him was how his brothers seemed to hide behind him rather than tell it themselves. So the story began.

"Our playtime came to an end. Donatello and Myself sensed that somebody was watching us and we got ready for an attack. Like in the big movies, the timing was perfect as these four monstrous wolves picked us to be their next lunch. Raphael was eager to fight as always, so he got to fight two wolves by himself while Don here handled the one. I of course, went for the leader who had a silver coat, twice as big as the pack. At first I thought they were werewolves, but I was mistaken as they had been legit monsters."

Leonardo glared hard at Donatello, this time passing the imaginary story reigns to him and forcing him to speak up for a change. Besides, Leo himself didn't know the full story either as he was pretty focused on his own fight and he was antsy to hear more about this mystery guy from their side of the tale. Donatello stirred in his seat, all the eyes were on him now. Getting a little nervous, why was he so uncomfortable? He wasn't before, before he didn't mind it but now having the eyes on him made his chest tighten up and his stomach drop.

"Master Splinter, these wolves are tough and their claws could break open our shell's if we weren't careful. Individually they were weak but united they knew how to over power their opponent. No different from the wolves found in the wild. Raphael got his head caved during the fight. I must say, we got really concerned! Escaping my wolf I join my brother and stood over his body while three wolves circled me, I was as good as turtle meat. Stepping my game up, and using all you taught me I managed to keep them off Raph. Leonardo couldn't save me, his wolf was too fast and blocked his path every time he tried. So I was on my own, and I didn't think I could last much longer but I wasn't ever going to give up. I had to protect my brother, never could I leave him."

Raphael smiled when hearing how Donatello felt, he could count on his two brothers to be there for him in a difficult fight. It made him feel deeply loved by Donatello. Raphael sure as heck would do the same for him in a heart beat, they all would. It was sad but not many families could say that. Donatello stared at Raphael with some form of brotherly affection and the look that handed over the imaginary story telling reigns over to him. This next bit was going to be particularly hard on Raphael.

"When I came too, Donnie here was helping me up. The three wolves were getting their butts handed to them till next week. The person who laid the smack down wasn't Leo, me or Donnie here but Michelangelo."

This caught April, Casey, and most of all Leo off guard. The humans gasped and Leonardo jaw dropped when he heard the impossible. Leonardo didn't know what pain his brother last night, how could he know that? His own chest was starting to throb just thinking about what Raphael saw. It would explain his strong hate for Midnight. He stiffened and waited patiently for Raphael to finish this story. Master Splinter heart was aching at the mention of the deceased and could only imagine it felt so much worse for his son, right now Raphael was slump in his chair in intense emotional pain. He didn't want to continue this story. "Raphael, your family is here with you. Draw strength from us and continue your tale." Splinter said wisefully, the hurt and lost turtle looked as his father and nodded as he did find some closure in his words. He did have two caring brothers, an understanding father, and two awesome friends with him right now. His lips trembled and inhaled deeply to calm his own nerves. Trying to find the courage to keep speaking, this misunderstanding had left a scar on him. After a few moments of regaining his composer, he continued with this story.

"Father you are right, I do have my family. Dunno what I was thinkin'. I need ta thank Donnie here, he helped me a lot. It wasn't Mikey I saw, I just... hoped. Ya know. This guy style was a little like Mikey's. In the end the guy was some punk playin' pretend, Super Hero version. I don't like him, but he had excellent Nunchaki skills that could rival Mikey's own. Had a orange cloak with an ugly mask. A total whack job! In the end he risked our lives by gettin' in ta way! He was a clown, a fool.. and.. A lie."

Raphael ranted on, but on the last bit he felt himself break down a little. Not a sob fest, no. He doesn't cry like that but his arms trembled and his hands clenched into a fist. He had mistaken Midnight as Mikey and with all the bad things he could spit out about the hero, It was Raphael who felt like the real fool. To have even considered it, to have even hoped. Donnie was right, after how Mikey died he should have known it was impossible that Mikey could have been alive. Leonardo hand rubbed Raphael shell softly, and surprisingly Raphael allowed it without pushing him away like he normally would do. Donatello touched Raphael's wrist and gave it a soothing squeeze.  
After that Leo continued on with the story to give Raphael a break, and the three of them together told the full story to Master Splinter who listened carefully and April who was the most understanding and caring, then there was Casey got bored with the emotional stuff and wanted to skip those parts and get right back into the butt kicking part of the tale.

By the end of this tale, everyone had finished eating their meals and gathered around the table with big eyes as they all enjoyed this seemly strange story.  
"The Midnight Prince, what a dashing name." Splinter said as he rubbed his chin. He rather liked that name, it had a certain mystery feel to it. The story he had heard was long but proved to be most intriguing yet. Big wolves, an aspiring super hero, emotions running high and a hard battle. The Midnight Prince had an effect on each turtle and most troubling was that of Donatello and Raphael. Sounds to Master Splinter that Leonardo and Donatello may have made a new friend but Raphael didn't see it like that.

"He is a nut case! I mean, who dresses like that? No one. He was so smug too, actin' like a 4 year old!" Raphael spat, feeling over the top irritated as he could go on all night to how much he hated this person.  
"He didn't think he was all that bad." Leo commented coolly as he sipped his tea.  
"Sorry Fearless ya seem to have forgotten the part where you fell in this tale." Raphael said with high sarcasm as he slammed his fist lightly onto the table surface.  
"He's not the one I blame for that."

Leonardo voice was cold, the way he said it sent shivers up Raphael back and it angered him. Raphael couldn't believe his own two ears at what his own brother was suggesting and it hurt, but not as much as it fueled his rage. "Ya can't seriously blame me, Leo that kid screwed up royally! Dont'cha dare turn this onto me!" Raphael said in a growly voice, but Leo did what he always did. Stay calm and collected over his emotions. He finished up his tea and placed the cup on the table. Leo couldn't take it anymore, he just had to speak up and speak the truth.

"No, he may have been annoying but it was you who lost control, you who chased him. The Midnight Prince saved my life, Donatello's and yourself. Didn't you notice? He had been watching us for some time before the fight, and only showed up when Donatello needed him too. I had given it some thought, he may not of disclosed the monster situation to us that night but he is no enemy either. Don't get me wrong, I don't think he's hero material. His heart is in the right place. Everything he did, taking your targets and getting in the way was so we could be safe. He made his errors too, but it is us who should know better."

Raphael really didn't like the way his brother thought. There was a lot of conflicting emotions twisting in his head. If Midnight had not shown up Raphael didn't doubt for a second that he would have regained his senses and help Donatello win that fight before either of them got really hurt. Did Leonardo lose his faith in him to protect this family? Not only that, Leo was being reckless in taking some strangers side simply because he helped them in one small fight. Getting off his seat and leaned across the table and pointed his big green finger directly at Leonardo.

"Tis how it's goin' to be now Fearless? Taking the side of every whack job in the city. I am bettin' he sicked them monsters on us! He only appears after the wolves cornered Donnie! I smell a set up. Ya don' think it's a little suspicious how easily he took them down or the fact he found the only mutant turtles in New York?"

Glaring down at the blue turtle. Leonardo stared back at Raphael and felt the tension in the kitchen growing but still he remained calm for now wasn't the time to be having this fight. Not In front of Casey and April, or their father. "Excuse me Master Splinter, I am going to my room to meditate for a while. April, your cooking was delicious, thank you." Leonardo was ever so courtly, bowing his head and quickly moved out of the kitchen before Raphael could say something that would really make Leonardo loss his cool and break into a physical fight. It's happened before, Raphael didn't know how to deal with his feelings and acted out on them by fighting with Leo. Right now Leonardo wasn't going to put up with it.

Master Splinter ears flatted on the side of his head, his two sons were fighting again. Whenever they fought it was with a lot of emotions that they both seemed to struggle with. He always saw them as one side of a coin, but together at the very core they were one of the same. Leonardo was the mature one and walked away from the fight, and Raphael was already making his way towards his brother. "We are talkin' here, ya ain't gettin' off that easily!" Raphael shouted, the muscly turtle could scare anybody with his temper and strong build. Every part of Raph was shaking and his eyes weren't of his own. Splinter jumped in the doorway before his son could run after Leo, and the confusion and shock that came over Raph suggested he didn't even sense Splinter approach. "Walk with me Raphael.. now!" Splinter stern voice was back, and just the way he said it made Raphael feels like he had no other choice but to obey his father wish. Even when he was most angry, he could never fight against Splinter. As a child he learned the hard way it didn't work, and got his shell handed to him big time. Now he would just lower his head and drag his agitated body while tracing his footsteps on the sewer floor.


	6. Messages On High

**= ]**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Messages On High**

[ **Don** ]  
Donatello sat down at his work bench and April phone was stripped apart and its pieces laid all around the table. Usually worked kept him busy, distracted to a point he didn't have to think but now that method was failing him. Raphael and Leonardo fight had bothered Donatello, while each had their own points. Raphael was right, they didn't know this stranger and his sudden appearance strike as suspicious. Leonardo was right, the stranger seemed friendly and they owed him. Where did Donatello side in this nifty argument? Donatello sighed, his thoughts were elsewhere as he stared at the motherboard of the cell phone and used a magnifying glass to get a closer look and studied it while poking it with the tweezers he had.

It didn't matter, neither Raphael or Leonardo argument. They were to focused on the one man that they forgotten about the real mystery. The monsters, surely when they learned more about them Midnight kept secrets will be uncovered. Putting an end to the debate if he is Good, bad, all will be answered. If only he had a way to trace and capture the monsters and bring one home to the lair so he could work out where it maybe originated from and what caused the mutation. Whatever argument the two brothers had been between them. Donatello didn't want to have any part of it, and yet despite that being what he wanted his mind kept wondering on how to bring resolve. If he could figure something out about the monsters, a lead. They could put this petty squabble behind them and focus on the main objective. Donatello leaned back on his chair, grabbing his shell cell and worked on taking it apart slowly and placing each piece delicately on the table next to her phone pieces.

"How does she look?" April asked as she approached the work station, she had just finished doing up all the dishes and Casey was busy putting everything away. In the background they could hear Casey yelling angrily then a small crash. He's fine.. Hopefully.  
"Hmm.. water logged. I can rig you up a new motherboard by making you a new one that's designed after ours. It will be more efficient when completed but It'll take me a few days. Think you can manage?" Donatello didn't turn to greet her, he stayed focused as he pulled out a chip from his shell cell and put on a set of Goggles while grabbing a specialized torch tool and used it on the small chip. The light hit his face as he while he worked on it. "Yeah, I think I can. No idea what I will do for the next few days. Cell phone is like, my life! Donatello we are living in the age of cell phone technology, walking about freely while our eyes glued to a simple screen of cat videos and music. Anything you could possibly need to know is on google. A simpler life." April leaned up against the work bench as she gestured by waving her hands up to the surface when she spoke of the new age of technology. So many different options just a click away from the finger tip. Donatello put the tool down and picked the chip up with the tweezers, placing it under the magnifying glass to get a closer look. Almost perfect. He had to tweak the system just a bit later and was in for a long night. Turning around to finally look at April as he placed the chip on the table and started fidgeting with a few wires from her phone.

"I am all for technology, but in moderation. I believe we can create a better and brighter future with the right tools. This new era, with all those options you speak of we become entitled and expect everything to be handed to us instead of going out there and figuring it out on your own. No adventure, no fulfillment. Information we thrive on starts to feels obsolete. My Turtle hood didn't have internet in the sewers April, that came later. I still manage to build remote control cars out of scraps. Once completed, each brother found a new toy under their pillow, I built Raphael a monster truck, Leonardo a remote train set, and Mikey got a helicopter and Master Splinter a cheese car. They had fun for two months! Till Raphael got mad at Leo and Mikey and broke them.." Donatello smiled at such a memory, it was precious to him because of his hard work and it brought so much joy to them. Building each toy wasn't easy and he doubted that they could ever understand the difficulty it was to make each individual piece out of junk. Unsure on what happened to the cheese car as he didn't recall ever seeing it again.

Donatello went quiet when he saw how stunned April was, like she was truly shocked to hear any of that come out of his mouth. He started to feel it again, the nervousness hitting his gut and his heart palpitate. 'Get a hold of yourself Don, stop feeling this way.' Donatello thought to himself, trying hard to stop himself from feeling the jitters but like always it failed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Donatello asked, the nervousness portrayed in his voice and he cussed at himself for sounding so weak. It wasn't just with April, he got this way around his two brothers like earlier when telling his story.

"You are the most articulate out of the family. That is the most I have heard you speak this month. You're a genius with much to teach and say. Yet you grew quiet and very shy. You look sick all the time. Whatever is on your mind Don, you can tell me." Donatello could always admire the motherly warmth that April gave, she was a proper friend. Sadly, her sweet words only made Donatello fears worse, felt like a stranger banging on a door late at night.

"Thanks April, I will keep that in mind. I am okay though, don't worry so much." Donatello brushed off her words, not wishing to delve into his inner demons as she wanted. April moved closer but Donatello pulled away and went back to work on the phone. He sensed her frustration and that she backed off to give him space. The topic ended and he was grateful that she was never the kind to force answers out of him.

"I want you to take Leonardo's shell cell, I don't have any information on these monsters and If you hear or find something I need you to give Raphael a call. As his will be the only available phone as mine will be down along with yours. It's just a precaution, you're probably safe." Last thing he needed was for a monster to appear and attack her, or a simple case of a human breaking into her house above the shop. He would feel better if they had a line of communication.

"Okay, I will go check up on Leo then. See how he is holding out. Donnie, When you're ready. My door is always open." Donatello grunted in a response to April offer. She had not the slightest clue to why he had been acting that way, but like all the other times she offered to talk about it she was shot down by him. Donatello used to be the one turtle she never had to worry about and now she worried for him more than the others. April left the work station and started her way over to the bedrooms. Another crash came from the kitchen and something breaking, April had taken a small peak into the kitchen and Casey was busy stomping on the ground, frustrated. Surely he could figure out his problem on his own, it wasn't that difficult to put dishes away. The noise was annoying enough, that it prompt Donatello to leave his work station and make his way to the kitchen. Quickly, she got out of the way and moved on towards the bedrooms

April stopped at Leonardo door, hesitating as she remembered how angry he was earlier at the kitchen. He may have walked away but it was obviously that Raphael was getting under that thick shell of his. One of these days she has to sit those two brothers down and teach them how to use their words properly. It was funny, most times whenever she came to Leonardo's room he was always the most quiet. Like now it sounded like the room itself was empty. Knocking on the door. "Leo, may I come in? It's April." Waiting. No answer, she bit down on her lip and knocked again and waited and still no answer. Normally she would walk away and leave him be but she needed to ask for his phone. Maybe she should have a peak inside the room and check to see if he was alright. Who knew what Leonardo was doing in his room. Opening the door slowly, the room was pitch black apart from dim lights on the floor, following the light to its source that was located in the far corner of the room. Leonardo was in the lotus position with a bunch of scented candles circling him. A small picture frame rested by his left foot. April took three steps into the room and Leonardo eyes shot open. April stopped as she felt scared. The look he gave her was terrifying, his face darkened and his eyes filled with this strong anger. Goosebumps crawled on her skin and her hair stood on end. Leo never made her feel unsafe around him, but the energy that Leo was giving was a violent threat. As fast as he had the dark twisted look, it vanished and was replaced with a playful and friendly features.

[ **Leo** ]  
Leonardo retired to his bedroom after dinner. Mixed feelings of anger, stress and frustration filled him. The solitude he found helped with all that, ever so thankful that Raphael hadn't follow at his heels. No doubt if his brother did follow suite, this tidy room would be a war zone for they would be fighting. Throwing hard punches and kicks, it would have been a good fight but the cleaning up was the annoying part for it would take all night. There was a long history of brotherly fights, and it doesn't matter which brother it was there was one thought that always started the calming process.: _Eh, things could be worse_ There was no truer sentence. Trouble always found them and he was grateful to still have a brother to argue with.

A wooden dresser pressed up against the wall with a decorative blue silk cloth that rested on top of its smooth top. On top of that was two light blue vases that was accompanied with a set fake Rosa miniature hybrid flowers. Real ones wouldn't survive in the dark. Between the vases was an orange mask that symbolized his brother. This mask had never been worn by him but the sentiment was still the same. Behind the mask rested a simple picture frame that held the image of Michelangelo: Mikey sat down on the stone floor with his legs crossed and several comic issues sprawled around him in a circle. Looking at the camera with excitement while he was pulling his headphones down to his neck, a smile that flashed his white turtle teeth while his other hand dropped an old issue to the floor.

It described Mikey's personality very well. A comic book collector, turtle man-child, passion for music, energetic, and lazy. He was supposed training in this picture, not catching up on comic book time. April had brought him a new issue of Chrysalis hence the mirth on his face when she showed it to him and snapped a picture of his reaction. After the picture had been taken, Donatello stolen the comic and held it hostage till they did some training. It was a failed plan and Mikey's child like temper started the fight. Mikey was knocked back into Raph, and Don stepped on Leonardo's toe. That was all it took to start a quartet fight. Master Splinter had put a stop to it and the training was extra long that day, in the end his legs felt like jelly and the other three probably felt worse. A blessed memory trapped within a single picture.

"No one thought that it would be the last time we trained as four." Leonardo stared at the picture with no other expression then simple love, while his eyes hinted a loneliness to them. Raphael had mistaken Midnight as their brother in last night battle, this particularly perturbed Leo but there was nothing he could do that could mitigate the wound. The pain could compromise Raphael's judgment and that was something he had to be prepared for. A lingering question came to mind. What was next for his family?

His hand ran across the smooth wood on the dresser, being a turtle the only time he required to wear clothes was in winter time. Cold and turtles didn't get along well. So what did Leonardo have in his dresser if not clothes? Opening the first drawer it had been filled neatly with different kinds of scented candles. Recently he learned of aromatherapy and gotten him intrigued on the subject, certain smells could in theory change one's mood. He took the vanilla scent and placed them on the floor, using a match to light each one. Sitting in the middle of the circle with the picture frame in hand, he had a smile and the smell of the candles helped relax him. Putting the frame down, shutting his eyes while he started to inhale deeply and allowing his mind to drift as he began his meditation. The vanilla scent made him fall deeper into his sober trance. Finding the place of serenity left undisturbed by the outside world. Here is where he laid his private thoughts. Each word raised above his head and entered a warm light.

 _"Mikey, I believe you can hear my prayers. Hope they are reaching you in a good place like always. Last night patrol had us meeting a new face, calls himself The Midnight Prince. Saved my shell from being paste and prevented our brothers from being dog food. He wants to become a Super Hero, I am glad you got over your own Super Hero phase but I believe you held on to that dream secretly. No powers, trained in the art of Ninjutsu and you will probably get a kick out of this but he favors the nun chucks. I primarily saw him use a boomerang, Never imagined that becoming a weapon and it's effective. Donatello adores him, sort of. Okay not really. I take that back he adores his hover board that Midnight named Moonstar. Don't get me wrong, it was cool and it saved me but I don't think I can get that excited over it like he could. Don hasn't been speaking much like he used too or been doing much of anything these days so it was good to see someone could still spark a light in him. Raphael - well. Plain old hot head. Sparred with him today, which turned into a wrestling match. He is getting stronger, pinning him isn't as easy as it used to be. Don't worry, I plan on keeping ahead of him Raph isn't going anywhere soon. A new problem ha-"_

The sound of footsteps startled and annoyed Leo. He felt the presence of somebody entering his room and only person he thought it could be was Raphael. He was the only one who didn't knock, and surely he had come to pick up the fight from dinner. Bracing himself for another argument while pulling himself from his sweet reveries and all meditation was lost. Opening his eyes he shot an icey glare at the intruder, expecting to see a steaming red turtle but instead he got a different kind of red. A red April, who was taken back and even slightly afraid of him. Oops. Soon as he had recognized it was her, the battle glare as he called it morphed into a friendly smile.

"I am starting to think you're an impostor. Our April always calls first, doesn't wash her phone and ensures that Raphael's bad habits don't rub off on her when entering a room. You do a great impersonation of her cooking. Why didn't you knock first?" Leonardo joked lightly, not that he minded that much. Feeling the tension between them, he knew that the candle light contoured their mutated features always made them seem scarier in appearance so he quickly stood up and turned on the lights. With a friendly smile and a light in the room April posture showed her becoming comfortable in turn relaxed Leonardo who had not meant to spook her.

"Hardly my fault if you didn't hear my first two knocks! Well Leo, you are too clever for your own good. I am not the April you knew, the real one I devoured and took her place so I can learn all your Ninutsu clan secretes. Afraid since you found out, I am going to have to devour you too and take my rightful place as leader!" April joked back and stepped further into his room. Leonardo smiles a bit more. He didn't hear her knocking and being a turtle who was supposed to be aware at all times it was stunning that she managed to sneak on in, Even if she didn't get that far. Grabbing the picture frame from the floor he had returned it back to its proper place between the two vases.

"Devour me, then you can put up with Raphael and his temper. Trust me when I say his punches hurt and he really likes to punch me a lot. It's a suitable punishment for your deception. It will be a never ending cycle of abuse. I actually think it's fun. Good luck, it won't be fun for you. April and I shall be avenged in that way." Leo laughed lightly, it was nice to joke and bring in a light mood into the room. April had a bit of a smirk while standing a few feet behind him. Then her eyes rolled onto the picture that he had placed on the dresser, she remembered taking that picture and didn't know Leonardo had been keeping it safely in his room on display. Seeing the inside of his room was rare. The set up was similar to the one in the living room, flowers and a picture of the orange turtle. This one felt more personal.

"I remember that day. He nearly tackled me." April said fondly.  
"It's the last photo taken of him." Leo went real quiet, the picture was sacred now.  
"I didn't mean to bug you-" April started but Leonardo stopped her mid sentence.  
"You didn't." he said acutely, not wanting her to get the wrong idea here. April exhaled and eased up a little before finishing her sentence. "I was on my way back home but I had to ask if I could possibly borrow your phone for a few days." Leonardo glanced at her for a few seconds at the odd request. This happened last time too when she had lost her cell phone.  
"Oh, sure. What is the diagnoses on your phone?" Leonardo went over to his bed to grab his cell phone, walking back to the dresser April moved in closer to stand by his side while he gave her his shell cell. She slipped it into a small purse that hung over her shoulder.  
"The phone passed away I am afraid, good news is it's getting a new brain and It's going to take a few days. Donatello's phone is going to be inactive while he whips something up. Till he figures out the monster problem he doesn't want me without a direct line to you guys." April was excited to be getting an upgrade, Don always seemed to have an answer for most of her problems.  
"I can't argue about that one, I didn't even consider that. Thoughtful of him." They knew nothing about the monsters and it would indeed make him feel better also for her to have a way to contact them at all times.

For the duration of their conversation, Leonardo didn't look at her but remained focused on the picture. April also found herself drawn to the frame of the orange turtle. She missed him. Leonardo didn't expect to find comfort in sharing this moment with her, but now was a time he used to think of his brother.  
"He's a thoughtful turtle, so are you." April hand rested on his shell. The touch alone withered Leonardo's perfect posture and his back muscles loosened. His eyes suddenly felt drawn away from the picture and onto April warm and loving eyes in a platonic way.  
"So Mikey then, you were thinking about him?" April voice softened and mimicked that of an all-knowing mother.  
"Yeah. I put aside time in a week to talk with him." It didn't feel weird to admit this to her. Mikey maybe was gone but never left behind.  
"Does he ever talk back?" April asked.  
Leonardo's shoulders fell as well as his gaze, shaking his head solemnly. "Course not.. but I think he is listening, it's good enough. Keeps me sane."  
"I believe he can hear you too. You are such a sweetheart to your brothers." April hand dropped and she couldn't help but smile, this in turn made Leo smile with her. Talking to her had indeed made him feel better.  
"Thanks. Sorry I scared you. I thought you were Raphael."  
"Wait, that is the look you give your own brother? No wonder why he get's so mad." April eyes widened, feeling sorry for Raphael. The look he had given her earlier wasn't a nice one and Raph had to deal with that. The two really did like violence.

"Heh, should see the looks he gives me." Leo had a cheeky smile, it wasn't as big of a deal as April made it out to be. It's been that way since they were kids, she hadn't seen Mikey or Donatello get mad. They weren't any better.  
"You two shouldn't be so threatening, period!" April lightly slapped his arm and waved a finger at him while the other hand rested at her hip. One day she swore she would get this point drilled into their heads. Leo just chuckled, mused by April reaction. Seeing she was getting nowhere with him, her hand lowered and letting out a sigh. "One day I swear I am going to lock you two into a small room for two days. I need to get going now. Goodbye Leo, I'll take good care of your phone." She said kindly, Leonardo then bowed to her and she bowed back. This whole bowing tradition was rubbing on April. It started to feel wrong if she didn't do it back. Leo didn't care if she did or didn't, she knew this but was urged to do it anyways.  
"Goodbye April. I will surrender your super soaker tomorrow. I might still need it."

[ **Raph** ]  
Master Splinter and Raphael left the lair and currently were walking down the sewer tunnels in pure silence. Nothing new to Raphael eye, he had seen these old tunnels a thousand different times. This walk didn't have a destination, it was just a long path that would eventually circle back and lead them home. The issue was the walk would take a total of two hours and if they ran they could maybe cut that into an hour and ten minutes. Donatello had mapped out many sewer paths that would classify as a hike but without the nature involved. Since then whenever Raphael got angry he and Master Splinter found themselves taking a hike, it was good to get away from the family as he sorted out his own emotions.

An hour passed, Raphael who was dragging angrily behind Master Splinter was now walking side by side with his father. While still being temperamental, every so often his beak nostrils will flare up and his hand would tighten into a fist then loosen. His eyes weren't as angry, but his heart was still pounding as he chewed away at Leonardo's words. 'I don't blame him for that.' It was an insult, Raphael had nothing to do with the accident. He had almost lost another one of his brothers, then all he would have left is Splinter and Donnie. "Graa!" Raphael growled as he punched the stone wall, every time he thought about it he wanted to punch something.

Master Splinter stopped, two paws rested against his cane while he watched his son with all the patients and love a father could have. "Raphael, control your temper and tell me what troubles the mind."  
Still growling, he gave the wall a few new punches before he leaned up against it with his forearm and his head rested against the cold stones. Shutting his eyes, anger and guilt mixed together. This display of frustration was shameful. He respected his father and yet all the time he seemed to be blowing up like a bomb.  
"I.. uh.. Sorry Master Splinter." Raph lowered his head, then turned around to press his shell up against the wall while staring helplessly at his feet. "Tis wasn't my fault. I wouldn't hurt Leo, I.. Would never.. He blames me but I wouldn't." His lip trembled, and it was painful saying that entire sentence. It came out in a jumble mess but Splinter seemed to understand what he was trying to say. "I couldn't save him.. a clown did. A fricken clown."

Master Splinter nodded while rubbing his chin, thinking. "Hmm Yes I see now. Curious. You think yourself better then The Midnight Prince?" A sly little smile came to his face.  
"Well.. Yeah. I don' think tis a game. I had proper trainin' and he just has toys." Raphael wasn't afraid to admit this, Midnight was nothing but a joke. That is when he felt a hard whack on his head by Splinter's cane, rubbing his head. When was he ever not going to get hit?  
"You underestimate your opponent! That was my first lesson in your ninja training." Splinter was as stern as ever, giving a glare of disapproval. Raphael tensed while holding back his tongue out of respect. He really didn't see that kid as a threat by any means, the dangerous part is when he got involved in a difficult fight when he clearly has no clue what he is doing. Taking his fathers words to heart, he did wonder if just maybe he was belittling him Midnight a little too much. "He possesses a charm, why do you think Donatello didn't stop you from chasing him?"

Raphael shook his head, trying to push down his emotions and think back to that fight. His brother did always stop him before when it came to strangers. It was rare when he found a person he had actually liked. "How am I suppose to know?" Shrugging one shoulder, finding little meaning in this conversation. It doesn't matter if Don does or doesn't stop him, wasn't his job to be his babysitter.  
Splinter sighed while his ear had a twitch. "I think he is a reminder to you both. That is why you are upset, and why Donatello let you chase him." Splinter had picked up on how each one of his sons talked about him during their story, his oldest spoke with his normal respect he had for anybody, the middle had made him out to be a joke while the youngest didn't sway in either direction till he mentioned the hover board. Yet each one eyes sparkled with mirth when they mentioned Midnight actions, even Raphael had at the end where he tagged him.

"A reminder? Naah. Sorry Master Splinter, all he reminds me of is my punchin' bag if it had a mouth." Raphael waved his wrist in a gesture that suggested he was way off on his insight this time. Perhaps his father was also losing his touch. Raphael was pretty sure all he felt for the clown is simple distrust and dislike. He wasn't going to be Leonardo who trusted people by word value alone or like Donatello who fell in love with people who had better toys then he did. His response seemed to annoyed his father, his glare was soft but remained very calm.

"Hmpt, well, we shall see then." Master Splinter pressed a smile on his lip, Raphael was as stubborn as always. He may someday come to the same conclusion as he had. The red turtle fell silent, his arms crossed as he was holding back another one of his outburst. Splinter grunted and jabbed his cane into his chest and Raphael looked him in the eye as his own lips twisted angrily.

"You must seek balance in all things my son, you rely too much on your anger."  
"Is it that wrong for me to not trust Midnight?" Raphael retorted calmly, kicking his green toe against the floor.  
"No, you were always the shield that protects everyone. In this way you had been there for us and kept us all safe. You are filled with this anger that is destructive. Let me pose a question for you to meditate on my son." Splinter grabbed Raphael's hand and softly pushed him away from the wall to guided him down the sewer path. His son didn't protest and he was actually listening carefully. "Is your uncontrolled anger any better than Midnight childish antics?"  
"Wel-" Raph was interrupted when Splinter tapped his plastron.  
"Meditate on it, then come back with an answer."  
"Y-yes father." Raphael bowed respectfully to his father wish. It didn't solve any of the lingering thoughts in his head but Splinter rarely gave the answers, always wants them to figure it out themselves. It was an annoying trait, if he had the answers then why not just tell him what he is doing wrong? Well, It was a long walk back home but not one spent in silence as his father started to speak of hockey and Raphael of course, loved his sports and the conversation had made him calm and happy.


	7. G'Night Purple

**= ]**

 **Chapter 6**

 **G'Night Purple**

Tonight patrol was canceled. Only person that was disappointed to hear this was Raphael, but he didn't say too much and just disappeared into his room for the remainder of the night. Leonardo was sitting in the living room by himself, munching down on popcorn while he watched a bank heist movie and Donatello was still at his work station tempering with different pieces and bits for April's phone. Master Splinter was in his room meditation before bed. All in all, it was a quiet night. Too quiet. Every so often through the movie Leonardo could hear Donatello stumble or yawn, he was over tired and refused to go to bed. Soon as the movie was over, Leonardo two hands locked together as he stretched them above his head while letting out a yawn of his own. His head turning towards his brother. "Donnie. Bedtime. Let us continue this conversation in the morning." Leonardo said with a playful sarcasm as his brother hadn't said a single word all night since April had left. Donatello paused for just a moment to look at his brother, shaking his head at him then went back to work. _Giving me the cold shoulder Don? Time to take extreme measures._

Leonardo appeared beside Donatello who was to engrossed in his work to take notice. With a gentle tap on the back shell Don was instantly alarmed, a surprise shout escaped him as his reflexes kicked in, flailing in his seat as he almost dived out of his chair and dropped the microchip on the work table. Seeing it was just Leo, he calmed down and frowned. There could be no other expression but scorn when he looked at his brother then decided to ignore him, shrugging his shoulders per usual and went back to work.  
Leonardo head shook, Donatello silent treatment was going to end tonight. Donatello heard Leo grab something from behind him, his eye looked away from his table and saw in Leonardo hands a Super Soaker and it was aimed directly at his precious microchips and gadgets.  
"Go to bed or the chips get it.." Leo said with his usual calm and cool demeanor. Donatello eyes widened in fear and surprise. One could see the gears working in his head as he was thinking on what his next action should be. The silence his brother was giving off was a little annoying for the blue turtle. Leonardo only pushed the gun closer to the table. One shot from this water gun and hours of work went down the drain. Donatello knew Leo was serious too, which made the situation more serious and complicated.

"Think your reflexes are better than mine? Go on, try and grab the gun or disarm me. We both know you are too tired." Leonardo face and voice was complete stoic. "I see you are still thinking Don, don't. Just go to bed." Don grumbled a few insults to himself. His eyes narrowed on Leonardo, clearly grumpy about this whole ordeal. Part of him couldn't believe that Leo would threaten him like this but they both knew talking Don into going to bed recently hasn't worked. "F-fine.. You win." Donatello monotone while irritably getting off his chair. Leonardo backed away to give Don room as he existed the work station.

Much to Donatello displeasure, Leonardo had followed him directly into his room. Ensuring that he indeed made it to his bed. Don glowered at Leo, Leo expression remained detached as not even a twitch in his brows. This was a none worded fight between the two of them, and it lasted longer than it should have but Leo was making his point loudly. He wasn't budging. To emphasize his point more clearly, Leonardo made himself comfortable and sat on Don's love seat. "Come on Leo, I am in my room. You can go now." Don urged his brother, there was no humor in this turtle. Donatello voice had a threat underneath its innocent words. After being forced to abandon his work station it made him very grumpy.

Leonardo pointed over to Donatello nightstand that sat beside his bed. On the stand was a glass of cold water with ice and four pills. "Take those pills." Leo words sounded empty, but they were ones that couldn't ever be denied. He was prepared to do whatever he must for his brother. It was up to Don to how extreme Leo had to get.  
"Why?" Donatello sluggishly sat down on his bed. Which was a bunk bed and Donatello liked to switch from top to bottom. Tonight, he picked bottom bunk.  
"They will help you get some sleep." Leo replied simply, leaning back on the couch as he observed Donatello reaction. Something was off, Don tensed at the mere mention of sleep.  
"Sleep?" Don asked, suddenly finding himself fidgeting with his three fingers.  
"Yes, you see dear brother of mine. Sleep occurs when you lay down for a time, it's healthy and helps our body recharge for the next day. You're running on fumes now." A blunt answer with just a touch of sass. It wouldn't surprise Leo if Don had forgotten what sleep was given how awful he has been looking. Don didn't like the sass very much.  
"If I take them will you finally go?" Don still sounded grumpy. He roughly grabbed the glass of water, almost spilling it on him. His other hand took hold of the pills and he found himself staring at them uncomfortably, there was an obvious hesitation then he glanced over at Leonardo with a drained face and a sluggish stare.  
"After you come up as positively asleep, then I will go." Leonardo became soft and lost the rigid act. He was just concerned for his brother and couldn't stand for one more night of this odd behavior. Donatello really didn't have a choice in the matter, groaning in protest but no energy to actually argue with Leo. Swallowing the pills and drank the entire cup of water. Must be extra strength, because they started to work fast on his exhausted body. Half asleep already, Leonardo moved from the couch and opened up his blanket to help Don lay down onto the bed and tucked him in. "I dun.. want..too " Don complained with his words all slurry, drifting off into sleep. Leonardo made sure Don was perfectly tucked in to his own ocd satisfaction. Not a single wrinkle in the blankets or pillow for that matter. Now with a smile, Leonardo brushed his brothers head. "Goodnight Don."

Four hours later.  
Raphael waited till it got real late before making his escape. Donatello was usually up and had to be real stealthy to get by him but when he passed Don room he heard the unfamiliar sound of his brothers snoring. Who would have thought Don was capable of resting? It was a good thing, Raph hoped that maybe Don will go back to normal tomorrow. Leonardo and Master Splinter were always asleep at this time but he didn't let the thought comfort him and remained in stealth mode. The lair covered in pitch darkness but being a trained ninja he thrived in the dark, plus after two years he knew his way around pretty good. The exit was his goal, the doorway to freedom. Each step silent, and even did a few skillful leaps and flips to avoid objects that were left on the floor. Almost at the exit, he did one last leap but this time he bumped into something hard and was pushed back onto the floor. Unsure of what it was, he rubs his beak that stung from the impact while holding in a groan. "Going somewhere Raphael?" Stunned, It was Leonardo voice that came out of the darkness, the realization had hit him. That hard thing he jumped into was his brother, oh isn't that just _perfect_?

"Fresh air." Raphael succinct while his eyes locked in his brothers direction.  
"Mhm.. sounds good to me. Let's go." Leonardo grabbed Raphael arm and helped him up to his feet then turned on a small lamp so they could see each other.  
"I'm a solo kind of turtle." Raphael rubbed his beak till the pain was gone, then he folded his arms across his plastron defensively. They stood 5 feet away from one another, both of them looked ready for battle.  
"I swear you are no better off then Don. Every night you run off." Leo was calm and collective like usual, but Raph knew the voice Leo had. It was Leo's lecturing voice.  
"Every night I need fresh air, helps me sleep. Get off yer high horse, will ya?" Raphael was starting to feel the annoyance come in at waves. What he did was his own business.  
"I am coming with you. Fresh air and all." Leonardo insisted.  
"Dun think so Fearless. Get fresh air on yer own time." Raphael was bitter, he glowered at his brother.  
"Can't stop me from coming." Leonardo pointed out with his normal stoic express.

There was a hostile tension between them but for a change it was Raphael who didn't want to fight but Fearless here wasn't giving him another opinion. Normally, he would enjoy his brother rule breaking and going out of the lair against Master Splinters orders. Raph however was set on leaving the lair without him one way or another. Leo stood in his way and the only way to pass him was with brute force. If it was a fight that Leonardo wanted, then who was Raphael too rudely turn him away? His hands went to his sais, and Leonardo gripped the hilt of his swords on his back as they both readied to attack. The tension broke at the noise of muffled moans which followed by the sound of breaking glass and something heavy being knocked over. The two turtles looked over to the bedrooms while letting go of their grip on their weapons, it came from Donatello's room. Raphael spotted his opening while Leonardo was distracted, slipped right passed him. "That can stop ya. Ya got tis covered. Bye-bye." Raphael said playfully, and Leonardo cursed under his breath. He ran to the edge of the door while his brother ran down the tunnels.  
"You better have your shell cell on you!" Leonardo shouted down the tunnels.  
"Ya Ya." Raphael replied with a shout, sounded most uninterested.  
"Seriously Raph, If April needs anything she can only contact you right now."  
"Fearless, stop your worrin' I got it." Raphael stopped, turning around to Leo who was far away now and just gave him a wave while showing he had his cell on him. Then he disappeared within the shadows.

Leonardo would have to deal with Raphael another night. Something was wrong with Donatello, and with all of his speed he charged into his brothers room and turned on the light. "Donatello, what's wrong, did something happen?" Leonardo was frantic, he half expected to see somebody strangling his brother with the noises he heard. Instead, he was met with a situation that he didn't know how to deal with. Donatello sat on the edge of the bed, completely quiet and stationary. Don's shell faced Leo, and all Leo could hear was an eerie silence. "Don, speak to me. Are you okay?" No answer. He spotted the turned over nightstand and the broken lamp pieces spread across the floor.

Cautiously he moved around the bed, almost scared to see his own brother. This wasn't like Don by any means. Kneeling down at Donatello's side, his green hand rested on his brother lap as he leaned in to observe this silent turtle. Don was shaking, and sweating. His head was lowered and stared absently at the floor. Blood came from Don's hand, Leo assumed it was from knocking the lamp over. It wasn't a deep cut but one Leo would have to look after. Donatello expression was blank, like staring at a empty shell. "Donnie, snap out of it!" Leonardo grabbed his brother and gave him a light shake. Don let out a small fearful yelp, blinking as he flinched at the sudden movement. His eyes bewildered as he took in the scenery as though he himself couldn't recall what just happened. Once his eyes locked on to Leo, he looked like he finally understood what was happening, Don let out a nervous small laugh. "Hah, hahh.. Awkward. You can let go now Leo, I am fine." The shaking had stopped, and a false cheer came off Don that poorly masked his nervousness. Leonardo frowned but stood up properly now that his brother was back to being normal-ish again.

"You're bleeding." Leonardo pointed out to Don, who casually looked at his hands and saw the cuts. Don hadn't even noticed and was a bit surprised. "So I am." Don agreed coyly. Unsure of how to respond in the awkward moment. Don could hear his own heartbeat in his chest, while his stomach twisted with the jitters. Leonardo just stood still and looked hard at Don, he was thinking of what should be done. "Let's stop the bleeding first. I think we have something to discuss?" Leonardo never had to deal with this kind of delicate problem with any of his brothers before. One that required him to have a soft approach. The past month Don had been suffering from anxieties, no sleep, and mood changes. It was new territory for the both of them it seemed. Don nodded weakly, then Leonardo helped his brother over to the kitchen where the first aid kit was kept. He helped stop the bleeding, cleaned up cut than disinfect the open wound, wrapping it up very tightly.

"I don't need a bandage for this kind of small injury." Donatello stated the obvious, his injury didn't even need stitches. It wasn't as bad as Leo had made it out to be, a simple small cut was all. Don poked at the gauze and started fiddling with it. Leonardo was leaning up against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. A simple stare that told Don to stop fiddling with the bandage. Frowning, Donatello didn't seem to have much say right now. Leo was always over cautious and protective, a mother hen that will always use force.  
"What the shell happened back there?" Leonardo didn't know exactly what he saw. All Leo knew for sure was there was something terribly wrong with his brother.  
"I was sick." Donatello said simply, finally he stopped fiddling with his bandages and looked up at his brothers most serious face. He began to feel queasy under his gaze.  
"I've seen you sick, you don't toss your nightstand and break lamps." Leo refuted, trying to keep a calm demeanor for his brother. Hiding just how worried he felt.

"It was a bad reaction to something I ate, I got dizzy and accidentally knocked the nightstand over when I attempted to turn the lamp on. Didn't mean too. Honest." Donatello gulped nervously, having a very difficult time keeping eye contact with his brother. Wishing more than ever that these nerves will just go away.  
"There is something more to this than just sick, you were shaking!" Leo raised his voice, it was a small plead to get the answers from his brother who couldn't even look him in the eye.  
"Cause my stomach was murdering me. It was bad Leo, phew, glad it's over." Donatello forced a smile and looked up at Leo, he wanted to reassure his brother that he didn't have to worry. Leo hesitated, grinding his teeth for a moment.  
"Looked more scared than sick." Leo suddenly became stoic, thinking of the blank look that his brother had on his face earlier. Like Don's mind was transported somewhere else till Leo brought him back.  
"Yes, when you doddered me! I am not a magic 8 ball Leo." Donatello answered that a bit to quickly, Leo eyes hardened some. He was lying to him. Not only that but tried to convince him that what he just witnessed was no big deal. It sickened Leonardo's own stomach. "You seem fine now." Sounding detached, Don wasn't going to open up and it was very late. Guess tonight reward would have to be that Don was okay for now.  
"Glad we came to the same conclusion. I am going to get back to-" Donatello had a smile then flinched when Leo spoke up.  
"Bed. Get back to bed is what you were going to say. Sick turtles need sleep."

 _No Leo. Back to work. I don't want to sleep._ Donatello thought to himself, that joy he had a moment ago changed to an expression of worry. Sleep, why was everyone so persistent over sleep. It didn't help that Leonardo seemed colder, like a detached soldier in a battlefield. Best not to argue. "No.. But bed acceptable too."

The both of them returned to the bedroom. Leonardo had taken lavender scented candles from his room to help his brother relax. Putting them at the far ends of the corner in case Donatello had another accident. The lamp was cleaned up, and the table was put back to its normal stance. The room was perfected for Leonardo preference. Donatello laid in his bed, it was clear this was the last place he wanted to be in. His eyes scattered around the room, repeatedly checking on all the corners like he was trying to reassure himself that nothing was there. Whatever was making his brother act this way, Leonardo wanted to slay it and put an end to this. Interestingly enough, the smell of the candles had indeed effected Donatello. He became relaxed and his eyes heavy, then sleep had come for Don and for the first time in the month it was peaceful and proper. Leonardo sat on love seat, keeping a quiet eye on his brother till he himself fell asleep. Silence filled the lair in happy somber for the remainder of the night.

[Raph]  
Payson street.  
Raphael visited nightly. Stood guard over one street to ensure no crime went unpunished. The problem was, this particular street didn't see much crime. There was an orphanage on the corner and the only ones who caused trouble was the orphans. Purse snatching, breaking and entering, and drug buys. All Which suddenly came to a halt since he kept a continual watch.

In the lotus position, Raphael sat in the middle of the roof of a clothing store: Bee Fashion. Maybe he wasn't like Leonardo with all the perfections and traditions but he was his fathers son and meditation was one tradition that was pounded in his head since a turtle tot. With no activity on the quiet street, he used this time to calm himself and focus on what Master Splinter had told him about anger. Was he really not any better than Midnight?

Lost inside his reveries, finding that inner serenity that was always tricky for his turtle to find. The scene kept playing, Leonardo falling and reaching out to him but he was to far gone. Over, over, and over again. Normally this kind of stuff wouldn't bug him so much, just be glad he was alive and all but Leonardo insisted in blaming him and not Midnight. So like his father advice him, he meditated on the situation but he wasn't feeling like he was making any progress.

Raphael failed to detect the presence of another person. A shadow casts over the meditating turtle. A strong dust of wind blew and a hesitant hand slowly reached out to the turtle from beside him. "Psst." A voice whispered to the turtle, who failed to notice as he was deep in his trance. Since there was no answer, the presence had no choice but to take action. The hand grabbed Raphael's shoulder and gave him a hard unforgiving shake.

"HELLO Red, Fancy meeti-wow. Calm down!"  
Raphael sprung up to his feet with a terrified yell. He dived off to the side getting distance from him and whoever that was. Panicking, his heart palpitate in his chest. He wasn't a turtle that scared easily, but in his defense he did not expect to be shaken that followed with an annoying cheerful voice. Getting caught off guard wasn't something he was used too. The rage started to replace the fear. "I would start runnin' If I was you!" Taking out his sais he twirled it and twisted his body so he could face the stranger. Putting on a horrifying snarl and eyes that embodied his hate.

"Midnight?" In a blink, his expression changed to a frown surprise and his jaw dropped an inch.  
"Yo Red. See, I was hovering around the city then I spotted you." Midnight was ready to run after Raphael threat. He hadn't expected a warm welcome from this turtle, but it must be fate to have met him two nights in a row.  
"Great.. Why don'cha just hover away then?" Raphael twirled his sais and shoved them back in his belt. His shoulders slumped down, his face held a really bored look and his eyes rolled with annoyance.

"Cause I wanted to say hello." Midnight had a smile under his mask, the friendly warmth he had was starting to show. Even moved in close to Raphael and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
"Well, Hello and goodbye Kid." Raphael spat and pushed him to the ground, making space between him and Midnight. Further away Midnight was, the happier it made Raphael. It was about the only thing keeping him from hurting him.  
"Rude.. And don't call me kid!" Midnight sprung up to his feet, and quickly closed the gap that was between him and Raphael. It was in his nature to get close and something about intelligent mutated turtles made him want to get real close.  
"Don't call me Red. It's Raphael." Raphael turned and walked away from Midnight, his shoulder hitting his body. It became obvious this kid had a hard time understanding personal space.

"Cliche." The turtle had a point, Midnight yielded to this fact. Though if he hated being called Red, why wear a red ninja mask? If Raph called him Orange, it wouldn't offend him. Its just a color they both wore. So a new topic then. "You ain't as perceptive as your two brother. This is the second time I sneaked up on you, least they noticed me presence." It was a talent that very few could master, but it was clear that the turtles had a good master that could teach this.

"I don't need ya ta back seat ninja me, ya just got lucky." Raphael looked down at the empty street, it was either stare at nothing or look at Midnight ugly mask. Nothing wins.  
"I gotta say it, I expected to be chased down four blocks by now!" Midnight playfully remarked, jumping beside Raphael to curiously see what he was staring at so intensely. Well, nobody was on the street so he looked harder. Once more getting inside Raphael personal space.  
"Don't temp me.. Really. Don't go there." Raphael inhaled, already he could feel his arm twitching. The urge to smack him upside the head was one he must fight. Must stay calm and prove Leo and Master Splinter that rage didn't control his actions.  
"Didn't expect to find you, of all the turtles, to be meditating! Ha. Cracks me up. Big old meanie meditates! Ho ho." Midnight burst into laughter when he teased Raphael, his body shook with the giggles and he slapped Raphael on his shell playfully and leaned against the red turtle. Steam was starting to pour out of Raphael's ears but it didn't stop Midnight playful tease. "Should have seen your face when I scared you! Raphael, you are one jumpy turtle!" Poking Raphael cheek, a big grin was under the mask.

Raphael growled weakly, enduring Midnight slaps, pokes and laughter but right it came to a point where he had enough. Screw Leo, he was right. Raph indeed had a uncontrolled temper. "Wonder if Super Hero's wannabes can really fly." Midnight became confused. The building had three levels to it, and Raphael just used his one hand to smack him in the back shoulders hard enough that Midnight actually fell off the building. The female scream that followed was music to his ears, going to the middle of the roof he sat down and enjoyed the cold breeze that hit his face. Ah, now this was relaxing.

Midnight raised up to building level thanks to Moonstar and no thanks to Raphael. Crossing his arms, he suddenly got a little huffy. "You lost your mind?! I could have been hurt!" Midnight scolded Raphael, who in turn just smiled innocently and gestured his arms in a way that said: I had no idea. "Really? That is really unfortunate you weren't." Sarcasm was Raphael best trait, and after saying that the best thing happened. It annoyed Midnight, revenge sure was a bitch.  
"You are one feisty turtle!" Midnight exasperated.

"I have been called many things. Hot-head, maniac, impulsive, crude, sarcastic, cynical but never feisty." Raphael said bluntly, it was certainly a new description to add to his reputation he seemed to have. Like he needed more issues to deal with. Then Raphael continued after a brief pause. "You are one annoyin' human. Tell ya what, I am goin' to ignore ya now. So go play pretend somewhere else. Save a kitten that's stuck in a tree or help a grandma cross the street. I don't care anymore." Raphael had no intention in making another peep or moving from this spot. If Leonardo could meditate while dealing with three rowdy brothers then surely he could meditate while ignoring this one person.

Midnight watched Raphael assume the lotus position, which made him giggle and laugh. No matter how many times he saw this, It just didn't look right on Raphael. It was golden. He had to bite down in his lip to stop himself from laughing. True to Raphael word, he didn't speak or react to Midnight. It was a pet peeve, being rebuff and ignored. This certainly wouldn't do, jumping off his board and landed on the ground he did the one thing he knew Raphael hated.

Midnight sat down right beside Raph, wrapped his big arms around the turtle waist and gave him a cuddly hug. "Aww Red, Don't be like that. I am sorry for laughing. I didn't know you had a soft spot." Midnight said all sweetly, nuzzling his mask into Raphael plastron. Shockingly, he still had no reaction. Even held onto him for a good two minutes before giving up. Stood up. Frustrated. He let out a childish growl, then an idea popped in his head which made him grin mischievously.

"Alright tough guy, If that's how you want to play..hehe.."

Midnight disappeared for about 5 minutes. Returned with 27 orange balloons that were attached to a string. Keeping real low to the ground, he approached the meditating turtle. Moved silently and stealthy from behind. Leaning in a crouch position, Raphael hadn't budged when he got up close. Midnight smiled and with all the speed he had, tapped all 27 balloons to his shell. "Red?" He poked his turtle friend, who now looked ridiculous! His eyes sparkled at his work but then Raphael calmly took out his sais and with one slice he had cut the string off the balloon then placed them back into his belt and carried on. Midnight gasped as he stared up, trying to catch all of his floating away balloons. "Come back! no!" Midnight grabbed his head and watch in horror as they all floated up to the sky. Growling, Midnight wasn't going to give up.

Five minutes later, Midnight stood far away with a water balloon sling shot. Chuckling as he threw the balloon and catches it in his hand. No way Raphael would sit still while getting soaked. Right? Somehow he was going to make this turtle talk to him. Using the sling shot, he shot out four balloons and they were dead on target! Then a shuriken popped them all before they could hit the turtle, and a second one hit the bucket of water balloons by his feet. It tipped over and a bunch of water slashed against Midnight legs. "Hey!" Midnight shouted as he jumped back from the giant puddle that was now on the roof. Well, there goes his favorite bucket. "You are good..." Raphael didn't even have to look where he was aiming, so his sensory wasn't a total dud.

Ten minutes later. Midnight was on his skateboard with two pies in each hand. Laughing childishly as he did a fancy flip over to the rooftop were the meditating turtle was. It was creepy to how he managed to sit for this long in the same spot but there was no better prank then a pie to the face that could cure Raphael condition. Just as he passed Raphael, and started to slam the pie in his face. The turtle moved fast, twisting in his spot so he could sweep the legs and return to his position. Midnight fell off his board and landed directly on his butt, the pie flung into the air and then fall directly top of the hero's head. The second pie, Raphael caught and placed in his lap. "Ow ow ow. Not cool at all!" Midnight pouted, grabbing the pie on his head and tossing it away. Letting out a dramatic sigh and groan before getting to his feet. "I'll just take that." Midnight leaned in to grab the pie from Raphael lap, but the turtle grabbed his sais and pressed the tip of it against his palm. Quickly, he retrieved his hand and pulled away from the turtle. "Oh I see how it is. You are so stingy Red." They could have shared, or something. No, this red turtle insisted in ignoring him. If getting a reaction out of him would take all night, then Midnight was going to keep at it.

Midnight felt his hand vibrate, turning away from the red turtle he placed his glove against his ear. "Hello. You're talking to the nightly friendly Super Hero," It was a phone call. Raphael remained silent. Hoping that whoever was on the other end of this conversation will do him the favor of removing this pest. However, it really did make him feel good inside every time he got a chance to inflict pain. Yet the friendly joyous weirdo didn't go down a few pegs with this lovely dovey stuff. There was a voice that came through the glove, one Raphael couldn't make out the words of but it didn't matter. There was nothing they could say that he could possibly care about.

"What-da-mean which hero? Har har, very funny. What? I AM the handsome one!" Midnight wasn't amused, but did have a pouting face under his mask. Seems to Raphael that somebody was teasing this hero which was actually kinda funny. "Another Monster spotted? Dude, I just took down one a hour and half ago!... No I ain't complaining just Dex needs to slow his twisted butt down.. is there any progress in fi- okay, okay. I won't ask again tonight. Sorry." Take that back, Raphael held this one sided conversation in high esteem. Another monster was the selling point in making this turtle care. "Location? Great, The Midnight Prince is on his way!" The call ended, Midnight was very upbeat. Finally, some more action tonight. He turned around and what he saw made him hold in a squeaky breathe. Raphael sat very still, both white eyes were opened and staring eagerly at Midnight. _Oh boy_. Escape now.

"Gotta run Red. Super Hero stuff. I had a blast." Midnight jumped on his board and in haste he flew off into the darkness. Phew, Midnight felt relieved. Raphael was one scary turtle but he couldn't get him involved in this. It was his fight, not theirs. Humming happily, he started to get himself ready for yet another fight. What he hadn't seen was Raphael who was right behind him, Jumping, flipping and running fast to keep at his heels. With a giant leap from a tall building, he landed directly behind Midnight on the board. Which became unbalanced and Midnight let out a girlish scream but Raphael just smacked him in the head to shut him up. It worked, Midnight glared at him for that. The boards stabilizers kicked in to adjust for the extra weight.

"Ya took my targets last time, ya owe me one." Raphael wasn't going to be moved on the matter.  
"You will only get hurt!" Midnight pleaded to the turtle, worried about his safety.  
"A promising fight then." Raphael smiled, his fingers twitched with anticipation.  
" _You_ are NOT coming!" Midnight raised his voice, sounding a wee bit more forceful in his statement.  
"If I ain't comin' than you ain't goin'." It was as simple as that, and the worse part was they both knew Raphael would act on this threat and it wouldn't be pretty for either of them.  
Midnight considered this, staring dead ahead while he thought carefully while clearly irritated. "Fine, the monster is all yours." Midnight sighed, giving into this red turtles demand. While he may won this one, the war was far from over.  
"Good." Grinning, It came to a pleasant resolve.  
"Hold on." Midnight unhappily said.

Raphael held onto him and the rockets came out of the hover board and increased the speed by a lot. Maybe Donatello was onto something, Raphael suddenly had a new appreciation for Moonstar. As they sped towards the location Raphael was laughing like crazy. The rush the board gave him at high speeds was the same his Shell-Cycle.


	8. Solenopsis

**= ]**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Solenopsis**

A car impound lot. Interesting, Raphael kept an eye out for guards and the monster itself. Something didn't seem right. There was no security in this area. "Where are all the guards?" The lot was pretty massive, so many old trucks and selective luxury cars hidden in the mist. His eyes shined, never had he been this close to something so glorious. Aston Martin, Alfa Romeo skyrocketed his interest. Goes to show anybody could lose their car when they don't pay their tickets.

"They're dead.. It's why we are here." That ruined the moment. Death didn't bother Raphael as much as it should but being a ninja turtle it was something his brothers came across on occasion. Never a pretty sight. "No, Let's hurry and so I can pin it to them." Raphael said eagerly, something that could kill was certainly a worthy challenge. Midnight took out his boomerang, and suddenly started pressing buttons on the surface. Confused, Raphael glanced over Midnight's shoulder to see what he was doing. "What? That thin' is a computer! Ya throwin' electronics at monsters now?" The screen itself randomly appeared in mid air that hovered over the boomerang, in some language he could not even recognize. Midnight tapped away while the hover board silently glided through the lot.

"Pretty wicket isn't it? It can function as a gps, a hacking tool, help analyze cells and particles, track singular anomalies, a great strategist. I've yet to beat the a.i system in checkers." Midnight could boast forever as it was clear by the mirth in his voice the boomerang was a cherished possession.  
"Gee, startin' to remind me of Donnie." Raphael eyebrows pinched together, it's just another toy that Donnie would go crazy for.  
"Which one is that?"  
"Purple."  
"I like purple! Let's split up and look for this creature. Don't die. Really hate to think what your brothers will do to me if you did."  
"They'd come after you." Raphael said darkly, jumping off Moonstar and his feet hit the roof of a car, dashing away in search for the monsters. Midnight gulped, three ninja turtles out to assassinate him was a terrifying thought. He jumped off as well, and Moonstar returned to her skateboard form and placed on his back underneath the cloak. He really didn't know what kind of monster he was looking for, and his radar didn't pick anything up this time. Hit and miss, tonight it was a miss for his boomerang. Placing it away in his belt he grabbed out his nun chucks, picked a random direction and made his way through the car lot.

Raphael weaved between the vehicles, keeping to the shadows while thinking to himself: _If I were a monster, Where would I be hiding?_ The lot sure was quiet and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Rolling towards the nearest car, he popped his head out to look around. Nothing. Than rolled to the next nearest car. Kept his stance low his back pressed up against the metal frame. Naturally, he would hide inside one of these cars if he was a monster. Grunting happily the excited turtle let out a quiet yell when he leaped on top of a yellow old car. Exposing himself as he inspected every car in that one lane by peaking through the windows, knocking on the trunks.

Enjoying this, it was like playing hide and go seek monster addition and he was determined to win it. After finishing the one lane, nothing and by the looks of it several more lane's to go. The fun faded away and felt more like a chore if he had to check all of them. Realizing he was too exposed he returned to the shadows. Time for a different approach, one that was actually worth his time.  
The second place he would hide, Raphael thought on this as he eyes the environment more then a brick building that had an garage attached to its side came to view. Smiling again as the thrill of the hunt ran through him, Headquarters would be perfect. Inspecting the building for an opening, there was one unlocked window. Before entering it, he looked around for Midnight as he was nowhere to be seen or heard. Half frowned, least the clown kept to the shadows well.

Raphael crawled through the window and landed silently in the building. The lights were on and it meant somebody was here. He moved throughout the building, keeping his footsteps and breathing very silent while he kept out of sight. After exploring some he noted that there was nobody was here and it was starting to give him a bad feeling. Making his way to the main office, first thing that hit him was the scent of death. He recoiled at the door way, holding his beak till his stomach settled. Then pushed on in his eyes fell grim and a snarl curled up on his lips.

Two bodies, a pencil pusher that was on his knee's leaning against the wall and the other one was a guard who had his pistol in hand who died on his back. Peaceful was not the look on their face, looked more like they were scared out of their minds. Raphael went to the guard and knelt down to inspect his injuries. He had these pinch marks all over his body, Raphael didn't know what to make of that but the fetal blow was the stab wound in his chest, the other guy died the same except his wound was in the gut.

Glassy eyes but their bodies still had heat to them so the kill was more recent. Seeing the dead bodies didn't faze the turtle, there wasn't anymore he could do for them except avenge them. "Time to come out. Where are ya hidin?" On cue, Raphael heard shuffling from the side door that lead into the garage. Growling, he pulled out his two sais than ran up to the door and with a kick the door broke off the hinges and Raph landed on top of the wooden door. The garage was pitch black and in the dark mist was a bizarre clicking noise that sent shivers up Raphael's spine. "Game over. I got'cha now!" Raphael couldn't see the creature, but he didn't need sight to fight them. As long as he could hear and sense them like he had been trained he would be fine. Raphael lunged towards them with a battle cry.

Midnight found himself alone, the confident Super Hero facade broke away into an uncertainty and fear. He hated it, monster hunting and finding the unknown. The battles were cool once he got into them but activity seeking them out seemed crazy. Only he could put an end to this madness and he intended to do just that. "Come here Monster, Monster, Monster! I taste delicious, good diet plan and all compact of pizza and Chinese food." Midnight whistled as he nervously walked down the road.

There was a sound of metal bending that made Midnight yelp. He fumbled over his feet but managed to dive to the right and roll towards a car side and used it like a shield. Raising his head enough so he could peak through the windows to see what that noise was, but met with a sigh of relief when It was just Raphael. Chuckling weakly, Red reminded him of a curious animal from the way his head tilted to the right and the mannerisms of how he moved while inspecting the cars. Overly playful with how he was jumping around. "Dude. You need to be fearless! You got a turtly friend that you need to protect. You are The Midnight Prince Super Hero!" Midnight boosted his confidence, his fist clenched together as he raised up to his feet. While in the back of his mind he hoped that the monster would go after Raphael first now that he was out in the open. Had a funny feeling this turtle knew how to take care of himself, no way he could survive this long with his poor stealth skills and his active search for a battle.

Slipping away from his hiding spot, Midnight silently made his way to the north gate. It was a warm night with a heavy breeze that made his cloak flutter behind him. As he came closer to the gate, he was met with death. A body that laid still on the road side, under a small street light inside the lot. With a heavy heart he made a slow approach and leaned down to one knee next to the man, inspecting him closely.

Cause of death couldn't have been more obvious with the excessive blood that came out of the shoulder, like the man had been stabbed by something and left to bleed out. His left hand dropped the nun chuck, clanked against the road. Respectfully, he closed the glassy eyes. "Sorry." He muttered ruefully. Eyes spotted the name tag on his shoulder. "Mitch Dunkins. Rest in peace." Bowing his head, feeling a sting of guilt and anger too. Not towards the monsters who did this, but at something much more sinister.

A loud noise, like metal being torn and a loud crash. This agitated Midnight as he shot up from the body he was paying his respects too and turned towards the brick building off in the distance. "What was that..? Oh, must be trouble." Picking up his nun chuck he had dropped and keeping them both tightly in hand he dashed towards the building. Huffing and puffing, filled with concern and anticipation on what his red turtle friend may have found. From the distance he saw the garage come into view and it had a gaping hole in it, like something busted out. "Red.. Where are you? Raphael!" Midnight called out to his friend, stopping in his run as he scanned the area for any signs of the creature that got out. A feeble moan was heard and Midnight jogged around a red truck to see Raphael laying face forward on the road and the truck had a big dent on the back side.

"Speak to me red, I need to know If I need to leave the city right away. No way I am going against three vengeful turtles. Come on, don't do this to me brah." Going to his turtle friend side, and very carefully he moved him up into a siting position and had him lean up against the trucks back wheel. Still as playful as usual with his sarcastic annoying banter. Raphael grimaced and growled lightly that indicated that he was going to be just fine. The clicking noise came from the garage, which too Midnight sounded creepy as hell that it made him chew on his gloved finger nervously. They sounded mad. "Dude, what did yea do to them? oh, I get it now. You got thrown through the garage door and smacked into this truck! Ow.. just.. Ow. Hurts just.. thinking about it. Ow. I feel your pain brah. Its harsh." Midnight muscles were burning up, sympathy pains for his friend. Cringing in horror the more his mind seemed drift into how Raphael must be feeling right now. _Smack_ Midnight yelped as he rubbed the back side of his head and glared down at the turtle. "Shudd up. They have a good throwin' arm."

"Oh. Well mannered as usual, you're okay. Monster 1, Raphael 0." Midnight teased and poked Raphael cheek as a grin spread under his mask. Raphael felt the irritation settling in from Midnight gibe, weakly he swats Midnight's hand from his face and rubbed his legs which were slowly getting feeling back into them. The pain was bad, but it would pass soon. "I'll even the score soon 'nuff." Midnight certainly was humored by Raphael current condition, that he even reached out to poke him again but Raphael just annoyingly swatted his hand which made the hero laugh cheeky.

Something than clicked in Midnight head as he reviewed what Raphael had just told him. "Wait-hold up.. They?" The both of them looked at the gaping hole in the garage as two monsters did appear and seemed to be wildly irritated and most unfriendly. Midnight eyes went wide with fear but had this gleam of awe in the corner of his pupils. Raphael was just disgusted and freaked out, the one thing they had to be was bugs and he hated bugs. " _A humanoid Solenopsis!_ " Midnight gasped out and quickly went into protective mode when he got up and moved so he was a few feet between the turtle and the creatures, with his nun chucks happily twirling with anew confidence.

"What?" Raphael was lost now.  
"Fire ants. I like insects. Did you know ants can lift up a car?"  
"Focus Midnight." Raphael sternly spoke.  
"Come on, Red. Lighten up!" Complained the hero.  
The ants had a human like body, standing straight on two of its skinny ant legs, with four ant arms covered in blood. Then the ant face with large pincers, black eyes and had an antennae on top of their heads. All over the body covered in small hairs. The real detail that concerned Midnight was that they were bigger than them. His own head leveled at the ants chest. The fat tales had a stinger attached at the end. "Before we slap the old fashion throw down, I need to name you two first. Shouldn't be too hard. Let's see...Hmm nope,.. uh no.. ah! How about Fire and Bitters." Midnight snapped his fingers then pointed at the two ants. Brilliant names in his opinion, simple and to the point.  
" _Midnight!_ " Raphael said gruffly, holding in his annoyance at how easily Midnight got distracted. Midnight rolled his eyes at the turtle, no patience at all.

Midnight lunged forward, kicking Bitters on the chest who stumbled back than Midnight crouch as low to the ground as he could as Fire swung his arm that barely missed. Given the condition of the guards, their arms were considered lethal. Rolling between Bitters leg, getting behind him and twisted his hip to kick Bitters side which forced him too bumped into Fire and they fell to the ground. Both agitated, got up and they chased down Midnight who cowardly ran towards a lane of cars. Leaping to the top of an old white car, the two followed and using his nun chucks he smashed Fire in the head which allowed him to get in close to kick Fire off of the car.

Bitters came up behind Midnight and plunge his ant arm towards his back, Midnight sensed the attack and did a back flip. The arm missed and while Midnight body flipped and glided in the air, his nun chucks hit hard against the ants shoulders and back ribs then successfully landed behind Bitters, squatted low and using his weapons Midnight sweeps the legs that made Bitters tumble off the car.  
"King of the white car! oh yeah! Beat that!" Doing some fancy tricks with his weapons along with a little dance. Then posed, holding one end of the chucks while the other pressed up under his arm pits. "Come at me Bro!" He gestured his four fingers in a _come here_ motion. There was an obvious play in his style, and a strong sense of determination.

Hiss, and their pincers clicked hard. Getting to their thin feet, both ran forward to attacked. Bitters reached him first and had the pincers wide open to grab hold of his neck but Midnight moved fast to block, holding the handle of both chucks and jamming the chain of his nun chucks between the ants mouth which stopped the pincers from reaching him by an inch. "Dude, pause. Break time, you need a breath mint! It stinks." Midnight tongue stuck out with the expression: Blah written all over it.

The two were having a power struggle and to make matters worse the ant had four arms free. Bitters arm stabbed at Midnight chest, which was protected by a light armor under his black suit but it was still enough pain and force that made him fall down on the white car roof. Still managing to block the pincers that snapped hard at the chain, he was pinned and Bitters was directly on top of him now. All four arms began stabbing the armor piece. Midnight started to look worried under the mask, but he wasn't out of tricks just yet. Just in a lot of pain.

A new problem arose, Midnight lost sight of Fire. _Crap_ , didn't he also attack him when Bitters did? It was the last time he recalled seeing that nasty ant. Worse case scenarios started to play in his head. "Red? Speak to me feisty turtle. Raph you are the biggest Nitwit I know." Midnight taunted the mighty Raphael, knowing he couldn't refuse to retort the last comment. No response at all, and Midnight grimaced and yelled out in pain as he didn't know how many stab hits he could take before the armor broke. His chest really, really hurt but his mind stayed focused on Raphael. What if he was currently being eaten alive? It was a disturbing thought that made Midnight become more frantic. Besides, did ants even eat turtles? So many concerns but one thing was for certain, he had to defeat Bitters before his friend expired.

"Bitters, you are going down." That was a promise, ignoring his throbbing chest he started to kick Bitters hard in the ribs trying to break his momentum and hold over him. Re-positioning his two nun chucks by wrapping the chain around one pincer and began tugging Bitters head to the left. Bitters agitated, but Midnight let out a loud yell as Bitters fought back by shaking and pulling up but Midnight wouldn't let him. Kept pulling Bitters head to the side. The ant arm punched him again, digging into his cracked armor but Midnight used his legs to kick at the joints in the arm to weaken its blows.

Both legs wrapped around Bitters shoulders, using both his nun chucks and legs to bring Bitters down. It really came down to who was strongest and most persisted, while Bitters was freaking out by something touching his body and thrashing all the harder. Midnight was trying to wrestle Bitters body to the metal ground beside him. With a loud grunt, Midnight had made progress as Bitters body started to tilt to the left and its head was an inch from the ground. The more he tilted, the more Midnight could get off his back and move on top of the ant. With one last sway of his hips, Midnight was successful in getting on top while pinning the ant down and used his second nun chuck to knock the creature unconscious. "That.. _huff_.. wasn't soo bad. Could do this.. _huff_.. all day." Midnight was out of breath, wrestling Bitters took a lot out of him but the worse part was at how incredibly dirty he felt afterwards. Gross.

Taking out his boomerang, it was time to finish Bitters once and for all. Raising his hand high as through to strike down the ant but there was a small hiccup. Looking up annoyingly at the weapon, his lips pressed and went crooked with his eyebrows pinched up. "You haven't finished analyzing the ants' cell yet? Dudette, you are SO ruining my moment..!" Putting it away, couldn't finish off either twin ants till his boomerang diagnosis has been completed. Guess now would be the perfect time to search for Raphael, luck shined on him as he didn't need to look far. Off in the distance he spotted his not-so-friendly turtle who was combat ready and engaging Fire. To think he was even worried about that turtle. "Oh. Good you ain't ant food.. Coming oh dear Raph, don't venture further away from me _darling_!.." Midnight ludic words played off the tongue like a song as he made himself sound very feminine but it fell on deaf ears and Raphael fighting was taking the turtle further away from him. "You are fighting in the wrong direction! Wait up!" Midnight had a habit of talking to items and himself, quickly he jumped off Bitters shoulders and dashed over to help Raphael.

After the whole garage incident, Raphael body had gone numb from the shock of being thrown through the door. He hated bugs, he hated bugs, hate, hate, hate, bugs. They were grubby, smelled funny and the soulless bug eyes and the little hairs that covered their skin gave him the chills. These mutated ants had put fear into Raphael, everything about them made him queasy and on edge. What made this whole situation worse? Midnight, that's right. That clown had the nerve to defend him. Raphael could take care of himself! It just angered him, that kid couldn't even focus on the task at hand. _Mikey_ Raphael thought bitterly to himself. Mikey was never known for focusing. Feeling returned to his legs just enough for Raphael to stagger weakly to his feet and lean up against the truck. Felt nothing broken and the pain began to pass.

While recollecting his strength, Raphael watched Midnight fight and couldn't take his eyes off him. It opened a pain in his heart, a pain that had no cure and he had to forever live with it. Regret, loneliness, empty void in his chest. Maneuvering around the enemy looked easy when Midnight did it, and had a familiar fashion of how he used his nun chucks. Brave, but cowardly approach at the targets, the taunting and wisecracks, heck even the idiotic run. It all ignited a burning ache in his chest to a point breathing became difficult. A hand rested on his hurting heart, trying to steady himself. Every twirl of the chucks, he saw a ghost that stood in Midnight place.

The two ants lunged towards Midnight, who stood like a child with his playful antics. Like a bull, Raphael was on the move with his beak nostrils flaring hard. He hadn't fully recovered but it didn't matter, no way in hell was he going to watch anymore. Yelling, he leaped and only could tackle down the one ant known as Fire. Both bodies connected and rolled on the hard road, struggled till Raphael kicked Fire off from him and jumped to his feet with his sais drawn, low crouch and a strangely darkened face.

"Ya ain't gonna touch him again." Raphael threatened, a new odd feeling ran beside his emotion of rage. A need to protect. Where did it came from he didn't know, nor cared as he acted on instincts. Tightening his grip on the hilt of his weapon, he ran forward and Fire had its pincers wide open but Raphael use this opening to punch him directly in the mouth, narrowing escaping being crushed by the jaws by kicking off his chest doing a back flip, landing safely he advanced back into the fight and with a powering punch under the jaw. Fire body flew and did a spin, the bug maybe tall but it did not compare to Raphael brute strength.

Fire landed on its two ant legs, hissing angrily at the red turtle and quickly charged right at him. Using all four of its arms to strike at him, this is where Raphael had to be fast and flexible. Blocking the one arm with his sai, stepping to the right and ducking to avoid the other two. Getting low to the ground and did a back flip out of Fires reach, but Fire twisted his body so he could whip his tail, hitting Raphael in the chest hard enough that he crashed into a truck and left a dent on it. Raphael opened his angry eyes, finally the fight was getting interesting again.

Raphael sunk low as Fire got on top of him, trying to pin him against the truck door as Fire tried stabbing him with its arm. The arms were getting real annoying now, and he hated being closed in by a bug. He deflected the attack with his sais. Its skinny arm getting caught between his blades, slamming his sai into the truck and pinning its arm while his second sai sliced off the arm completely. "Ya ugly lil bug.." Fire hissed in pain, blood dribbled out and Raphael reacted fast as he didn't want to get touched by the dripping blood. Too creepy. Punching hard so Fires would back off of him just enough so he could do another back flip on to the hood of the truck.

Fire landed hard on the road with a loud hiss, but it got up fast and charged toward Raphael with its pincers snapping fiercely. No doubt it would be incredibly painful to get caught between them, fire ants had a reputation for their bites. Raphael eyes narrowed onto his approaching target, placing his weapons away the turtle stood his ground and flexed his broad muscles. The ant charge was indeed powerful as all of its body weight went into it, but it came abruptly to a halt when Raphael caught both pincers with his bare hands and dug his feet into the ground. The charge was powerless against Raphael structure and inner rage. Fire and Raphael had a staring contest while they struggle against each other strengths. Fire kept pushing forward and Raphael was determined to be that which cant be moved. Holding Fire off wasn't an easy task, these buggers were strong enough to throw him through metal. If only he could just stomp on them like he did normal ants. Hmm. an idea was brought to light in Raphael's mind.  
"First ever wrestlin' match between ant and turtle. Alley Oop Bug guy."

Raphael headbutted Fire hard enough it confused him and in this state Raphael did the difficult task of lifting Fire. Doubted that Leonardo himself could manage this as it took pure muscle, Raphael was sure to lift Fire in such a way that the ant was seated on his shoulder facing away from the turtle. Grinning, time for his favorite bit. Raph fell backwards while throwing Fire. Fire flipped forward and landed on its neck and upper back. Quickly, Raphael got on top of the nearest van and watched Fire twitch on the road. "C'on. Get up. get-up get-up." Raphael pleaded silently to himself, eagerly he waited for the ant to try and move. That couldn't be all it took, no way. Raphael wanted more of a fight, there just had to be more. After a minute there was more movement. Finally, a sense of relief in the turtle. The ant dared to get up meaning it wanted more of a pounding! Raphael jumped from the van with his elbow extended and body slammed Fire, his elbow was sure to meet up with what Raphael could guess its guts. Hissed, Fire withered from underneath him and Raphael snorted than chuckled.

"Turtle for ta win!" Raphael boasted as he got off of Fire and took a few steps away. No way that bug was getting up again.  
"Raph. You okay?" Midnight had finally caught up with him, the concern was evident in his voice. Seeing that Fire had been defeated and Raphael had prevailed it brought a sense of comfort. Thanking the heavens this battle didn't end differently.  
"Duh." Raphael retorted plainly. "I should be askin' ya that, ya didn't fair to well in yer fight."  
"Pshhh, what are you talking about dude? I wrestled that ant to the ground." Midnight said proudly, it wasn't easy getting Bitters to roll to the side so he could sneak on top of him.  
"Oh-oh, really?" Raphael playfully responded, crossing his arms as he leaned away from Midnight who suddenly came inside his personal bubble.  
"Really. Like Super really." Midnight smiled, his arm wrapped around Raphael broad shoulders and brought the turtles head closer into his chest.  
"Looked more like yer were on ya back then wrestlin'." Raph commented as he wiggled his way out of Midnight friendly hold on him.  
"Says the turtle that got his shell knocked in two different occasions. Back at battle of the wolves you let its mere tail bring you down, and recently when you got tossed through a garage door. Ouch dude." Midnight grinned, a little surprised that Raphael hadn't slapped, punched or push him yet in this conversation. Not even of anger twitch of the eye. Progress!  
"Don' pull that crap, ya were busy acting like a lil baby that entire wolf fight. This time if I didn't know better I would say you were scared earlier. Thought I wouldn't notice ya hidin' behind that car?" Raphael huffed, he didn't smile but still a bit humored by this conversation.  
"Scared? Nah, bro. AND I didn't act like a baby, I was protesting you turtles." There it was, that innocent flash smile that Raphael hated. Once Midnight had said that, he regretted it as Raphael suddenly became more cynical.  
"Why?" Raph monotone  
"Why what?" Confused, Midnight didn't like the change of conversation.  
"Why did ya want ta protest us?" Raphael suddenly became tense and serious. Midnight studied the turtle than relaxed as he finally understood.  
"Its my Super Hero duty to do so." A cheeky smile, he gave Red a thumbs up with his famous wink.  
"No, we are freaks. Ya had no way of knowin' we were friendly." Raph refuted.  
"Super soakers gave it away dude." Midnight innocently shrugged, keeping his endearing smile.  
"I meant is, if any ordinary person saw us. They'd go banana's, with or without super soakers. So why did you assume we could be friendly in the first place? After all ya been huntin' and killin' freaks like us." Raphael demanded a straight answer, growing annoyed with how simple his responses had been. Growing ever so suspicious of this hero.  
"True. If there is anything I learned by being a super hero, being different only goes skin deep. I never thought I'd see intelligent mutants on the rooftops, but there you guys were chasing each other down. Others may only see the mutant aspect, I saw the game I wished to join in on. Satisfied?"  
"Almost. I still don' get why ya saw us and not the monster we were."  
"Hehe. Maybe I'm just different." Midnight shrugged innocently again.

"That's _one_ word for it." Not the word Raphael would use. He wasn't buying it, and Midnight nonchalant attitude wasn't making it any easier for them. Despite Midnight friendliness his logic was clearly flawed. Midnight had sensed Raphael growing frustration and distrust. What a stubborn turtle, it made this conversation a wee bit awkward for that was probably the point. Getting him to crack, so Red wanted a serious answer. Midnight sighed, defeated. Fine then. If Raphael wanted the whole darn story, Midnight would oblige him.

"I was in the area for reports that came in of horrible murders, people being torn to shreds. So I, the everyday super hero checked it out. The monsters I chase after are experiments with no purpose but to murder. They don't hold super soakers and play, speak or know any real fighting style. The world is infinite, I ask myself why isn't there mutants? Hehe, _I was over the moon_ when I saw you guys. Like wow, crazy. Not for one second did I think of harming you, instead I wish to learn more so I watched. You guys sensed me, no one ever done that before! Look on your face was _priceless_. The way the victims were killed didn't match you three, but the monsters that attacked certainly did. I saw how talented you all were, kicked some serious butt but I had to join in when you went down, Purple wasn't going to last and I couldn't let them hurt anymore turtles." Midnight finally finished. Man, Too many words for him tonight. His jaw was tired, in fact Midnight was in general tired. It was a busy night.

"That it?" Raphael eyebrow raised.  
"Yup. No secrete agenda Red." Midnight reassured his turtle friend.  
"Tell me more on these experiments then." Raphael dared to push this subject.  
"Classified." Midnight chimed with a smile, always wanted to say that.  
"Just cough it up." Raphael rolled his eyes, this was pointless.  
"Look, I answered your concerns. Why I was there, what I do, what the monsters are, and why I don't fear you. It's all you need to know." Midnight snapped, not enjoying this interrogation at all. It was frankly annoying.  
"You ain't making this easy. Whatever your secrete is, I will find out." Raph words sounded like a warning, which frustrated the hero.  
"My question is, why you so hell bent on making me the bad guy?" Midnight made a sour face under his mask, arms crossed in a defensive manner.  
"Cause you're shady!" Raph said sharply and loud.  
"No I ain't. What shady is a turtle that keeps gawking at me with sad eyes when he thinks I cant see him."

"That's _a_ lie!" Raph yelled out desperately and in raged. Midnight words shook his core, sweat built up on his palms and forehead. His heart palpitated fast and hard in his chest, giving him goosebumps all around his rough skin. That one sentence was like a shot of anxiety.  
"Is it? Lets be real now." Pretty blunt for Midnight. Raphael went white as a sheet and barely stood on his two legs. Midnight took pity and decided to try a different route. "Tell me about you turtles, how did you three come to be and how do you know Ninjustu? Who taught you? Is it just you three or do you have more brothers, maybe even a sister? Oh, oh! Do you pee out of your mouths like real turtles?" Midnight tone lightened and returned his usual mirth, his objective wasn't to argue with Red who appeared to be suffering from some internal pain that perhaps Midnight may never understand.  
"Not your business." Raphael responded coldly, glaring hard enough that the shadows even appeared around the edges of his face.  
"Exactly. Like the experiments aren't yours." Midnight sensed that he should comfort the turtle, following on that feeling he placed a gentle hand on Raphael shoulder, giving him a small squeeze and a sympathetic smile. For a change, Raphael didn't bat away Midnight touch.

Raphael paused, like for a moment he felt like he understood Midnight for the first time. The clown had a point, and when that thought settled in Midnight touched his shoulder and it made Raphael strong structure wilt away. There was much he couldn't tell Midnight, after all their very existences depended on their secrecy. Looking away from the clown, deep down Raphael still had so much distrust and for the first time he didn't understand why. "I.. get it. " The red turtle mumbled, feeling confused and unsure. All of the walls and barriers that Raphael had just slipped away to reveal a lost hurting turtle.

"Cheer up already! I like you Red, truly you are one of a kind. By the way. You gotta teach me that move back there. What it called?" After giving the big old turtle a playful punch on the shoulder, Midnight let Raphael go and gave the turtle some space. His words were lathered with kind and positive energy.  
" _Alley Oop_ , Tis a wrestlin' move. Ya neva be able to learn it." Raphael said meekly, starting to feel more himself now. Looking directly at the clowns mask, he did ponder just who was behind it now.  
"Wrestling, huh?" Midnight thought on this, surprised really that he would know more then just ninja stuff. Which by the way, made Raphael all the more cooler in his eyes. "I can learn, I have natural talent! Teach me?" Pleaded the hero.  
"No way! Also, the fact that monsters are goin' 'round killin' people doesn't make it only yer business." Raphael refuted, trying to sound serious but it came out pretty flat right now.  
"If you said that while in rage, you might have won. I got'cha though." Midnight smiled sweetly under that mask. Raphael grunted, half irritated but then it formed into a smile in acknowledgement. "Ya, ya _got_ me." He finally admitted with a small laugh. Seriously, it felt like a weight had been lesson from his head. Still a pounding feeling nagging at him that said not to trust this person.

Midnight giggled and clapped his hands together, just over joyed really over the fact that the big meanie turtle actual had a soft spot. It was nice to see it, and Raphael had lightly punched Midnight in the arm which hurt a little. Midnight playfully ran his fist across Raph jaw in return, this made Raphael look angry but still playful. Midnight didn't back down, he was ready for a one on one wrestling match. Midnight play suddenly stopped which baffled and prompt Raphael to stop as well.

"Dude, I am forgetting something really important! Like.. something our lives depend on important. I must have left the kitten cage open at the shop!.. no, not it. Oh! I forgot to buy milk!. Not life important, we can survive without milk, cant we?" Midnight looked at Raphael desperately, jumping to his side and clings to the red turtle arm like a child as he tried to swallow down his fear.  
"Pretty sure.. yup." Raphael said humorlessly, letting the over dramatic hero cling to him while he stood like a statue.  
The boomerang made a beep, letting go of the turtle he looked down at his waist. It dawned on him and the moment it did, it was to late. The ants couldn't be destroyed without his boomerang, both of them had recovered and Fire already sneak up behind Midnight. Raphael was horrified, both their eyes went wide. While Midnight couldn't see the enemy he sure sensed his approach but if he was to dodge then Raphael would be hurt. Instead he took the hit.

The stinger on the end of the tail broke his cracked armor and dug deep into Midnight back ribs. At first, Midnight didn't really feel the injury since the adrenaline kicked in but everything seemed to go in slow motion as his eyes rested on Raphael face that slowly went from shock, hint of fear, concern and then rage. When Fire pulled out, Midnight legs buckled and he fell to his knees. "I told ya you ain't touchin' him.." Raphael brushed off the shock and let rage consume him than charged at Fire. Giving him a few good kicks to the face, knocking him down then rushed to Midnight side in a panic. "I'm okay.. Donnie punch hurt worse than this." Midnight lied, still keeping that cheer on his face while he struggled to get back to his feet.  
"Yer bleeding."  
"Its just a small injury. I can fight."  
"I ain't letting you." Raphael growled, Midnight felt his cloak being grabbed and Raphael dragging him off. Shocked at this action he really did try to fight off the ninja turtle, the turtle got his wish in hauling him off. Each step pained him, and it really didn't help when he got thrown down to the road. Feeling slightly dazed, he clutched his ribs that were aching. By the time he caught sight of Raphael, he had lifted a car and was lowering it so the wheel rested on Midnight's orange seriously can't be happening.

"Raph, Dun do me _in_ like this! Let me fight!" Midnight was panicking. Never had this happen to him before, he tried to get to his feet but was only pulled down by his cloak. Only way out of this is to destroy the clock or move the car, either way he was pinned down. Under the mask, his face twisted in disbelief. He absolutely couldn't believe the turtle would snub him like this!

"Shuddup. I'll take dem both down myself." Raphael pulled his sais out, ignoring the pleading from the hero as he faced down his enemy.  
"Why are you doing this?!" Midnight screamed, but Raphael just charged ahead into battle now that Bitters had caught up with them. It was brutal but all Midnight could think about is how much he hated that turtle right now, and how badly his back ribs felt. The sensation was that to burning, like a fire spreading in his veins. Fire ants stingers shouldn't hurt like this, but he had no idea what to expect from a mutated version of it. Perhaps he should be a little concerned. Struggling against his cloak some more, it was clear he wasn't going anywhere soon. Did Raphael not see if he goes down in this fight, it will ultimately kill him too? Being pinned down left him almost defenseless.

Angry now, Midnight used all of his strength to try and move the car or the wheel. Just get it to budge slightly off his cape, but the truth of the matter was simply this: _No matter how long, or hard he pushed and used his energy, this car was not moving._ Panting, Midnight gave up and slumped against the wheel. Unable to stand the pain any longer. It did give him an appreciation for how strong Raphael was.

Something was wrong with him, he got very lethargic and the pain spread all across his back now. Taking out his trusty boomerang and gave a sample of his blood to run through the system and get it analyzes. Maybe Raphael made the right call, but his gut told him he made this call for the wrong reason. He shut his eyes, and the drowsiness really ticked in. What stopped him from passing out was his weapon that made a ding, he quickly glanced at it and saw it was a sleeping agent in his body along with mutated form of a regular sting. _Aw crap_ Midnight thought sluggishly. The last thing he remembered was Raphael letting out his pending rage on to Bitters, whose head was currently pressed against the road being crushed by Raphael foot. "R-Raphael.." After calling out to him, blackness came.


	9. Positive, Negative, Affirmative - Part 1

**= 3**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Positive, Negative, Affirmative  
**

 **Part 1**

Raphael didn't expect that to happen. One moment he was listening to Midnights peculiar behaviour and attaching himself to his arm like a shield, as Fire came up behind Midnight out of nowhere and had mercilessly stabbed Midnight with it's stinger.

Raphael was shocked by this surprise attack but the worst part is he knew Midnight chosen not to dodge it. It wouldn't have been hard for him with his speed. He took a hit for him, it left a not so great feeling in his gut. Midnight collapsed to his knees with the fatigue and hurt. This simple kind act was like a gun aimed at Raphael's head with the trigger pulled. The ghost of the past appeared once more, haunting his very being.

Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, were once the four that fought off the gangs in the city successfully. This time they're luck had been changed on them. After investigating an old warehouse that possessed stolen weapons. The situation became dire as the mob had been expecting them, and they were ambushed. Mikey naturally, was scared but ready to battle, copping out a few wise cracks as he does normally. The mob members were getting their butt's handed to them and as the fight progressed it became easier. Mikey and him started goofing off and made a game of it, seeing how many they could take down with just only one arm.  
A mobster picked up a piece of shattered window glass created from all the fighting and Raphael failed to see him approaching. Mikey did however, so he bravely jumped in the way and took the hit. The piece of sharp glass went deep into his shoulder and he fell, in the exact way Midnight had.

"Mikey!" Leonardo's voice cried out, an image of a worried Donatello pushing Raphael out of the way to inspect the turtle. _No, Stop it!_ is all that went through Raphaels mind as his eyes slammed shut and he tried to chase away the demons in his mind that came to claim his soul. It was a long night that Raph spent with his brother. The next day however he was back to being the same goof ball that was well known and loved.

What was happening was too much on his mind, leaving him with cold chills. _Focus._ was the only thing racing through his thoughts as he tried to keep himself together, opening his angered eyes he observed. As a new situation unraveled, a giant ant like creature known as "fire" came around.

The stinger on Fire is long, skinny, with a very sharp end to it. Not a wound that should be taken lightly, Raphael grew concerned for him and could do little to help the clown if the stinger was still poisonous. The uncertainty of Midnights well being made Raphael quite furious. Glaring hard at the Fire, his eyes were so fierce. "I told ya, you ain't touchin' him.." Raphael's voice boomed sounding threatening and growling increasingly loudly, his head lowered as his rage sprang forth. Everything in his body just shook like an earthquake, it had been a long time since he felt this kind of anger.

He couldn't take standing around and doing nothing anymore. Raph lunged forward with the desire to beat the living crude off the critter. _Control it._ A voice echoed, _Control the rage for a moment._ rang through his head again, it was so hard to listen to and it took all his self control but he obeyed his given commands, he slowed down and tore his eyes away from the Fire as he noticed Midnight, who was struggling to get up. Raphael knew what he had to do now, and continued his attack on the Fire but made it very quick and downed him with a swift double kick before rushing to the hero's side, filled with worry and concern. Panic was settling in his gut.

"I'm okay.. Donnies punches hurt worse then this."  
"Yer bleeding."  
"Its just a small injury. I can fight."  
Like an foolish idiot, Midnight still had fight left in him to expend. Raphael naturally disagreed with him on this, the last thing he wanted to see was this clown fighting. Two reasons, It was hard to watch for one, and the second Midnight was already hurt because of Raphael's not so great situational awareness. He should of seen it get back up, if he had than Midnight wouldn't have an injury that is relative to that of a serious impaling wound.  
 _Tis all my fault, I Shoulda kicked the creature much harder, shoulda known it wont stay down.. now I might be losin' Mike-Midnight._ Raphael had to correct himself, the pain in his chest was never ending and worsening the guilt and anxiety crippling him. _Its not Mikey, why, why do you always see Mikey..Yer gonna hang yerself with those thoughts._  
Guilt has always been bad company in his case , one Raphael has had by his side for far too long.  
As fire and mobsters start encroaching in on them Raphael yells out,  
"I ain't letting you."  
Dragging Midnight off with great ease, the kid could barely stand and you could see he was clearly in no shape to be doing anything, Raphael didn't need to see his face to know something was amiss. Deep, deep down in his shell it scared him. So he removed him from the area as quickly as possible and on reflection of his actions, he thought maybe he shouldn't have tossed an injured Midnight so roughly on the road and underneath a car. He had faith the clown would survive that, but it didn't stop the guilty feeling. Although Raphael was never known for his bedside manners.

Lifting extremely heavy objects like cars wasn't a trick that only the ants knew, Raphael could manage it unlike his brothers. Not that Raphael could lift it over his head or some crazy stuff, just enough to keep this clown pinned down and safe. The clown seemed so hurt by his actions and was desperate to jump into the fight. Midnight couldn't see this was being done in his own best interest. Even while being injured he still managed to hold his frustration and anger.  
"Raph, Dun do me in like this! Let me fight!"  
"Shuddup. I'll take them down myself." Raphael turned to face the Fire, noticing that Bitters had decided to join in on the fun. Twirling his sais, the turtle had no idea how Fire got back up so quickly, but this time he was going to cut them down to size and squash them.

Bitters and Fire, stood side by side. Bitters took guard over Fire while he recollected himself after the hard kicks he had received earlier. Both of them were ready but so was the angry turtle. Raphael made his first move and charged forward into a roll, he stopped in a crouch at Bitters legs and kicked his knee, which made it's leg buckle and was matched with a harder follow up kick to the chest. Fire went in to help his now losing brethren, swinging his arms towards Raphael who rolled side to side dodging all it's attempts at an attack.

Growling slightly. Blood splattered with it trickling down his arm as well. Fire managed to swipe him during his fury of attacks. It stung, but not enough to even begin to faze him. He sensed Bitters presence in his blind spot, who rushed upon him rapidly swishing all four arms at him violently, so Raphael did a quick calculating back flip. Slipping between two of its arms, one lightly grazed against his plastron and landed safely at a distance.

Raphael then sneakily came up behind Fire than jumped up. His foot landed squarely on its back which made Fire lose balance and fall while in the same movement Raphael pushed himself off from Fire's back that propelled the turtle higher up into the air and towards Bitters. Once in reach his foot met with Bitter's head which sent him tumbling to the ground. When Raphael landed, his one foot slammed into the back of Bitters skull and mercilessly began squishing its head.

Keeping all of his weight on that one foot, Bitters screamed in pure agony underneath him but it was simple enough for Raph in his rage to ignore its cries. Raphael had his eye behind him, Fire was getting upset by this act and Raphael taunted him to do anything about it.  
Putting more pressure on Bitters head, smearing it hard on the road till there was a loud.. _Crack_. That was the noise Raphael was waiting for. Blood discharged around the head followed by a tortured hiss.  
This really prompted Fire to make an desperate move with a full on tackled, forcing Raphael off from his severely hurting friend.

The tackle meant nothing to Raphael, but it did put him in a bad position of laying on his shell under an large angry humanoid ant. Its powering arms strike hard at his plastron, which make Raphael freeze up for a moment in sheer pain from the force of the blows. That is till his eyes fell onto Midnight, and to Raphael's own personal horror he wasn't moving anymore. Fueling his already savage temper.

The pain suddenly was lulled and replaced with a cruelness and rage. Curling his body into a ball, he began twirling on his back shell that made him harder to hit and confused the ant. Giving him an opening to kick Fire off of him. Fire was tossed far back by this and landed on his back, and before the ant could get up Raphael's bold image already was standing over Fire with hardened features that contoured his face.

Fire leaned up to bite Raphael, he slightly ducked with his left hand raised to protect his head and guide Fires pincers away from him and with the right fist he punched Fire in the bottom jaw, Fire flinched back towards the ground with all four mutated arms reaching to hit the turtle. Raphael noticed this and began stomping on Fires lower body, the pain fire was enduring was weakening the blows thrown at him enough for him to swat them away like dead leaves falling from a tree with his sais.

One arm did hit his plastron, the lower right arm. It was a weak blow but enough for the unhappy turtle to react hastily. Raphael used his sais to lock its arm between the blades and slammed his weapon into the ground pinning it. The second sais came crashing down forcefully slicing and amputating one of fires limbs.

The pain the creature was in, the way it hissed and withered, only brought satisfaction to the turtle as he reclaimed one of his sais then plunged the weapon deeply in to the front of Fire's skull, then twisted. There is no way he would be getting up from this fight. Fire went limp and Raphael retracted his bloody sai from the head and the body fell stiffly to the road. It was done. Bitters pincers made a hard clicking sound while they ground against each other in pure rage, who was still hissing and rolling on the ground in agony.  
Never piss off Raphael.

The cries of Bitters were easily ignored by Raphael. He swung his blades cleaning the blood off his sais quickly and put them away as he jogged towards Midnight. The inner rage was gone, and he went back to feeling like his normal self.  
Slaying monsters for him was really a therapeutic endeavour. Maybe he needed a new line of work? The thought did humor him but the moment of joy didn't last long. Midnight needed his immediate attention.

"Come on Mid, dun do this ta me." Raphael crouched in front Midnight, placing one arm on his shoulder to give him a light shake. Praying for some kind of reaction, he waited in a long anticipation but he had no reaction. Midnight was slumped in a sitting position against the wheel of the vehicle he was previously under, but without any life to him..

Two green fingers pressed up against his neck looking for a pulse while the other one slipped under the mysterious mask of his, being respectful in not tearing it away and have a peek. He mainly wanted his mouth in sight to look for signs of him still breathing.  
He could confirm he was just a human under the mask. "Just breath. tis simple and easy." Raphael muttered while he himself stopped breathing to be more aware of his surroundings, keeping his hands steady and waited for a sign. The panic however started to set in. What if it was too late? _No, be patient and calm._ Swallowing down a hard lump of fear in his throat while he calmed himself down. Raphael lost balance and fell onto his butt and had this relieved smile plastered all over the face. He felt it! Midnights breathe against his skin. "Good job kid."

Pushing himself back into a crouch, he tilted Midnights body so his front leaned against the metal frame of the car. Examining the puncture wound, he ripped Midnights suit wider to get a better look at it.  
He was no doctor, but being a ninja, everyone had some knowledge of basic medical aid. Midnight was still slowly bleeding out and the injury was irritated and swollen. Raphael stood up and started to explore the car lot in search for something he could use as a bandage to stop the bleeding.

Five minutes went by. Raphael stopped at this gorgeous red Alfa Romeo, just looking at the beauty was enough to tickle areas he would rather not mention. This divine car had something that Raphael needed, a seemly clean red dress rested on the front passenger seat.

He loved this car, properly loved it. If the option was ready he would marry this one machine. Its design was hypnotic, its color his favorite, even the oil he caught whiff of was the perfect perfume. When his hand touched the surface, his cold heart melted and filled with such a deep passion.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Midnight and it put him in a position where he had to choose a car or the clown. Truthfully, the car is what he wanted most. It didn't poke at him, talk back, attach itself to his body, and the best part it didn't irritate him.  
Sadly he did owe Midnight for saving Leonardo and he was taught that life was a bit more important than gears and metal. Regretfully he grabbed his sai and used the hilt to smash into the window. With his strength and will power it only took a single swing and the passenger window shattered. His own heart shattering at the sounds of the glass hitting the road.

The dress was torn up and used as a makeshift bandage around Midnights injury, putting pressure on the wound till the bleeding stopped. Easy enough, and the wound wasn't deep enough to hit any vital organs.  
So why was he unconscious? The blood loss wasn't enough for that. Raphael took one small piece of the dress and wrapped it around his arm where he got snagged earlier, quickly tying it up tight.

"Huh." Raphael became curious of the boomerang that Midnight hand gripped, it rested safely in his lap. Admittedly, he had been wanting to examine this weapon for a while now after noticing it. Raphael had to really rip it from Midnight fingers. Even being almost out cold midnight wasn't willing to give up this weapon.

"Didn't he say earlier this thing was a computer.. an a.i.. whatever that is.." Raphael was the last person you want to ask for any sort of technological advice. His main methods for fixing tech was smashing it, and if that didn't work he'd throw it out into the sewers and afterwards if it still didn't function he would run it over with the battle shell. Donnie had a heck of a time teaching him anything about tech with his barbaric like understanding of it.

"I remember. Clown kid here said you analyze stuff.. hmm." Was there a button that could help him scan Midnight? It was an idea, so he started poking at it till the screen turned on. His eyes widened amusingly when the screen hovered over the weapon, a big ' _ooooh_ ' of amazement escaped the turtle lips as he kept on poking and pushing random buttons.

He understood nothing, it wasn't even in English and it kept giving him a green light. Was green good, or bad? It entertained him for a maximum of 5 minutes, before he started to bend the boomerang and threatened to snap it in half. It wasn't helping him at all!

"Ya useless piece of junk!" He threw the boomerang hard, it was either toss it away or break it. It smashed into the glass of a van and got itself stuck in the window and all the colored lights dimmed out and faded away. Turning his attention back to Midnight, he debated rather or not he should take him to the lair and have Donnie look at him. He wasn't waking up and couldn't leave the kid out in the open like this and just hope he would get better.

For the first time in a long while, he wanted to call his brothers and get them over here to discuss this matter. Very least bring Donatello to Midnight without the need of compromising the lair. Leonardo would undoubtedly welcome him in with his 'fondness' for the brat, but Raphael however wasn't at the same level of trusting.

"Casey's house! That's perfect. That bum wouldn't mind a visitor with how often he intrudes in on our time." This solution he plotted ensured Midnights health and left the lair out of the equation. Raphael gave himself a mental pat on the back for his ingenious that came with a sly chuckle.

The boomerang that was embedded between the broken window glass of the van started to react. Its lights flashed back on and a spark of electricity circled around the weapon till a small bolt shot out and zapped Raphael.  
The turtle yelled out and his entire body muscles contracted and he fell over onto his side, twitching and shaking for about 5 seconds the yelling ceased.

"Negative."

"What?" Raphael sat up after regaining control of his muscles, furious he looked around to see what caused that. It was a female voice, reminded him of what a robot would sound like.  
His eyes clued in at the boomerang that still had sparks coming from it and the electricity ceased. "Think yer funny?!" He growled, making a fist at the weapon. Being shocked was not fun at all and pissed him off quite a bit.

"Negative. I am not a useless piece of junk. I am a highly intelligent self aware system designed by Professor Prince."  
"Pretty sure ya are just junk." Raphael argued back, glaring at the boomerang.  
"Negative."  
"Positive." Raphael snarled back, standing back up on his two legs, he leaned against the car waiting for his muscles in his legs to stop shaking.  
"Negative. Raphael is wrong."  
"Prove it! What is 'rong wif Midnight?" Raphael spat out.  
"Please speak more clearly and repeat your statement."  
"Sayin' I dun speak properly?!"  
"Affirmative."  
"Grrr, can't believe I am argin' wif a boomerang. Even this clowns weapon is annoyin'." Holding down his rage, he felt pretty ridiculous arguing with an object. It had a pretty big mouth for an toy in his opinion, his fist kept shaking in his palm. He had to know if Midnight was okay so he tried to be more succinct.  
"Is The Midnight Prince alright?"  
"Negative. Current condition, stabbed and unconscious."  
"No kiddin'." Raphael replied sarcastically. "I already knew this!" He grabbed his head in frustration squeezing, this thing was really beginning to annoy him to no extent.  
Whatever this self aware something is, it clearly wasn't intelligent. He had to rephrase his words more carefully. "Will The Midnight Prince recover from the wound created by the ant?"

"Classified. Medical documents access is through family and friends only."  
"ARRGH!" Raphael yelled in pure agonizing frustration. After all that work in speaking to it, that's his answer?! It wasn't fair at all! His finger tips dug into his skull now. "I AM his friend! I am so goin' ta BREAK ya!"

"Negative, negative. Raphael showed no signs of friendship. Data file on Raphaels active crimes include, Pushing Midnight off a building. Hijacking Moonstar, Blackmailed Midnight into accompanying him, Threatened Midnight that if Raphael is harmed that the turtles, known as Leonardo and Donatello will seek Midnight. Refusal to fight as a team endangering both your lives. negative, you need me."

Raphaels eye twitched, and his jaw dropped slightly. Well, when it was put like _that_ his behavior did sound pretty awful in the way he had been treating the clown. He didn't normally act like this horrible kind of person around other strangers. The self reflection began gnawing at his conscious.

"Look here, you. Yer right I was wrong to push him away at first and use him, but let us get one thin' straight. Tis not that I refuse ta fight with him its that.. he reminds me of somebody else, someone dear ta me when he fights."  
"Irrelevant. Access to medical documents denied."  
"Great, I'm spoutin' my feelin' to a computer." Raphael rolled his eyes and let out a weary sigh. He was now officially wasting time with this talking boomerang. Moving to the front of the car, he wrapped his fingers around the bumper to lift it up. He had to stop wasting time and get Midnight to Casey's house, the sooner the better.

"Warning! Enemy inbound."  
"I killed them." Raphael huffed, pulling up on the car put a heavy strain on his muscles.  
"Negative! Warning, Enemy inbound." The female robot voice repeated with more urgency than from its usual stoic tone.

Raphael didn't believe the voice. No way either of them were getting back up. His sai pierced Fire in the brain, and the other one had its skull cracked and left to die by bleeding out slowly. Nothing could survive either injury.  
But just then Raphael sensed an attack from behind him, pincers clamped hard on Raphaels shell and he was picked up to were his feet didn't touch ground anymore and the pincer began increasing pressure crushing the shell.  
Shocked, Raphael struggled and fought against this by wiggling and squirming but ultimately he had been picked up in a vulnerable position. He couldn't move or gain any momentum that can help him escape this one.

Pain shot through his body, he felt his shell beginning to crack. He grimaced and his fist punched against the pincers but to no effect. He couldn't hold it in any longer, he let out a horrible blood chilling scream from his lungs as his shell fractured slightly.  
Raphael hated being stuck like a beached whale, and his only thoughts were _I must protect Midnight_. If he is killed by this cheap tactic then Midnights life too would be over but Raphael was helpless. _Leo, Don_ Raphael thought, now he really, really, badly wished the phones were working. Back up sounded good right now.

The pain only got worse. Raphael managed to open his eyes and look ahead while grinding his teeth to keep himself from making too much noise. There Bitters stood, the crack in the head was gone and Bitters was approaching Midnight with his pincers snapping.  
Concerned, he had to do something. He glanced back behind him to see Fire and his forehead with the fatal blow slowly healing right in front of Raphael eyes. "No.. No. Not possible. How many times am I goin' ta take ya down?"

"Negative. You can't take them down alone." A bolt of electricity shot forth from the boomerang hitting Fire, giving a very weak shock but enough to help him release himself from Fires grip, Raphael tumbled forward, finding his balance now was much harder that his shell was damaged.  
Hunching forward in pain, Bitters was now hovering over Midnight and its pincers pressing down on his chest. Trying to lift the hero up but didn't get far in the action as it was stopped by the hero's cloak that was still trapped under the tire.

Raphael hurried, brushing off the pain his shell was in and got close to Bitters, punching him out of the way. Midnights body dropped roughly to the ground from the ants grip, he got the attention of the two ants that seemed out for revenge on the turtle.  
"Thanks for the back up." Raphael for the first time sounded properly polite. Yanking the boomerang out from the window Raphael began running as the two ants chased him. This was just wonderful.

"How do ya normally stop these monsters?" Raphael asked while jumping onto a roof of a car and began moving from one roof to the next.  
"I was redesigned two months ago to aid in the destruction of the monsters."  
"How?"  
"Classified."  
"Why dun ya just shock them like ya did with the wolves?" Back then he remembered the wolves going 'poof' before he could lay a finger on them. It was irritating back then but right now it just may put an end to their fun night.

"You are ill equipped to handle that ability and denied use of my main functions."  
"Midnight said last night, we have ta weaken dem than you can finish dem off."  
"Correct, preparation was incomplete earlier, Midnight ceased in functioning."  
"This would be a whole lot easier if ya grant me access. I'll finish em off myself!"  
"Denied. Friends and Family may bypass my security." The machine retorted.

 _Stubborn, annoying stupid piece of technology._

"Hey, I protected Midnight and stopped him from getting seriously injured. If I didn't tag along, he would be doin' tis by himself with no back up! That's gotta be worth somethin'."  
Raphael had to figure out some way of getting this toy to work. It wont tell him if Midnight was going to be okay and it didn't let him use its magical poofing trick either. His earlier assumption still stood, this boomerang was useless.  
"Correct. Would you like to see a cat fail video?"  
"What? Err.. uh wha? No!" Bewildered, Raphael choked out his words. It wasn't even close to the response he was expecting to hear and true to its word he already heard cat hissing and a screen hovered over the weapon to show various kinds of cat videos.

This was getting ridiculous. Raphael was running away from two vindictive mutant ants and the boomerang thought NOW would be the perfect time to show him cat videos?! Growling, he waved the weapon in the air desperately trying to get it to just stop.  
Leaping from one roof of a car to the other, the ants behind him did the same. Raphaels steps were adept and silent while the two ants movements were sloppy, noisy and causing destruction with each step.

"Cut it out! Seriously." Raphael commanded to the boomerang. The screen turned off as he requested and this put the turtle at ease. Now he could continue his tactical retreat till he thought of a plan. Good thing the ants weren't as fast as him. Gosh his shell hurt, it made running around excruciating.  
"You are experiencing discomfort. I shall remedy this by enlightening you with videos The Midnight Prince enjoys watching when he is feeling down. Accessing Files now, download commencing."

Raphael was just a wee tiny bit curious on what Midnight watched, his gut told him that he should be terrified an that this was useless information, but at the same time he kinda wanted to know. Now wasn't the time, but that really didn't seem to be stopping the boomerang from proceeding. Anticipation built in his chest, he was already regretting this.  
"Download complete. 5 videos available, playing first video."  
The video screen pulled up and the turtle who was running for his life stopped dead in his tracks. Landed on the roof of a black truck, petrified, with eyes completely locked on the video. His hardened features wilt away, his tense jaw relaxed and dropped. Breathing became much slower and deep. Those eyes scanned every detail of the screen being sure to not miss a thing. The boomerang had effectively fixed his shell pain all right.

"Is.. is that two girls kissing? Hmm.. ohh, why are they wearin' leather threads? Gettin' into the outfit must be difficult.. kinda hot..Wonder if there is a reptile version of this. Whooa. A horse whip?..Whats that item?.. What a dirty prince!"

Raphael head bobbed to the side, his eyebrow raised in the most curious fashion. The tantalizing moans, and the erotic nature was not something this turtle had seen before. What he had witnessed was generally when he caught two people in an alleyway or when passing a apartment complex, heck even a car in an parking lot he had seen a number of times. This video didn't hold a candle to any of them.  
If only the video was of another species than human, than Raphael could really get into this. Just there was something about humans that didn't seem to fully grab the brothers, a person had to be mighty special for that to ever happen. It disgusted Raphael in knowing this is what Midnight enjoyed and here he was gawking at the methods used in the intimate images.

Unfortunately this distraction didn't stop Fire and Bitters from catching up. The turtle was headbutted in the shell, with a shot of horrible pain he flew into the air till he crashed into the red brick building wall face first, then dropped to the ground. In immense agony he managed to turn himself about to face the situation in front of him. Biting down on his lip, in his mind he sort of deserved that. "That's it, I am fightin' this my way. I'll knock em down a few pegs." Getting up, he placed the boomerang in his back belt and took out his two sais. Clearly he wasn't going to get to use this weapon, so time for his own good fashion butt kicking.

"Playing video 2." Could be heard from the machine in the background.

Midnight was undisturbed by the world around him. The dark veil of sleep however was pushed aside and revealed the light of vivid dreams which consumed his every thought. A far distant memory locked inside his heart like a hidden box. Nothing smelled better than freshly cooked bread, stomach rumbled and his mouth watered. He remembered this far to vividly.  
Then he saw a wooden table, ancient and very beautiful. A small elegant pink table cloth rested in the middle, a wooden heart shaped box rested on the cloth. An orange spring dress with a black kitchen apron tied at the waist came into view, and a soft hum as she opened the box and it began to play a peaceful tune. A comforting melody that was forever engraved in his heart. "Ew, playing that again?" The door slammed as a child entered the room, who clearly just came back from school with his red back pack, and brown shirt and a lighter shade of brown button up vest with blue jeans and black sneakers. It was himself when he was 8 years old.  
"It's not ew love. It's a special song." His mother had long wavy blond hair that stopped in the middle of her back, and bright blue ocean eyes with freckles. Skinny as a stick but a good muscle tone. Her attraction levels were okay at best. She was a strong and brave woman.  
His mother walked up and wrapped a single arm his shoulder to bring him into a soft but endearing hug, young Midnights gaze veered hard to the right. Enduring this hug with no grace while slightly trying to pull out of her grip. "How was your day?" His mother asked with nothing but love and patience for her son, walking him into the kitchen she finally let him go. He slumped into a wooden chair at the table and sighed with relief for his freedom.  
"Okay. As usual." little Midnight spoke with a tone of annoyance towards his mom, she always hovered over him and was too affectionate for his comfort. Sometimes he wished to be left alone.  
"Usual? You got into another fight. I hope that is not a usual day. The teacher called and told me." His mom spoke quizzically, the boys heart skipped. If his mom was mad it was hard to tell, she always had this mystical calm and collective demeanor most of the time.  
"Wonderful. Thanks for the recap." His words were lathered in a rude sarcasm. Midnight twitched in his seat, he didn't want to discuss today's events at all. It wasn't a big deal.  
Mother didn't take it personally, he was always so difficult, but as a parent she had her own tricks that where good at getting him to talk. Removing the bread she had baking in the oven, they were in bite size donuts shapes with a nice crispy look. She had her sons tired eyes on her now. The hot tray was placed on the table and now with her son giving his full attention she asked. "Why did you punch Paige Harper?"

"She.." Midnight started but paused, he wasn't going to get a bite unless he confessed. Contemplating his answer, he chewed on his lip tentatively as he stared at the bread hungrily. After a hard day of school, he could use a bite. It made the poor kid squirm.  
"Yes..? go on." His mother sat down in the chair next to him, slapping his reaching hand away from the bread. A pout curled upon his lips.  
"Tried hugging me... Infront of my friends." Midnight confessed, dropping his backpack from his shoulders and slipping it onto the floor while he leaned back irritably in his chair with a distant stare.  
"My! Sounds like she has a crush." His mother sang playfully, teasing her son a little who was groaning noticeably loud. He had closed his eyes as he tried to keep himself from just getting up and walking away from the table to his room.

"That's the problem! I don't like her, she's fat and dresses in tight clothes." Midnights voice squeaked out, he then reached for the bread again but this time his mother allowed it.  
"Maybe she is just lonely and wants a friend." As his mother leaned in closer with a sly little smile starting to show, her fingers weaving between each other and locking together clasped.

"Yeah, Maybe... When can I see uncle D again? He's going to teach me how to do the butterfly flip!" Midnight smiled as he said this as he was eagerly wanting to see his uncle, he always teaches him cool things and sparked an interest for him in karate. Chewing away at the bread, his mouth was full. So warm, and delicious. He couldn't get enough of his mom's baking.  
"This weekend."  
"YEESS!" Midnight shouted with his mouth full, the foul mood that had developed in him had lifted. He wanted to spring to his feet to hug her but resisted the temptation.  
"But only IF you apologize and ask Paige to come along." There was a catch, there was always a catch. Slumping back into his chair, he thought about this one while chewing away. Of course he wasn't going to get away with hitting a person all willy nilly.  
"Nooo.. You wont like her." He feebly protested, swallowing down the remainder of delicious bread in his mouth than grabbed another piece.  
"You wont see him till you make it up to Paige." This was an easy and simple solution she thought, that would hopefully help her son understand her, and Paige understand him a bit better if they spent some actual time together teaching them valuable life lessons. If that didn't work out that way though at very least it should make him think twice on using violence and finding a better solution  
"Well, okay." Midnight gave up, he just wanted to see his uncle again. He looked at his mother with the 'all knowing' eye he possessed. Popping another piece of warm bread into his mouth and began chewing at it real slow like, he finally spoke with a mouth full of bread. "By the way, she's Gothic. Told you so, you wouldn't like her."

His Moms face expression did change then, from a kind patient mom to one of slight disgust. She was trying her best not to judgmental of people herself, but that child couldn't be any older than her son and already her parents are dressing her up as a goth? It was just wrong to her, and now she could understand her sons strong dislike towards her. It was going to be a long weekend for the both of them. She hated it when he disproved her points.

"How's my little hero?" The front door opened and a man walked in, with a blue lab coat and a tie, his hair was brown and an extremely curly mess. His skin was darker, with big brown eyes and a perfect jaw. A very handsome man.

"DAD!" The son sprung out of his chair and ran up to his dad, giving him a great big cuddling hug. The boy was kind of heavy since he was 8 but the Father always managed to pick him up in his arms as he had broad shoulders and strength. He had the warmest of smiles that showed his dimples and aging wrinkles on his forehead. He walked into the kitchen and gave the boys mom a light peck on the lips. The son's face twisted in disgust. _Eww._ Looking shyly away from their loving stares at each other. He never understood why they did this every time. "Can I see Uncle D tomorrow?"  
"Sure, no problem. I need to speak with my brother anyways! I had a major breakthrough I need to share with him." The father replied swiftly but little did he know he fell into the child's trap because now he had a mother that stared sternly in his direction, one that implied it was the wrong answer. Clearly, the father had missed something and was stuck in an awkward spot between them. Laughing nervously under her gaze, he gave his son a kiss on the forehead. "Little hero, I think we need to check in with mom on that one. I've been gone for two weeks!"

"Aww.. Missed you. Glad your back."

The father chuckled and the melody of the room lifted a bit. He put his son down and wrapped two arms around his wife's waist and gave her a proper more affectionate kiss. Midnight, who was happy and clingy for his dads attention ended up tugging on his lab coat and offered him a piece of his mothers fresh baked bread donuts.

The melody of dreams sang its omens tune, each note hit an emotional cord that played at his soul till finally the music stopped and nothing was left but a hollowness. Consciousness finally found Midnight and he opened his tearful eyes.  
Reality sucked, it was his dreams that brought peace. As soon as he awoke, he breathed in deeply as though he was deprived from air. Panting, confused, Midnight found himself a little bit in a daze and unsure of what was going on thanks to his dream and poison. How long was he asleep for?  
He looked up, the sky was turning light. No moon, but the sun wasn't showing its face yet either. The darkness was being lost to them quickly. He tried to get up but he was stopped by his cloak, looking behind him he saw it was stuck under a wheel. Bewildered, he stared while wiping away his tears. Then it hit him as he remembered what happened before the dream. Raphael, the red angry turtle was responsible for trapping him like this. "Raphael! You stupid little turtle! Better not of ditched me here like this!" Midnight shouted half angrily and half jokingly. He didn't doubt it for a second that the turtle would leave him stuck like this. Maybe later Midnight would see this as a funny prank but right now he was stuck.

 _What happened to Raphael anyways? Hopefully he is still alive._  
Midnights body ached and each muscle still felt like it was set ablaze. Mutated fire ants stingers were powerful, he couldn't believe the sensation of pain he was in but atleast he could move and more importantly fight. Midnight took notice to a red fabric tied around him and his fingers traced along its side. Someone cared enough to help stop the bleeding. Must have been that blasted turtle, he was almost touched by this. Almost.

"Playing video number 23. Downloading more reptile and terrapin cosplaying videos for your convenience."  
"Tis not convenient! Will ya just turn off already?! Tryin' to fight here!"

That sounded familiar. Glancing at his belt quickly to see that his boomerang was missing. Scanning the area, he looked in the direction to where the noises originated from and there off in the other side of the lot was Raphael still in battle. He looked worn out, almost half alive and covered in dirt and sweat. He must have been fighting for a while now and the two ants were starting to over power him as they remained in good physical condition.

Midnight blushed. The noises that came out of his boomerang were loud and most inappropriate. Not gonna lie, it did have an effect on the hero as it distracted him for a few minutes. Raphael himself seemed mad and flustered by the awkward noises. Poor turtle didn't know what to do! It was a good thing Midnight was already on the floor or else he would have fell in a fit of laughter. Tonight had been certainly interesting.

Raphael was reaching his limit, every time he knocked them down their injuries seemed to heal right back up. Sadly the same couldn't be said for himself, but regardless he was having fun not holding back and destroying them time and time again. The tables were turning, as he tired they gained the advantage. Plus the perpetual stream of nasty videos was just draining him.

After what had started feeling like an endless battle, Raphael heard something that sparked hope. A light at the end of a tunnel. Midnight's laughter.  
"Midnight.. ya awake!" He was so very glad that the hero boy was awake and recovering. Had him really worried since he could do so little to help him and his condition was bad. Quickly he kicked Bitters away from him, flinging him into Fire so they'd both crash to the ground together.  
Raphael ran across the lot towards the hero, Raphael had a few bones he had to pick with him!  
Once Raphael was in range he tossed the boomerang and it dug into the car frame right above the hero's head. Missing him by just a mere inch.  
"Clear yer internet history perv! And please, oh please shut tis damn thin' up!" Raphael never sounded so angry and frustrated! His face was red and was panting from the temper he was putting out. Raphael couldn't care less about the ants at this point, he just wanted to never hear another moan in his entire life.

Midnight didn't flinch when Raphael threw the boomerang at his head.  
"Sure." Grabbing hold of the boomerang he yanked it out of the car and laying it in his lap, his mind still distracted by the dream he had, it really made him thinking about his Decided to follow her example in this situation but with a big bratty smile and twinkling playful eyes.  
"Good Riddance." Raphael murmured, turning to face his targets as they charged at him.  
"Sure I'll turn it off, IF you free me." Midnight hated it when his own mom spoke like this to him, but it always worked with how consistently she coaxed him into confessing or giving into her demands. Heh, he knew he was a difficult child but mom's were always cunning.  
"Stop jokin' and turn it off. Nu-huh. Tis battle is _way_ over yer head." Raphael didn't know if he should be offended or not. That noise was driving him crazy! Midnight surely wouldn't let it continue just to spite him, would he?  
"I think it's over your head too. But together, we could end this. Trust me Raphael. Unless of course, you want to keep hearing and possibly seeing erotic videos."


	10. Positive, Negative, Affirmative - Part 2

**= 3**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Positive, Negative, Affirmative**

 **Part 2**

Raphael grew up being taught trust was something one earned and not bestowed upon. Midnight was asking for too much if he wanted Raphael's trust. He tried giving the hero a good hard stare down but the monsters got close and he had to retaliate again. Ducking low to avoid the swing of its tail and he turned tackled Fire. Fire fell down to the ground and Raphael stabbed him in the chest with his sais as Bitters closed in arms slashing at the turtle. Raphael blocked the arms swipes, grabbing hold of one and tossing him over his shoulder in a wide arc so Bitters would hit the ground on his back. He then leapt in the air towards Bitters, kicking him hard in the jaw. The boomerangs speakers turned up, soon the whole block would be able to hear the dirty horrible noises and see what was going on!

So Red was just going to ignore him. Midnight was met with silence.  
"Seriously Raphael. What kind of stuff ya into? The videos are quite creepy.." The actors really tried to act like the animals they dressed as, and truthfully it was beyond creepy but he didn't want to hurt the turtles feeling. Of all the stuff out there on the internet why did his weapon pick this for him?  
"Mine?! Your weapon there said it was yer favorite!" Raphael retorted.  
"Oh yeah?!" Midnight playfully responded.  
"Yeah! This stuff is yours!" Raphael was getting defensive.  
"If that was TRUE, it wouldn't have to download the videos would it? It would already be on the system. This here, is what YOU like. She's always good at guessing." Midnight said nonchalantly, a smirk curled up under his mask.  
"I don't! After an Hour and a half of this, it's time to turn it off or help me or I will hurt you." Another threatening plea from the turtle. It must be torturing him.  
"Sure, sure. Only WHEN you free me it will be turned off.. wait I get it. You don't like humans cause you're a turtle. Oh, smart. That's why the videos are so out-there." This was the closest they had to his taste on this planet. Nodding his head understandingly, he finally understood why the weapon picked these specific genre of videos.  
"No! ... Shud it.. This conversation is beyond me." Raphael got more flustered, the hesitation in his voice as the tone grew weaker.  
"I bet it is, I mean you must have.. urges." Rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Midnight almost could pity the turtles for being the only ones of their kind.  
"You ain't any better then that piece of junk! Ya know that?" Raphael spat, keeping his back from Midnight, his grip on the sais tightened. Finally hitting a nerve with the turtle. Yup, that was the end of this very enlightening conversation.  
"Ooo. Sorry. Turtle moody tonight." The hero playfully teased. That really did it, Raphael turned to him with those big mean eyes of his and Midnight knew he was in a lot of trouble. Shock ran across Midnights hidden face, Raphael threw one of his sais at him! Shutting his eyes he tensed up and expected to be feeling pain, instead felt a wind breeze up against his neck. Opening his eye, the sai was just an inch from his throat embedded into the car.

"Ya. I got urges alright.. a lot. I need to resist dem most the time. Yer special, I feel like I can just unleas' myself on ya." Raphael threatened darkly, he was the maniac in the family and it was about time Midnight understood this. Slowly he made his way over to Midnight and towered over him. Midnight was truthfully scared of the turtle and his silent brooding look. The way his arm grabbed for the sai and pulled it out slowly made his heart skip a few beats.  
His antics had put him on a thin sheet of ice with the Red, giving him an innocent but weary smile and his stomach had the butterfly effect. Raphael knew how to be scary and Midnight loved every second of it! "I get your.. point.." Midnight said meekly while staring at his pointy sais, Raphael was suddenly flanked on the right by Bitters that forced him to side flip to dodge and lead the monster away from Midnight.

The provocative noises made Raphael impatient and effected his ability to fight. A few times he paused by the distraction of the absurd noises, frustration that rolled off his attitude that made his punches clumsy, his defense was next to nil, he missed out on his counter-strikes and barely managed to dodge any strikes himself. Freeing him must be such a big deal if Raphael thought this was the better option.  
Raphael was doing all the hard work and Midnight just sat there quietly for ten minutes with nothing to do. Since the turtle was so hell bent on keeping him pinned to this car there wasn't much else he could do. A curious eye did watch the videos but it really wasn't his kind of thing and grew bored of it real quick.  
So very bored. There must be something he could do. Sitting here was exhausting! The fiery sensation in his muscles even got bored and faded away, sighing he stared at the sky and grew slightly concerned about the growing daylight.  
Their operation shouldn't have taken this long, how was he going to explain this back home?

Time for some more fun with Red. If he can't fight along side Raphael then he will give Red his full support like a real friend. Clearing his throat he started to put his sports announcer voice into gear.

"Tonight is going to be a good on Jeff, I feel it.. Welcome fans of all genders and species! Today we gathered here to watch the EPIC and THRILLING fight of the century! Tonight our contestant will be the feisty newbie turtle, RAPHAEL who's got all the sass he needs to win and GIVE AN APPLAUSE for the returning champions THE SISTER ANTS whom must defend their title this year. Bitters the UNBEATABLE and Fire the BLAZING! Let's get to know the sisters while they warm up! It's their 3rd year they came here to defend their championship reign. Back home in Louisiana the sisters ants are called Spazz from a gifted ONE OF A KIND technique of falling all over the place! Solenopsis race is a formidable opponent. WOW the battle started. Raphael throws a phoenix punch. The fans gasp! Bitters barely dodged and CLAMPS onto Raphaels right arm. What GRACE! Raphael is a new comer to the game and is he just going to stand there and take it, is he?! Stay tuned folks we are about to find out!"

"Cant ya be serious for two minutes?"  
Raphael shook his head in disbelief. This hero wanna-be was giving the play-by-play of this fight and he wasn't to shabby, but it was so annoying and distracting! Was he trying to distract him till the ants land a fatal blow on him? First with the boomerang and now this, it certainly was a plan that was working. Growling real loud, wishing Midnight would have remained unconscious. His arm was stuck between Bitters pincers, But Raphael was so angry he easily managed to remove his arm from its grasp and sent the ant right into the pavement with a swift motion.

"I haven't seen that move attempted since the late winter of 1943. Wow, this level of ninjutsu is AMAZING. You are in for a good match tonight folks! I can feel it! With Bitters temporary out of commission, Fire steps up in her place! Fire is the twin sister of Bitters, and if the gossip is true then Raphael better watch his back for Fire is known to be super strong and protective over its dear sister! Last of its family tree. Don't weep yet folks! LOOK! Raphael is showing her just who is boss in the ring with the repeated kicks to the ribs! THE POWER. Looking for an opening in Fires guard.. HE FOUND IT! Fire is in a lot of trouble now that Raphael is in close - whoa! The turtle is picking up Fire, the strength to do that IS INCREDIBLE. I NEVER seen this done before in ALL MY YEARS, What a spectacular moment to bare witness! Raphael is getting ready- NO Ahh! no no no no! RAPHAEL!"

Midnight screamed as Fire was tossed in his direction, what kind of crazy turtle is he?! Assuming the fetal position on the ground, curling his knees up to his chest. Fire smashed into the car so hard that the car flipped over to its side, Midnight flinched harder when he heard the sudden sound of a car crashing down beside him.  
Raphael, panting with blood vessels that looked like they were about to pop.

"That was so unsportmen like bro! For reals this time! This match is totally rigged!" Midnight couldn't believe he wasn't dead or hurting. After the ringing was out of his ears he opened his eyes to peek behind him and saw that the car was rolled over, gulping down a whole load of fear. That shook his nerves. Taking the moment to relish in the fact he came out okay and miraculously unharmed, the panic went away and then he realized what had just happened. Raphael had just freed him in the most dramatic way possible. The cloak was no longer under the tire, Midnight stood up with just the expression of pure misbelief written all overbid face as he glanced around hesitantly at the mess, inspecting himself for damages. It was good to stretch and stand that was for sure. He thought to himself.  
"As promised, turning the videos off. Thanks Raphael.. but I gotta split now!" The usual friendly smile returned, waved as he turned to leave.  
"Yer leavin'. Just like that?" Raphael huffed out, after everything that happened tonight he was just going to bail out like it wasn't his problem. That irked him.  
"Yes Raphael. I am The Midnight Prince. Emphasis on Midnight, I don't operate during the day." Daylight was his enemy, Midnight shrugged one shoulder as there wasn't much more he could do now.  
"But these ants are going to keep killin' others." Raphael said angrily with a touch of concern, surely he couldn't be serious about all this.

"Hmm.. Sorry, off the clock. Unless of course.. someone says: 'Help, I wish The Midnight Prince will save me'. A super hero can't leave when someones in danger." Midnights voice mocked the sounds of a distressed woman, putting a dramatic hand over his forehead like he was about to faint from the horrors. Been a while since he seen any good movies that did this, but lowering his hand he turned to Raphael, who stood there with a disgusted expression.  
"Nah..Out of luck kid."  
"Its not my luck that's running out. I am going to bed. Night."  
"People died!" Raphael spat.  
"YES, and who's fault is it that our time got wasted?" Midnights voice became stern and raised up.  
"You were injured and passed out! You slept through most of the night."  
"I don't know what your problem is, but you think you're all that tough then these monsters should be a easy obstacle. Despite the fact they regenerate like the wolverine."  
"You never explained why they do that."  
Midnights mouth twitched as his energy became soft and if one looked deep enough in his body language, a bit saddened.  
"... Don't worry on why. Just keep safe."

Midnight took out his skateboard from his back and set in on the ground, casually strolling towards the exit. Humming a soft tune from the music box his mom had. Fire and Bitters were battle ready and Raphael knew there was no end to this. Watching Midnight stroll away his gut told him he was making the biggest mistake ever.  
"Wait.." Raphaels hand reached out towards him but Midnight didn't stop or look back. Anger washed away and became guilt. He had been acting like an idiot this whole entire night and he had to make up for it by doing the right thing. Swallowing down what pride he had left, he heard voice lose its shape turning into a feeble desperate plea.  
"I... no.. Don't.. grr... help..I wish The Midnight Prince was here to save me from these monsters."  
Raphael said it. Ashamed in himself for caving in but he said it! Couldn't look at Midnight as he was almost scared to see his reaction. Rejection would sting after begging like this, but accepting his words would mean the end of his dignity. Showing his vulnerable side for once. In truth Raphael had no idea how to defeat these monsters and needed his help.

Midnight stopped in his tracks. A rare humble smile appeared as he pulled out his nun chucks and started twirling them in his hands.  
"A super hero can't ignore the cries of an civilian in need. Together this time."  
"Yes. Together." There was no mocking, no probing, or weird remarks on his character. Very unlike his deceased brother. Raphael felt at ease, with each twirl of the Nun Chucks the ghost of Mikey was finally gone and Midnight stood in his rightful place.

Standing strong, side by side. A bond started to forge between the bickering couple. A smile appeared and their game faces were on. Raphael felt a sense of peace and an renewed determination to fight for this time he knew it was the last round. Midnight was eager to finally get back into the battle, and Red finally trusted him to cover his back. It was the best feeling ever and he vowed not to disappoint. For a moment their hearts and minds were synced with each other.

Pressed up back to back the two ants circled them. Midnight faced off Fire who had only 3 arms now and Raphael glared down Bitters. The turtle wasn't angry, it was worse than that Raphael was focused and carried a grin. The two ants moved upon them, circling them first. Striking down at them with two of their arms, Raph and Midnight blocked and countered it together, pivoting on one heel Midnight high kicked Fire while his nun-chucks simultaneously went for his lower abdomen. Raphael threw his sais like throwing knives right under Bitters lower left arm then rushed in with a jump, grabbing his sai his two feet slammed into Bitter's chest then did a back flip over Midnight.

Like a perfectly timed dance, Midnights knees bent so he ducked low as Raphael went over head while changing his target from Bitters to an off balance Fire. Midnight moved fast on his toes to jump up and raised his Nun Chucks smashing them into Fire's pincers, there was a loud crack and a splatter of blood as the right pincer broke off. Landing on his feet he sweeps Fires two legs while his chucks smashed against its hips.  
Raphaels flip landed him on top of Bitters shoulders with his two green legs wrapped around its neck. Raphael dropped his body to do a somersault and with his momentum Bitters was tossed over head and Raphael bounced off his arms and landed perfectly on his feet. Grabbing his second sai he charged forward and leaped high up into the air, two feet crashed down into Bitter's chest while his sai dug deep into Bitter's shoulders. Bitters squirmed and used its arms to punch Raphael which sent him back, quickly Raphael regained control and pinned those two arms and pushed himself back onto his feet. Back to back with Midnight once more.

Midnight was having some trouble with Fire, dodging and dancing around the very upset ant who was fighting for its life now. He felt Raphael behind him which made Midnight fight all the harder, he didn't want to upset Red now that he had accepted him!

He dived between the ants legs and rolled up behind him while his chucks hit the pressure points on its belly and back shoulders. Leaping up to attack from behind, Fire did something unexpected and used its tail to swat Midnight away. Impacting with the ground sure hurt! Landing on his stomach, his mask dug into the road. Shaking off the blow he got up on all fours, Fire pounced on top of him used his stinger to strike down at Midnight's body. Worried, Midnight flinched up and braced for a direct hit.

He heard a crack of the stinger making impact and a huge weight that pressed him flat out on his stomach. 'oof' Midnight grunted as he rubbed his sore shoulder. There was no pain from the stinger, unsure of what just happened so he hesitantly looked away from the road and glanced up. On top of Midnight body was a grinning Raphael "Turtle.. sir?" The stinger was embedded in the back of his broken shell. Midnight turned over onto his back, Raphael entire body shielded him from the blow and Midnight was just shocked.  
"Guess we both have a weakness to tail attacks." Raphael joked lightly while he grimaced.  
"The stinger broke your shell!" Midnight shouted with concern, a broken shell couldn't been good for a turtle. Should have just let the stinger hit him.  
"No, it was broken before. Still handy, your armor broken so I figured you could use mine." Raphael said though grunts, the excruciating pain came back but he made sure as heck to downplay the pain for Midnights sake.  
"Red.." Midnights voice was low and very soft. That did it, he was officially touched by him. His nose tickled up.  
"Stop givin' me dem puppy eyes and get ta work!" Raphael barked. He wasn't about to start this nonsense with him! Glaring hard at Midnight, he felt the bugs breathe brushing against his neck and he wasn't sure if he had the stomach to hold its contents in.

Midnight snapped out of his emotional state and nodded his head. "You got it." He smiled playfully. Raphael was sandwiched between him and Fire, so Midnight had to crawl out from underneath Raphael and in the nick of time too!  
As soon as he was free, Bitters did a dog pile on top of Fire and it squished Raphael. His legs and arms caved in at the weight of the two ants, he was yelling and cussing that even made Midnight bat an eye and look away. After a few moments he looked back at the chaotic scene.  
"Raphael, I got some bad news!"  
"Save it, get em off me you pipsqueak! GET 'EM OFF!" Raphael elbowed Bitters cheek whenever he tried biting him with his pincers, but it retaliated by adding more weight onto his back shell.  
"But you're going to want to hear this!" Midnight just stood there, with a certain eagerness in his voice.  
"Spit it out then.." Raphael dared to humor him, it was this or stay trapped under these bugs! Doing his hardest to crawl out from under them, Fire rolled and Raphael body was no longer visible to Midnight. Trapped underneath the two smelly hairy sister ants.

"See, I am a smart super hero. I got the power of deduction! Throughout this battle I have deduced something that could change your life forever." Midnight nun chuck were put away and he spoke and paced around in a nonchalant attitude. Waving his hands in a childish gesture with each word he said.  
"...Yeah..?" Raphael head and shoulders poked out from underneath, one arm he got free and stretched far out as he kept pulling himself to freedom but alas, he wasn't making progress. Couldn't even reach his sai's! Their hairy bodies were tickling his arms. _Gross, gross._  
"I deduced you suffer from a condition called Entomophia, fear of bugs!" Midnight finger snapped and he pointed to the turtle with his accusation.  
" ..." Raphael couldn't even... Never did he understand that phrase till just now. He was utterly speechless.  
"I am sooo slick! _Phew_! Glad we got that out of the way." Brushing the sweat off his brow and exhaled in such a jovial way.  
"MIDNIGHT! If you don' get dem off me I AM GOIN' TO TARE THAT HEAD OFF!" Raphael shouted, his lips were twitching and he slammed his fist hard on the ground and tried to reach over to Midnight to strangle him!  
"I love it when I am right! Right on brah, _coming_!" His smile brightened under his mask, there was just something special seeing Raphael underneath two bugs that he is scared of.

Midnight redrew his nun chucks and charged in. His spinning chucks hit Bitters with enough power it pushed him off from Fire's back and with a twirling kick against Fires side ribs, Raphael was almost instantly set finally set free. Grabbing his shoulder, Midnight helped Raphael up and as soon as he got to his feet Midnight felt a hard smack on his head.  
"Owww." Midnight pouted as he rubbed his head. Knowing too well he deserved that.  
Raphael was exhausted, huffing after being the bottom of the dog pile. "Can we end tis now?"  
Midnight pulled out his skateboard and it transformed into the Moonstar. Jumping on, he nodded at Raphael. "Time for my magic. Get on turtle buddie." The joy in his voice was still irritating but least Raphael could manage it. Raphael jumped on as the two ants started to get up. The Moonstar shot forward, turning the board to its side it smashed into the two ants which put them back on their backs again.  
Gliding up high above the lot, where the sun shined behind them both as they were now the victors of tonight's chaos. Midnight put his nun chucks away and drew out his boomerang, raising it up high and their shadows casts over the ants.

"What yer waitin' for? Just hit em." Raphael said impatiently. Midnight was hesitating then lowered his weapon, this was disappointing. Raphael only assumed their attacks weren't enough, ah shell, he was looking forward to getting back home. His hand reached for his sai but as he did so Midnight body twisted and gave him his left glove.  
"You protected me even when the battle seemed hopeless. I trust you enough to do the honors." No jokes or quips this time and Raphael was taken back by it. Taking the glove, he slipped it onto his hand while Midnight handed him the boomerang.  
"Why the glove?" Raphael asked, he barely managed to fit his hand inside. The boomerang though was incredibly light and he fumbled with it between two index fingers.  
"We are dealing with radiation and electricity. Best not to get shocked by your own weapon." Midnight explained simply, with a small smile under the mask.  
"Oh.. I uh.. never threw a boomerang before." Looking sheepish, none of his brothers really played with a boomerang before. There was no way he could hit the ants from all the way up here in the sky.  
"You missed my head back there, pretty good aim to me."  
"Ya said it right.. I missed..." Raphael admitted while his eyes peered off to the left.  
Chills ran down the spine. He was aiming for his head? So rude and yet it felt like Raphael wouldn't be him if he tried for anything less than his head. So Midnight smiled warmly.  
"Trust me, you can't miss even if you tried. Push that orange button." Midnight showed him the motion of the hand in how to throw a boomerang. Raphael nodded, unsure. Pushing the button the entire weapon electrified. He nearly dropped it! The bolts circled around the weapon but it didn't hurt him in the slightest. A smile quickly turned into a grin.

Raphael raised up the boomerang and threw it with all his might. The bolts circled around the Sister Ants and with a last scream they went poof. No evidence at all that they had even existed. The long night was finally over.  
The boomerang came flying back and Raphael caught it with ease. Feeling pretty confident in himself. The both yelled out with euphoria as they jumped and shook their fist to the skies. They had won.  
Midnight jumped up and down on the Moonstar. Monster Hunting never been this fun before..

Midnight had taken the turtle back to Payson Street were this journey had started. The street was still empty and the two hovered over a manhole in the middle of the road. Raphael jumped down from the board, he looked absolutely exhausted and in pain. Battered from the night but Midnight suspected he was in more pain than Raphael was leading on. Stubborn turtle.  
Tucked away in Raphael belt was Fire's leg that he had amputated earlier in the fight. A gift for Donatello when he got back home. On that note, Master Splinter and Leonardo were surely to be up by now and worrying about his whereabouts.  
Midnight stood tall like the Super Hero he was, hovering low on his Moonstar as he watched Raphael lift up the manhole and slip right on in with ease.  
"Gotta admit Midnight, ya know how ta show a turtle a good time." Raphael smiled at Midnight, tonight couldn't have gone better. He got to beat the living daylights out of the two ants all night long! So drained from all the emotions he had let out tonight but it put him in a better mind frame.

"Does this make us friends?" Midnight asked with a child like voice. There was so much hope that poured out of his energy, perhaps a little too much.  
"Uh. No.." Raphael cringed and withdrew himself. There was a certain hardness there and Midnight pondered on this, Raphael was an emotional turtle that enjoyed to keep things inside. He learned that tonight, so perhaps he shouldn't be so straight forward?  
"Hmm.. next time we meet. Show me how to do the Alley Oop."  
Raphael casually shrugged his one shoulder. "Yeah.. whatever, sure."  
Midnight smile brightened under the mask. Felt a warmth in his chest. "Goodbye Raphael and.. Thanks."  
"Midnight.." Raphael grabbed the manhole cover closer to him as he took two steps down.  
"Yeah?" Midnight blinked, his orange cape blew in the morning breeze.  
Raphael looked up with a big smirk. "I got'cha back." The manhole lowered and just like that the turtle was gone.  
"Darn it!.. you're right." Midnight mouth twitch. They both struck an emotional cord with each other tonight and this made him pout. They were even.


	11. Is that A Fact

Something was horribly wrong.  
Running towards home for he knew he had to get there fast. A flaming pain was spreading throughout his entire body as though he was burning up from the inside. Each agitate move he did brought another wave of pain from his broken shell. Simply put, he was hurting and very badly. Sweat rolled off his forehead that he kept having to wipe away with his forearm, his stomach was twisting and turning that it made halted his run and knelled down as he breathed in heavily than heaved. Forcibly he vomited all over the side wall, then dizziness met him afterwards that made him stumble a few feet from his mess. Wiping his chin clean with his wrist. "I need ta get home.. I'm not feelin' so hot." His hand pressed against his twisting stomach as he began to move, teetering on his two feet as he tried to find his balance. This is just what he needed, an upset stomach!  
 _Maybe I am just shaking and sweating from a long night hard battle._ Raphael shook his head of that thought. _No, I really am sick._

The heart palpitate harder and harder as though the act of a brisk walk was too much to handle. His knee's buckled and collapsed onto the floor on all four, panting heavily as he tried to catch his fleeting breath. Shaking, the blood that coursed through him burned like a firey madness. A pain that can not be seen and oh how he wished for this torture upon his body to stop. A hand pressed against his mouth as his stomach twisted. He had to calm his hear rate and relaxed as he tried a specialized technique but the usual mind tricks weren't going to help him right now. Upchucking all over the floor, he coughed and heaved a few more times before pulling away frustrated. Standing back to his own two wobbly feet he continued on.

Just a few more turned and he would be home. A few more turns and he could fulfill his desire to sprawl out on the floor and not move a single inch for hours while staring at the ceiling. Almost home, the thought had never been so soothing. Maybe when he got home Donatello could give him something for the burning or lesson his suffering. That too was a driving motivation, but in the back of his mind he questioned it. What if Donatello didn't have any medicine or a cure to stop this pain? He was a genius but he was no doctor with limited resources. Being a sewer turtle was tough but they managed it, a world underneath that was all theirs. A real treasure hold.

"OOooohhh.." Groaning, he nearly collapsed again but he paused as his body swayed back and forth from the wave of dizziness that hit him. A straight path in the sewers had a funny spin to it now, Raphael was really hating this. Everything felt like it was further away then what it actually was. Just another symptom to add to his ever growing suffering. Stomachache, Sweats, Quick beating heart, and the sensation of being scorched alive from the inside and now the halls were spinning. He was feeling worse by the second.

It felt like days to him but he was finally on the last corner to home. Taking a moment to lean up against the wall as his vision became unfocused, he wasn't going to last much longer like this. Feeling weaker and now sluggish, like he was being hit with a sedative that was slowly taking effect on him. He almost fell asleep just leaning up against the wall till his head bunked against the wall which jerked him alert. Snapping out of the sleep, he was confused but made the decision not give up yet. He was too close to his goal to let sleep take him.

The lair was in sight and standing in front of the open door was Master Splinter, leaning up against his wooden cane with his rat ears flattened against his head. Patiently waiting for a certain son to return home and receive punishment for his nightly activities and running off. Whiskers twitched, silently was this rat fuming and masterfully holding in his worries and anger for the right moment. There was no question that Leonardo gets his own stern attitude from their very own father. He maybe look fragile but never let that fool you. He knew how to kick all their butt's on a 4 against 1.

Happiness filled Raphael. Never had he been this joyful to see an angry stern Master Splinter before in his entire life. Seeing that face meant he had successfully made it home in one piece. Apart from the stomach pieces left behind during his trip of course. "Father." Raphael smiled warmly from down the hall and hurried towards him. Just a few more steps. The finish line was right there and soon enough he could let sleep take him. Not only that, he had to talk to his father what became of last night and how he had been wrong all along.

"Where have you been this time Raphael? This is the latest you been out. The sun had already risen, you could have been spotted! It's gone to far now, I demand to know why you keep running away every night!"

His voice and lecturing was so nice to hear. Wait, he must be losing his marbles for those lectures are always irritating and got in his way most of the time. Right now he wanted to keep hearing his father lecture him, to keep speaking in his fatherly voice that vanquished any fear he had. "I..i..I.. meditated. And.. Father.. I..was a fool. A real fool." His words were garbled but he spoke with great shame and once he was close enough to his father, he reached out and wrapped him up into a hug. Raphael was finally home.

Master Splinter angry and stern expression turned to one of worry and love. He gasped as Raphael came out from the shadows. He looked incredibly sick and injured, and he could see the desperation he had to reach him so he moved towards him to shorten the journey. Being embraced increased his worries for Raphael was not acting himself. "Let's go inside my son. We will discuss what answers you found later." He tried to guide Raphael into the lair but once more his legs buckled and collapsed on top of Splinter. Using what strength he had in his old age, he held him up and carried him inside. Never had Raphael came home in this condition before.

Leonardo slept heavily on his back. His legs extended the length of Don's love seat and lurched over the edge, dangling in mid air. One arm hung off the seat and his fingers brushed against the floor while his other hand rested behind his head and acted like a pillow. Not exactly like his bedroom but comfortable enough to enjoy his sleep. The peaceful snoring came from them both and harmonized well with each other. Leonardo slept in today for his late night in watching over Donatello. Not once did Don wake up and this was the longest sleep he has had this month. A paw lightly touched Leonardo shoulder and the light sleeper turtle stirred awake. A stifle yawn escaped him as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eye as he sat up. "Father." He sluggishly acknowledged him but Master Splinter put a finger to his own lips and shushed Leonardo then silently made his way out from Donatello's bedroom.

Jumping to his feet and swiftly follows his father out, stopping at the doorway to give one final look at Donatello who was still in a deep sleep with no more odd behavior. He was really glad his brother was finally getting the sleep that he needed, smiling inwardly he left his brothers to his dreams and headed to the living room. Whenever Leonardo slept in his father would let him as it was no requirement to be up this early. So it peaked his interest, Leonardo had no idea what his father wanted from him today. Master Splinter seemed very worried about something and didn't make any efforts to hide his emotion which mean whatever the problem was, it was serious. Following his father into the living room, Master Splinter stopped and turned to his son. "I fear trouble has found Raphael." He spoke solemnly. Leonardo face darkened for a moment, taken back by his father words as fear strike at his heart. Whatever had happened, it was his fault for failing to stop his departure. "Where is he?" Leonardo spoke with his usual calm nature, masking the anxiety underneath.

"Please Leonardo, I need your help to carry him to bed. Come." Leo nodded, his father worrying really twisted his guts. Splinter gestured over to the couch were Raphael was laying, for a change Leonardo didn't have to go looking for his brother. Slowly he approach the couch, feeling a hard lump in his throat as he pondered on what he will find on that couch exactly? What possible condition could his brother be in that has made his father so worried. Leonardo peered over the couch and there Raphael was, laying flat out on his belly, Seemly asleep but alive, the worry only grew from there.

"His shell cracked pretty bad.." Leonardo spoke gravely. That was the most serious of the injuries, his body was badly bruised all around. All signs that he gotten into a big fight and lost. Nobody came home this injured from winning a fight. Fact he came home though wasn't really losing then, was it? No words could describe how grateful he was that Raphael was laying here and not in some alleyway or roof top. Kneeling down he placed a hand on his shell to inspect it, and the other hand on his shoulder. "He's burning up, a fever? He looks.. sick. I don't get it, last night he was fine. to be this ill so quickly. what happened?"

"He returned to us before subcoming to his illness. We must let his body and spirit rest and recover its strength." Master Splinter spoke truth but in those eyes were a deep sadness. The stress of having an injured son was harder to bare after losing one. Lifting Raphael from the couch, Leonardo hauled his brother seemly with ease over his two broad shoulders. He was the heaviest of the three but with all the special training he could carry his injured brother all the way to his bed room without any problems. Master Splinter followed and helped Leonardo place Raphael in his hammock. Soon as Raphael body hit a familiar bedding his entire body relaxed and slumped in deeply.

"I didn't wish to wake Donatello up."  
"You made the right call father, I can look after him this time."  
"I know you can. Thank you Leonardo."

Master Splinter left the room as quietly as he had entered. Leonardo stood over Raphael body and sighed to himself. What a mess and Leo blamed himself for it, he should have been there with him on the surface. Raphael been pushing him away so fiercely as of late. Raph was hiding something from Leo and right now they both were paying for their mistakes. Leonardo had to step out of the room to fetch the first aid kit and the medicine he will need to clean and stitch the wounds and to piece together the broken shell. Returning to his side, he worked fast and silently. Starting with the cleaning and stitching of his minor cuts and gashes, it didn't take him long to finish up. The shell was more complicated but Donatello had made a specialized glue a long time ago for this particular problem. A broken shell pain was unique to them as humans didn't have a shell. It was similar to that if a arm gets crushed and broken up. Leonardo had to clean the shell and piece it together then apply the glue between the cracks. It works like a stitch but fades away on its own as the hell heals. Fixing the shell was a slow process but when Leonardo does it, it was extra slow. Ocd and determination combined kicks in for Leonardo was going to ensure Raphael shell was going to be perfect and nothing less was acceptable.

Two hours passed in solitude bliss. Raphael shell now perfectly put together and every laceration was bandaged up tightly. Too his annoyance he doubted that Raphael would appreciate his hard work and will probably do something to ruin it when he wakes up. The thought alone was enough to make him huffy. His brother had unusual laceration on his arm that appeared something ripped through the skin and the other arm wasn't in such good condition. It made him raise an eyebrow when he saw it as both sides had a gashing mark as though had something clamped on. It was a mystery to what had caused it but the arm itself didn't seem broken. His legs had lacerations that Leonardo cleaned and wrapped up. The wounds swelled badly and bruising had formed all over Raphael's body.  
Leonardo sat down on a chair next to him as it was his first break from taking care of his brother. Every new injury that he had found Leonardo's patients started to dim

"Rest well my brother, I will find out who did this and they are going to pay big time."

That was a promise. Nobody hurts his brothers like this and gets away with it. There was a growing rage in the pit of his belly that he was having a difficult time keeping under control. Every time he looked at Raphael beaten form the need of revenge became strong. Leonardo was the only brother who had a door to his bedroom. A light knock at the door-less entrance and Donatello stood at the door peaking in concernedly. "Morning Leo, how is he?" His soothing voice put Leonardo at ease. Donatello entered in slowly and Leonardo quickly rubbed away the tears in the corner of his eye with his wrist. A hand touched against Leonardo shoulder and he stood next to him.

"Not good." Leonardo choked on his words. He was upset and trying to hold himself together but his expression was his usual stoic as he wished to hide just how rattled he really was. "He will survive the beating. No signs of concussion or broken bones but I need you to run an ex-ray on his arm just to be sure." Leonardo head hung slow and looked to his brother once more as it stirred the rage building inside of him. "Look at how sick he is Don. He's barely breathing."  
Donatello gave his shoulder a light squeeze before moving forward and inspecting his shell. This was the first time he got to see his brother since his return as nobody did the favor in waking him up to help out. Raphael didn't look all that good. "The shell repair work is crazy good. How long did you spend on it?" He asked as he strokes the shell softly with his hand.  
"Hour and a half." Leonardo murmured as he watched his brother.  
"Yikes." That was a long time for a shell repair. "Good as new when the shell heals."  
"That's the idea." Leonardo stated simply as he came rigid on the chair. Donatello knelled down by Raphael's head and the room went quiet. He placed a hand on Raphael forehead and then grabs his wrist and checked his pulse and a few minutes ticked by before he spoke again. "Did he wake up at all during the repair job?"  
"No." Leonardo voice went faint as he felt the crackling return to his throat. His two hands clasp together in a fist and pressed it against his forehead and tried to push down his emotion.  
"Hmm." Donatello was thoughtful and looked like his mind was somewhere else as he continued his inspection and started to peak under the bandages. Leonardo wondered what his brother was thinking of right now as he had the look of a hound on a scent. He was very focused and went real quiet. The waiting made him very unease but remained patient for his brother.  
Donatello pulled back as he finished his examination. "Huh.." He sounded a little surprised.  
"What is it?" Leonardo masked his eagerness in wanting to know.  
"I think maybe.. he was poisoned." Donatello spoke slowly and hesitated on his words and mulled at the possibility of it. If Raphael was poisoned then he could be in trouble.  
"Poisoned?" Leonardo was shocked that his mouth even opened up a crack.  
"It's as you said. He didn't wake up during the repair job and I think we all know how bad a broken shell feels especially when being handled. No painkillers or a concussion yet he is slept through it." Donatello started to explain his thought process and he stood up and patted Raphael shell affectionately. He grew worried now that he actually got to inspect him. "He's been resting for two hours yet his heart rate is too high and has a fever but no infection along with cold sweats. He wasn't sick when he left so something else must be making him ill."

Leonardo didn't like what he is hearing at all so he remained quiet as he recollected his thoughts. It was a lot for him to take in. If his brother was poisoned that means he could be dying right now. It came dangerously too close to the thought of losing another brother. It strikes a real big nerve.  
"Leo?" Donatello found the silence unnerving as Leonardo remained stoic but had the feeling of an animal silently warning other to stay away or get bit.  
"Can you cure him?"  
"First I need to confirm that it is poison."

Leonardo blinked and looked down to the floor as he thought deeply on something. That face changed to one of rage and disgust as the stoic mask slowly broke away as he complicated Raphael's problem. He raised his head to his brother with this fierce hate in his eyes.  
"Somebody attacked Raphael and judging by the wounds the battle lasted a long time. The coward must have poisoned him to gain the advantage, who wouldn't want to destroy freaks like us?"  
"Enough Leo." Donatello whispered his name. His brother never spoke this darkly about anyone or spoke words in such venomous way. Now he had to worry about two of his brothers for Leonardo's mind was going down a darker path. "Let's not jump to conclusion here. We don't know how or why he was poisoned."  
"This was no accident Donnie!" Leo barked out angrily. "I will find out who is responsible!"  
"We will.." Donatello moved to his brother side and knelt down as he placed two hands affectionately on his lap and looked up into his brothers raging eyes. "But first we need the facts."  
"Urg.. I will not fail again." Leonardo weakened and looked away from his brothers gaze. Shutting his eyes as his chest felt like daggers stabbing him. The sense of failure washed over him. This was the second time he failed to protect his family.  
"Leo." Donatello voice was soothing and was about to explain to him of how he didn't fail them but Leonardo pushed Donatello away from him and stood up and walked to a corner of the room. "Don't, Just don't.. Focus on Raphael."

"Guys.. Good ta hear ya all chit-chattin' away.." Raphael stirred on his hammock. Their voices sounded like soft muffled to him but it guided him to the conscious world. The exhaustion was really hitting him and felt more like crap than he did before. Both Donatello and Leonardo turned to Raphael with a surprised look as none of them expected him to wake up any time soon. Raphael used what strength he had to turn his head to see his two brothers as they both came to his side.

Donatello knelled by his head again and placed a hand on his back shell. "It's nice to see you after you got yourself banged up. How are you feeling?" Donatello spoke as he leaned in closer and beside him was Leonardo who too was kneeling down. Raphael focused on Leonardo since he carried a look upon his face a vindictive expression. It was a dark look he hadn't seen since Mikey death. Wished he never had to see that look again and yet Leonardo carries it that was a cold reminder. "Can you speak Raph?" Don inquired as he gave him a light shake which snapped Raphael from his staring.

"Ya, ya.." Raphael groaned half annoyed. "My body feels like it burnin' from the inside.."  
"Still doubt it's poison?" Leonardo whispered smugly as he leaned towards Donatello ear.  
Donatello glared at Leonardo. "Shush Leo." Couldn't believe he had to tell the oldest to be quiet. That was usually something he had to remind Raphael to do.  
"Burnin'.." Raphael gasped as his body started to tremble. Squirming where he laid he spoke up in a soft plea. "It's gettin' worse. Make it stop! Tis really killin' me here..Dizzy.. Sleep.." The room was spinning which made him close his eyes but that didn't seem to fix the problem at all. Groaning away as he was too tired to do much else.  
Donatello was highly concerned when listening to Rapheal begging to relieved the pain but before he could get a word in Leonardo had pushed Don off to the side, Don just gave Leonardo a dirty look as Leo moved in real close to Rapheal's face. Looking incredibly desperate.  
"Wait, wait! Hold on Raphael. Who did this to you? Give me a name, something!" Leonardo looked on with wide eyes. He could not have Raphael falling asleep without dropping an answer or a clue for them to follow. Leonardo couldn't sit here and worry without the having the slightest bit of comfort.

The darkness was returning and Raphael was happy to oblige to it if it meant not feeling himself burning up from the inside. Before he could sleep his brother stirred him awake. Leonardo begging for answers seemed very unlike him but he thought that some human did this to him? Raphael would grin right now if he had the energy to do so. Raphael did have a story to tell them both and was a little too eager to tell his tale for they would never believe that he fought two humanoid fire ants! It sounded just so absurd! No doubt they would be jealous of his adventures.  
"Donnie, I brought you.. a gift." Raphael spoke so weakly and looked towards Donatello, who was now sitting on his bum with both legs crossed with a sour expression but that face seemed to light up a little when he mentioned gift. It certainly peaked his interest and made him curious.

"Focus Raphael, who did this to you?" Leonardo became stern and his eyes searched his brother face. He embraced Raphael's hand inside both of his and gave him a light squeeze. Raphael head turned to Leonardo and tried to smile. He had to let him know that there was nothing to worry about anymore somehow but he was to weak to even manage that.

"Leo.. brother. Yer not gonna believe tis.." Raphael began his tale as he was more excited to share it. His one hand trembled in Leonardo grip but his brother only gripped harder to help steady the shakiness. "He.. Midnight.. on rooftop.. and.. ohh.." Raphael tried to tell Leonardo of his adventure but the darkness was calling and pulling him back into the land of sleep. Leonardo felt his brother hand go limp in his tight grip. Pressing Raphael hand against his cheek he nuzzled it lightly, sighing and thought about his brother response. It couldn't be true and yet it came from Raphael own two lips.

"The Midnight Prince, I trusted him.. why would he do this?" Leonardo murmured these words as he fought harder to keep himself from falling into pieces. He thought back to time he met Midnight and how he saved him from the fall. "Raphael was right this entire time and I ignored him. Why did I ever doubt my own blood?" He felt like a total moron and felt a sting of betrayal. Normally he was good at reading people yet he somehow got Midnight signals all screwed up.

Donatello had a tiny frown as he watched Leonardo crumble in front of him. As much as he hated to admit it but he disagreed with his brothers logic. Plopping his elbow on his knee his head rested against his wrist as he slouched forward. "It's just a name Leo and not a fact." Donatello couldn't stress this issue more. Leonardo gave one last nuzzle to Raphaels hand before tucking his brothers arm back into the hammock then he sat froze in his spot.

"I know you are not deaf, you just heard him say it was Midnight who did this!" Leo shook in his rage and his words came out hash. Donatello though just sat there with a perplex look. His finger tapped lightly on his knee.  
"Is that a fact?" Don sneered before paused as he thought of his words more carefully. He felt Leonardo dark glare staring right through him but it didn't disturb Donnie in the slightest. "I don't know what to think Leo.. I don't." Donatello admitted and shook his head before lifting it up from resting on the palm of his hand. He kept calm and spoke skeptically. "I have my doubts. If he had meant us harm he wouldn't have saved us. I would be wolf lunch right now if not for him."

"All I know right now Donnie is The Midnight Prince needs to pay for this. I am going to find him." Leonardo voice was gruff and darkened. He didn't bother looking at Donatello anymore and only stared at the fragile state of Raphael.  
"I agree we need to find him.. too 'question' him. Maybe he can shine light on his condition." Donatello did not appreciate Leonardo's new attitude at all. Standing up he brushed himself off. Leonardo had no response to his statement and Donatello was growing irritated by the second. He didn't say anything more and just went to the exit. Leonardo stirred in his seat and his eye turned to Donatello.  
"Where are you doing?"  
"Too find my gift." Donatello snapped as his voice raised up. Leonardo flinched as he wasn't used to him being snappy. An awkward moment passed between the two brothers as neither of them knew what to say. Donatello took the moment to push aside his irritation so he can speak to his brother in a more calmly fashion. "I need to get to work right away. Please, can you grab 3 blood samples while I chat with Master Splinter?"  
"Sure Don, whatever you need." Leonardo relaxed some when his brother voice softened. There was some guilt mixed in with his emotion for he should not have take out his rage on Donatello. His brother lingered for another moment then left. Once alone Leonardo fell down onto the chair and grabbed and clawed at his head, his shoulders hunched and he leaned forward as a two single tears escaped.

* * *

Personally Donatello was glad to have some space between him and Leonardo now. It was hard watching his brother become so vulnerable. In fact he was more worried about Leonardo when he was for Raphael. He always expected Raphael to return home with severe injuries from his nightly activities but Leonardo was the valor one. Strong and level headed that listened to reason and its what made him and Don a great team and now with Raphael speaking Midnight name it was like putting red in front of a bull. Leonardo was going to charge without thinking. It was a dangerous mind set to be in during a mission. Donatello doubted it - but If there was evidence to prove Midnight did this than he would jump ships and join Leonardo on his quest to make Midnight pay. Till then the pieces just didn't fit.

 _Guess we all got problems now. Raphael changed some with his stronger distrust for strangers by how much darker he perceives the world. Leonardo for the most part is level-headed but he's losing grip on his emotions. Father tries to hide it but he can't handle seeing us hurt like this. I can't even sleep without a little help.._  
Donatello thought to himself, their lives didn't have that shining light so they all saw the world in darker colors. He had realizes he had stop walking and was staring at one room in particular. Mikey's room was the last door in the hall. Leonardo and Raphael on occasion sneaked in their but he had no idea what they would do when inside Mikey's room. Donatello couldn't bring himself to step inside or wonder near the entrance. It hurt too much.  
 _More things change the more they stay the same. We're trying.. Every day we try to stay the same for you._  
Donatello bowed respectfully towards Michelangelo room then went back to focusing on his task which was search for Master Splinter

"Hey Master Splinter." Donatello found his father inside his bedroom and sitting in the lotus position on a torn raggedy rug. As usual he was meditating and lost deep inside his own thoughts. His ear twitched when he heard his son and pulled himself out from his sweet reveries and looked up to see Donatello. Putting on a wearily old smile, no matter what he was always pleased when any of his sons came to see him. Admirably patient and loving their father always was. "Donatello, come on in and have a seat." A warm greeting and Donatello sat down on his knee's in front of his father. Normally he wasn't so traditional to bow. This was more of a Leonardo and April trait but given the circumstances of today he bowed to his father.

"Raphael woke up for about a minute or two." Donatello said as he raised his head back and leaned back.  
There was a twinkle in Splinter eye and happiness spread across his face. "Good news! What did Raphael say?"  
"Uh.." Best to skip the accusation. No need for their father to worry about something that wasn't a fact. "...He said he brought me a gift. I came to ask if he had anything on him."  
Splinter shook his head. "He did not. Most curious! I wonder what he meant."  
"I guess he was just delirious then." Donatello shrugged one shoulder as he was clearly disappointed. He too wondered what Raphael had meant by present. It had gotten his hopes up a little.  
"Raphael was always great at losing things. What else did he say?"  
Crap. Master Splinter was picking up on Donatello's hesitation. Which made Donatello hesitate even more in giving an answer. Somehow Master Splinter always knew when they were hiding something from him but too pass on the accusation that Midnight was to blame just seemed wrong to him.  
"Father.. He was poisoned." Donatello spoke sadly.  
Master Splinter gasped, his son was poisoned? The pain on his face made Donatello own stomach turn to the point he had to look away. Feeling of shame and guilt. Donatello had nothing to be ashamed or guilty about. It was the feelings he had whenever he see's Splinters hurting and all he was doing was sitting here.  
"Leonardo is finishing up with the bandages and I am going to run his blood through an anti venom to see which one will work on him." Donatello explained carefully and took one little peak at his father expression. He was worried and a hint of exhaustion in those eyes. Donatello couldn't take it anymore. clench his fist and stands up.  
"I need to get to work now father, sooner the better."  
"Wait my son!" Donatello stopped and turned to his father with this solemn look upon his face. Splinter's hand out and gestured him to sit back down. He sighed and obeyed his wish. The father gave one soft stroke on the cheek which made him look directly into his eyes.  
"You cleverly trying to avoid the question. What else did Raphael say?"  
Donatello cringed. Darn it. He hoped the poison would distract him from the question but like usual he was as sharp was a knife. He bit down on his lip as he tried to come up with a plan C but he couldn't think of one on the spot and his father peering eyes made it hard to not tell him. Letting go of his lip, he gave up despite it going against his own personal morals he had to tell Master Splinter. There was no real escape here.  
"Leonardo asked him who did this and.." Donatello paused and breathed in deeply to get the strength to finish this sentence. "H-he called out Midnight name."  
"The Midnight Prince." Master Splinter for a few seconds was surprised but then became stern but still had that touch of kindness. "You think he did this?" Splinter pondered on the matter but he much wished to know what Donatello had to say. It was clear he had his own opinion and was bothered by this.  
"Leonardo does. I don't think anything right now father." Donatello said.  
"You seem worried." Master Splinter voice was soft and delicate. His tail flickered behind him.  
"Well... Yes." Donatello admitted and looked straight into his fathers eyes. "Raphael can not tell us what really happened to him. Leonardo is off blaming himself again for things not in our control. Also he blames Midnight for attacking Raphael." His eyebrows pinched together as he grew frustrated when explaining this to his father. He really didn't know what to do right now about the whole problem. "It doesn't make sense. If Midnight had indeed attacked than it would not be out of the realm of possibility that this was purely in self defense. Raphael was so angry at supper! He probably swung first. Except his injuries are not consistent with Midnight style." Donatello grunted and scratched an itch on his shoulder. He was pretty mad about the whole ordeal. It was a lot to deal with in one morning.  
"Then again we don't know much about Midnight.. and Leo isn't in his right mind now. I am very worried on what he might do and I hope Raphael wakes up soon. Then he could stop him.."  
"Or you could."  
"Excuse me?" Donatello blinked and his face was completely blank.  
Splinter raised his finger "Donatello you need to learn to be strong when they are weak. This is when they need your strength most."  
Donatello scoffed than shrugged lightly. "I think we both know I don't stand a chance against Leo or Raph.."  
"Follow your heart. Your voice carries truth and logic in the team. Find a way too make them listen and become their mountain." Splinter then placed his hand on Don's shoulder.  
"Yes senai.." Donatello whispered. Accepting his fathers wisdom and looked even more in distress. Yet the small fatherly touched had him calm down and clear his head a little. Forever was he going to be thankful towards Master Splinter for all he has done.

* * *

Leonardo just sat there in the darkness of the bedroom. Keeping by Raphael's side he has been waiting for hours now. Donatello was already hard at work with the blood samples and worked to find a cure for their brother. He was composed and his face was stoic as he remained deep in thought with his plans on what he must do next. Things he wanted to do but couldn't leave the lair when Raphael was in this state. Waiting for either Raphael to wake up or Donatello to barge in with hopefully good news. A bowl rested on the floor filled with cold water and using a rag he soaked it and dab away the sweat from Raphael's forehead and shoulder blade. The cool touch seemed to help relax him but his brother wasn't peaceful by any means. He was suffering in pain by whatever invaded his body. Every so often he would twitch and groan in his sleep then cease moving.  
 _If I have to bury another brother and suffer that torturous pain.. I'll crack. I can't do this again._  
He trembled and the very thought brought forth physical pain in his chest. He loved to train, study, and meditate but what kept his passion alive for these things was his need to protect them and the words kept coming up. Selfish, Prude, worthless, a failure of a brother.

The Midnight Prince mask kept popping in his head. The mixed emotions confused him. The memory of his fall was vivid and he truly thought he would be leaving the world that night but Midnight had rescued him from such a fate. It was probably the coolest rescue ever. The grappling gun Midnight had personally given to him out of concern and friendship that had touched a soft spot with him and yet it was Raphael who called out his name! It was all a ploy to get close to them, it had to be! A tiny smile broke through his stoic face and a soft chuckle that followed. If Raphael does survive then he was never going to hear the end of how Raph was right and Leo was wrong. That would be used against him every time they fought. Dabbing the cloth against Raphael neck his brother started to stir again.

"Hang in there. Donnie is working on fixing you. Sleep some more and know I am here for you. Always." Leonardo very calmly assured him and the stirring stopped and Raphael's body relaxed. Almost as though knowing Leonardo was there had put him at ease. He was getting impatient. Surely Donatello had found something by now. Why couldn't he just hurry up already? Leaving his brother side he tip toed over to the doorway and peaked into the living room. There in the corner was Donatello work station and judging by his body language it didn't look very good. Donatello sat on a chair leaning against the desk, shoulders hunched and elbows on the table with two hands pressing up against his forehead temples. He looked completely in dismay. "What kind of toxin are you? Most unusual pattern. I will figure you out I swear it." He was off talking to himself again like he always did when he thought for sure nobody was around. A small quirk of his. By the sounds of it Leonardo will be waiting a while longer.

"Nap-time over Leo." Leonardo fell asleep in the chair after watching Raphael all morning. Donatello nudged his head lightly as he walked by him. A soft touch that stirred his brother awake. Leo rubbed his tired blood shot eyes and groaned. He didn't feel so good from taking that nap and his brain wasn't functioning at all yet. A headache was forming then Donatello shoved a large brown mug with a white straw in front of him. Leonardo was bewildered and accepted the mug. Peeking inside the mug curiously.

"Banana and strawberry smoothie. You haven't eaten at all today and knowing your stubborn streak this is the closest I am going to get to you eating." Donatello said.  
Leonardo smiled warmly at his brothers kind generosity and wisdom. He was right in his assumption. He wasn't in the mood to eat at all but he could accept a simple drink. Taking a few sips the coldness of the beverage made him shiver and it helped kick start his brain. Donatello had brought a fresh bowl of water and placed it on the floor while dabbing Raphael with the cloth. Removing all the sweat he was building up.

"Did you find the cure?" Leonardo asked while his lips tugs on the straw.  
Donatello head shook "No. The Most I can do is suppress the symptoms."  
The straw dropped from his lips and Leo began to panic. "You are giving up? Don! You're not saying that Raph is.." Leonardo didn't dare to finish his sentence as he feared he would choke on the word.  
"Whoa. Hold up. He's not dying!" Donatello assured his brother and felt guilty for not informing him sooner. "He is fighting off the venom so he should be able to recover on his own."  
Leonardo breathed and fell back into his chair in an instant relief. "I was so worried." It felt like a weight pressed off from his shoulders. Long last he felt like he could relax a little. Recollecting himself while he melted into his calm self. ".. I thought it was poison?"  
"I thought so too but it's not normal venom. I can't isolate it for whatever it was it's now a mutated form of the original. Lucky for us it's not strong enough to kill healthy victims." It bugged Donatello not knowing exactly what kind of venom it was. Science was certainly a slow process but the important part is Raphael was going to get better.  
"Mutated.. It was man made somehow?" This perplex Leonardo, what would anybody want to do with a mutated venom that didn't kill when any ordinary toxins can do the trick nicely. There had to be a purpose for this to exist.  
"I don't know. It seems natural but the venom maybe didn't come from anything natural. Least I don't think it did.. I am dealing with something completely new." Donatello sounded delighted and examined Raphael bandaged arm to get a better look at the pinch marks. Perhaps Raphael himself was the clue to solving this mystery.  
"You seem really excited. Perhaps his blood was the gift Raphael mentioned." Leonardo teases with the idea. A smile appeared and those darkened eyes became light.  
Donatello scoffs lightly but smiles as he looks over his shoulder to gleam at his older brother with an almost mischievous look. "If that is true, best give he has ever given me."  
"Leave it to Raphael to find trouble in witching hour." Leo chuckles lightly.  
"Right?" Donatello joins in on the light chuckling. Both of them were happy he was going to be okay. When the chuckling stop the both of them still had this grin on their faces.

Leonardo didn't want to mention it but Donatello was himself today. A proper rest did wonders to a turtle. There was no sign of nervousness, anxiety, or mood swings from what he had witnessed last night. Under stress Donatello once more proven himself capable and trustworthy. The dark cloud of doom that often hovered over Don wasn't there today.

Maybe things will be alright after all.

Master Splinter walked into the room. It was his first visit since leaving Raphael in their capable hands. Donatello backed away from his brother and towards Leonardo to give their father room to see his son. Placing a wearily hand on his cheek he strokes it tenderly and with great love.  
"My son." Splinter voice was low and saddened. His whiskers twitched and his head hung low. The two turtles looked at each other for a moment as they both hated equally hated to see their father like this. Least this time Donatello could look his father in the eye and give him an answer and not be useless.  
"He is going to be okay father. Rest and painkillers is all he needs. I gave him the anti-venom that helps a little but from here he will need to fight it off himself."  
Those sad eyes then sparkled. "You have done well Donatello. The good news lifts my spirit. I would like to sit with him alone now, you two need rest." He had spent hours worrying about his health and kept at a distance till he knew he was strong enough to see his son like this. It was hard to overcome it but he would be by Raphaels side from now on. He had two tired sons and they deserved a break from taking care of Raphael.  
"Yes father. When you're finished I'll be at the door. Call if you need anything." Leonardo shoved his mug into his brothers hands. Donatello blinked and felt Leonardo two hands pressing against his shoulders shoving him. Stubbornly he resisted by digging his feat into the ground as he little liked being shoved but soon enough Leonardo got his feet moving and he gave into his pushy brother.  
They both exited the room together and let their father have his time alone with Raphael since they been hugging him all morning long.  
"Raphael, rest while I tell you a story about Master Yoshi." Splinter smiles at his son and moved the chair closer towards Raphael's head. Taking the cloth he wiped him down and began to tell his tale. He spoke like a wise man but truly he was just happy and proud of his son. Placing the cloth down he strokes Raphael's head smoothly.


	12. Holy Shell

**= 3**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Holy Shell**

7 Pm was the time, the tension in the lair was increasingly high. The lights turned off making the living room pitch black and music from Breaking Benjamin album played so loudly that dulled the hearing. Leonardo told himself that he was on a top secrete mission and it was titled accurately: Find Donatello before he finds you. Pretty simple mission, especially when both turtles were well accustomed to moving around in the dark. They could navigate the Lair in their sleep. To find something within the darkness you had to use all your senses and most cases you would rely on your ears to seek out your enemy. Leonardo is far better at using his ears than Donatello. After a long debate it was decided that hearing was an unfair advantage. The stakes had to be higher thus the removal of sound. How does one seek out an enemy without sight or hearing? All that was left is touch and smell. That is correct, Le

Regular turtles have barbels under their chin instead of nostrils but thanks to the turtle dna inside their mutation they gained strong noses that could pick up scent better than humans. A gift that should not be wasted. Donatello smells sweet from the chemicals he was touching earlier but it was hard to pin point exactly where he was. Holding but a single katana in hand he cautiously stepped forward while concentrating on the scent. His beak wiggles. There! Leonardo swung the dull side of his blade and it clanked into wood, Donatello bo no doubt. The bo twirls and sweeps at his hip. Leonardo twirls around and went low to position his sword to block it. The weapons collided. Twirling again he came in close to Donatello and elbows his brother, though not entirely sure where he hit him. Donatello surprise Leonardo with a kick under his chin which threw him onto his shell.

onardo was trying to sniff out his brother.

That really hurt.

Getting up to his feet while picking his sword up from the floor. He moves himself into a defensive guard. He lost Donatello and his brother was taking his sweet time taking advantage of this. Perhaps Donatello lost sight of him as well. After a few moments he lowers his defensive guard and rubs his aching chin. His brother got him good this time. Tip toeing around he tried to hone into his scenery ability so he could pick up another fresh scent of his brother. It was very hard to do and he kept his guard up enough to expect an attack at any time.

Something touch his knee and he immediately swung his sword at the attacker. Except his attacker didn't feel like his brother Donatello and it made a faint rip noise. That couldn't have been good. It didn't sound like a noise Donnie would make. He grew wearily in knowing he just attacked some helpless object. His sword was stuck and he really had to yank it hard, creating a louder rip as it pulls free from whatever that was. It gave him the shivers in knowing this may come back to bite him later.

Sigh, He stood still and focus harder.

It took a moment but a whiff went past his nose and Leonardo had finally found his target. There was no escaping this time. Clenching tighter onto his sword he leaps forward almost too eagerly. He wasn't going to let Donatello win this one. In his approach his foot trips over a stack of comic books and it ruins his balance. He flew forward with a yell and landed directly on his plastron, there was steam coming out of his ears now and his face turns red. He was utterly embarrassed and grumbles loudly to himself. It didn't help when he felt another set of feet step on his back shell that trips and lands on top of him. Feeling the additional weight of his brother on his back Leo could only groan loudly in response.  
Least he wasn't alone in this humiliation.

The elevator door opens and Casey Jones enters the dark lair. He had to blink a few times to adjust his eyes to the pitch darkness and if he was any ordinary human the darkness would scare away unwanted guest. It did give him a bad feeling in his stomach as he had never visited before when all the lights were out. "Guys, the light bulb go out or something? I got some spares back in my truck." Casey was bumping into everything. A chair, a book shelf, a small desk. "Wow that music loud! Must be having a ninja party. I can't hear anything with that music cranked up!" Casey really hope there was a party. This music was sending vibrations through him and got his heart pumping. Super loud and he loved it but Casey couldn't hear where the turtles were and continued to stumble through the lair. He eventually found the two fallen turtles by tripping over them and lands directly on top of Donatello plastron. The even more extra weight surprises the turtles and they scream with fear. They weren't expecting any guest or did they hear one enter the lair.

Leonardo was pinned at the bottom of the doggly-pile unable to escape his fate. Donatello the one in the middle, frightened but held a very fierce expression. The darkness of the lair mask the identity of the intruder and Donatello was doing his best to fight him off in this awkward predicament. Casey Jones took this as a challenge and laughs determinedly.  
Chaos ensued.  
"An Intruder!" Donatello was alarmed and squirming on top of Leonardo's shell. Their home has been compromise which told Donatello one thing. They have mad hacking skills. "Nobody bypasses my security and gets away with it! I am going to teach you a lesson!" Donatello growls hard and became very protective and angry. Nobody invades his home!  
"I am so down for wrestling! Ow, looks like you wanna play rough! I'm game." Casey playfully growls. Unable to really make out what the turtle was saying but he really starts to use his muscles and body weight to fight against Donatello and truly was having the time of his night.  
"Don, I-cant-bre-breathe. Stop fighting!" Leonardo voice was nothing more than a squeak. Having no idea what was happening on top of him. The intruder was a shock to him as well but right now he was a sitting duck.  
"I didn't catch that Leo. What?" Donatello shouts. There was a few punches being thrown by both parties now. Each one powerful and pain educing.  
"Crushing.. my chest!" Leonardo bellows. He had to get out of his mess. Pushing up on his forearms he got a little distance from the ground till Casey pushes down a little harder on top of Donatello which made Leonardo's arms give away and fell flat on his stomach. Then Leonardo felt his head getting kicks in by Donatello feet.  
"Sorry Leo, I can not hear you over the music! I got him where I want him!" Donatello assures his elder brother. He had the intruder by the lock of his hair and like a true ninja he tugs on it while his other hand was busy throwing and blocking punches.  
"Turtle bud, you are so dead. Nobody touches the hair!" Casey took it personally when someone tugs on his hair.  
"I said get off!... What that smell? Ewww! Get your feet away from me!" Leonardo cries out. Donatello legs dangles off Leonardo's shoulders and kept accidentally kicking him in the head. The odor that came from his feet was _the worse._ Proven too strong for Leonardo when he presses his two fingers against his nose to block out the scent.

Donatello bares his teeth at the intruder and the fierce expression never changing. He was in for so much pain it wasn't even funny! The fight was the most embarrassing one to date. Perhaps its time he starts changing up his strategy and find a way to knock his guy unconscious. Punching him off clearly wasn't working. Then he caught a large whiff of the intruder and Donatello face softens. "Casey?" Surprised. It smells like Casey and the hair he tugs on was about the right length and the body the proper build. He was freaking out over Casey? Felt a hard punch on the plastron and that soft features return back to its fierceness. "OW ow. Alright Casey, lets see how you like this!" Angry and irritated. Donatello threw a few good punches while snarling at Casey.  
The chaos and fighting grew. Casey fist kept coming down and manage to even elbow him a couple of times. Donatello never let go of Casey's hair while his free hand look for a weak spot that could give him the opportunity to push Casey off, or knock him out. Either option was fine with him. Leonardo continued to get kick in the head by those large feet of his brothers and annoyance was building up and boiling over.  
The lights came on and the music went silent.

The fighting stops.  
Order was brought to the chaos and everyone was saved by Master Splinter. The old rat who eyed his sons in the most curiously and questionably. Their predicament was not all that unusual. Many years growing up with four sons he had witnessed them getting stuck in many estrange position.

They all began to calm down. Donatello glowering stares ceases and Casey wide grin vanishes. Leonardo disgust expression turns to concern and silently begging his father to save him. They all realize that they might be in trouble. All color fades from Casey cheeks as his fist that is aim at Donatello lowers. Casey's head tilts with an open mouth, completely speechless. Donatello felt the butterflies in his stomach.  
All three has a child look upon their face.

"Ahem." Splinters tail whips behind him with a very stern look as he caught everyone's attention. His face softens and he opens his eyes to the most hilarious sight. These three didn't look like they could find a way out of a simple mouse maze. They seem to be tangle together and couldn't figure out how to unravel this mess.  
"Casey Jones."  
Gulp. "U-uh yes?" Casey stutters nervously.  
"Will you please remove yourself from my son?"  
Casey nods and gave Donatello one last hit on the plastron before sliding off. Donatello groans as the air got knock out of him and his hand rubs the aching part of his stomach, gritting his teeth. "Thanks a lot." Don sneers and began squirming around uncomfortably as he was awkwardly balancing on top of Leonardo's shell. He was having problems rolling off of Leo. Leonardo slaps the top of his own head then shook it. This was so undignified and unprofessional.  
"It seems he needs a hand, if you will be so kind." Splinter said humorously.  
"Duuhh.. Sure thing Splinter." Casey sounded rather dumb. He didn't waste any time and roughly pushes Donatello off, who yells and lands on his shoulders and his back pressed up against Leonardo's side. Splinter flinch as that wasn't what he had in mind but it did get the job done. Leonardo pushes Donatello off of him and he rolls and found his way onto his stomach. Donatello felt relief as he now had freedom to move. Chuckling nervously, he saw Leonardo glaring at him so hard that made him blush.  
"My bad Leo.. Don't give me that dirty look. Remember, you tripped first!" Don nervously tease and Leonardo jaw drops an inch and scowls. Mainly at himself for making such an obvious dumb mistake. Both turtles push themselves back onto their feet. Leonardo picks up his swords and put them away while Donatello found and inspected his bo staff before sliding it back into place.  
Splinter approach. They knew that they were in for it now.  
"Mind explaining to me what you two where doing?"  
"Playing a game.." Donatello voice trails off as he shifts uneasily. ".. _of sorts._ "  
"Training." Leonardo casually said which got an evil glare from his brother.  
"We both agreed it was a game!" Fumes Donatello as he points an agitated finger at him.  
"... Okay. Playing." Leonardo unhappily changes his answer. His lips presses hard as he frowns. Swatting Donatello finger away. Their father was still patiently waiting for a proper answer and he caves. "Here is how it's suppose to work. We both have a tag on our shells and without the use of sight or hearing we are to defend ourselves and try to retrieve the other persons tag. Only way we can find each other is to use scent."  
"Hmm, trying to hone your other senses is very smart. Next time use earplugs and no weapons! Both of you too clumsy yet." Master Splinter said sternly as he whacks each one on the head with his cane and began walking away from his two sons.  
"Yes Master." Both brothers said and groans whiling rubbing their heads. They got off surprisingly easy this time. They expected at least a lecture but they weren't going to press on the issue.

Time to deal with the unwanted house guest.  
"So Casey. What brings you over tonight?" Leonardo calmly ask, masking his irritation he has towards his friend.  
More Raphaels friend then anyone. Over the two months he has proven to be loyal and great backup. The way he fought seems stupid at first but it really works for him and made him cool in their eyes. Vigilante helping keep thugs off the street with nothing more than sports equipment is a friend in Leo's books but he wasn't always the easiest person to get along with and often shows up unannounced. A trait he fears he has to get use too.  
In the corner of Leonardo's eye he saw what he had tripped over. A stack of Mikey's old comics that were now spread across the floor. A year has passed and those comics have never been put away. Some belongings are harder to touch than others. The edges of Leonardo mouth twitch with irritation as he should have been more careful.  
Casey answers broke through Leonardo's focus on the comics. Turning his head back to his friend.

"Raphael was supposed to join me on busting heads but he didn't show! I got concerned so I came here, where is the big loaf?" Casey could only count two turtles. The sinking feeling of disappointment as he hoped to see his friend and do some real clean up on the streets with him.  
The two brothers were both taken back. Their tight posture that expression annoyance just loosens. Gave each other a look that ask two simple questions: Should you tell him or should I? Who is going the explaining?  
They forgot to inform Casey and April of Raphael's condition. None of them really wanted to talk about it. Leonardo consumes with guilt with a personal vendetta and Donatello heavy concern for both brothers. Training and day-to-day activities is a simple distraction from those feelings. Relieving the stress of worrying.  
It was one subtle movement that spoke words. Leonardo's shoulder slumps with a troubled look on his face. It told Donatello that his brother couldn't deal with Casey in his frantic state of mind. So he steps forward and places a hand on Casey shoulder.

"Raphael cannot bash heads tonight. He isn't feeling too well." Donatello best approach to dealing with Casey was treating him like a child. Calm and simple words he could understand.  
"Oh man that sucks. I will go check in on him, give him my best wishes an' all." Casey disappointment turns to concern for his turtle friend.  
"No-no.. uh not necessary." A small hint of anxiety in his voice. He could think of a million reasons this was a bad idea. Number one, Raphael would kill him if he let Casey see him beaten and bruised.  
"Course its necessary. It's what friends are for." Casey frowns. He has this questioning look. Since when was it against rules to visit a sick friend?  
"He's not up for visitors, he is _really_ sick." Donatello wasn't lying, Raphael was very ill yet. Yet the way he said it came out like it was some excuse.  
"Aww-man." Casey didn't like giving up so easily but he decides to respect their wishes. Felt wrong not to see his friend though. A change of subject would be good about now. "Think ima head to Aprils then. I been calling that woman all day and she hasn't pick up."  
"Her phone down, you been using Leo's number, right?" Donatello gave a side-ways smile. Casey here was never good at remembering so a light reminder was needed sometimes.  
Casey nods. "Uh-huh. So I should swing over to check if she is okay."

"Couldn't hurt." Donatello said simply. Then he notices something the color of red that gains his interest. His finger points to the odd anomaly. "What's on your back?"  
Leonardo who stood quietly in this conversation musing on his troubling thoughts finally shows signs of interest as his eye follows Donatello pointing finger.  
"This?" Casey smiles, he nearly forgotten all about it. He reaches to his golf bag on his back and pulls out a strange red looking stick. Not having the slightest idea to what it actually was. "I found it on the turn towards this place. Thought it looked funny so I pick it up."  
"Let me see it." Casey gave the stick looking thing to Donatello. Who then starts running his fingers up and down the surface. The turtles interest in this only grew once he felt the texture of it. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully he raises his eyebrow.  
"Do you usually pick up strange things and carry them around?" Leonardo finally joins in the conversation. It disturbs him slightly that his friend was carrying.. _that_ around. Whatever it was it gave him the creeps for some reason.  
"Ah. No but this one had me stump!" Casey scratches his head as he peered away feeling slightly embarrassed. Then his eyes rested on Donatello who began murmuring to himself.  
"Two unusual things in one day! What are the odds.. This is.. wow." Donatello mouth forms an O as the anomaly was directly in his face. He couldn't bring it closer to him if he wanted. His head slightly tilts to the side in a curious fashion.  
"I figured you would know what that is and maybe could tell me?" Casey too was curious on what the item was and found himself drawing nearer to Donatello and leans into his personal space.  
"It's a leg!" Donatello sounds overly excited but then his voice shift to a soft uncertainty. "..or an arm.. uh.. this is SO fascinating!" A big smile spreads across his face as he couldn't wait to take it back to his work station and analyze it. Not knowing what it belongs too made the mystery so much more fun. Quickly he does a somersault and a few hops, landing on his work station chair.  
Leonardo eyebrow raise in disgust at Donatello excitement. He just didn't get how something like this could be amusing to him. Letting out a deep growly sigh, best to let it go like usual. "Thanks Casey, that should keep Donnie busy among the billion other things he has. You should go check on April."  
"No Problem." Casey got the feeling that maybe he was unwanted.. nah. He was the life of any party. "You got it, I'm leaving." Leaving and coming back with April for a surprise movie night. Then maybe drag that sickly turtle from bedrest. That was the plan.

Leonardo was most grateful for Casey's fast departure. He wasn't someone you can easy be rid of for he lacks some social understanding. He did like Casey a lot but today wasn't a time for visits and wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Not in the condition that Raphael is in or while he was busy away plotting a way to find The Midnight Prince and get some real answers. Leonardo watches the busy Donatello poke and touch at the body part.  
First glance it seems normal and innocent enough. Typical Donatello stuff but the more he watches the more he realizes just how wrong the picture was. That creepy thing is a _body part_ and Donatello has it all up in his face and couldn't stop touching it. Even sniffs it a couple of times. "Gah.." He could gag if he kept watching. He seen Donatello do far worse.  
"Ohh!" Master Splinter gasp horrifyingly.  
This caught the attention of two curious turtles. When their father made that noise it was rarely good.. for them. Felt like their hearts sank into their guts as their heads turns towards their father.  
His face was shock and very angry, mouth wide open and twitching. Those big raging eyes were staring at his favorite chair that now has a katana slice across the fabric. Leonardo swallows hard and froze, he was in trouble. That is what he must have hit earlier. He knew it could come back to bite him.  
"My sons!" Splinter voice roars up.

Second thought. Checking up on April sounds like a crucial job that requires two people.

"C-Casey! Wait up, I'm coming with you! I-" Need to think of an excuse. He was on high alert with his escape plan. ".. I need to return the Super Soaker anyways! I made a promise to deliver it myself!" That was half a lie. He only promises to return it to her by tomorrow but not to deliver it personally. Panic was in Leonardo voice as he dashes forward, skillfully grabbing the toy while not slowing down and joins Casey on his quest.  
Donatello was now the one frozen. Left abandoned by his brother and left to fend for himself against Master Splinter rage. Nobody wants to be around him when he had that face. So not cool.  
"Donatello!" Splinter cane slams into the ground.  
"I.. uh. Leo, Casey. Don't leave me! You have no idea what kind of trouble you'll find! The surface is super dangerous, we need to stick together!" Donatello left the unusual arm piece at his work station and made a run for it. Joining the two on the quest to visit April which might buy them enough time to solve this problem.

* * *

"Hahaha, guys come on. I was coming back anyways! I am flattered, really." Casey chuckles as the two turtles came after him. He knew he wasn't unwanted. It was very much the opposite!  
Leonardo scoff lightly. Casey words brought a sly smile on his lips. "Yeah, sure Case." Best to let Casey think that way. The truth was far less honorable. Placing the Super Soaker on his back shell, he waits for Donatello to catch up. Guess they both chicken out.  
Donatello was huffing lightly but he caught up pretty fast and when he did he slaps Leonardo on the shoulder. "You shredded his chair?!" He exclaims loudly. His cheeks flush with a worry.  
"Yeah." Leonardo voice was drawn out. Completely accepting the slap. Donatello could have punch him and Leonardo would have completely understood the notion.  
"Why?!" Donatello exclaims again. Together, they began walking and Casey was ahead of them by a little ways.  
"I bump into the chair.. thinking it was you." Another annoying mistake on his part. Tonight exercise proven just how much more work they need to do on their skills. Another scowl forms as he thought on it.  
"You attacked an UNARMED chair?!" This was infuriating! Donatello calms down a little bit. "We can not go back home without finding a replacement." Not if they value their lives. They have to fix this problem together somehow. Leonardo shares that same sentiment.  
"After we swing by Aprils we will scout out garbage dumps and back allies for the perfect replacement chair. While we comb through the city, we will keep an eye out for The Midnight Prince. I'm really hoping to run into him." Sounds like a good plan to Leonardo. The mention of his name made him angry.

Donatello bit down on his lip as his own features darkens. "Since Raphael going to be okay - Are you still obsessing over Midnight?" He watches Leonardo's expression, he saw the resentment in his eyes. Leonardo didn't have to say anything for Donatello to get his answer.  
"Raphael said Midnight did this. We might have just gotten lucky that he's alive." Leonardo didn't wish for Donatello to start questioning him on this again. He spent the morning living in hell worrying about his brother. Yet what bothers Leonardo is Donatello lack of concern.  
"Don't do anything rash Leo. Right now you are tired and emotional and not thinking clearly. There are facts you need to start considering!" Donatello voice was strict and factual, more than anything he wants his brother to hear him for a change.  
Leonardo stops and grabs his brother wrist. "You're right. I _am_ emotional and I would like to know why the shell ain't you?! After everything.. you didn't even worry that much about him when he came home."  
Donatello hardens and glares softly. "I am worried but I don't have the luxury of acting on it. If I assume the worse without basic facts then I am no good to anybody, you or Raph." Donatello stood firmly, a light scowl came to his lip when Leonardo grip tightens. "The Midnight Prince didn't do this." Donatello voice softens but on point.  
Leonardo lets go and takes a few steps back. "I'll take Raph word over these facts any day." He said rather stubbornly. He asks his brother directly on who did this to him and got a pretty straight forward answer. It was the only clue he has to work with. When he finds Midnight he will prove to Donatello that he was to blame.  
He runs up ahead to catch up with Casey. Ending that conversation. Donatello breathes deeply as he grew more worried. How was he suppose to make Leonardo listen?

Casey is concern when Leonardo came next to him. Leo has this look that Casey never seen on the turtles face. Not a friendly one at all. Dark and reserve. Donatello soon caught up with them and he looks troubled. He wasn't the brightest person in the world but it was obvious to him they were arguing not to long ago.  
"Hey guys, you two okay?" Casey ask softly.  
Leonardo jaws clenches. "We're fine."  
"Peachy." Donatello adds in as he offers up a scorning glare at Leonardo.  
Casey felt the tension. They weren't fine. "Well alright then. Lets hurry." Something was happening between them and they weren't telling. Not that it was any of his business. Best to let them work it out with each other.

The run towards April was anything but silent. Casey was talking the entire time there about the latest update on the war of waterguns in the neighborhood. Donatello was certainty interested in listening to these stories, and Leonardo drag behind the two seemly not paying attention but remain in hearing distance. The kids were getting serious with their breaking and entering at 5 am just to spray a friend or stranger. Casey early this morning had his own house ambush by a bunch of them with water guns. It was all in fun play and so far the kids have failed to tag him.  
"Makes me wish I was human, I could get in on this!" Donatello said with a big humorous smile.  
"With your ninja skills, you'd be invincible." Casey nudges Donatello shoulder. Their earlier fight was already forgotten about. Apart from a few bruises. Jumping across the roof's, he stops as Donatello jump on ahead. "I dunno Don, I like you guys as turtles. I couldn't imagine you any other way!" Casey was genuine with his words and quickly ran up to Donatello side. Leonardo still tailing slightly behind without a word.  
"Aww, thanks Casey. You never had a big imagination." Donatello own smile brightens while being a little bit sassy. Admittedly it was nice having some time with Casey. The burn went right over the poor guys head.  
"Thanks!" Casey own smile widens. It made Donatello laugh and there was a light smirk forming on Leonardo's lips. He maybe is being overly silent and playing the moody card but he is paying attention to the conversation and enjoying the light banter.

"We're here." Leonardo interrupts as they all came to a halt. They were on the roof opposite to Aprils shop and home. All the lights were on and she didn't have any pesty visitors.  
"April forgot to turn off her shops lights again. I should put them on a timer for her. Let's go say hello." Donatello casually said as he jumps down from the roof, landing in an alleyway.  
"Timer, Why didn't I think of that?" Casey frowns, he could have done that ages ago for April. Quickly jumping off the roof the less than graceful fashion. Leonardo's own head shook at Casey comment. "You only want to impress her Casey, the two of you, its not happening." Leo jumps from the roof into the ally. April was pretty and smart, educated. Casey was handsome but not very bright. The two of them came from different worlds almost.  
"Hey, don't be hatin' man. There _is_ something. She's just playin' hard to get." Casey got up in Leonardo face when he said this. Widely gesturing with one hand place on his heart. He felt strongly for April.  
"I sense a retraining order in the future." Leonardo lightly shoves Casey out of the way and began moving forward towards the shop ninja stealth style. Casey lets out an annoyed growl and just crosses the street like any ordinary person. In the back of his mind he doesn't understand why the turtles always doubts him and April.

The three move to the back entrance in the ally. Donatello lightly knocks on the door. "April! It's us, and bonehead."  
"Hey!" Casey shouts.  
"Shhh." Leonardo presses his finger against his lips to single silence.  
"April?" Donatello questions, he went for the door and lightly turns the knob. To his surprise the door was unlock and he opens it all the way. That shouldn't have happened. His face reflects those words well.  
"Maybe she forgot to lock the door and turn the shops lights off." Leonardo comments wearily. His own senses starts to heighten. It all probably was one big mistake but caution was a good companion in times such as these.  
Donatello steps inside and inspects the burglary alarm he set up for her upon the wall. His eyes hardens and a large frown appears. "Yeah, sure. And she expertly turns off her burglary alarm with a knife."

Now everyone raise their guards and took out their weapons. "Be ready for anything."

Not that Leonardo has to tell them. Casey was looking pretty pissed and held a golf club as his weapon of choice. Donatello face remains harden and serious, fingers loosely holding onto his bo. Leonardo himself kept a calm exterior and a ready hold on his katana

They fan out through the shop. Quietly moving and inspecting for any other signs of a disturbance or an April.  
"How weird. Doesn't appear anything been stolen." Donatello did a fast look through the items and everything was accounted for. All the really expensive valuables were still there and all items neatly place on the shelves.  
"Nothing destroyed either." Casey adds in. In this neighborhood when people broke in, they like to break everything they didn't take.  
"They didn't come to steal the items." Leonardo suddenly became real dark and underneath it, angry. Clenching the swords in his hands, he looks towards the stairs that would lead up into Aprils little home.  
"Then what did they come for?" Donatello turns to his brother, following his gaze at the stairs. That clueless change into one of slight horror and worry.  
"April." Leonardo answers.

Leonardo's worries for Raphael and his vendetta towards The Midnight Prince all vanish at the moment. Any thought he had was replace by one thing, April. April his best friend was in trouble right now. He dreads going up those stairs for he fears on what he might find. "Upstairs, now!" He commands the group. Pushing past his emotional turmoil and made haste. Tonight seems too cruel. His brother life was on the line, betrayal of his new friend, and an old friend status unknown. They say bad luck comes in 3.

Donatello hid it well but the moment he clue in to what his brother was thinking. Anxiety hit him and it took everything he had to keep steady. His heart beating against his chest, he could hear it. Calming his heart was a special trick Master Splinter taught them all but it never could quell the rapid beats. Breathing in heavily, he bit down on his lip. If there was a surprise ambush waiting for him he seriously questions if he would be ready. Leonardo command made his legs move. The apprehension was to much too bare.  
"Holy shell." Donatello murmurs. The entire shop was in order but standing on top of the stairs now with his brother and Casey. The home is chaotic. Whatever happened April put up a fight. _Thats my April.._ Donatello thought to himself. His friend was far to stubborn to be taken down easily. The table was broken, the sofa flip out of place, the plates smash on the ground. Which he suspects April used as flying objects at the enemy. _Use your brain Don, what happened here. Put the pieces together._

All three of them look around. No enemies around so the weapons were put away. Searching for clues to what became of April. None of them like the odds when they came across a pool of blood. This further enrage Leonardo but nobody is as angry as Casey. He was making a lot of noise by yelling and was smashing items against the wall. His eyes went wild. April was a girl that meant a lot to him. The way she smiles, her dorky laugh, and her secrete dirty pleasure of watching the bachelor late at night. Everything about her was important. Picking up a cup, the scumbags were going to pay! He raises his hands to throw the cup against the wall but Leonardo caught his wrist.  
"We're all mad Casey. Making a bigger mess isn't helping." Leonardo sternly says, holding onto his wrist tighter when Casey fails to pull away. After one last yell from Casey he drops the cup and then Leonardo let him go. Falling into a chair he drops his head into his hands.  
"I'm sorry Leo.. Its just.. April.. I-" _I care for her, a lot, and now she's gone._  
"It's okay. We will find out who did this. Keep your head in the game, for her sake. We need to find a clue to who did this." Leonardo one hand pats Casey shoulder. He could sympathize with how greatly with how he was feeling. It was hard on all of them to lose one of their own. Casey didn't look all that convince or confident. "She is my friend too Casey, I care for her like she's one of my brothers. They will regret harming her."  
There it was. A small flash of a renewed confidence that Leonardo was looking for. Casey return to his feet and gave him a little smile. Making Leonardo feel slightly better for a moment.  
"Don't get all sappy on me Leo.." Casey return the light pat on Leonardo's shoulder.  
"Heh, no worries there." He humors lightly. His friend was back to his normal self which puts a load off his own shoulders. Then went back to focusing on the main mission. Searching for clues in this mess.

Not many people could calmly talk Casey Jones down like Leonardo does. He always seems to hold the power of settling others down but this power backfires a lot when use on Raphael. Right now he was just grateful he has friends like them that he could count on.  
Casey wasn't entirely sure what would count as a clue. He wasn't train in this area but regardless he kept an eye out. Wondering from room to room, he found himself in Aprils bedroom. Like the rest of the building it too was a mess. An April mess, not a gang of men ripping everything apart mess. There was however one thing that caught his eye. It made them burn with hatred. The only thing that kept him from running off on his own was the calm that Leonardo gave him earlier. They care a lot for April too.

"I found your clue." Casey said loudly, every muscle in him locks up. Both turtles stood by his side in a matter of seconds the mention of a clue. Their eyes too were stuck on the wall above Aprils bed. A symbol in spray-paint that they all were familiar with.

"Purple Dragon scum." Casey hisses out in disgust.  
"And an address." Donatello points out. On the floor was Leo's T-phone that he let April borrow. Picking it up, it too was now broken and he immediately began tinkering with it.  
"...addressed to Casey?" Leonardo questions this. There was a note on the wall and he read it aloud.  
"Casey Jones. Meet us at this address or April goes boom. Bring cops, they go boom too."

Sounds like a threat but what do they want with Casey? Revenge probably. Him and Raphael stopped a lot of robberies in the past and save people from their men. There was many unanswered questions. Then Donatello gasps as the T-phone began working. It was a success!  
He began reading off the phone.  
"She called Raphael around 3 am last night, twice. He didn't pick up." Donatello turns the phone off and places it in his belt. It would need further work back at the lair.  
"Raphael was busy getting beaten up." Leonardo scowls. A lot happened last night it seems.  
"By a guy in a silly costume. Yeah, I know your thinking it. Still wrong." Donatello tone was nonchalant. Still disagreeing with his brother on the matter of 'who to blame'.  
Leonardo eyes snaps at Donatello, feeling infuriated by his tone.  
"Guys, what are we going to do?!" Casey felt the tension and gets between them. Overly worrying about April safety, if they caught her last night that meant April already spent an entire day with the purple dragon. They could be doing anything to her.

Leonardo didn't plan on getting into this argument again with his brother. Not now. Casey help a lot with that. Pulling his cold battle ready gaze from Donatello, he answers. "We accept their generous invitation. Teach them not to include Casey Jones into their party. He goes all-out."

The three of them grins. They all couldn't wait to finally get some pay back. Quickly disappearing from Aprils shop. Going on foot they made their way to the address that the Purple Dragons left. It was most obviously an ambush for their human friend but they wont be expecting tag along. They'll do whatever it takes to bring April home.

* * *

Up hovering in the sky was a beat Midnight. Laying on his stomach on top of his silent Moonstar. Huffing and puffing, he places his boomerang back into his belt. A fresh deep gash on his leg that neatly bandage up. "I hate monster hunting.. what is the madman up too tonight?" Every night there was something new to challenge him. They kept coming and every night Midnight has to slay them. It was frustrating for every victory did not bring him closer to the man behind this mess. Feeling a little depress on this issue. He could call his friend again and make inquiries. Cringing at the thought, last time he was directly told to shut up and let him handle it.

"Pffft. Wish you would hurry up and find him." Midnight spoke to himself. Finally, he caught his breath and found the energy to stand back up on his Moonstar. The night has just began and no point sleeping on the job. Who knew when more of them will terrorize this city again?

Below him three figures ran pass in full haste towards the north. Eyes widen with pure excitement and love, couldn't believe what he found. Leaning forward on Moonstar a crazy wide smile appears. It was his turtle buddies!

Only one was missing, Red.

"Should I pop in for a hello?" Midnight felt delight at the notion. From this distance with his improved sight he could see the look upon all three of their harden faces. The expressions told him that tonight is not for games. Blue was always serious but this time there was an undertone of pure rage in his eyes. He couldn't mask his anger even if he tried. Purple too was serious and was fighting thoughts in his head. Easy to read with the complex trouble expression.

Something was happening with his friends and Midnight is concerned.

And a human. A little bit of jealously. Mainly at how buddy-buddy they were and he has to work hard to earn his place. He just look plain old tick off and ready to bash heads in. The turtles speed slown to match their human counterpart. Emotions were high which meant Midnight has no choice but to follow them.  
They were his friends and they might need back up.

"What trouble did you guys find tonight? Hmm. Hopefully it's not Raphael related. Stubborn old soul he is. If he's not with them then he's probably already there. No way he'd miss out on some action."  
Midnight did not know what fell upon Raphael. With his streak of stubbornness he doubts even his brothers could keep him bed-ridden. It seems fate kept bringing the turtles into his life. He would not deny such a mistress.

Silently he follows them to an abandon building. It was a good ten minute run on foot. The human friend kept surprising Midnight. He didn't look to be fazed at all by the long run. Sweaty but high of energy. Its telling of how fit he was, regular humans would be to poop out by now and fighting out of the question. From on high, Midnight could watch the turtles form their plans.

Fighting the urge to just join them and get some answers but he was better left as their wild card. He would be their if they need him. Their mission is of high importance. If it wasn't they would have sense his presence already.


	13. The Fight For April

**= 3**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Fight For April**

April awoken in a chair. Hands tied behind her. Her heart beats faster as the danger is still present. She spent an entire day just sitting here and getting slap around like some pretty doll. The bruise face is thanks to one man that calls all the shot.

"Good, your awake again." A bolding voice, a man walks into her vision. He was abnormally large and strong. Blonde hair done up in a braid.  
"Hun.." April spat his name. Fighting against the bonds. It was just as useless as the first time she tried. She swears that bonds had been tightened while she slept.

"I will ask you again. Where is Casey Jones?"

April swallows hard. Holding down her fear and putting on a brave face. Refusing to be intimidated by this man. "Listen carefully. I-do-not-know." Those words she repeated many times today to his face. Each time met with his back hand.

This time was no different than the past other times. _Slap_ It stung worse now that her cheeks are swollen and bruise.

Hun's face was only an inch away from her own. His eyes were so cold and filled with greed.  
"We can play this game all night. If you wish to leave here without further harm upon your face then I suggest you start telling me what I want to know."

Aprils jaw tightens. It was a tempting offer but she would never betray any of her friends. Not her turtle family or Casey. Being this close to Hun feels so wrong on many levels. She took advantage of the closeness and head-butts him as hard as she could. She flinches in the pain, felt like hitting a rock.

Hun just grins and did not move. "That tickles, you trying to hurt me?" Mockery in his voice. Then as punishment he punches her in the jaw. Powerful enough the chair fell over and hit the ground roughly while April screams in pain. Panting heavily, she shot a horrible stare at Hun.

"I don't like punching girls but you left me no choice. It's almost like you _want_ me to detonate the explosive under your chair." Picking up the chair, he set it back down in its proper spot.

Blood escape her bottom lip. Breathing deeply to control the pain. Exhaustion took over her, her stomach rumble with hunger and she really has to pee. Since being kidnap she has not left this chair. That in itself was torture.

"What do.. you want.. with Casey..?" She asks through each huff. She knew of the explosives but kept telling herself she is safe for now. It was beyond terrifying sitting here, thinking about it made her tremble with pure terror so she tries her hardest not to think about it.

Hun decides to humor her. "He's been hanging out with some freaks. My master wants to get in touch."

"Freaks?" Breathlessly she questions.

"The terrapin kind."

April heart sank. He's after her turtle friends. "You are not making any sense." April sounds confuse and held an expression like he is crazy, and her opinion he is crazy.

"I will ask you again. Where is Casey Jones?" Hun said more forcibly.

"I do not know." April straight-forwardly answers.

 _Smack_  
"Where IS he?!" Hun is just getting warm up.

April hisses at the pain. Flinching hard while she answers strongly. "I don't know!"

 _Smack Smack_  
"Tell me!" Hun shouts as he ready his back hand for another hit.

Tears form in her eyes. " ' !" She shouts back at him. Her face stung badly.

 _Smack_  
Blood came out from a cut on her cheek.

"I will not stop till you tell me!" He said very aggressively. With each hit it made him more empowered. More in control over her. An adrenaline high he got from terrorizing this one helpless girl.

A hockey puck flew and hit Hun in the head. Angry, he sprung around to see who was dumb enough to do something like that against him.

"You will _never_ touch her again. Worse of the worse scum in this city." There at the entrance stood Casey Jones. Helmet on and a hockey stick press against his shoulder. Ready for a fight. The gang of the purple dragons surrounds him immediately but he seems unfazed by the numbers.  
"Saw your message, It's nice I got invited to this party. I don't hear any music though."

Casey is on ground floor. April and Hun was on a cat walk above.

Hun is pleased. Here he thought Casey would not show tonight. The attention he has on April shifts fully upon the vigilante. Hun will savior the pleasure in breaking every bone in his body to get his answers. He held out his hand, in it rests a detonator with a big red button.

"If I push this. Her organs will go slat across this room. I suffice that this is more than enough music for you."

"Fair enough. Lets talk then." Casey answer was relax and calm. Like he himself owns this joint. Walking in the gang didn't jump him. None of then dares too without the order from Hun. None of them dares to get Casey wild up. At this point everyone knew exactly who he is. He must have clobbered a handful of the men in this room over the past seven months.

"Casey! What are you doing here?" April shouts exasperated. He was the last person she wants to see right now. He could be hurt or even worse! Seeing him surrounded made her fear intensely for his safety. He came alone without the turtles. Which right now she wasn't sure was a good or bad thing, since Hun wants them.

"What it look like, rescuing my sweetheart." He says softly and sweetly. Full of confidence and way too cocky.

"Shut up!" Hun roars out as he raises his hand to slap her again but was only met with a puck to the head once again. Casey has fast reflexes. "I told you, you ain't ever touching her again."

"Casey.. you fool.." She chokes on her tears but those cheeks blushes. He came all the way here just to save her and risking his very life to do it. The way he stood in the middle of a crowd look much like a hero banishing the bad around him. It gave her light fluffy tingles.

"I will ask you this Casey." Hun walks a good distance between April and himself. Holding out his hand with the detonator and his finger lightly pressing against the button. "Will you help us find your terrapin friends in exchange for her life?"

The threat was very real. It probably wasn't the first or last time Hun has blown someone up over blackmail. Purple Dragon never did anything good. Casey went silent for a moment, his eyes staring up with hatred at the man. Hun killed his father and burned their shop to the ground. Now he is threatening to kill the most important woman he has ever known. A sly little smile spread across his face.

"I am done talking Hun. If it was up to me it would be dancing time. I got a friend who wishes to say hello."

The lights flickers. Then went completely dark. The gang chatter with concern and Hun gasp at the blackness. The lights back flicker on. The first flash nobody stood behind Hun, and in the second flicker Donatello appears.

Now the entire crowd gasp as Donatello presses a gun against Hun back. Keeping hidden from view from both the gang and Hun.

"Put down that detonator and you wont get shot." Donatello says coldly.

"Who the hell are you?!" Shouts Hun, completely shock and enrage at what happen.

"The terrapin friend you wish to find." Pressing the front of the gun deeper into his back. He made his warning very clear. Nobody is going to blow up April. It was a very grim situation that he took with up-most seriousness.

"You see turtle-freak. You are going to have to drop that weapon or I will push this button." Hun is too lax right now. Not a single sweat forms. A grin spreads across Hun's lips that put knots in Donatello stomach.

"Push that button and you're dead." Donatello voice match his calm but cold as ice.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me." Hun laughs softly, shrugging it off like this was really no big deal.

"Don't test me." Donatello warns him. Jamming the gun deeper into his back. There is an adrenaline surge in his body, his heart thrums in his chest.

"Shoot me." Hun spoke nonchalantly.

"What?!" Don held in a gasp. He could not believe what he just heard. His head cocks to the side and his face darkens.

"Shoot me now or she is dead!" Now Hun is just playing with Donatello. Completely relax and empowering.

"Your insane!" The fierce expression appears, barring his teeth towards Hun. Wishing to tare him limb from limb for hurting April. Hun is out-right crazy.

"If you don't shoot or drop your weapon on the count of four. _Boom_." Hun warns him and fully intends to follow-through with this threat.

"Donnie! no.. just kill him." April desperate plea gets drown out by the gangs chatter. Never will she wish someone dead again but this man was a monster impersonating a human.

"1."  
Donatello flinch. Deciding what to do. Shoot or drop the weapon. Either option would not end well in his favor.  
"2."  
Still deliberating the situation. Grip tightens on the gun and he turns to see Aprils beaten and bleeding face. _Can't believe how bruise her face is. If only we check up on her sooner._ He felt awful for her.  
"3."  
The gun drops. The decision has been made. Donatello steps back and Hun grins again. He knew the turtle didn't have the guts too. Turning around he eyes the weapon on the floor.

"You threatened me with a Super Soaker?! In front of my men?! What foolishness!" Hun laughter roars up and the gang to burst into chuckles of mirth. This has to be the dumbest thing anyone tried to pull on him in a very long time.

Donatello stood there, he didn't look apologetic towards April. No, he was more calm and steady and gave her a look that told her everything was going to be okay. Nodding her head, she felt better in seeing such a look in his eye. It quells her fears and made her brave.

"4." A voice came from above. Falling down onto Hun with his twin blades drawn and slashing at the wrist weakening his hold. Kicking his two legs against Hun shoulders as he did a side flip off from him and lands crouch on the cat walk, spinning around he kicks his arm forcing him to drop the detonator. It falls to the floor below.

The mirth laughter came to a stop. Now it is Hun who looks on in horror.

Leonardo stood up straight with his swords aim at Hun. "My name is Leonardo and you hurt my friend. I am not very forgiving like I used to be."  
"And I am called Donatello." Donatello takes out his bo and begins twirling it in his expert hands. "You will not get away with this."

Hun held his bleeding wrist. Growling with a mix of light chuckles. He did not fear these two turtles. It is his fist time seeing them for himself, they were ugly and monstrous freaks that went against the laws of nature. Nothing would make him more happy than to see them exterminated. "I heard a lot about you freaks from my men."

Half of New York belongs to Hun and his Purple Dragons. Myths spread within the gang that reach his masters ears of mutant ninja turtles. A monster in the dead of night that stops his men from completing their task. All this time he thought that those monsters were a bunch of men dressing up as turtles but now he could see with his own eyes that the turtles were flesh and blood. Capable of thought, speech and very self aware. Nothing felt more wrong to him then their existence. It would be a _kindness_ to kill them.

"I am Hun.. and you will regret making me drop my button. Men, Attack!" Hun orders and the first part of business was grabbing Leonardo but the turtle was slippery and rolls to his side and snap kicks against Hun ribs. Hun didn't even feel it. Leonardo is shock by this and Hun manage to grab the hesitating turtle and lifting him over his head. Beyond shock at the strength Hun possessed, Leonardo got thrown below into the gang of men that were ready for him. Yelling all the way down.

"Leo!" Donatello cries out in concern for his brother. It was his turn and he bo strikes down and smashing into Huns shoulder. The bo vibrates and Donatello froze as the man was unaffected by this attack. Frustrated, he dodges a punch and gets behind him. This time whacking his staff against Hun's head. Again, no effect. Why?! A weary expression flickers across his face before he also felt Hun grabbing him. Giving a very powering punch in the gut that made him groan. Then he got pick up and toss over the railing of the catwalk and into the abyss of armed men. Hun is laughing while Donatello screams as he fell.

Donatello braces himself for a hard impact against the ground. Knowing no matter how much he hurts, he has to shake a leg and move so to not get pounded to the floor. Then he felt himself roughly push against something warm and kind of hard.

A blush came across his face. Leonardo caught Donatello in his arms. "Totally didn't scream.. and I say we handle the situation pretty well considering the circumstances."

Leonardo frown slightly at Donatello. Dropping him so he could dodge the incoming attacks of men. Kicking them away from his brother. Guarding him till Donatello got back on his feet. Leo groans half-frustrated.

"Urrg. We got him away from the detonator at least. Don, I don't like seeing April sitting on explosives."

It made his own guts twist with panic when he gave it a thought. That is his best friend up there after all. "He's faster than he looks and very strong. Now we need to cut a path to April before Hun gets anymore bright ideas."

"He didn't even flinch at my attack Leo. Can we really take him down?" Donatello questions. Back on his feet. He helps in knocking the gang down. One by one, leaping and getting behind them in just a few short simple moves.

They are clearly more talented fighters but very much out numbered.  
Casey manage to whack his way through the incoming attack with his hockey stick. He didn't look the least bit worried as he was in his element. Beating up purple dragon scum. _This was for Raphael who couldn't be here today!_ He gives one man a smack across the head with the hockey stick and he went down.

"He's just a man Don. He's going down for good." Casey answers. A monster of a man is not allowed to exist. He would find a way to take him down some day. He vows this to his old man.

Leonardo eyes narrow on top of the catwalk, focusing on Hun that is approaching April.

"Time for round two. He wont catch me off guard this time." Leonardo takes down two Purple Dragon with his feet then runs towards a crate of boxes that ran along the side walls. Using his adept skills that only a ninja would know he expertly climbs up and lands on the railing of the catwalk. Now Leonardo could now see the crowbar in Hun's hand. Quickly it's became a cause for alarm when the bar raise up and ready to strike down against a beyond frighten, screaming, flinching April.

Fast, Leonardo moves with his blades. Running smoothly behind Hun, one blade slash against his back drawing blood while the other cut through the crowbar like butter. Pivoting on one foot he kicks at Hun side, a few kicks, till finally he was able to push him back and away from April.  
Hun is not a man that could be moved easily.

"Your fight is with me." Leonardo voice was calm and authoritative. He stood in front of April protectively, not daring to meet her eye as Hun deserve his full attention. He could hear those sobs she tries to stifle.

"You turtles are monstrous freaks of nature." Hun sneers and a small flash of rage spark in his eyes as he charges forward.

"Maybe, The question is what kind of man are you? Hitting a woman is the act of a monster." Leonardo blocks the first punch. He didn't express it but it actually hurts to block Hun's attacks. The power he put into his moves is lethal. Leonardo will have to bare the pain for this fight.

Leonardo's twins slash at Hun. Further cutting his skin on the chest and getting low to dodge a powering punch then kicks incredibly hard at Hun's stomach. Hun stood solid and didn't even sway. Like hitting a brick wall. Hun grins and the combination of both fist slams down against Leonardo's shell. Knocking him down to the floor with a rough grunt. Another combine fist hammers against him but he did not get to pull of a third hit.

Twisting fast so he lies on his back. His two green legs caught the next strike and wraps around his arms. This would be no easy trick with a man of this size but with all the force he could muster his legs toss Hun to the other side of the catwalk. Leonardo groans as he slowly gets up and brushing off the pain in his back. Panting softly, it took a lot to just get Hun off his feet let along the toss.

Still, he could hear April silent fearful cry. It made Leonardo own expression turns fierce from the usual stoic look he has mastered over the years.

Gripping the swords in his hands he approaches Hun. A slow walk as he stalks his pray. Waiting for Hun to get back to his feet. Only because it was the honorable thing to do. Even if a man like him didn't deserve such respect.  
Hun stood up. Strong as ever but he did look very surprise. Nobody been able to throw him till just now. His face went red with rage and attacks, and Leonardo smoothly dodges each punch by side stepping and getting behind him to kick his back. It was a small love tap at best as Leonardo was toying with him. Getting him riled up.

Now Hun is at his limit and went berserk.  
Much like a certain brother he knew. Hun attack became clumsy and made it easier to dodge but his hits were ten times worse. Sheathing his blades, Leonardo kept dancing around with his somersaults and back flips to avoid getting hit. Leaping on top of Hun shoulders he uses his two hands to slap hard against the ears to create a painful ring. During a back flip off Hun's shoulder, the angry Hun caught his ankle and Leonardo hit the ground hard. Grimacing in pain.

Hun toss Leonardo by his ankle, throwing him hard against a brick wall. Leonardo painfully groans on impact and drops to the floor again landing on his back. This didn't look good for the turtle. By the time Leonardo mind snap back to reality Hun foot stomps onto his plastron. Each hit more powerful than the last. Leonardo found himself in a cornered on the catwalk.

"You turtles have gotten in my operations for the last time!" Hun shouts. Leonardo felt himself weakening with each blow. There is no opening that allows Leonardo to block or even move. The power is frightening. Grunting at each hit his body felt numb, he could hear April screaming his name and begging Hun to stop his relentless attack. He must look pretty pathetic for April to get this concerned.

An idea came to Leonardo. Everything felt like a blur at this point but he still had the grappling gun on him. Grabbing it he shot the gun and hooks it onto the ceiling. Holding tight the gun pulls him off from the floor where he was getting pounded. Taking out one katana he swings around the ceiling and cuts a few wires that held up the catwalk. Only the half that Hun is on fell. It hit the ground noisily and taking out a few of his men in the process. Startled the shell out Donatello and Casey though. The hook dislocates and Leonardo fell and crash into some boxes.

Leonardo took a moment to collect himself. He was sore all over and it is difficult to breath after getting stomp on like that. He hopes the catwalk finish Hun off for good. Now he could hear the cries from Donatello. "Leo! You okay? Speak to me! Leonardo!"

Feeling guilty from hearing how much panic and distress he is causing his brother. Wiggling on the boxes, Leonardo moans as he began moving and pushes himself off from the boxes. "I'm fine Don." Leo shouts to his brother.

Jumping to solid ground. He looks to his brother from the other side of the room. Giving him a small nod that put him at ease before walking towards the destroyed catwalk. Sheathing his one sword and placing the grappling gun at his hip. There Hun was, on his knees and still breathing.

"Hun." Leonardo calls his name calmly. Something felt wrong right now. Hun turns to face Leonardo with the biggest evilest smile yet. Blood drips from his face and in Hun's hand is the detonator for the explosives.

"Game over, freaks." Hun pushes the red button.

"No, April!" It was too late. Leonardo desperate plea fell on deaf ears as the bomb went off.

* * *

The Midnight Prince watch as the turtles fought. Truly looks like a proper party out there but while they were distracted. Midnight investigates the boxes lying around and got his hands on one. It did not surprise him in the slightest to find them full of drugs. What is surprising is the fact Hun just place explosives in a building worth a few grand. Midnight thought to himself. _Must be a controlled blast or that the leader is a complete idiot._

The blast is only design to kill the hostage. Keeping to the shadows he kept his eye on the big guy. The very moment Hun found the detonator on the floor Midnight knew it was time to take action. Watching the fight and concealing himself got pretty boring anyways.

"Excuse me miss. We are about to have a real blast together!" Midnight appears behind April upon his Moonstar. Using a small knife to cut free her bonds. April with a quizzical expression looks behind her to see a mask face, opens her mouth to speak but Midnight spoke first. "Hold onto me!" Picking her up and holding the young maiden in his arms protectively. All in a total of three seconds. He flew away fast, but he already knew he couldn't be fast enough. The blast went off. He crouches low and uses the Moonstar as a shield as it took a direct hit. Midnight could feel the board cracking underneath his feet. The energy from the blast flung Midnight through a window and the glass shatters around them.

"No!" Leonardo shouts with all his might. He felt the explosion from above and the remaining catwalk fell noisily to the ground. Crushing a few Purple Dragons along the way. It was his worse fear come true. His fist clench as he fought to hold on to what sanity he has left. Looking like a turtle that was ready to cross over the line and actually kill somebody. Before the unadulterated rage could consume him he did spot something abnormal happen during the blast. Somebody sprang in and saved April's life.

"Midnight.." Leonardo bitterly spoke his name. Internally there is a war on emotions. All day he's been focusing and promising that he would avenge Raphael but that same person who he held a vendetta against just stop his friend from getting blown into millions of pieces. What was the deal with him?

Knowing April is safe relax him and his fist loosens. His heart beat steadies and he becomes calm.

Much as Leonardo would love to march over to the window to check to see if April was okay, not particularly caring about Midnight well being, he has to stay focus on his main enemy. The Purple Dragons that has them surrounded. He did a quick glance to see how his team was holding up.

Casey Jones and Donatello together works as a team but they weren't focused. Fighting off the Purple Dragon goons, none of them stood a chance. Casey is screaming out for April and began pulling away from that team work they had going. Beyond worried and upset, bashing his way through the men like they were hockey pucks. Hun made his way to the broken window in the back and Casey ran steadfast towards him.

"My beautiful goddess!" Donatello cries out, using his bo staff to smack a guy and toss him across the room while he spun his bo and gets behind another man shoving the staff under his throat and held it there effectively making him powerless. Donatello is more than happy and pleased that April was alive. He owes many thanks to the savior but he did loss something very valuable in that blast. His one true love, The Moonstar. "He destroyed her!" There was a whimper in his voice. The man he held, Donatello uses his foot to break his leg, the man screams and Don pushes him hard to the ground before giving him a light whack on the head to knock him out.

"To save April." Leonardo responds, completely not understanding the loss that is making Donatello upset.

"Yeah that's good and all.. but he destroyed her! The sexiness is gone!" Donatello gawks. It was an advance alien technology and it is undoubtedly ruined! He didn't even have that long to study it, much less replicate it! There was so much more he could have learned from that sexy piece of engineering.

Leonardo shifts uncomfortably. "There will be others in the future.. like the one you will figure out how to build. It will be... uh.. Extra.. sexy?" The discomfort came off him in waves with each awkward word he said. This is the best he could do to comfort his brother on his loss.

Donatello groans softly. It pains him to see such a sacrifice but now he could smile and look at his brother. There was truth in Leonardo's words.

"You know what, absolutely. It's not the end.. More hover boards in the sea in the future." When he builds his own hover board, he plans to out-sexy the Moonstar.

"That's the spirit, I think. Stay focus now. The goons are getting back up." Leonardo raises his swords and came to his brothers side. The group they just knock down came back to their feet. To his great annoyance these men just didn't know when to stay down and not get hurt.

Donatello grips his bo staff and presses his back against Leonardo's shell. They maybe had their differences but right now they are a functioning well oil machine. "Lets knock them down and help Casey.. He's going to get his butt handed to him. Hun can not be taken on by himself." After watching Leonardo fight him off at the catwalk. Not often did he see Leonardo get cornered like that. It was just luck the catwalk cave in on them.

"Agreed." Leonardo answers and together the two move. Watching each others back as they engage in battle. Donatello was surrounded by four and spun his bo eagerly. From his back left and right the two men tries to jump on him. Dodging the first guy, he elbows the second guy on the left in the stomach and spun his leg around to kick him to the ground. The bo spun to whack the second guy in the ribs then his head.

Two fell at his feet and two more to go. Didn't have time for a break, the third one was already on him with an iron pole. Blocking the strike with his bo, the fourth came from the flank and smash a bat against Donatello side, growling he uses his leg to kick them both away from him. He approaches the two men with his spinning bo, there was a hint of fear in both their eyes.

Leonardo took on five of them. Each one had a weapon of choice. Iron bar, chains, baseball bat, knife, and a hammer. Both twin Katana's in his hand he dances with them. They all strike at once and Leonardo speed and flexibility made him difficult to hit. He went for the guy holding the iron bar first. His katana blades slice through the iron and kicks him directly into the guy who is charging forward with his chain. Two down. He ducks low to avoid getting hit by a baseball bat and rolls as another guy tries to stab him with the knife. In a crouch position his sword swung around him that block both of their attacks. He was on the defensive, seeking for an opening to finish them both off.

The guy with a hammer came from behind, which gave Leonardo the opportunity to dodge and roll across the hammer guy's back so he could kick the guy with the knife in the face. The hammer strikes and Leonardo blocks, kicking him in the gut which sent him flying against the guy with the baseball bat.  
Donatello too is finish with his men. Problem was more of them kept coming. Both feeling a tiny bit frustrated, they continue their fight with the purple dragon.  
"This.. might take awhile." Leonardo comments wearily. "No kidding, its like the whole gang is here." Donatello responds with a hit of nervousness to his voice.

* * *

After the explosion Casey has but one thought on his mind. April. Is she okay, is she hurting? The window is high up on the third floor. It was a long way to fall. The stranger better be doing a good job at protecting her! He wasn't the only one that has April on his mind. Hun too was making his way to ensure of their demise and it made Casey's blood boil. Purple Dragon scum kept getting in his way and he kept knocking them down with his hockey stick. Making his way towards Hun. No way was he ever going to lay another finger on her again, not if Casey Jones had anything to say about it. After knocking a few more down he made his way up the stairs to the third floor. Hun approaches the window.

"We're not done yet. I saved this dance for you."

Hun approach stops and he whips around to see Casey standing there. It is a good surprise for him. "hehe How sweet, dancing my specialty." He cracks his knuckles and begins walking up towards the vigilante. Each step is nice and slow as he plans to savior this fight.

Leonardo failed to take Hun down by his own skill. What chance did Casey Jones have?

"You will regret laying a hand on her." Casey raises his hockey and yells. Charging forward and smash his stick against Hun shoulder. No effect. It didn't even sting Hun. He chortles with a grin and grabs the stick and roughly smacks Casey with it. He falls and Hun with his bare hands snaps the stick in half and casually tosses them to the side. "When are you going to put away the toys and attack me with a real weapon?"

This did not dispirit Casey. Not by a long shot. Getting back to his feet he grab his favorite weapon. A baseball bat and twirl it in his hand. "You're right, Hockey not even in season anymore." Casey move forward and swung his bat against the hardness of Hun body. While it has little effect on him, there was a few signs that Hun might have felt _something_ with his attacks.

Hun grabs Casey's golf bag and picks him up. "My turn." Hand curls up into a fist and he began pounding against Casey's face. Over, and over again breaking the mask. Finally letting him go and Hun knee slams into Casey's stomach as he fell to the floor. Patting his two hands together, Hun felt like his job is finally over with and brush the incident off like it was nothing. Before Hun could turn away he stops and looks upon Casey curiously.

"Is that all you got?" Casey spat standing up on his wobbly legs. It was slow and his legs threatens to buckle beneath him. Blood drips from his forehead and he breathes deeply, lifting his head and stares with passionate eyes towards Hun. "It's going to take a lot more than that to keep me down." His voice darkens but lace with strong stubborn determination.

A smirk tugs on Hun mouth. "I saw the same fire in your eyes as your father once had before I killed him. Good to see you carry it."

Casey heart hurts but he stood strong, picking up his bat he aims it threateningly towards Hun. "Don't you dare disrespect my old man by bringing him up!"

"He should have paid up." Hun taunts Casey and prepares to give him another one of his famous beatings. He is having fun.

His teeth grinds. ".. And you should be 6 feet underground. Let me hammer the final nail in your coffin!" Angry, Casey moves forward. Swinging his bat and Hun dodges each swing with a humorous smile. The few hits he did land did nothing. Casey hates how he is being toyed with! Did nothing hurt a guy like this? It was no wonder he owns the Purple Dragons.

Hun punches Casey in the gut, making him drop his weapon and lean forward. Grabbing his neck he drags Casey, whom was kicking and struggling, all the way to the broken window and held him out. Tightening his grip on the throat Casey feet dangle in mid air. "This song over."

* * *

The Midnight Prince rescue was heroic and daring but now he found himself stuck. Being brutally thrown through glass left him with more open cuts along his arm and one single piece stuck in his back shoulder. Hurting is the word he use to describe how he felt. Along the outside of the building there is but one brick that stuck out from the rest of the structure and he clings to it with his finger tips. Holding on also hurts the fingers. His grip is weak but far to determine in not falling to let go. At his hip is a girl with the most beautiful set of natural red hair he has ever seen and match with rare green eyes. Red hair and green eyes is a feature so rare most people could go through their lives without seeing this combination. Those cheeks are so bruise and swollen that made him uncomfortable to look directly at her.

"... And We're Blasting Off Again!" Midnight playfully sung the line Team Rocket from Pokemon said every time their plans got foiled and blasted into the sky.

"You think this is funny?!" April both arms held against his suit. Pretty firm grip and completely terrified with the fact they were dangling from the third window. Falling wouldn't mean death necessarily, broken limbs is a definitive yes.

He shrugs. "A little.. always wanted to say that. Come on, even you can think of a few puns right now." Midnight behavior is very ludic. From that playful tune and his silly quips. They were in a situation that he couldn't get them out of. His grip is too weak to risk climbing up plus broken shards from the window would be impossible for him to avoid. The Moonstar fell to the ground below. Its exterior burnt and pieces torn off with light electric static coming out from the wires. His invention is toast. The grappling hook he gave to Leonardo. Never could Midnight guess that he would find himself in a situation to actually needs it.

It is a little grim situation but he kept on smiling for this woman. She has enough to worry about.

That good energy he did not seem to be washing off on the girl. Looking very unimpressed her grip against him tightens. His guess is she wants to punch him for saying something like that. "If we fall we'll both be seriously hurt! Not a time for jokes!"

"Uh no. You are wrong." Midnight peaks towards her. Still hard stomaching the bruising around her face. "If we fall _I_ will be seriously hurt. My calculations the most you might get is a sprain ankle and light bump on the head. I will take the brunt of the fall for you." His words incredibly sincere and warm. Midnight would protect her to his best abilities. Even if that meant hanging on by his finger tips for days waiting for someone came along to aid them.

"I never ask you to do that!" April shouts half angry. She didn't like the idea of someone getting hurt protecting her.

"Didn't have to, I am obligated to protect you. Since we are _hanging by a thread_ I might as well catch your name." The pun wasn't too accurate for his liking but it works well enough. Making him snicker softly and help take his mind off the urgency of holding on.

"..April O'Neil." She murmurs and it was a surprise that Midnight heard her at all with how lowly she spoke her name. Almost as though she resents him slightly.

"Beautiful name for such a gorgeous lady!" He compliments with high enthusiasm. Truly an astounding woman she was! He did have a few questions he wishes to ask her and seeing as aid taking their precious time getting here he guesses he has time to ask. There was a snarl on her lip along with a blush. _Right, Forgot all woman shy away from being called beautiful. Awkward._

"The Midnight Prince you may call me, fair maiden." Now he spoke like an old fashion knight. Truly the playfulness knew no bounds. Even threw in a British accent to make it seem more silly. To his surprise he did not see a smile or a scowl. Instead, her face light up with recognition at the name.

"You're him!" She gasps. Unable to believe her eyes.  
Midnight frowns a bit, blinking uncertainly. "You know me?"

"N-no, but the turtles spoke about you." April spoke with great interest now. Hanging in the air almost slips her mind.  
A sparkle in his eye, the turtles spoke of little old him? "Ahh the turtles. All high praises, right?" A cheeky smile.

April shakes her head. "It's a toss of a coin. Leonardo likes you, Raphael doesn't trust you and Donnie likes your hoverboard. They told us what happened with the wolves. You're playful childish personality nearly gotten Leonardo killed." That last part her voice has a snag to it, a bitter sounding towards him. A part of her understood how Raphael felt when he worries about how the situation could have ended much differently.

Midnight cheeky smile became crooked. "...yet its Leo who likes me. A bit of irony there. I deeply regret my actions almost had him hitting the pavement."

It seems the wolf story is all she knew. Not of the event of last night. Guess Raphael didn't share this particular story with her yet. His playful humorous nature blights.

"I meant no harm April. I am fond over the turtles but I underestimated them that night. Did not wish for them to fight my battle and I may have gotten.. _side track_ during the fight. It was a terrible unfortunate mistake."

Picking his words carefully. An angry Raphael to him was both interestingly fun and distracting. He could not help Leonardo with the pack leader when he had to fight off Raphael to get to him. It is his fault for getting in the way and failing to provide help.

April stares at him, pondering her little head on his words. How fast he could change from acting like a child to an honest serious response is unnerving. Least now she understood why the turtles had such a split opinion on him. Immaturely stupid but valor and kind. "I forgive you.. This time."

Midnight became elated. "Thank you! I promise I wont let you down.. hey, Is that a pun?" The ludic side returns and now he review his own thoughts of 'i wont let you down'. Indeed letting her down would mean falling to the ground. He began debating this silently to himself.

"... I don't see why not." April let him have this one. She too is smiling now with him. He really did have a sweet soul. It is hard not to feel warm around him after a simple conversation. Midnight spirits rises at her words that made him laugh like a complete dork.

* * *

The odd moment of peace they share came an abrupt end. April shouts and Midnight clench his teeth. Hun held the human out by his neck and dangle him out the large window. Choking noises erupts from Casey as his feet squirm underneath him. "Ah so you two survived. After I deal with him I will take care of you two." Hun words too was casual with a hint of humor.

"Casey!" April calls out to her friend with great concern. Midnight picks up on the human friends name. So that guy is Casey. April is completely petrified at his hip. He felt the intense fear coming from her as she watches her friend hanging by his neck helpless against a man like Hun. Midnight reviews the battle he watched in his head when Leonardo went after him and how Donatello attack did nothing. A fearsome opponent but not as invincible as he appears to be.

"Nova, awaken." Midnight spoke calmly than his boomerang by his hips lights turn on.  
"Master Prince, How may I assist you?" A female voice spoke with its usual stoic expression.  
"Turn off all the lights. Our ninja friends don't need them to see." All power was cut from the building and the lights turned off. Everything went pitch black. Leonardo and Donatello fight on the bottom floor is dragging on and now they had the advantage.

It also works well as a distraction for Hun at the power outage turn his focus away from them for a precious few seconds. He has little time before Casey would go unconscious. Using his teeth he pulls away one glove from his hand.

"Think fast." He barely got the words out with the glove in his mouth. Tossing it up Casey caught it. Without question Casey slips it on.

"Nova, I grant him access but please keep in mind he's probably an idiot. Keep most safety protocol online." With that said he tosses the Boomerang up to Casey. Poor guy, he didn't have a clue to what this weapon could do. A complete stranger just hands him a glove and boomerang. Not sure what good this item is to him now. It was a struggle to stay conscious but he did what he could. Weakly smack the boomerang against Hun's chest - the hit itself did nothing but the electric shocks that sparks out from the weapon shocks his entire body mercilessly. Hun screams and lets go. Casey barely grabs hold of the curtains and pulls himself back inside. Coughing and breathing, he looks out the window.

"What the heck is this?" Casey voice is deeply hoarse from the choking. Waves the boomerang in his hand. Whatever happened it was incredibly cool and save his butt. "Hold on I will get you two up." Coughing and trying to clear his throat.

"No!" Midnight shouts almost desperately that came off unintentionally angry. Calmly he spoke his next words with more caution. "You need to defeat Hun. That there is my boomerang, it should keep him weaken just enough to ensure a fair fight. Don't let that criminal get away and don't worry I can hold for as long as it takes."

Midnight is passionate about this. Hun has to be stop and him and Casey both share that strong feeling. Casey didn't wish to just leave them like this, barely hanging on the side of the building but his instincts told him that Midnight was right.

"She better be safe when I get back." Casey warns, a subtle hint to Midnight on just how important that girl is to him.

"I solemnly swear. Go get him... and take excellent good care of my boomerang." Midnight couldn't stress that last bit anymore then he did. If he kept loaning his weapon out to strangers they are bound to loss it.

"I will." Casey answer to both his statements and disappears from view. Leaving Midnight alone with April. Again he peaks down below to see her scared and worrying motherly eyes. If it was hard to look at her before now it is nearly impossible with such an expression. She cares for Casey.

"So how about those puns, surely we can think of something while we are.. _sticking together._ " A humorous tone rises up. Internally he cringes at another bad pun that he felt again wasn't accurate to their situation. April expression didn't change in the slightest.


	14. Chewing The Fat

**= 3**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Chewing The Fat**

Casey Jones set the boomerang in his golf bag. Muttering a silent thanks. Slowly walks towards Hun who is recovering from the shock he took. In the pitch darkness he could hear his turtle friends making fast work of the gang down below. While Casey could not see Hun. Big guy like him made a lot of noise when he moves.

"You kidnap April.. you _hurt_ her. You don't have many friends, do you? If you did, then you never would have thought for one second I'd betray them! I am going to bust your head open."

Casey anger is almost consuming but the thing that kept him calm is knowing he is the better man in all of this.

Hun growls as he wipes away the blood from his face. Standing tall his fist curls, ready to throw an eager punch. After that party trick he is out for a little revenge. Hun could not see in the darkness and Casey steps are very silent.

"Show yourself Jones. Unless you just want to talk all night. It's too bad April's life is limited because of her association with you."

That hit a nerve. Casey ran up and punch the powering man directly in the jaw. This time Hun _felt_ the impact. The horribly strong man grunts in pain. It is a surprise to them both, and Casey knew this gift came from the stranger. "Time for some payback."

"Yeah, It is!" Hun threw his punch which lands directly on Casey chest. Casey grimaces as he recoils, taking a few steps back with his burning fiery eyes. Then Casey yells at the top of his lungs and raises his fist. "Goongala!" Quickly he hits Hun with that fist and picks up his bat from the floor and swings it against Hun. Dodging a blow by ducking and smashing the bat against Hun's ribs. He went down and Casey kept wailing on his attack

Hun tries to reach out for Casey but he steps out of the way and his bat smash against Hun's knee. Fracturing it, the scream that came out from Hun is satisfactory to Casey's ear. He wasn't done yet. Hun fell to one knee and Casey bat smash against his left wrist. Hun's chest, shoulder blade, gut, and finally the last blow went under the jaw. It sent the big guy falling down upon his back.

Casey didn't want to stop. Armed with his bat he began his ceaseless and mindless attack on Hun. Screaming loudly as every groan that came from Hun meant he is paying for everything he has done to April.

Hun began to laugh and grabs the bat. The hits began having no effect on the man as he fully recovered from the shock. Yanking it from Casey hands he uses the bat and with only one hit Casey flew and hit the ground sliding across the floor. _oof_ Casey is going to feel that in the morning. Getting to all fours, he pants softly and moans. Just one hit from Hun made it impossible to get back up.

Then he hears April screaming. Fearfully, His eyes shot towards the window. With only the light of the moon and city lights he saw Hun reaching down trying to grab April. "You really don't want to mess with me." Midnight threatening voice rang to Casey ears. Its gone to far! Casey stood disregarding his arching muscles and possibly fractured rib.

"Hello." A stoic female voice echos.  
Casey stops and stiffens. "Who said that?"  
"I am Nova, a self aware A.I located inside the boomerang interface system." Nova replies.  
"Self-aware what?.. " He didn't understand, April screams again. "No April!"  
"Throw me." Nova's tone said it's a mere suggestion for Casey to consider.  
Casey grabs the boomerang from his bag. "I don't know who you are, but if you can help, you got it!"  
Full of determination. "Goongala!" He shouts and threw the boomerang. It hits Hun in the back. Electricity shot out and shocks Hun. Casey grabs out his baseball bat, runs up with his battle cry and smashes the bat against Hun's back head. This cause Hun to loose balance and he fell, screaming. "You will see me again, Casey Jones!"

As Hun falls April tries to catch the falling boomerang. Which made Midnight own heart gallops, her touching it now would be really bad. "Leave it!" He snaps and in a panic lets one hand go and snatches it up with his glove hand before she could lay a finger on it. She is safe now.. _Oh no._

Midnight couldn't hold on with just one hand. He is going to lose his grip, falling is inevitable now.  
"Casey! Catch her now!" Midnight shouts his command, normally he would never dare to toss a lady but he _thinks_ he could pull it off. He only needs to throw her a foot for Casey to catch her. Putting his boomerang away he slips one hand around Aprils waist.

"Time for you to bounce lady." He spoke playfully and under his mask he has the biggest smile ever. April looks less than thrilled at the idea of being thrown.  
"Don't you da-Ahh!" With all his strength he threw April high. The scream that follows sounds exactly like somebody who is about to get murdered. Casey screams with her but much more dorkish.

Casey catches her. "Don't worry I got you babe." Wrapping both arms around her skinny body he pulls her in and embraces her in the biggest hug of her life. A few tears escapes April and returns the hug. Then she remembers her savior.  
"Midnight!" April pulls away to look down.

Midnight small body fell. Not a scream or shout came from him. He accepted this risky outcome from the very beginning. Wind gushes around him and his body just relax. Most he could hope for now is the _not death_ option. Broken limps is unavoidable so no point in hoping to come out okay. Least that is how his logic works. April is safe. Casey is safe. The turtles hopefully unhurt. Hun, defeated for tonight. The Purple Dragon, running far away from this neighborhood. All of this made Midnight happy and that is what he chooses to focus on.  
A successful mission.

"Could at least scream to make it seem like you need help."

Midnight focus broke and he is genuinely startled. That voice sounds awfully familiar. He feels a set of green arms wrap around him and he looks directly towards his savior. Midnight became super elated at the sight. "Blue! Oh-my-gosh! oh my!" Midnight squeals out his name with pure childish joy as he is so excited his hands clench into a ball and he presses them against his chest. Lightly squirming in Leonardo's grip.  
"You didn't scream when you fell." Midnight quips. Leonardo uses the grappling gun and smashes into a window. Bringing them both back inside the building safely.

Midnight hits the ground and rolls. Leonardo just stood there looking cool and handsome. Holding no real expression.  
Quickly Midnight jumps to his feet and leaps towards his turtle-buddy. _Something off_ He thought. Leonardo's aura is dark and threatening. Wrapping two big arms around the turtle he gives him a hug.  
Leonardo just stood there, tilting his head with questioning eyes. "Nova, lights please." Midnight says with the most upbeat voice ever. The lights turn on. Purple Dragon unconscious bodies lay all across the floor.  
Pulling from the hug, Midnight looks towards Casey and April. "Good job, It has been a fantastic delight meeting you two."

"I really owe you one Midnight, not bad for a rookie. Here." Casey tosses the glove back and Midnight happily slips it back on. There is a spark of relief in Aprils eyes but she kept blushing while resting in Casey's hold. It was super cute.

"Aw, its nothing. Really!" Blushing himself. Leonardo roughly grabs Midnight arm, pulling him closer as he yanks the broken piece of glass from his shoulder. Midnight yelps and flinches from the pain. Felt nice to not have that piece in him anymore.

"Leonardo, what's wrong?" Midnight asks in a whisper. Leonardo hasn't spoken a word since saving him and Midnight couldn't read his face. That aura is the only thing that is telling him to be cautious now.

Leonardo starts bandaging up the injury. "As soon as you can, disinfect the wound. This is as far as I will go. A thank you for saving April and Casey. You and I need to chew the fat now."

Midnight shifts, not entirely sure what Leonardo meant. "Fine by me. I enjoy chewing." He playfully responds. Not taking it too seriously. Which annoys his turtle-buddy. One way or another Midnight is going to get to the bottom of this.

The bandages were secure and stop the bleeding. "Down stairs." Leonardo calmly spoke and began walking down. Midnight nonchalantly follows, his gate relax and folds two hands behind his head.

"Purple!" Midnight rushes past Leonardo on the last step and dashes for Donatello. Who finish rounding up the bodies and tying them up to a post. Leaping forward he went to tackle Donatello but he side steps, Midnight crashes and burns on the floor.  
"Why?!" Midnight whines out and rolls onto his back.  
"You killed Moonstar!" Donatello spoke stubbornly. Kneels down, leaning into Midnight and placing a hand on his one shoulder. His tone shifts to one more serious. "You should get out of here."  
Midnight shook his head. "Nope, gotta chew the fat first-whoa." That smile fades when Midnight sees Donatello aura. Don was properly worried for him. Clearly Midnight is missing a large piece of the puzzle. Donatello draws back with a harden look, not happy with Midnight's answer.

"Get up." Leonardo commands darkly.  
Midnight jumps to his two feet without question. "I been meaning to ask, where is Red? Ran into him last night, _wow_ what a fight! I mean he's brutal! totally-love-it. Kinda figure he would show up to this shin-dig though." The Red turtle is still nowhere to be seen tonight. Surely Raphael is somewhere up to no good. Midnight just disappointed he missed him.

A sharp flash of animosity flares in Leonardo's eyes. "You fought with him last night?"

Midnight eyes sparkles. "Yup! He got thrown through a garage metal door. Super cool _and_ terrifying, he got up after that. He thinks I'm crazy-compare to him crazy people are sane! Pin me under a car, not one of his coolest moments."

The way Midnight structures his sentences and wild gestures made him sound and act like a young child. The pure joy that came off from him could easily rub people the wrong way.

"I-heard-enough." Leonardo voice became rasp. Couldn't stand another second of listening to him. Raphael nearly died and all he could do is jump with joy. It made him want to be sick. Drawing out both of his swords he points. "Draw your weapons."

Midnight jocular personalty blights. His turtle-buddy is dead serious. Feeling completely stiff, his heart pounds against his chest. Stepping back he took out his nunchucks and Leonardo got ready for the first strike.

"Leonardo.." The weapons drop. "I can not fight you."

There Midnight stood defenseless. Leonardo battle pose remains with his stoic face. "I'd pick that back up. You hurt my brother."

"Raphael said this jokingly too me. A threat to make me scared. Worked like a charm!." There is a smile for such a memory but that fades fast as his expression turns grim. "If he is too die, his family will come after me.. is.. is he?" Midnight words drains at the end. Nervously he sways and peaks towards Donatello. Don's expression is dark and Leonardo remain unreadable.

Casey and April stood at the stairs. Both of them hungrily listening to the conversation. They need to know the answer as well, their own hearts began to break.

"Pick it up." Leonardo calmly says.  
"Can't.." Midnight whimpers out.  
"It's your choice then." Leonardo move forward. His swords dance and slice against Midnight body. His arm, leg, side rib cage all inflicted with deep cuts. Midnight arms protects his face and cowers while he took the hits. There is no retaliation from the hero. Leonardo kicks his hip and Midnight fell. Turning around from the floor he looks up. Leonardo high in the air with his sword aim directly at his chest. Midnight eyes widen, a killing blow if he didn't dodge or deflect it. Leonardo is trying to force him into combat.

Midnight could not fight Leonardo. Couldn't even muster enough will-power too defend himself.

Leonardo's blades strike down against a bo staff. Donatello stood there, between Leonardo and The Midnight Prince. Battle-ready his staff spun in his hand. The end of the bo jabs hard against Leonardo's plastron. Pushing him a good few feet away. The bo lowers. "You lost your mind?!"

Midnight breath in, enjoying the fact he still could. Shifting glances uneasily between the two. He _should_ be thankful Donatello save him yet he wasn't. It just meant more pain. This blue turtle was not the same one he met on roofs. The aura fill with blackness and hate.

"You should get out of here." Donatello reiterate his earlier statement, looking back to Midnight for a brief moment.

Midnight slowly stood up, pressing a hand against his rib to stop the bleeding. "Me thinks.. you are right. I shouldn't. My job is done here."

Midnight leap away like a proper ninja. Disappearing into the nearest shadow. Leonardo is furious. Jumping to his feet. He chases after Midnight. He wasn't going to get away! Donatello jumps in front and uses his staff to knock his brother down again.

"Must be pretty tick if you didn't see that coming." Donatello quips.

Getting up, Leonardo stood straight like a proper warrior.  
"Step aside." Leonardo said coolly.  
"Not this time." Donatello plants his feet into the ground. Time to be a mountain like Master Splinter told him and to follow his heart.  
"You would protect the guy who hurt one of our own?" Leonardo began to lose his patience. Tightening his grip on the hilt of his swords.

Donatello went rigid. "This isn't to protect him.. it's to protect you."

Leonardo expression baffles. "I had him where I wanted him. Didn't need your help."  
Donatello eyes narrows on his brother. Giving him a good stern stare down. "Leo, this _isn't_ you! Attacking an opponent who wishes not to fight. _Killing_ people isn't what we are about."

Leonardo looks away and hesitates to speak. Lips went dry. "Maybe it should be.. After what happened to Mikey.. I failed him. I will do what I need to too protect this family, _protect us_. What I do is for us!" Shouting angrily. He will do anything for his family to keep them safe.

It became clear how much Leonardo is hurting.

A humorless chuckle. "For us..? heh. Will you cut down your own brother to get revenge? _Then_ , can you honestly say it's about keeping us safe?!" Donatello shouts back raising his voice. He has to find a way to help his brother and see reason again. "You saw Midnight. He refuses to fight. He is not the one who desires harm upon us!"

"Don't be fooled. Raphael is laying in bed broken and hurt because of people like him. People who wish to hunt us." Leonardo voice was rasp and fill with pain. The stoic expression broke. The emotional wound from the past torn up. The incident with Raphael torn down the walls he built.

Leonardo did manage a small smile through emotions he felt.

"Better be ready bro, see if you can really stop me."  
Somewhere deep in Leonardo's subconscious he hopes Donatello could stop him. He couldn't do it himself at this point.

Leonardo moves. Striking his blades from up high. Donatello raises his bo and blocks. Leonardo pivots on his back heel and his leg kicks towards Donatello. Don maneuver back to avoid the kick and takes his staff to swing it from the side. Leonardo side jumps over the incoming bo. Leaving Donatello open for a kick at the hip. Don stumbles but keeps his balance. Leonardo charges forward. Donatello spun his bo behind him to deflect Leonardo slashing swords.

 _Never did I have the audacity to fight Leo. He is flexible, precise, strong, and elegant. Every move he does is with careful calculation._

Donatello turns to face his brother with a swinging bo. He aims low at the feet and Leonardo twirls, kneeling as both of his blades block the attack from the side. Then he moves forward with his swords aim towards his brothers chest. Donatello bends his knees and bends backwards as both blades barely miss and his bo smashes against Leonardo's back side. Causing him to stumble forward with a light growl.

 _I never thought myself to be any good. My family loves to fight. I do too but I am happier in my work station. Kicking butt and saving people is my favorite part of the ninja turtle gig. Yet to kick my own brothers butt? What a laugh.. Leonardo though, he needs someone to lean on too._

Leonardo shifts his sword in his hands. Griping tighter till his knuckles turns white. Donatello stood there with his bo. Waiting. Spinning around Leonardo charge ahead with his blades. The blades aim for his chest and Donatello responds by rising his bo to defend. Leonardo feints, jumps over Donatello and his two legs wraps around his bo effectively throwing his brother.

 _Raphael is always that someone. Me? I get scared thinking of fighting him. Why does fighting have to be how our family resolves their issues?.. I may enjoy a good fight but never against them. Yet Leonardo right now needs to fight. Never does he act this way. Guess seeing us hurting breaks something in him. Breaks something in all of us really._

Crashing into a set of boxes. Donatello grunts and groans. Leonardo doesn't wait for his brother. Already on the move he jumps up high and slams his foot deep into Donatello chest. His entire body shook in pain and he fiercely looks upon his brother. Wrapping his arms around Leonardo's leg, Donatello push his body forward keeping his head tuck in at Leonardo hips throwing him off balance. Leonardo yelps and falls back, Donatello on top of Leonardo punches. He blocks and kicks Donatello off from him. Both jump to their feet and face each other.

 _Leo. I beg of you. Show me how I can help you. I am not Raphael who knows all the right or wrong words to say to you. We got to be different for this to work. I may be lacking compare to you in skill but I will not let you cross that line._

Donatello yells as he moves first. Leaping up high his bo strikes against Leonardo shoulder. He grimaces. Soon as Donatello feet hit the floor Leonardo twirls inwardly and elbows his brother in the gut and gives him a swift punch to the chest. Knocking him down to his feet. Slowly Donatello push himself up and he gasps as he sees the twin blades coming down on him.

Blood is drawn. Donatello stood ignoring the pain of a open cut on his shoulder. Blocking Leonardo strike, Donatello sweeps the leg and Leonardo falls onto his back. The bo fell hard against his rib-cage. Angry, Leonardo rolls onto his feet and slices against Donatello side and snap kicks against his neck. Bringing Donatello to the floor.

Leonardo moves and his blades came down again on Donatello.  
"Stop!" April jumps in front of Donatello with arms stretch out. Shielding him.  
It is too late. The twin blades came down against April. He couldn't stop himself.

"April!" Leonardo said hoarsely. The katana drop from his death hold and falls back onto his knees holding April close to his chest and propping her up on his lap. Realizing just what he did to April. "No, no, no." He repeats, pressing his hand against her stomach to stop the bleeding. She needs help.

His eyes snap towards his brother and Casey. Casey held in a boiling rage and hurt but approach Leonardo like a human to a stray dog. Donatello struggles in getting up, limping and swaying. The kick to the neck left a pretty darken bruise. This must be why April choose now to stop the fight. Donatello lost. He hurt his own brother.. _and for what?_

"Relax Leo.. calm down and let me see her." Donatello voice is calm. With each pain step he took made Leonardo's heart quicken. The fearless leader as they call him, is incredibly scared at the moment. He slowly sets April down. "Leo, don't!" Donatello pleas but Leonardo turns his back and ran. Ran as fast as he could. Not daring to look back.

* * *

The Midnight Prince did not venture very far. Hidden away by the shadows themselves he blends in well with his black and orange outfit. He could not leave here today without knowing why Leonardo wishes to fight with him. The fight between brothers is intense. Moves fast and strikes hard. A name been said that interests Midnight. Mikey. Not a name of any of the three turtles but a name drives this madness. To whoever the heck this person is, maybe that would be the first clue to the missing piece. In the bottom of his heart, he did not wish to bring forth any pain to the turtles. Mutant Ninja Turtles is about the coolest thing he has ever seen.

While the two fought an unnecessary battle. His eye kept upon April and Casey. It is touching how Casey protectively holds her and she leans into his big arms. Both of them just as confuse as Midnight on why the two were fighting. In time of need they found comfort in each other and the looks on their face is one of horror and concern. A look Midnight wishes to erase those looks and replace with joy again. _How can I resolve this? I don't even know what is driving Leo. Come on Donnie. He's your brother. You must know him better than you think._

Donnie's aura match his favorite color. Focus and loving. Struggling with his own complex mind. By all means his spirit is one of a warrior but not a warrior of war but of peace. Perhaps that is what he likes most about him. The striving need for peace. Such a soul could reach out to anybody. Even one as dark as Leonardo's. Purple began to weaken and Blue only got stronger. Purple is down and it didn't look like he could get up again at first glance.

The shock under Midnight mask is massive. April tares herself away from Casey hold, nearly shoving the big loaf to the floor, and ran for Donatello. Not one blade, but two, slice across her stomach and chest. This is unforgivable to Midnight.

"What have you done?!" He whispers shouts. In a way this is a failure on Midnight part for not ensuring her safety. That is his mission. Not Hun, not the purple dragons, but April's survival in this disaster.  
Coming out from his hiding spot. Leonardo already turned around and ran. In a matter of seconds he is by April side and pressing down hard on the open wounds. "Casey, come here."

There is a surprise on both their faces. Thinking Midnight would be long gone from this place, but it did not slow Casey down in obeying his command. Looking down onto April face, he lightly strokes her cheek. "Babe, stay with me. I'll make sure everything is okay."  
"Good. Cause your task in stopping this bleeder." Midnight voice in calm yet somehow still positive. Despite he himself is very angry he needs to take care of her first. Showing Casey how to press on the wound upon her stomach. He did exactly what Midnight did. "That's right. Keep it there. Donatello, I need you to do the same with her chest."

Donatello places April's head on his lap then presses his big green hands on her chest. April grimaces in pain and groans loudly. Midnight could see the worry on Donatello for his friend - but also the loss from his brother. "You know how to take care of this wound?" Donatello asks.

"In fact I do, but let us leave it to the professionals. Ambulance is on the way along with the police to take care of the Purple Dragons. Keep her from bleeding out till then. If you manage that, I think she will be fine."

"Seems like you done this before.." Donatello demurs. Still distracted by his own thoughts but he did his part well. Casey holds in his whimpers and sobs. He didn't look to be doing so well. Midnight leans back on his knees. Most of his supplies are store away inside his broken hover board.  
"I am going after Leo." Midnight says, which snaps Donatello out of his funk and eyes narrowing hard upon his mask. Very surprised. "He is going to kill you."  
Midnight smiles crookedly. "Yup. I got that bit. Still going, care to fill me in real fast before he gets to far to track?"

Donatello contemplate, unsure if he should say anything at all. Heck, he is nervous about Midnight chasing after Leonardo. Looking at Midnight, he could tell nothing will stop him going.

"Raphael return home with a broken shell. A broken shell to us is the same equivalence of a broken back. It holds the potential to be serious and runs a high risk of infection. Also he's suffering from poison, he's at home fighting it off but there is little I can do. He woke up momentarily, Leo ask who did this and he said Midnight. Leonardo fixated on you ever since."

Casey gasps. "What?! You said he is just sick! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry Case.. We want to keep it on the down low. We kept busy trying not to overthink it."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea a broken shell is that dangerous. That explains the hate.. I didn't think Leo to be a guy that emotions gets the better of him." Midnight could not believe what went down since early this morning. That is why Red wasn't here and why Leonardo is acting up. Allowing Raphael to join him might have been a mistake.

Donatello voice lowers, becoming more depress as his head turns to Midnight. "He isn't.. but in this case it's different. We already lost one of our own. It came to close to that line for his comfort. That line leaves him broken."

Midnight blinks and then stood up. "Wow, I'm really bark up the wrong tree. Rest assure I didn't do that to Raphael. We kick butt together against monsters. If I had known he was poison I would have dealt with it."

"I couldn't help him. Not much more you could have done." Donatello answers honestly.

Midnight just smiles, taking it up almost as a challenge from one scientist to another.  
"I have better resources than what a sewer can provide. Time to go find Leo. Thanks Purple." Midnight ran towards to exist. Heading in the same direction as the turtle friend.

"If you don't fight back. He will kill you." Donatello voice raises up to ensure that Midnight hears him. He pauses and turns to Donatello.

"He can have his fight. I won't hurt him though, _much_."

* * *

Raphael is alive. That is a big relief off Midnight's shoulders. For a moment he thought that the big guy might have actually gone off to turtle heaven. Midnight relish in knowing that he did not cause that turtle's downfall. It would have been a guilt he has to live with for a very long time.

Inside he is not as calm as his exterior displays. Midnight is angry over the fact that April got hurt like that. A skilled swordmen should have known when to stop or to mitigate. April got hit with a blow that didn't hesitate, full force meant to do real damage. That blow meant for Donatello but the very least he has a hard shell. Midnight's hands now covered in April's blood. A reminder of how far Leonardo is willing to go just to get to him.

Leonardo is fast. Much like the wind itself. He found him running frantically upon the rooftops. Not looking back and not looking forward. Letting his two legs carry him as far as they could not caring for a destination. Midnight took chase. He knew the turtle sense him for the chase became overly complex. Making large jumps that ordinary people would fail. Climbing up the side of buildings that if one is to make a single mistake they would drop into incoming traffic. Jumping over everything and anything that would be a challenge.

"This game of yours will not last forever." Midnight shouts aloud from the distance.

In truth Midnight is the faster runner but Leonardo is better at maneuver the rooftops. He knew them like the tip of his back hand. The execution on his tricks were flawless. This turtle lives on the roofs and Midnight only use them as an occasional necessity.  
Keeping up is hard. Losing Leonardo is a real risk. Couple of times he lost sight of the turtle.  
If he was not faster than Leonardo. Surely this chase would have been hopeless.

Midnight kept running. Ignoring the crying pains of his open cuts. "Nova, I need a map of the rooftops. I can not catch him at this rate so I need to ensure he runs where I make him, thus cornering him."  
"Turtle known as Leonardo shows high capability of being a great strategist. He will see through your strategy. " The Boomerang lite up at his hip.  
"Not today Nova, he's running blind." Midnight runs as hard as he could, jumping across a building and crashing into the other building's window. Standing firm. He could hear Leonardo footsteps in the building going up.  
"Affirmative. Loading data and best routes to take."

The chase continues on the rooftops. Midnight began his plan. It is no longer a matter of catching Leonardo, but making certain he got too the locations before he did. To herd him away from the many routes and into a corner building that has no exits apart from turning around.

Leonardo found himself cornered for the second time today. Panting, he could not quell the overwhelming fear, guilt and anger. The suffocation of it all made him wish to disappear. Fade away into the night. Panicking, he has to get far away. He could not risk using his grappling hook with the busy streets. Surely he would be seen. Unable to stand still be began passing back and forth, wildly gesturing as he tries to solve this problem.  
Behind him stood Midnight. Cautiously he approaches Leonardo. The turtle friend of his completely lost his wit.

There is no escaping. Leonardo turns around and took a fighting stance. "This is your fault! April is hurt _because_ of you!"

Midnight stops his approach. Casually his shoulders sways and raises an brow. "Funny, pretty sure if that is true you wouldn't have run away." Sass mixes into his light serious tone. Midnight did not take a fighting pose. Stood firmly and kept his muscles limber, ready for whatever Leonardo wishes to throw at him.

Leonardo glowers at him while he stood strong. Expression incredibly fierce. "If you didn't hide away and face me like a warrior then she wouldn't have gotten involved!" His voice dark and empowering. Looking at Midnight and knowing what he has done to Raphael, while others may not believed him, made him very angry.

Both use only their hands as their weapons, double Katana and Nunchucks, left behind at the Purple Dragon's lair.

Leonardo strikes with only his fist. Midnight digs his feet into the ground and twisting his body and blocking each strike. He has to be fast as the turtle use all of his power into these blows. Leonardo twirls to kick and Midnight jumps high with a back flip.

Puff came out of Leonardo's nose. Charges forward with a battle yell and begins going faster with more precision than last time. Midnight struggle a bit in keeping up with the dodging, still not returning any of the blows. Leonardo snap kicks and Midnight ducks and rolls off to the side. Leonardo has to bend down to punch. Kneeling, Midnight blocks with his upper arm raise. Quickly Midnight sweeps at the distress turtle feet. Having him land on his back shell.

"Fair enough. Wasn't my blade that hit her however." Midnight argues back from his earlier comment. Despite the attacks Leonardo did, Midnight is perfectly calm. His cape flickers in the wind.

Leonardo growls and grunts with frustration as he jumps back onto his feet. The fact Midnight didn't even return the fight is infuriating. He mask his anger slightly. His genius mind already plotting on a strategy. Moving quick, he charge forward and Midnight prepare to block but instead Leonardo leaps over Midnight. Getting behind and kicks him to the ground. This is the opportunity Leonardo been waiting for.

Grabbing Midnight by his shirt. He raises his fist to strike against the head. Leonardo hesitates as he sees the color red. Staring hard at his own bloody hands. Tonight, everyone carries the blood mark. _April... I'm so very sorry.._

Midnight did not hesitate to kick Leonardo. Pushing him off from him and rolling back onto his feet. No words exchange between them. Leonardo just grunts and kept staring and his eyes went wild with fear. It took him a moment to compose himself.

Closing his fist he shot a rigid eye at Midnight. How he loathes him. Midnight didn't even cease the opportunity to take him down. His three fingers squeeze in their ball. Shaking. The hands he used to hurt April, are the same hands that shook eagerly in front of him. Wanting to hurt someone again.

Unsure in himself. He moves towards Midnight with his next attack. Giving anything to cease another chance to punch the living daylights out of those eyes. _Raphael said it was Midnight who hurt him. it's what he said!_ A voice screams in Leonardo's head.. Doubt begins to linger in his mind.

Leonardo punches became impotent. Dodging them became laughable.  
With the uncertainty doubt and fears over his friend. His moves became clumsy and weak.

Leonardo recoils, puffing out his chest as he charges ahead. "Raphael said it is you that did this, I believe him."  
Midnight ducks low and rolls to the side to avoid more of Leonardo's attacks. "Dude, him and I had a blast. We fought against monsters together."

"Expect me to believe that?! He doesn't like to fight with others." Leonardo sneers. Raphael only fights with his family. Casey is a real phenomenon. Only human that Raphael could relate too and slips pass his brick walls.

Midnight stood still and place one hand on his shiny gold belt and the other one waves a finger in the air.  
"Noted. The sun risen up by the time he set me free. Real jerk turtle. It's what I love about him. Remember I said he pinned me under a car? Trust me, took a lot of heckling to get him to work along with me."

Leonardo once more felt no deception from him. _I could not have made a mistake, could I?_ The thought leaving the turtle muddle and unsure of himself, twice as angry towards Midnight. He could not control his temper. All it takes is a flash image of Raphael in that bed or April in his arms to triggers and fuels this emotion.

"I can honestly say I find you increasingly abominable." Leonardo admits with a soft growl.

Midnight rubs his hands together making his fingers limber. "Doesn't matter. That is not the real issue I am itching to scratch at. Brace yourself Blue Turtle Sir."

Midnight moves fast. Punching Leonardo hard in the face. Leonardo recoils holding his cheek in surprise. Midnight refuse to attack till just now, why? Leonardo raises his two arms to protect his face and block Midnight double kick. Leonardo gets low and kicks towards the hip.

Midnight blocks and grabs Leonardo's leg in mid-kick. Throwing him off balance and twirls inwards as his elbow plunges into his gut. Leo fell to one knee grimacing, refusing to go down he shot a dirty look at him. With a yell he stood. Steadfast towards Midnight he manages to punch him directly in the jaw, using all of his power in the hit, Midnight flew a few inches from the ground from such a blow.

Leonardo ran towards him in a fit of rage. Not giving him the chance to even recover from the hit. Midnight grunts and quickly rolls out of the way from a punch aim for his stomach. Wrapping two legs around Leonardo's neck, he pivots his hip and thrust Leonardo into the ground.

Leonardo back presses against the ground. He struggles to free himself from his choke hold. Kicking his feet around, it is particular hard to maneuver them to striking Midnight who is located by his head with both legs holding him down. Using his two arms he tries to tare away the legs but Midnight caught both his arms.

The rage in Leonardo overflown at this moment. Thrashing hard and trying to shake him off. Top of his lungs he gave a feral yell. Every bit of him convulse with this intensity of the anguish.

This release of energy is all for naught. The choke hold began to take effect and the turtle weakens. It did not take long for his shaky muscles to relax and all the fight he has in him fades. Motionless. Then did Midnight release the turtle, who hunches forward and gasping out for air. Coughing bitterly. The fight slowly returns to him but Midnight catches his wrist, lowers his body on top of Leonardo's plastron and pins him to the ground.

Up close Leonardo could see deeply in Midnight's eyes, burning with inner rage. His posture and touch is very gentle, which suggests a complete calm.

"Get off me!" Leonardo hoarsely shouts and squirms underneath him. Midnight held his wrist down to the hard floor and press his knees against the turtles hips. Ensuring his turtle friend didn't get away or further harms himself or others.

"Silence!" Midnight is serious and stern. Voice raise up with a power that quells Leonardo. "You may hate me if you like, it's not what's important. There is two things you did tonight that I will not let pass. Do I have your attention?"

The anger under the stern voice. It is very demanding and carries authority. The goofy persona that Leonardo is so familiar with did not currently exist inside Midnight. Which leaves a question, just who is Midnight?

Midnight eyes search Leonardo till the turtle gave a sober nod.

"Your desire for vengeance is borderline childish. Anger is a fire if not controlled, consumes everything in its path. April for instance. You cut her up like pork. If your blade had cut any deeper, do you know what the result would have been?!"

Midnight eyes stares unblinkingly into Leonardo's. Shouting and scolding at the turtle. Leonardo flinches, and began to squirm uncomfortably. Midnight grip only tightens on his wrist.

"It was an accident.." Leonardo uneasily responds. The guilt is there and Midnight is shoving a sword through it. Making it worse.

"Raphael has anger issues. He threw a monster directly at me! Thing is, he would never dig his sai into my gut. He has control. You.. any deeper April would have been gutted alive. Died right there because of your _accident_... your anger."

Midnight couldn't have been more grim or more right. Leonardo jaw clench and his heart felt like it is trying to dig its way out from his chest and his own guts were twisting. Clearly it is written on his face on how awful he felt. "I know.. It's why I ran. I never.. felt this much anger before. I need to protect them."

"You lost somebody. It's bound to change the very fabric of who you are. To use that and do good is a task not many accomplish. It hurts, like, hurts beyond and infinity. Downright torturous hell. Every time you go on these missions you run a risk of feeling that again. Seeing them hurt, instead of being their strength you become their weapon."

Midnight mask face is only inches away from Leonardo's. This turtle hit rock bottom, least to what he thought is bottom. He felt remorseful but Midnight needs more than that. He needs the turtle he met on the rooftop. A turtle he admires. Leonardo spoke in complete dismay. "How does one control those feelings.. I thought I did.. but soon as I saw Raph.. and then April.. I just.."

"Just want to explode and hope you hit the right person? Brings us around to part two of this talk, Donatello." Midnight solemnly said.

Leonardo eyes narrow hard on him. "What about him?"

"See, I ain't an expert on mutant turtles. That shell is pretty good defense I gathered. That swing that took April out. How badly would it have injured him?" Midnight inquires.

Leonardo stops breathing and his eyes went wide. All he could think about is how he hurt April and didn't truly stop to think what could have became of his brother. Thinking hard as he tries to remember pass the fog of rage he felt back then. Recalling the memory slightly: _Donatello on the floor disoriented after being kicked in the neck. In rough shape he struggles to get up, to hopefully move out of the way in time. Futile. April shields him taking the attack._

The bottom lip quivers as he repeats the fight over again in his head.  
"I would have badly hurt him." Leonardo answers flatly. Holding in a few tears.

Midnight softens along with his grip. His turtle friend finally began to get it.  
"Yeah. Fire consumes both April and Donatello, just to get to me. I did not harm Raphael. This, all of it, hatch by your fear of losing. Resulting in anger and pain."

The tears began to lightly fall. "I can not believe my stupidly. I'm angry we lost him.. and more angry when my brothers get hurt. I never had anger problems in my life till.."  
"Losing someone changes things, changes you. Makes people angry." Midnight lets him go and pulls away. Leonardo slowly sits up, resting on hand on his knee as he gazes hard to the floor. Shadows contouring his features.  
"I'll do better, I swear it."

"Course ya will, but not alone ya wont." Raphael spoke, approaching from behind.

Leonardo felt his chest constrict. Lifting his head to look upon Raphael surprised. Midnight gasps loudly and spun around astounded. Barely able to contain himself as he wishes to embrace this turtle.

"I 'ear that Midnight chasin' ya down so I swung by. Thought I caught ya two makin' out for a second." Raphael sarcastic voice was very much missed. Stopping a three feet from them he raise a rigid eyebrow. Half concerned. "Jeez man, 'tis convo to deep for a guy like me."

Raphael pale skin and shortness of breath. Still holding a sense of strength in his posture. Every stride shot pain up his back but it did not stop him from showing up.

Elated, Midnight could not stop himself from smiling underneath his mask.  
"Aw, Red. I'd never dream of taking your mate." He quips cheerfully.

Raphael scoffs at such a comment. The innocent happy Midnight returns in a blink of an eye. The dark tone evaporates into sweet rainbows and sunshine. "I ain' the one chasin' him 'round." He returns the quips playfully. He punches Midnight arm and give a light felt chuckle. "And I ain' determine ta pin him down "

Midnight grins and rubs his arm. "Yeah well. I think he needs you more than me right now. You may borrow him."  
"Heh. Thanks." Raphael smiles, almost warmly at him. Midnight then saunters away, giving the two their space and privacy.

Leonardo hides his face from his brother. Seeing him smile at Midnight like that confirms that he was indeed wrong this entire time. Ashamed at the actions he took. April, Donatello and even Midnight all took the brunt of his deadly fear. How was he to ever look anybody in the eye again? He is supposed to be the person they could come too and now that's been tarnish.

"Let's head back to the lair." Raphael gestures to his brother.  
"I'll catch up.." Leonardo murmurs lowly. Body language clearly saying: I need to be alone.

Raphael brows furrows. He knew his brother is hurting but this is bizarre behavior. Kneeling down he places a hand on Leonardo's knee. Leaning in he gave a rare nuzzle against his brothers cheek that surprises Leonardo. Daring him to peak up at his brother with his teary eyes.

Raphael smiles and wraps his brothers arm around his shoulders and hauls him to his feet. The fatigue turtle rises against his will but wasn't going to fight his injured brother. "Don't, Raph." Leonardo said stubbornly and tries to pull away.

Raphael rolls his eyes, half annoyed at his brother. "I need ta thank you."  
"For what?.. I screwed up." Leonardo head jolts towards him, anticipating on what he is going to say.

Raphael lets go of his stubborn brother and pats him on the shoulder.  
"For believin' me against all odds. I didn't think ya had so much faith in me."

"Donnie.." Leonardo said quietly, there is a shimmer in Raph's eyes that told him that their brother did indeed tell him the whole story. "Well.. You'd do the same for me."

"In a heartbeat." Raphael's arm tugs around his brothers shoulders, pulling him into a headlock and began walking back towards the building.

"I believe I was in the middle of tellin' yer a story before passin' out. Don dropin' Casey off with my shellcycle so I got time to share it before he comes back."


	15. Leadership

**=3**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Leadership**

Dreams are not so kind tonight.  
 _Infinite darkness and a red-head girl running through it. Faster and faster, fastest he has ever seen her run. Trying to escape that hunts her inside the black. Nothing but terror on her pale face. A look that could sicken any one of his brothers. No matter how fast she runs. There is nowhere for her go._

Crashes into a large turtle, she recoils and falls back screaming. With a stoic expression he steps into the light. Drawing out his katana's and held them in his grubby hands.

April arms raises as a futile attempt to protect herself. Then a blood curdling scream erupts as two blades came down upon her, silence follows and splatter of red across the darken floor.

In his lap rest April's limp body. Leonardo sobs silently and rocks her in his arms. Two cuts, across her stomach and chest. Intestines hung out and the chest wound went deep enough to slice up her lungs. He gutted his friend. The only thing that shines in the glassy dead eyes that stares into the void. Terror and anguish upon her face forever.

I did this to too April. I made an oath when I first receive my blades. To use them for honor and to keep this family safe. I use them against my brother and drew blood from of my dearest friend. What honorable person does this?  
So much guilt. Panic seeps in. His mind is breaking. Broken. A loud desperate scream as his heart shatters. Hands clenching on tight to the cold rigid body of his friend.

Every time Leonardo shuts his eyes and lays across his bed. He remembers that dream and the reality. The sins he has done weighs heavily.

He did not spend this night alone fortunately. Raphael refuse to leave his side. Sharing a bed with Raphael is soothing and uncommon. If Raphael ever found a mate, he would become an excellent snuggling partner. Just need to get past the increase body warmth and chainsaw snoring. For a light sleeper such as Leonardo, it used to wake him up all the time but now as a teenager he is well-adapted to it. In fact if Raphael did not snore, it makes Leo tense, usually something is up when there is silence.

Sleep is pointless. Leonardo took up meditating, joining him a sluggish Raphael. The sickly turtle once more kept by his brothers side.

Hours pass. The blue turtle could not become lax. Every joint in him went rigid. Anger, fear, anguish, and guilt. Emotions that burns strongly in him. Subduing them proven to be a difficult task. He could not fail, failure could mean another emotional break down.  
Time is required for his spirit to heal, time he did not have.

 _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Focus and calm yourself._  
A memory sweeps in. The smell of April's antique shop. From a turtle born and raise in the sewer, he secretly thought the shop smell is repugnant. Tonight he could not get that same smell out of his mind. His recollection of scent is much stronger than humans. Making it all the worse for him.

It brought the dream back. Remembering every little vivid detail. The stomach turns. The image of April made him queasy and nerve-wreck. Leonardo stirs uncomfortably. His heart palpitate hard in his chest.

Growling, his focus has been broken. Resuming the lotus position. _Need to get a grip. April will be okay, Raphael is getting better. Why can't I stop worrying?_

A silent knock upon Leonardo's door. Distracting his important meditating session. Tensing up, mood tipping onto the irritate side. Opening his eyes slowly as he looks to the door.  
"Come in." Leonardo says calmly.

"Hands are full, do you have an extra set of them?" Donatello voice came from the other side.

Leonardo couldn't help but to roll his eyes. "Really..." Getting up in an annoyed fashion, he opens the door and his brother walks right on in.

"Breakfast-in-bed. 4 50 am sharp. Like promised." Referring to the bet made during the Super Soaker battle. First one to get tag must serve breakfast in bed for three days. Leonardo tagged both Raphael and Donatello at the same time.

Setting the tray down upon the bed: Slice apples and pears with a bowl of rice and hard boiled egg, juice box on the side. Donatello just happy to be rid of the tray.

"I know Raphael still sick and recovering but he better not slack off tomorrow! It's his turn. He too made that promise." Donatello complains crossing his arms. Not looking the slightest bit happy.

"Uh huh - uh. Don." Leonardo voice is low and tense. Awkwardly looking away from his brother. All of his energy drains.

Donatello mouth snaps shut, mutterings softly before speaking out. "He's here.. Isn't he?"

Leonardo bobs his head. "Yup." Throwing a green thumb to point over to the corner. Raphael sat there perfectly still. Bit too perfect.

Donatello for a brief moment looks hurt. "Course he is." Murmurs silently. Surprisingly Raphael didn't move or come up with some witty comeback. Almost like he is unaware of his entrance entirely.  
"Wow. Must be in a really deep trance!"

"Uhh.." A small smile tugs on Leonardo's lips. "He's asleep."

Blinking, mouth opens up a crack. "Had me completely fooled. My first clue should have been that Raph _is_ meditating." Donatello approaches his brother most curiously. Feeling the need to investigate this phenomenon.

"He's been like that for hours now."

"I don't think this is helping him get better, sitting like this. Meditating cured his snoring! Hurray?" Raphael the snoring turtle slept quietly like a mouse. Donatello went behind Raphael and began to inspect his shell for any signs of infection.

Leonardo sighs deeply. "He's sleeping at least. Unlike you, you stayed up all night again." The circles under the eyes came back. The pale tone of skin. The grumpy exterior. Exhaustion written all over his face. It worries the elder turtle.  
"Donnie, you look exhausted."

"You worry way to much. Good news, no infection. I will have you know-I been busy all night. Too much to do around here." Not that the last bit is a bad thing. Donatello loves having things to do. Patting Raphael on the back lightly, he stood and left the turtle to sleep.

Catching Leonardo gaze, Donatello knew his words did nothing to ease his worrying.  
"I been working on a _top-secret-supercool-project_ and I have something I wish to return."

Now did Leonardo expression change to one of curious interest. It's a relief to Donatello to see his face soften up some. "Alright, show me." Leonardo said casually as he made his way to the exit of the door.

Donatello leaps in front and puts his hand out against Leonardo's chest in a 'stop' motion.  
"Nuh-huh. Swing by _after_ breakfast."

Stubbornly, Leonardo folds his arms and gives a soft glare. "Not hungry."

"Then you don't get to see the _top-secret-supercool-protect_." Donatello pokes at his brothers chest. Leonardo held a light scowl than yields to his brothers demands. Walking to the side of the bed he picks up slice of the pear, munching softly.

Donatello smiles, It is nice to see his brother actually listening for a change.

"This project - did you spent the entire night working on it?" Leonardo swallows the piece and quickly picks up the bowl of rice.

"I wish!... I've been busy. Well, eat up and I'll see you in ten minutes." Donatello makes a long wanting sigh. The top-secret-supercool-project is what he really wishes to be working on. Sadly getting the phones back online is the top priority.  
Briskly he left the room and leaps and jumps towards his workstation.

* * *

Donatello sat down in the station's comfortable chair, alone. Apart from Master Splinter who ate his breakfast while watching the early news. Far away on the other side of the room. The lair is pretty large and domestic. Picking up a screw driver and a Shell-Cell. Lolling back in his chair he began fixing it while musing to himself.

Raphael. Like usual, he is there for Leonardo in ways he could not be. The way the two seems to bond made him envious. It is a new feeling, envy. Never bothered him before so why does it bother him now? All that matters is they truly love each other very dearly. He felt like a failure of a brother. When Leonardo needed him most, he could not help him. Instead Don got his butt handed to him and April, an untrained human, had to save him.

Physical strength matters in this house hold. When Raph and Leo got into it, the winner of the argument is who could knock the other one down first. This is their thing and how the two of them bond. Donatello found more creative solution for his problems. Last night, he tried to be like Raphael and stop his brother but he simply wasn't good enough. A complete total stranger had to chase him down and now shared this particular bond.

Wishing he could do more for the both of them. Something that is 'his thing' with his brothers.

On cue, Leonardo approaches with an empty tray as prove that he finished it all. Not one single crumb remains on the plate. Donatello pulls away from his thoughts, straightens up in his chair and a bow raises. Questionably and suspiciously. "You actually ate all of it, In less than five minutes?"

"Guess I was more hungry than I thought." A sly smile spreads on Leonardo's face. Donatello leans in closer with a questionable expression. Leonardo is hard to read but if Donatello didn't know better, he would say that Leonardo is genuinely interested in his project or gift.  
Never does his brother scarf down his food just hurry over to him.

"Hmmm.." Donatello muse. "Which do you want to see first. The Top-Secrete-Supercool-Project or the item I wish to return?" That is the real question. Which one of the two is Leonardo genuinely interested in? Donatello felt a tug of humor between the two.

Their eyes lock, most competitively. Leonardo did not wish to reveal which one caught his interest. Both of them put on their poker face.

"Whichever, doesn't matter to me." Leonardo said stubbornly. Arms crossing as he did his famous strong posture. To appear bigger and more intimidating. Donatello doubts Leonardo is even aware he does that.

Donatello eyes acutely narrows. "Not what I asked."  
"Donnie, please." Leonardo lilts. "Just show me what you got."

There is a tone of belittling his hard work. Donatello hates it when anybody does that.

"Nope, if it doesn't matter then picking should be _easy_ for you." Donatello spoke coolly. Keeping well compose. Leonardo was eager enough to eat under 5 minutes so to rush over here. Donatello knew underneath Leonardo's stoic expression he is secretly squirming. All this battle of wits did is prolonged his brothers curiosity torture.

"If you are not going to show me, I might as well go back to meditating." Leonardo voice lace with annoyance and a small temper. One that made Donatello shrink, he didn't want his brother to leave after all this build up.

Donatello lolls back into his chair. Slouching. "What a great idea. Meditate on it. When you decide I will be _right_ here. Waiting." Donatello watches as that stoic expression break slightly. Leonardo found himself cornered in this dilemma and didn't have a response off the top of his head.

Inwardly, Donatello is laughing softly. It is pretty clear Leonardo has no plan in leaving without knowing, which gave him the advantage in the battle of wits.

"I won't sleep, eat, or take a break. By all means, take all the time you please." Donatello taunts his brother. It is a risky statement to make, knowing his brother worries about him. Pulling out this card is almost cruel.

Leonardo's eyes hardens, but he remains silent for longer as he thought of his next move.  
Swaying from side to side, an idea came to him, standing firm once more than he prepares for battle once more. His tone change to one of seriousness and very venomous. "Must be a really lame and boring project or gift if you are not bouncing off the walls to show me."

Donatello gasps loudly, offended by such an accusation! Getting off his chair and slams both hands against the desk, leaning against his two arms and gets directly into his brothers face. A light snarl curls up on his lips.

"Oh, it's super-cool. Believe me. You should be honored that I am even _offering_ to show you."

Leonardo deadpans at his brother. "I think you are bluffing."

The two of them growls ferociously at each other. Barely able to hold back their secrete grins. After a few moments Donatello pulls away. Unable to brush off Leonardo's insults any longer. "I'll prove it, come this way."

Leonardo face softens into a smirk. He won this battle. All the fears and worries vanished. Offering a kind moment of peace.

* * *

Donatello's bedroom. It is the third largest room. More than enough space for the brother. He had shelves of books and a table full of different parts.

Press against the far wall is an item that did not belong to his brother. Leonardo's jaw drops upon seeing it. The shock on his face is priceless. Grabs his own head, he ponders if this is really something that should be in Donatello's hands.

"You.. you.. you.. stole.. that.. You stole the Moonstar?" Leonardo shouts in hysteria. Shooting the most dirty look he has towards his brother. This is so wrong on many levels. He couldn't even phantom that his own brother _stole_ something.

Donatello with one of his bright smiles, held the broken hoverboard and gingerly strokes the surface. The look in his eyes, entirely infatuated with Moonstar. Getting goosebumps on his arms, he shivers.

"Midnight wasn't using it anymore.. There is so much I can learn yet from her.. and maybe repair it." Donatello meekly said. Holding back a nervous chuckle. The way his brother looks at him meant his disapproval.

"Midnight built the Moonstar, he can repair it himself. He will be looking for this board."

Leonardo became stern. The shock on his face couldn't be removed. Donatello, his brother stole something. Not just anything, a valuable expensive beloved item. Don did not see the problem in his thieving action.

"But Leo, it's all in the name of science!" Donatello protest, his voice became to crack slightly. Nuzzling the board happily, he could not stop touching it. "I will get her working again."

Leonardo stiffens. This is the happiest he seen Donatello in a while. "...Then return her to Midnight?"

Donatello hesitates in answering. "Maybe.. If I ever _completely_ fix her." He chose his words with care, he never wishes to return it. Not till she told him all of her secretes.

"Fixing her is too much responsibility! You cannot keep this board, her owner is probably worried sick right now!" Feeling slightly peeve. He doesn't have the faintest clue to how Midnight would react if he ever found out. After seeing the two different sides of him, predicting his actions impossible.

"I know what you're thinking - It's a big daunting task to nurse a hoverboard back to health. I promise I will take good care of her." Donatello is drooling over the board by this point. Embracing it within his arms and squeezes tight. Which results in a piece of the board falling off to the ground.  
Donatello looks alarmed, peaking at the piece that fell, laughs sheepishly and steps back. A big 'oops' expression written all over his face.

Leonardo bit his tongue. Holding down his need to scold his brother. This is clearly a mistake, one that Donatello will have to learn on his own. Being a firm believer in karma, he believes this will sort itself out.

"When Midnight finds out. I am not stepping in to protect your rear." This is a promise he knew he could keep. No way will he have anything to do with his brothers antics.

"He won't find out, we live in a sewer and strangers aren't allowed here. Nothing to worry about." Donatello nonchalantly said with a sparkle in his eye. Well, hopefully nothing to worry about. This technology is completely alien to him. If he tempers with it to much, it maybe could explode. Not that knowing the risk will make him stop. The danger makes it more of a challenge and fun.

Leonardo stood still. Watching Donatello's elated self get obsess over a board. This behavior is typical and often annoying. A personality quirk that Leonardo could happily do without but it kept his brother's mind sharp. Following the 'sharp mind' is usually trouble.

Shaking his head, Donatello will learn the hard way that stealing is bad.

"Donnie, can you put that down." Leonardo politely commands. Not wishing to watch him fall in love with junk. Watching just rubs in how wrong this whole situation is.

Donatello groans weakly and sets the board up against the wall. Giving it one last loving pat. Turning to Leonardo with a smile that looks like it belongs on a turtle toddler than a teenager. "It's hard to believe Midnight would sacrifice this board in the manner that he had. Very brutal."

Brutal but without it, Donatello knew he wouldn't have gotten his hands on it otherwise.

Upon Donatello's bed along its side rests a set of twin Nunchucks. Catching the eye of Leonardo. His full attention drawn to this item. It is peculiar. The stern posture softens as he found himself unable to turn his gaze away. Orange. They probably belong to Mikey but Leonardo has the spare Nunchucks in his room. Something felt off about this pair of Nunchucks.

"Where did you get those Nunchucks?" Leonardo asks with a soft voice.

Donatello expression change to a simple and calm look. "Those Nunchucks belong to Midnight. He dropped them when he refuse to fight you. I picked them up."

Leonardo viably flinch with irritation. "Guess he lost both Nunchucks and a Hoverboard in just one night." Dry sarcasm. This stealing thing really began pushing the wrong nerves with him.

"I didn't want it to get lost in the police investigation. They are stingy with their crime evidence. It will be returned to him." Donatello picks up the Nunchucks from the bed and sat own along the edge. Slouching forward a bit. Stifling a light yawn.

Leonardo relaxes. "That's.. considerate." Least it will be returned. It brought a smile to him.

"That is usually you, I am just filling in for a day." Donatello quips with a smile of his own. Which fades as he looks down at the Nunchucks. "I had to repair them. Actually, replace is a better word for it."

Leonardo raises a questioning brow. "I don't recall them being broken."  
Mainly he has seen Midnight favor the boomerang over the Nunchucks. He would have notice if the weapons were damaged. Last night the Nunchucks didn't strike as unusual.

"Starting to break, the original began splintering." Donatello answers quickly as he looks up at his brother. "There is something odd I found. The Nunchucks are cheaply made. Not high-quality."

Setting the Nunchucks on his nightstand by the bed. He opens up the drawers and pulls out the original ends of the weapon and tosses them at Leonardo.

Fumbling the ends around in his hand, Leonardo could feel just how cheap they were. The wood did show signs of splintering as his brother said.

"Little strange that he fights with cheap Nunchucks but not unusual. I don't see your point Donnie, going to need a clue here."

Donatello head tilts. "The Hoverboard, everything in it is customized. From the wires and gears to the surface metal, which doesn't belong to earth. How much do you think it cost to build it?"

Leonardo thought on it, his eyes shifts to the parts in his hand as his eyebrows furrows skeptically. "Well.. I guess it would be worth a lot I imagine. Never really thought about it like that."

"That's my point. One needs to live in opulence to afford something like this. While the Nunchucks... are cheap." Donatello spoke slowly while making his point pretty clear. Midnight owns a highly valuable item while his weapon isn't worth much. It did not make sense.

Leonardo understood. It felt like being hit with something. His eyes widens as he broke his gaze and shot it back towards his brother.

"You're right. That is very odd! Let us not forget his boomerang. Raphael claims there is an A.I inside it. One that spoke to him directly. That too, I imagine, worth a lot. Why would his Nunchucks lack in comparison?"

Donatello fingers tap against his knee. "I can only speculate what this means." They barely knew Midnight. Not his name, history, connection to the monster outbreak, all they knew is he desires to do good. They knew nothing on the stranger that kept popping in and out of their lives.

"I think he has help. A partner that invented these, either for him, or along with him." Donatello says

"If we ask.." Leonardo voice darkens. He sat next to his brother and continues to fiddle with the old Nunchuck ends in his fingers. This really is something good to ponder on. A real thinker.

"It's classified he will say. He must be working for someone." Donatello then smiles a tiny bit. Least this much is clear. Raphael did mention a phone call Midnight received informing of the monster attack.

"Let's not worry too much, he is our friend and is caught in some mess. He may hold a lot of secretes but he might need some friends to help him out. Least now he will be fighting with higher quality Nunchucks, thanks to you." Leonardo spoke with some confidence. His faith in this friend been renewed after last night. Midnight has a talent for getting into people's hearts.

"Yeah. He shouldn't have anymore problems." Donatello nods weakly. Disappointed in the lack of answers but at least he got to speak to his brother about his concerns.

"I think he will open up to us in his own time. Have patience." Leonardo places a hand on his brothers shell. Rubbing it soothingly while placing the old Nunchucks back into the drawer.

"Funny thing is, he only appears when fighting is involved." Donatello said with a slight smile. Becoming more relax by his brothers touch.

"What Super Hero appears otherwise?" Leonardo playfully winks at his brother and nudges him affectionately. This brought two big smiles to the both of their faces as the room echo's with soft chortles. It felt good for Leonardo to have this chat with his brother.

* * *

Donatello seems happy but Leonardo's smile fades. Don is covered in bruises, ones that he gave him. Feeling the pang of guilt. Donatello should be hating him for what he has done.

"I am very sorry. The bruise on your neck looks painful." Leonardo sounds apologetic. Even with their differences, he should never had aim for his brothers neck.

Donatello held his breath. It is a sudden change of topics, unsure of how to answer his brothers apology. A hand gingerly presses against his aching neck. "It stings alright. Had worse though so don't worry. I ain't no Raphael, I lost."

Leonardo frowns at his brothers words. Giving him a stern look while he swats him across the head.  
"You are not Raphael, you are Donatello. My genius dependable brother."

Donatello shoulders fell as he covers his head with his arms. Shooting a light dirty glare at him.

"Genius is only part of who I am." Donatello shot at him before glancing away solemnly. Lowering his hands. "If Raphael had been there. April wouldn't have stepped in and got hurt!"

Leonardo could not believe that his brother is blaming himself for this. None of this was his fault at all. It pains Leonardo to see him hurting because of his own stupidity.

"Donatello. You underestimate your importance." Leonardo leans closer into his brother. The arm resting on Donatello's back pulls around to his shoulder and Leonardo pulls him in closer.

"I have never killed. Midnight would have been my first if you did not intervene. I am internally grateful for that. You stood up for what you believed in." Leonardo nuzzles against his shoulder. Donatello just softly grunts and wiggles as the nuzzle tickles him.

Leonardo pulls away. Both his fingers intertwines and slacks between his legs. Shutting his eyes, he tries to control the guilt and anger. Anger towards himself.

"April.. what happened to her rest solely on me.. Which is why.." Leonardo felt his chest constrict. Struggling to speak his thoughts but it needed to be said. It didn't help that Donatello interrupts him.

"Hold up Leo." Donatello leans forward from his sitting position. Arms shuffling underneath his bed. Leonardo leans away cautiously and watches tantalizing. A light sparks in Donatello eye as he found what he is looking for. "Ah-ha!" Leaning back into a proper sitting position. In Donatello hand rest two Katana blades.

Leonardo stares in awe. He got a little emotional seeing them again. "You didn't leave them behind."

"Course not. I hide them away and went back for them later when the cops were done." Donatello said warmly. It is much more difficult than he made it sound. What a busy night. Resting the two blades on his lap, they shimmer against the light.

"You polish them too.. Not a spec of blood!"

Leonardo is impressed and proud of his brother. His swords have been properly taken care of and that is no easy task. It is said that a blades shine represents the ninja's honor.

"Go on, take them. You are probably dying to have them back." Donatello said happily as he nudges the swords close to his brother.

Leonardo's smile brightens. His brother is right, he eagerly wishes to hold his weapons once more. Unable to hold in his excitement, he reaches out towards them and his hand touches the hilt.

A flash image of April bleeding and dying in his arms appears in his mind. He nearly tosses up his breakfast, jerking his hand away he presses it against his mouth. A deep and painful sigh escapes it as he quells his stomach.

Fingers trembles with anger, fear, and deep regret. He could not touch his blade knowing what he has done with them. They shine with this honor that he no longer held. He didn't deserve these swords. Those shaking fingers extends to his entire body, agitated. Panic races in his chest. Breathing heavily as his other hand curls up onto a fist.

The one look that Leonardo held is shame. Ashamed of everything he did last night.

"Keep them." Leonardo said solemnly.

"What?" Donatello began to fret over his brother. Leonardo is shaking in front of him over his own weapons. Forcing a smile and bright attitude, trying to deny that the Leonardo in front of him is _broken_.

"Leo, come on bro. You need your weapons!.. J-just take them. Please."

Donatello words are desperate pleas. Leonardo loves his swords and would never abandon them. He is their leader and for such a long time these blades symbolize this.

Leonardo buries his face inside his two hands. Struggling to control his emotions. All night he has spent trying to keep them at bay. Anger in him is growing. It upsets him he could not hold his weapons. Recollecting himself, he knew what he has to do.

Getting to his feet, grabbing Donatello arm and yanks him up roughly. Having his now confuse fretty brother stand in front of him. Donatello held out the weapons to his brother, continuing to beg his brother to just take them.

"They belong to you, they always belonged to you." Don says.

Leonardo hand touches the blades, fingers gingerly running across them. The feeling of familiarity surfaces and then pushes them back towards his brother. Keeping his hand resting on the top of them, he looks straight into his brothers eyes with his damage look.

"I was trying to tell you this." Leonardo spoke in a tone of sadness and yet loving. The hope in Donatello eyes fades and his posture wilts. He now knew just how much Leonardo tortures himself.

"You kept calm and level-headed throughout the dark times. You did everything right last night. I lost control of my emotions and the reasons do not excuse my actions. April will carry two scars as a reminder of my sins."

Donatello didn't wish to hear more of this. Of his brother giving up. "She had to have surgery but she is in bed now, resting. I will hear more of her condition later. You just had an off night, you are a great leader."

"I was." Leonardo correct his brother.

Sighing. He knew this is the best choice for their family. Removing his hands from the swords.  
"We lost Mikey. His death did change me. If I can't keep my level-head when either of you are injured then I am no longer fit to lead. Which is why I bestow these blades upon you."

"You want me to lead?"  
Donatello barely able to comprehend Leonardo's word. Turning white the anxiety starts to show itself. This is really happening, his brother is relinquishing control over to him. It is a serious position. Looking at his own brothers face, it's telling of how very real his choice is.

Eyes wildly glances at the swords, completely stun and trying to find the proper words. "I am not you.. I do not possess leadership skills."

There, Leonardo manages to chuckle at his brothers reaction. "You are not me." In the dull eyes, there came a small little twinkle in them. A deep bond he shares with his brother.

"You are also not Raphael. You are Donatello. The one brother I trust with leading this family. You are very brave and compassionate. If you can, you will always choose not to fight. That too is a mark of a wise leader, strength has little to do with it. You need to rely on us for that."

Leonardo felt a smile in him. It is the hardest choice he has made as leader. At the moment though, he could not be more proud of Donatello. There isn't the slightest bit in him that doubts be could do this. Yet despite the smile, there is one soft tear in the corner of his eye.  
"Following me.. It will be a mistake right now." He chokes softly. Showing all of his vulnerability to his brother, now leader.

Donatello been horribly wrong. This entire time he did have a deep bond with his brothers, their thing together. He failed to see the amount of trust and love they have for him. Letting go of this title hurts Leonardo but still proud for Donatello. Guess at the end of everyday, they were just a bunch of rowdy teenagers with much to learn.

Still, it is hard to believe he would give this important role to him.

"Leonardo. You are the leader, my leader. These Katana's are rightfully yours and I will hold onto them, keep them safe. I humbly accept this role, but I am only filling in till you are ready."

The both bow to each other. Leonardo felt much better. The title of leader could not be in more capable hands. Taking the stress off him. "Thank you Donnie."

Donatello, bit carelessly, tosses the blades onto the bed and embraces his brother into a hug. "Get better Leo. I have a hunch we will need your valor again."

"I will. You can depend on me." Leonardo whispers, taken back by the hug. Calmly he embraces his brother back and held him tight. Digging his face against his shoulder as a couple of tears ran down his cheek.

"Always have. That's not about to change." Donatello nuzzles against his brothers cheek then unburrows his brothers face. Placing his forehead against Leonardo's, shutting his eyes as they continue to hug each other.

For the longest time he depended on Leonardo. Now for the first time, he can become his mountain.

* * *

Hours pass, turning the clock to 8 am.  
"You ready Leo?" Donatello stood by his brothers side, placing a firm on upon his shoulder.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Leonardo nods. As his last act of leadership. He has called Master Splinter and Raphael for a family meeting regarding to the change. It isn't official till the rest of the family knew. Nervous flutters dance in his stomach.

Donatello too felt nervous, the adrenaline already began to push into his system that helps him to be steady.

"Let's make it quick. Raphael should be in bed, not walking around."

The improvement of Raphael is the main concern. While he is alive and conscious. The poison wasn't entirely out of his system yet. It is a simple miracle he didn't crash his shell-cycle when he came looking for them.

Leonardo flashes a knowing smile. "Good luck on that."

"Thanks.. I guess." Donatello shrugs. Leonardo has spent years trying to get Raphael to listen to him. The red turtle been the most stubborn one out of them all. Might prove a challenge for Donatello.  
"Come on. Let's not keep them waiting."

Donatello went first, Leonardo let out an uneasy sigh. Facing his family with this matter puts him on edge. Following Donatello the two made their way to the living room. Raphael sat on a chair with his feet up. Working on a piece of beef jerky while reading some old newspaper he found. Master Splinter sat on the couch with his legs folded. Patient and calm.

As the two approaches. Raphael eyes shift from his newspaper and Splinter opens his shut eyes to look directly at them.  
"My sons. What is the meaning of this meeting?" Splinter tone is calm and curious.  
Raphael stays silent and just listens. He breathes heavily yet from the poison. Cheeks are feverish. Least he no longer felt the pain from the ant's venom.

Leonardo stood in the middle of the room. Feeling his jaw tighten. This is what it must feel like to sudden lose ones voice. The discomfort grew, sweat forms on his forehead as his fingers twitch. Donatello frowns, moving closer to his brother he held his hand.  
"Leonardo." Donatello says calmly, almost soothing as he urge him on.

The blue turtle glances at his brother, focusing on Donatello's face which calms him.  
"I did a lot of meditating on this matter. I am emotionally compromised. My actions last night was guided on anger and revenge. So I relinquish my leadership duties for the time being."

The newspaper drops and an angry Raphael emerges from the chair. "Yer kiddin'! What? Cause of one bad night? Cry me a river."

Leonardo scowls, snapping a warning glare at his brother. "You weren't there.."

"No! Yer ta leader Leo. Ya made one mistake, big deal. News flash, ya ain't perfect." Raphael said bitterly. He soon found himself standing directly in Leonardo big face, a fierce aggressive expression.

"In my one mistake. I ignored advice, attacked my own brother and hurt April. Even after all that, I still didn't stop. Why?! Cause of you." Leonardo snaps. His own face twisting into something fierce, their own battle faces.

There is three seconds of shock on Raphael face before it fades back into his anger. He opens his mouth to say something but Leonardo shoves him away and continues. "I can't do it Raph! Watch you come home after you taken a beating. Seeing you looking like you're dying and knowing I could have stopped it. You might think your actions doesn't effect anybody but it does.. a lot."

"I come home with a few bumps and bruises. Leo, ya over-reacting!" Raphael raises his voice.

"Don't.. make me angry." Leonardo felt his hands clenching into a ball. Resisting the urge to throw the first punch.

"Then stop yer cryin'. Yer fine!" Raphael spat, his own fist curling up upon seeing Leonardo's body language. Unlike Leonardo, Raphael didn't hesitate to move forward with a punch and Leonardo reacted.

Donatello quickly steps between them. Staff drawn as he whacks Raphael back into the chair and spins his bo and lightly jabs Leonardo in his sore ribs to stop him in his movement. "This fight gone on long enough."

Leonardo fell to one knee holding his rib. Raphael entire body spread out across the chair in an awkward position. Both groaning in pain as the fire been put out between them.  
"Didn't.. have to do that." Leonardo grimaces. Waiting for the pain to subdue.  
"Why you.. little.." Raphael cusses. His shell now in a flaming hell.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter chides him sternly. Placing a gentle hand on the hot tempered turtle. His hand gestures towards Leonardo. "It's upsetting to hear what Leonardo has decided for himself. We must be respectful and help him through this difficult time. While I do not approve I also don't turn my back on him. Together, we must help him heal."

"He's fine.." Raphael mumbles.

A small smile spreads on his lips. "Thanks father." Leonardo says warmly. That meant a lot to him hearing his father understood. Slowly, with the help of Donatello, he stood up holding his side. Flashing a thankful glance at his brother.

"I pass on leadership to Donatello. He will take hold of all of my responsibility."

"Donnie!?" Raphael blurts out in surprise. Donatello pats Leonardo back and turns to Raphael with a gentle look. Putting his bo staff away now that the fighting has comes to a stop.

"Yup. We had a long chat today. Raph, this isn't permanent." Donatello tries to assure Raphael.

"Whatever." Raphael stood up. Regretting it immediately as a jolt of pain shot through him. Feet buckle beneath him and Donatello ran up and caught his brother in his arms.

"I warned you to take it easy." Donatello spoke with care for his brother.

"I don't need yer help!" Raphael shouts, shoving Donatello away which made his body sway unbalance. Donatello grabs hold of his brother and pulls him closer to lean against him. Raphael didn't shove him away this time, too much pain.

Donatello smiles a bit, _stubborn brother_  
"Okay. How about I _not help_ you get back to bed. Also, not help set up a tv in your room so you don't get bored. While I am at that, not fix your shell-cell so you can get free bedside service provided by Leonardo." Donatello says impishly, holding back a light grin.

Leonardo eyes widens. "What, Me?"

"Uh huh. I am busy. Please, practice restraint. You're the eldest, you should know better than giving into Raph words." Donatello waves a stern finger at him. No way could he have them breaking into another fight in Raphael's condition.

Raphael grunts weakly while sighing. A smile spreads on his face at Donatello's words. Everything he said did sound pretty nice.

"That's a lot of not helpin' I can appreciate." Answers coolly and that smile turns into a grin. "Haha, Leo got scolded. I think I can get use ta ya leadin'."

"Thanks Raph and I don't think scolding falls under leadership. Let's get you to bed." Donatello demurs slightly. Helping Raphael walk back towards his bedroom on the far end of the lair.

"It does. Otherwise, ya would have let us fight and not have bothered with Leo. Power already gettin' ta yer head Don." Raphael said honestly with a touch of humor. Finding himself able to relax a little with the whole ordeal.

Donatello chuckles. "Yeah.. Right. I'm power crazy now."

"Long as ya know it, we're good."

* * *

Leonardo left feeling a bit speechless and muddle. His two brothers disappears from his view. Now he drops carefully to the sofa, lightly rubbing his ribs. Last night Donatello did a pretty good job at bruising them with his staff. It was a good fight he put up compared to how he trains. Now this sore rib is a weakness that Donatello cruelly takes advantage of. Honestly, Leonardo couldn't stop grinning since his brother scolds him.  
 _That's usually my thing. Don't think it slipped my notice Raphael just agreed to staying in bed.. far less hassle and fighting when Don does it. I'd never stoop so low to bribe them._

"You gave up leadership.. I thought you would be more distraught. Where you so unhappy with the position?" Master Splinter questions. Now it is just the two of them sitting on the sofa.

"It's not that father." Leonardo shook his head, pressing his back against the sofa while he tries his hardest to remove this grin.

"Then what is it that makes you happy?" Splinter asks curiously, sitting still with his cane upon his lap. Head slightly tilts in his son's direction with his listening ear.

Leonardo became silent as that grin fades. Staring long and hard at the floor. Deliberating his father's question. It did seem odd that he would feel happy. The shame still heavily rooted in him yet love he has for his brother shines more than any negativity.

"I'm not alone. I can rely on them when I-..well-when I can't trust myself." Leonardo finally admits ruefully. Yet that sad look change to one of small joy and thoughtfulness. That grin slowly curls up on his lip. He couldn't help it.  
"Look at Donatello, he knows how to take care of Raphael. I would have just fought him till he submits. Even then he sometimes doesn't. Yet right now, Raphael is in bed. Mind bobbling."

"Hmm. Only the first half hour of his reign. Raphael will be more difficult when he can move around." Splinter hums slightly, humorously pondering on the challenges that Donatello will face and if he's ready to face them.

"No doubt. I am eager to see how different our approaches are. That keeps me grinning. Donatello been having his own problems he won't talk to me about.. I think he's scared to sleep father."

Leonardo did not wish to reveal that about his brother. Now that he is leader, the troubling thought of him not sleeping only grew. Donatello needs his rest for him to be effective. Master Splinter didn't seem surprised by this, he must have known for a while.

"After the memorial I think that will come to pass." Splinter says thoughtfully. The memorial truly was a brilliant idea. His son's badly needs this closure.

"I hope so too. I never seen him scared like that. I don't know what to do when he's like that."

The night in the bedroom. Donatello broke his lamp and tossed his nightstand. His own brother didn't look to have recognized him. A terrifying minute that was.

Splinter hand softly touches Leonardo's shoulder and looks directly at him. "Comfort him. He may lead the team, but you cannot give up the role as eldest. You must take care of him."

Leonardo head bobs. Glancing down for a few seconds.  
" _Always_.. I do wonder what demons lay under those eyelids. It's so much easier fighting a demon and chase them away then dealing with something of the mind."  
Least his fist could hit a demon and cast it out to make Don feel safe again.

"What darkness that plagues Donatello, is the same darkness that plagues us all my son."

Leonardo felt it again. His chest constricts slightly. His fingers became rigid as he grabs his knee and squeezes.  
"I thought we were getting better.. stronger. Feels like my heart got ripped out again." He could not mask the anguish in his voice.

Splinter ears went back, growing concerned for his son.  
"Leonardo. This pain we feel is still fresh. We must learn to live with this pain."

Leonardo's breathing became rapid. Shutting his eyes trying to bare his pain.  
"I can't.. I don't know how. I actually tried to kill somebody last night.. and he would have _let me_. Midnight-he's right. I'm angry, so very angry. I can't risk them. I can do without this pain."

Splinter scoots closer to Leonardo. Presses his hand against Leonardo's chest, directly above the heart.  
"This pain you feel, do you know what it symbolizes?"

Leonardo tenses, opening his dull eyes to look at his father's caring face.  
"Nothing, it just hurts."

"It symbolizes how much you loved Mikey. The pain doesn't go away, it becomes manageable. I still feel the loss of my beloved Yoshi.. I didn't have much time to grieve. That same day I lost him. I gained four son's."

Leonardo carefully removes his fathers hand. Hunches forward and dug his face into his hands. Taking in slow, easy breaths.  
"We gained nothing from this loss.. It's just a loss..."  
He will not cry again, not now. He came dangerously close.

Splinter own eyes held a tear. Becoming rather sorrowful.  
"I do not know why fate did this. It's important that we have each other."

Something turns off in Leonardo. His face emerges from his hands and he held no expression when he turned to his father.  
"That's.. the point of my fear. Losing another. I can't survive without my brothers.. I can't come back from that."

If anything should happen to them. It would break him. With nothing to lose he becomes dangerous. Blood will meet his blades. A lot of blood, nonstop. Might even hurt his brother and friends who stand in his way. That is the brutal truth that Leonardo now understood.

"I fear too, that I will walk in here and find your bodies slain on the floor. Any leader fears losing their team and family. Don't let fear stop you from protecting them. Be brave, my son. Your brothers will need you to be."

 _Donnie said that too, they need me. Who's going to protect them from me?_

* * *

 _Hello,_ I have seem to have disappeared. For those wondering, My laptop died on me and took a while to replace it. I had this chapter finished before my disappearance. I am curious if anybody _really_ wants to see it continue still? Certainly had fun writing it.


End file.
